story from kingdom of hell
by ayushina
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, cewek yang bekerja sebagai prajurit neraka mendapat tugas untuk membawa kembali pangeran neraka, Sasuke Uchiha,yang kabur ke dunia manusia. mampukah naruto menjalankan tugasnya?  my first fanfiction, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Tugas

Naruto POV

Aku sedang bermain ayunan sambil mengamati anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain bola. Mereka semua terlihat senang, ingin sekali aku ikut bermain, namun aku hanya memandangi mereka, tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila aku mandekati mereka.

Duk….duk….duk….sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahku.

Aku menunduk dan mengambil bola itu, memandanginya…

"kembalikan !" seseorang berteriak ke arahku. Aku mendongak dan tersenyum.

"ini " kataku sambil memberikan bola itu. Anak itu mengambilnya dengan kasarsambil berteriak "dasar rubah, pergi sana !".

Aku tersentak dan hanya menunduk.

" iya, mati saja sana, dasar rubah" kata salah seorang anak sambil mendorongku hingga jatuh terduduk di tanah.

" a… aku ahanya ingin mengembalikannya." Kataku pelan.

" pergi sana, rubah jahat!" teriak seorang anak lagi.

" rubah jahat, rubah jahat, rubah jahat…" semua mulai meneriakiku.

" a…apa sa…salahku?" tanyaku sambil terisak.

Kulihat salah seorang anak memungut batu dan melemparkannya ke arahku. Aku berusaha menunduk, tapi batu itu melesat tepat mengenai dahiku. Melihat itu, anak-anak yang lain mulai ikut melempariku.

Sakit! Aku meraba dahiku dan tanganku basah oleh cairan merah. Mereka masih melempariku dan aku semakin menunduk, mencoba melindungi diriku. Apa salahku ? tanyaku dalam hati.

" hentikan ! sebuah suara berteriak lantang di depanku. Aku hanya bias melihat punggungnya.

Beberapa anak berhenti melempar. Namun salah satu anak tiba-tiba melemparkan batu pada penolongku. Aku memejamkan mata karena kubuka lagi mataku, penolongku masih berdiri tegap di depanku. Tapi bias kulihat dahinya mengeluarkan darah, menetes-netes menuruni pipinya.

" berani sekali kalian melukai pangeran " bentak seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna merah. Dia mengusir anak-anak itu dan dengan segara berbalik menghampiri penolongku dengan raut muka cemas.

" aku baik-baik saja Karin" kata penolongku menenangkan wanita itu, kemudian dia berbalik menghadapku.

"kau taka pa-apa?" Tanya penolongku.

Aku terdiam, terkesima melihatnya. Wajahnya adalah wajah paling tampan dan rupawan yang pernah kutemui. Rambut hitamnya terurai lembut tertiup angina, matanya berwarna merah yang hangat, dan kulitnya putih pucat. Sangat kontras dengan darah yang masih menetes di pipinya, membuat wajah itu semakin menawan. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku. Tapi aku tau dari raut wajahnya,dia sedang menahan sakit di dahinya.

Perempuan yang tadi di panggil Karin tadi datang tergesa-gesa dengan membawa kotak obat.

" pangeran " panggil Karin.

" aku baik-baik saja kok, aku kan seorang laki-laki, tenanglah Karin! " kata pangeran menenangkan wanita itu.

" tapi, pangeran " protes Karin.

" daripada aku, lebih baik, kau mengobati anak ini dulu. " kata pangeran sambil berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kuangkat tanganku namun tanganku penuh dengan Lumpur. Kucoba membersihkannya dengan mengusapnya ke bajuku. Baru kemudian aku menerima uluran tangannya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengusapkannya ke dahiku.

" semangat ya..!" kata pangeran sambil tersenyum.

# # #

Teng… teng… teng…teng….

Dengan enggan kubuka mataku. Kulirik jam disampingku. Sudah jam tujuh. Dengan malas kucoba menyeret tubuhku menuju kamar mandi. Siraman air hangat membuatku semakin sadar. Aku mulai memikirkan mimpiku tadi. Mimpiku tadi sangat jelas. Aku jarang bermimpi. Apalagi memimpikan saat itu. Kejadian saat aku masih kecil. Kejadian yang membuatku sampai pada hari ini. Ukh… mengingat hal itu membuatku marah, kasal, benci, lebih baik kulupakan saja.

Kupakai seragamku yang berupa jas blazer berwarna abu-abu dan memandang cermin. Kupandangi diriku. Kulitku berwarna kecoklatan dengan mata biru dan tiga guratan tipis di masing-masing pipiku. Rambut pirang panjangku masih agak basah. Dengan hati-hati aku mengikatnya jadi ekor kuda dan menatanya agar telinga rubahku tak tertekuk. Ya…. Aku adalah manusia rubah.

Kuabaikan rupaku, aku harus segera berangkat.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku langsung menuju istana tanpa menoleh kanan kiri. Takkan ada yang menyapaku. Aku tak punya teman.

Aku bekerja sebagai prajurit istana. Dan prajurit wanita selalu dipandang sebelah mata. Pekerjaanku sangat beragam, mulai jadi pengawal, menangkap pencuri, pemberontak dll. Aku handal dalam mencari jejak, keahlian yang sangat berguna bagi pekerjaanku.

Istana neraka dibangun di atas bukit. Sangat megah dan luas dengan batu bata warna marun. Pintu gerbangnya dijaga oleh dua prajurit. Aku harus memperlihatkan tnda pengenal kalau mau masuk. Penjagaan di istana sangat ketat. Terutama menjelang pernikahan pangeran. Penjagaan semakin diperketat.

" uzumaki naruto" kusebutkan namaku saat penjaga bertanya dan memeriksa tanda pengenalku. Penjaga kemudian membiarkanku masuk.

Aku memasuki istana dan langsung menuju ruang tugas. Ruang tugas sangat luas, seperti aula. Dipenuhi oleh para prajurit yang mengambil surat penugasan. Semua tugas yang akan diperintahkan diberitahukan disini. Aku penasaran apa tugasku hari ini.

" uzumaki naruto " seseorang memanggilku dari belakang sebelum aku memasuki ruang tugas. Aku langsung menoleh dan menghentikan langkahku. Yang memanggilku adalah prajurit dengan seragam berwarna abu-abu gelap. Utusan khusus.

" ya, ada apa?" tanyaku

" anda dipanggil yang mulia raja, ada tugas penting." Jawab utusan khusus itu.

" tugas penting ?" tanyaku lagi.

" ya, anda harus segera menghadap " jawab utusan khusus itu sambil tersenyum.

Dia menyuruhku mengikuinya. Kami berjalan dengan setengah berlari. 'ada apa ya' pikirku.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sampai di ruang raja nereka, di istana bagian dalam. Kami memasuki ruangan dengan atap katedral yang tinggi tanpa jendela. Di ujung ruangan bias kulihat raja neraka mondar mandir di depan singgasananya. Raja neraka berperwakan sedang. Dengan tatapan mata tajam dan ada guratan di bawah matanya. Yang mulia itachi uchiha.

" hamba sudah membawanya yang mulia" kata utusan khusus sambilbersujud.

" uzumzki nzruto menghadap yang mulia" kataku penuh hormat sambil berlutut.

" berdirilah, aku punya tugas penting untuk kalian " kata raja neraka sambil duduk di singgasananya.

Kalian ? pikirku. Aku menoleh kesampingku, disana ada dua pemuda. Yang satu berambut merah dengan kantung mata hitam seperti panda. Di dahinya tertulis huruf "ai". Dia seperti cowok yang kurang tidur. Yang satu lagi berambut coklat yang diikat ke atas. Dia kelihatan bosan sekali. Aku akan kena sial pikirku.

" kalian pergilah ke dunia manusia dan bawa pangeran sasuke kembali ke dunia neraka" kata sang raja.

" kalau kalian gagal, siapkan nyawa kalian sebagai gantinya" ancam raja.

" baik yang mulia " jawab kami bertiga serempak.

" pergilah, sai yang akan menjelaskan semua pada kalian "kata sang raja.

Utusan khusus yang tadi memanggilku menyuruh kami mengikutinya. Kami meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju ruang gerbang dunia manusia.

" pangeran sasuke telah pergi ke dunia manusia tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Sepertinya pangeran juga mencuri kunci gerbang neraka." Kata utusan khusus yang rupanya bernama sai.

" kami telahmememperkirakan dimana pangeran sasuke pergi dengan menelusuri jejak terakhirnya." Kata sai yang terenyum sambil membagikan beberapa foto pada kami.

" ini foto pangeran dan foto lambang kerajaan di punggungnya. Cuma ini yang bias kami berikan, selanjutnya tugas kalianlah untuk menemukan pangeran" kata sai.

kami telah sampai di ruang gerbang, ruang itu penuh penjaga dan prajurit. Ruangan ini paling ketat penjagaannya setelah ruang raja. Kami harus berkali-kali diperiksa. Tak semua orang boleh pergi ke dunia manusia. Harus dengan izin khusus dan keperluan yang sangat penting. Seperti kami yang harus mencari pamngeran yang kabur. Aku tak tahu ini termasuk tugas penting atau tidak. Dasar pangeran manja yang seenaknya.

Setelah melakukan berbagai persiapan. Gerbang dunia manusia siap dibuka. Bentuknya seperti pilar yang melengkung dan penuh dengan hiasan ukiran rumit. Saat gerbang neraka dibuka, bentuknya seperti kaca dengan warna-warna menyilaukan. Kami bertiga melangkah menuju cahaya menyilaukan itu bersamaan….

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf jika cerita ini agak ngaco, gak jelas, dan aneh. Maaf juga karena chapter 1 banyak terdapat kesalahan. Maklum saya masih baru disini. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Saya dapat ide cerita ini dari komik Harlem Beat Until Dawn. Jika ada yang merasa tidak suka dengan tulisan saya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Chapter 2: Memories

Naruto POV

Kami berjalan menuju gerbang dunia manusia bersamaan. Dalam sekejap, mataku dibutakan oleh warna-warna yang menyilaukan. Selama beberapa detik, aku terpesona pada warna-warna itu. Namun dengan cepat warna itu berganti dengan gelapnya malam yang bertabur cahaya bintang dan diterangi rembulan. Kami sudah sampai di dunia manusia.

Aku belum pernah pergi ke dunia manusia. Tapi pernah melihatnya dalam buku saat masih di akademi. Sebenarnya bentuknya hamper sama dengan dunia neraka, hanya saja dunia manusia lebih indah, terang dan penuh warna, sangat berbeda dengan dunia neraka yang kelihatan suram.

Kami tiba di atap bangunan persegi yang bias kutebak bahwa ini adalah bangunan yang di sebut sekolah. Kami mendapat pelajaran tentang dunia manusia saat masih di akademi. Bagiku dulu, itu merupakan pelajaran yang tidak berguna. Tapi ternyata sekarang berguna juga. Aku jadi tahu nama-nama benda disini dan kegunaanya. Jadi kami dengan mudah bisa berbaur dengan manusia.

Kami melihat sekeliling, dan tiba-tiba samar-samar aku bisa mencium bau pangeran.

" Kesini !" kataku pada mereka berdua.

Aku melompat turun dari atap dan berlari mengikuti bau itu. Aku berhenti di tepi kolam renang. Baunya menghilang disini.

"Jejaknya hilang" kataku pada mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya pangeran bersembunyi di sekitar sekolah ini." Kata cowok berkucir.

"Lebih baik besok kita menyamar dan berbaur dengan manusia." Kata cowok berambut merah.

" Huah….. iya! Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." Kata cowok berkucir lagi.

" Baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok." Kataku

" Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, senang bekerja sama dengan kalian." Kataku lagi

" Namaku Gaara, senang bertemu denganmu." Kata cowok berambut merah.

" namaku Shikamaru." Kata cowok berkucir itu cuek dan langsung saja ngeloyor pergi.

# # #

Bruk …..!

Kurebahkan diriku di ranjang yang empuk. Lelah sekali. Kami tinggal di bangunan yang agak kuno bergaya barat. Cocok sekali dengan kami. Aku harus tinggal dengan mereka berdua. Aku tak merasa khawatir, kalau mereka berbuat macam-macam, lihat saja akibatnya.

Perhatianku tiba-tiba tertuju pada foto-foto disampingku. Foto pangeran. Rambutnya hitamnya tertata rapid an terlihat lembut, kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, dan matanya berwarna merah. Dia tampan tentu saja, dan keren… tapi sorot matanya tajam dan dingin. Aku jadi teringat dengan mimpiku kemarin. Sekarang pangeran Sasuke sudah berubah. Tak lagi pangeran riang, baik hati, dan murah senyum yang dulu pernah menolongku. Sekarang dia sombong, acuh, tak memperdulikan sekitar, tak punya rasa kasihan dan dingin.

Setelah kejadian waktu aku kecil itu, aku berusaha keras belajar dan bekerja hingga sekarang aku bias jadi prajurit istana. Aku ingin bisa melindungi pangeran seperti dia melindungiku dulu. Aku sebatang kara, tak punya keluarga, orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal. Jadi aku juga bekerja untuk biaya di semua impianku itu langsung musnah gara-gara peristiwa waktu 'itu'.

Saat itu hari penobatan para prajurit baru. Aku satu-satunya wanita yang lolos menjadi prajurit. Sebenarnya hal itu lumayan membuat heboh. Tapi semua ujian bisa kulalui dengan sempurna. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk tidak menjadikanku prajurit.

Tapi sepertinya ada prajurit lain yang tidak terima atas penobatanku. Saat aku sedang berjalan di taman istana, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menjegal kakiku hingga aku jatuh terjerembab di tanah.

" Ha…ha…ha…, lihat! Dia jatuh. Ha…ha..ha.." tawa seseorang. Dia salah satu prajurit baru yang sombong. Aku kenal dia. Dia Kabuto si banyak omong.

Aku mencoba bangkit tapi Kabuto menendang kepalaku ke tanah.

' Bum….' Kurasakan rasa perih di dahiku.

" Wanita itu seharusnya memasak di dapur" kata Kabuto masih sambil tertawa.

Aku berusaha mendongak, saat itu kulihat rombongan pangeran melintas. Sepertinya pangeran baru pulang entah dari mana. Dia dikerubuti gadis-gadis seperti semut mengerubungi gula.

Saat itu pangeran melirikku. Mata biruku bertemu dengan matanya yang merah. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu pangeran setelah bertahun-tahun. Aku sedang berbaring di tanah, dahiku berdarah dan ada seorang pria yang menginjak kepalaku. Tapi dia, pangeran sasuke yang mulia itu, hanya melihatku sepintas kemudian membuang muka dengan acuh. Lalu berjalan pergi bersama rombongannya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahku.

Aku terkejut dan syok. Aku sedikit berharap pangeran akan menolongku seperti dulu. Tapi dia bahkan tak memandangku. Amarah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Kabuto masih saja terus menghinaku. Tapi aku bahkan sama sekali tak mendengarkannya.

Dengan segara aku pegang kakinya dan dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkannya ke pohon di sampingku. Pohon itu roboh dengan suara bedebum yang keras. Aku memang wanita, tapi lain ceritanya kalau aku sedang marah. Amat sangat marah.

Aku bangun dan berjalan menuju kabuto. Kutatap dia. Kutarik kerahnya dan kuangkat keudara. Ku banting dia dan kutendang perutnya ke tanah. Lalu kuinjak wajahnya.

"Apa katamu tadi? " kataku dengan dingin.

Kabuto tak menjawabku. Tangannya sedang mencengkeram kakiku.

" Kalau kau sampai menyentuhku lagi…." Perkataanku berhenti…

" Aku takkan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" kataku penuh ancaman.

Kutendang tangannya yang memegangi kakiku lalu kutendang perutnya sekali lagi. Dan kutinggalkan dia tergeletak di sana.

Setelah kejadian itu, tak ada satupun yang berani mengerjaiku. Paling-paling mereka hanya berbisik-bisik di belakangku. Aku mengacuhkan mereka semua.

Hingga sekarang aku menjadi prajurit, hanya karena tak ada pilihan lain. Karena sudah terlanjur, jadi kujalani saja.

Ah… sudahlah, tak usah mengingat masa lalu lagi. Membuatku sakit hati saja. Lebih baik aku tidur, besok banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus mendaftar ke SMU itu. Menurutku pangeran Sasuke pasti berbaur di sekolah itu, entah menjadi guru atau murid. Kemungkinannya sama-sama besar. Kupejamkan mataku berharap esok segera datang.

# # #

Normal POV

Pagi itu di Konoha High School. Tepatnya di kelas 2-A. Kelas itu ramai oleh para murid yang sedang menyalin PR, bergosip ria, bahkan ada yang sedang tidur. Walaupun bel masuk telah berbunyi. Sepertinya tak berpengaruh pada mereka semua. Kelas itu baru sunyi setelah seorang lelaki berambut putih dan memakai masker memasuki kelas. Sambil menaruh bukunya di meja dia menyapa murid-muridnya.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak " sapa lelaki itu

" Selamat pagi Kakashi sensei " sapa murid-murid di kelas itu.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Kalian harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. " kata Kakashi sensei sambil menyuruh murid baru itu masuk.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dikucir kuda dan bermata biru memasuki kelas. Kemudian berjalan ke samping Kakashi sensei.

" Perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum.

Gadis bermata biru itu mengangguk dan menghadap ke depan kelas.

" Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal" kata naruto tanpa tersenyum.

" yah…. Naruto, kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong itu." Kata Kakashi sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di tengah ruangan.

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa menengok kanan kiri. Walaupun banyak murid yang menyapanya. Namun Naruto tak menghiraukan mereka semua. Sepertinya kebiasaannya di dunia neraka tak berubah. Tanpa naruto sdari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Setelah Naruto duduk di bangkunya dan Kakashi sensei mulai menerangkan pelajaran, Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mengamati satu per satu wajah di ruangan itu. Berharap kalau ia beruntung pangeran Sasuke ada diantara mereka. Namun tak ada satupun yang mirip foto pangeran. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

" Hari ini pasti hari yang melelahkan bagimu" sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke samping. Yang menyapanya adalah murid cowok yang duduk di sampingnya. Cowok itu berkulit putih, bermata hitam dan berambut hitam berdiri seperti pantat ayam. Cowok itu tersenyum, sepertinya dia sedang bahagia.

" Namaku Asuka Sheichu, aku juga murid baru, salam kenal." Kata cowok itu lagi.

Naruto berpaling dengan cuek. ' aku tak perlu berpura-pura senang disini, aku harus segera menemukan pangeran dan kembali ke dunia neraka' piker Naruto.

" Hei Dobe, kau tidak dengar ya?" Tanya Asuka membuat naruto berpaling menatapnya dengan tiga garis siku-siku di kepalanya.

" Jangan panggil aku dobe, dasar Teme sialan" bentak Naruto.

" Ehem…ehem… Naruto, lebih baik perkenalannya dilanjutkan setelah pelajaran selesai saja." Kakashi sensei berkata sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

" Maaf, sensei" kata Naruto sambil manatap tajam Asuka.

Disampingnya Asuka terkikik geli.

To be continued….

# # #

terima kasih telah mereview cerita saya

iza-ken-twinsdevil : maaf saya baru disini jadi masih amburadul. Salam kenal . terima kasih, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Akane ; terimakasih sudah bilang bagus * berkaca-kaca* baik… akan saya perbaiki lagi. Maaf….

Kyoshiro : Terima kasih, ada kemungkinan orang lain juga sih. Pangeran kabur karena gak mau nikah sama orang yang gak dicintainya. Salam kenal ya….

Uzumaki winda : makasih * nangis darah* iya…. Sasuke emang manja….

Sudah saya usahakan update kilat ni….

Please read and review…


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf jika cerita ini agak ngaco, gak jelas, dan aneh. Maaf juga karena banyak terdapat kesalahan. Maklum saya masih baru disini. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya, saya gak akan buat itachi meninggal.

Ini saya berikan penampakan tokohnya :

Sasuke : tinggi 180, mata merah, rambut hitam lurus (dalam foto), kulit pucat.

Asuka : tinggi 160, mata hitam, rambut hitam jabrik, kulit putih.

Naruto : tinggi 160, mata biru, kulit coklat, rambut panjang sepinggang, telinga rubah, ada tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipi.

Naruto (manusia) : sama kayak di atas hanya saja telinga rubahnya jadi telinga manusia biasa.

Chapter : 3 :

Normal POV

Naruto bergegas keluar saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia harus menemui Gaara dan Shikamaru di taman sekolah. Gaara juga menyamar sebagai murid disini. Tapi dia masuk kelas 3. Sedangkan Shikamaru memilih jadi tukang kebun (?). Naruto menggeleng tak percaya pada Shikamaru. Kenapa dia memilih jadi tukang kebun? Padahal dia bisa saja menyamar sebagai guru. 'dunia memang penuh misteri' pikir Naruto.

Naruto memilih jalan memutar sekalian berkeliling sekolah. Dia tak menghiraukan tatapan para murid cowok yang terlihat tertarik padanya.

Saat sampai di lantai satu, Naruto melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitam jabrik seperti pantat ayam, sedang berdiri di depan jendela dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. 'Apa sih yang dilihat si Teme itu, sampai dia senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?' pikir Naruto. Naruto berjalan mendekat dan menengok ke jendela. 'Hanya taman yang penuh murid, Apa istimewanya?' pikir Naruto lagi.

"Hei Dobe, dunia ini indah ya!" kata Asuka.

' he..he..he.. akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke dunia manusia, Itachi sialan itu seenaknya saja mau menikahkanku' pikir asuka dalam hati.

" Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dobe, dasar teme" kata Naruto kesal sambil menjitak kepala Asuka.

" Hei…." Protes Asuka sambil memegangi kepalanya. Saat Asuka mau membalas Naruto, tiba-tiba saja asuka merasa dadanya sesak dan pandangannya mulai buram. 'Ah sial…. Jangan lagi' batin asuka. Lalu Asuka jatuh pingsan di depan Naruto. Refleks Naruto menangkapnya.

" Hei…hei… Teme, kau kenapa?" teriak Naruto.

Naruto meraba dahi Asuka yang berkeringat. Sepertinya dia demam. 'ukh… menyebalkan, kenapa aku sial begini' omel Naruto dalam hati. Naruto segera menggendong asuka di punggungnya. Ternyata Asuka lebih pendek dan kurus dari perkiraan Naruto. Paling tidak sama dengan tinggi Naruto. Tapi cowok kan seharusnya lebih tinggi dari cewek.

Naruto bertanya pada salah seorang siswi dimana letak UKS. Dan segera mengantar Asuka kesana. UKS itu berada di ujung koridor menghadap taman. 'sekalian saja' pikir Naruto.

Sampai di depan UKS, segera saja Naruto mengetuk pintunya.

" Permisi, ada anak yang sedang sakit" kata Naruto.

Pintu UKS di buka oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut pink dan mengenakan jas putih panjang.

" Masuklah" kata wanita itu membukakan pintu dan membantu Naruto. Setelah membaringkan Asuka, Naruto segera merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Wanita itu memandang Asuka, memandang Naruto, lalu memandang Asuka lagi.

" Dasar Asuka, sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu lama berdiri di bawah sinar matahari" kata guru UKS itu kesal.

Sepertinya Asuka memang sering pingsan, sampai-sampai guru UKS pun hafal padanya.'dasar manusia lemah' pikir Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya kemari" ucap guru UKS itu.

Naruto hanay mengangguk dan langsung pergi menemui Gaara dan Shikamaru.

" Hei Sasuke, sudah kubilang kau harus hati-hati" kata guru UKS itu sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Ukh… ini bukan salahku, kenapa aku jadi sering pingsan begini?" sebuah suara menjawab, namun itu bukan suara Asuka. Suaranya agak lebih berat.

" Itu karena kau belum terbiasa dengan tubuh manusiamu." Kata guru UKS itu sambil melototi Asuka. Namun yang berbaring di situ bukan Asuka. Orang itu bermata merah.

"Cih… Sakura! Kau lebih manis saat masih jadi kucing" kata sasuke sambil tiduran.

" Bukan mauku berwujud manusia begini, lebih baik kau cepat iastirahat sebelum ketahuan." Kata Sakura sambil menutup muka sasuke dengan bantal.

" hei…" protes Sasuke.

Tak menghiraukan protes Sasuke, Sakura berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang taman sekolah. 'Aku harus lebih waspada' pikir Sakura.

# # #

Naruto bergegas menuju taman, Gaara dan Shikamaru pasti sudah lama menunggunya. Sampai di taman Naruto segera menghampiri kedua rekannya itu. Mereka ada di pojok taman. Gaara sedang membaca buku dan Shikamaru sedang berdiri dibelakang Gaara sambil membawa sapu.

"Maaf, aku telat" kata Naruto.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru bangun kok" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kalian dapat suatu petunjuk?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tak menemukan satu orang pun yang mirip pangeran" kata Naruto sambil mendesah.

" Aku sudah menanyai murid disini, tapi tak satupun yang mengenal pangeran" kata Shikamaru sambil melambaikan foto pangeran.

" Aku juga sudah berkeliling tapi tak menemukan satupun petunjuk" kata Gaara.

"Sepertinya pangeran benar-benar mahir berbaur." Kata Naruto serius.

"Aku yakin pangeran juga menyamar." Kata Shikamaru.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh taman. Lalu tatapannya berhenti di jendela UKS. Rupanya UKS bisa terlihat dari sini. Guru UKS berambut pink itu sedang memandang keluar jendela.

"Hei…Naruto, kau mendengarku tidak?" Tanya Shikamaru. Naruto segara berpaling ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ya, Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

" Jangan bengong saja" kata Shikamaru.

" Maaf" jawab Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa mencium jejak pangeran?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya… pangeran sangat mahir menyembunyikan jejaknya." Kata Naruto kesal. Selama ini, tak ada jejak yang tak bisa dicium oleh Naruto. Membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Tenang saja, sepandainya tupai melompat, suatu waktu pasti jatuh juga." Kata Shikamaru enteng.

Mereka bertiga mendiskusikan beberapa kemungkinan tentang penyamaran pangeran hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Kemudian mereka berpisah. Naruto segera pergi kekelasnya.

"Hei Dobe, kata bu Haruno, kau yang membawaku ke UKS ya? Terima kasih." Kata Asuka sambil tersenyum saat Naruto duduk di bangkunya.

Naruto berpaling tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya sia-sia saja menyuruh cowok pantat ayam itu untuk tidak memanggilnya dobe. Selain itu Naruto tak terbiasa melihat seseorang tersenyum padanya.

# # #

Esok paginya Naruto berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dia berdiri di gerbang sekolah sambil mengamati satu per satu murid dan guru yang masuk. Naruto akan memastikan dia mengetahui semua murid dan guru di sekolah ini. Tadi malam Naruto juga sudah mencuri data guru dan murid dari ruang arsip. Saat sedang serius mengamati, seseorang menyapa Naruto. Naruto tak menoleh, dia tahu suara siapa itu.

"Pagi Dobe, hari ini cerah ya?" kata Asuka sambil mendekati Naruto sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa Asuka senang sekali bertemu dengan gadis bermata biru itu. Namun gadis yang disapanya itu hanya diam saja.

"Sedang menunggu temanmu ya?"Tanya Asuka.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Naruto.

" sedang membaca apa sih dobe, serius sekali?" Tanya Asuka sambil mengintip kertas yang di bawa Naruto. Naruto segara menutupnya, dan menatap tajam Asuka seperti mengatakan mau-apa-liat-liat.

Asuka tersenyum, wajah Naruto yang sedang kesal terlihat manis di matanya. Walaupun jika orang lain yang melihatnya pasti bergidik ngeri karena Naruto seakan mengeluarkan aura hitam.

" Hei dobe, bagaimana caranya kita agar bisa jadian dengan orang yang kita sukai?" Tanya Asuka.

'Mana kutahu' pikir Naruto tapi dia hanya diam saja, masih sambil mengamati.

" Ada orang yang kau sukai, dobe?" Tanya Asuka Sambil ikut mengamati murid-murid yang lalu lalang.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Misalkan kamu harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Asuka sambil menatap Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai" jawab Naruto sewot.

"Benarkan!" kata Asuka sambil tersenyum lagi. Dia menatap Naruto lalu menyentuh rambut Naruto yang di kucir kuda, dan mengambil jepitnya sehingga rambut Naruto terurai sekarang.

"Hei…apa yang kau …"kata Naruto.

" Kau lebih cantik saat rambutmu terurai" potong Asuka sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan masuk. Kontan saja muka Naruto langsung memerah, tak pernah ada yang mengatakan dia cantik. Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau akan terlambat kalau tak segera masuk, dobe." Asuka berhanti berjalan dan menoleh kea rah Naruto. Benar saja, pintu gerbang sudah sepi. Naruto sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Dasar Teme sialan, kembalikan jepitku." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Asuka.

Di koridor menuju kelas, mereka berdua masih saja terus bertengkar. Saat berjalan melewati siswa yang akan membolos, tanpa sengaja Asuka menubruk salah satu dari mereka. Dilihat dari tampang mereka, bias di tebak mereka adalah berandal sekolah ini.

Asuka segara meminta maaf, tapi berambut jabrik dan mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu hanya terdiam dan menatap tajam Asuka.

"Berani sekali kau menubrukku." Kata cowok yang dikenali Naruto bernama Kiba. Dia punya riwayat buruk di arsip. Dia itu anak mafia dan berandal sejati. Sedang dua temannya , Chouji dan Akamaru, bisa dibilang mereka itu pengawalnya Kiba.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Kata Asuka

"Takkan selesai hanya dengan minta maaf, bodoh!" kata Kiba sambil mengarahkan tinjunya pada Asuka.

Naruto menangkap tangan Kiba sebelum mengenai Asuka.

"Dia sudah minta maaf kan?" kata Naruto

"Heh…wanita jangan ikut campur." Kata Kiba.

Langsung saja Naruto meninju muka Kiba. Naruto sangat sensitive dengan perbedaan gender. Dia sangat benci lelaki yang meremehkannya hanya karena dia wanita. Tidak di neraka tidak di dunia manusia sama saja.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tantang Naruto.

"Beraninya kau." Kata Kiba sambil memegangi hidungnya.

Chouji, Akamaru, beri cewek ini pelajaran" kata Kiba.

Buk…bak…bak…

5 menit kemudian.

Plak…plak…plak…, Naruto membersihkan tangannya yang tak berdebu.

"Ayo, Teme." Ajak Naruto membiarkan 3 orang itu terkapar babak belur.

"Ah..OK!" Jawab Asuka masih sambil terpana.

' Wah si Dobe ini ternyata lumayan juga.' Pikir Asuka

# # #

Srek…srek…srek…

Naruto menyapu daun-daun kering itu dengan kesal. Gara-gara terlambat tadi pagi, mereka berdua dihukum membersihkan halaman setelah pulang sekolah.

'Bukan salahku kan kalau ada berandalan yang mencegat kami' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei dobe.. kau sudah selesai belum?" teriak Asuka sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai menyapu bagiannya.

Sambil cemberut Naruto mendatangi Asuka dan menyerahkan sapunya pada Asuka. Lalu dia pergi duduk.

"Hei… inikan bagianmu Dobe" kata Asuka.

"Kau pikir tadi aku terlambat gara-gara siapa?" jawab Naruto masih sambil cemberut. Asuka diam sejenak.

"Baiklah… aku sapukan untukmu." Kata Asuka sambil tersenyum. 'Dia manis sekali kalau sedang cemberut.' Pikir Asuka dalam hati

Naruto memandang Asuka yang sedang menyapu bagiannya sambil tersenyum. 'Dia itu bodoh ya,senyum-senyum seperti itu' pikir Naruto. Namun Naruto tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Asuka. 'Walaupun dia menyebalkan tapi entah mengapa aku senang melihat senyumnya' pikir Naruto sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Di situ rupanya kau, cewek brengsek" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu. Disana berdiri Kiba dengan muka penuh perban. 'Apa aku tadi memukulnya terlalu keras?' pikir Naruto.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan membalas perlakuanmu tadi berlipat lipat" kata Kiba sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berbaju hitam. Jumlahnya lebih dari 20 orang.

"Huh… mau main keroyok ya?" kata Naruto tenang.

"Hajar dia" teriak Kiba.

"Minggir, Teme" kata Naruto pada Asuka.

" hah..? tapi…" asuka protes.

"Menyingkirlah" teriak Naruto.

Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mulai menyerang Naruto. Namun dengan mudah Naruto menangkis pukulan mereka dan balas memukul.

Satu…dua…tiga…

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh orang ambruk di tanah. Naruto masih terus menghajar mereka. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang mengendap-endap di belakang Naruto. Dan memukul kepala Naruto keras-keras dengan tongkat.

Duak…

Naruto tersungkur di tanah. Darah mulai menetes di wajah Naruto. Membuat matanya perih karena terkena darah. 'Ukh…sial' maki Naruto dalam hati.

Pandangan Naruto mulai kabur karena darah mengucur deras dari luka di kepalanya. Naruto berusaha berdiri namun sambil terhuyung-huyung. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mulai menyerangnya lagi.

'sial..sial…sial… aku lengah' maki Naruto lagi.

'aku tak boleh marah, aku tak boleh marah, bias gawat kalau aku benar-benar marah. Mereka semua akan mati, dan penyamaranku akan terbongkar' pikir naruto dalam hati.

Walau berfikir begiru, tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar, dia sudah tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya lagi. Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat di depannya.

"Hentikan!" teriak Asuka sementara Naruto hanya bisa memandangi punggung itu.

'sial… aku tak bisa melawan mereka semua dengan tubuh ini' batin Asuka.

'Tapi aku harus melindunginya" batin Asuka sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih terhuyung dan menatapnya tak percaya.

'ya… aku hanya bisa melakukan ini' batin Asuka sambil berbalik memeluk Naruto dan menindihnya di tanah. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mulai memukul dan menendangi mereka berdua. Asuka semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto, sehingga pukulan mereka sama sekali tak mengenai Naruto.

"A…Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto setengah berbisik.

Namun Asuka hanya diam saja, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengaduh. Sambil menerima pukulan dia menatap mata biru Naruto dalam-dalam. 'Aku Harus Bertahan' batin Asuka.

Naruto tak bisa berkata apapun. Amarahnya sudah lenyap tak berbekas digantikan rasa terkejut. Dia menatap balik mata onyx Asuka. Beberapa saat kemudian pukulan-pukulan itu berhenti. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu sudah pergi. Namun Asuka sama sekali tak mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, dobe?" Tanya Asuka.

" Kau sendiri…" Naruto bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tak apa apa?"Tanya Asuka lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

" aku….tidak apa apa." Jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah…" jawab Asuka sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia ambruk di pelukan Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto Terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Saat tersadar, dia segera bangun dan berusaha menggendong Asuka. Sambil tertatih-tatih dia menuju UKS, berharap bu Haruno belum pulang atau ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Rasa perih di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia sudah hampir ambruk . untung saja dia berpapasan dengan bu Haruno yang baru saja keluar dari UKS. Bu Haruno terkejut bukan main melihat keadaan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Bu Haruno sambil membantu Naruto memapah Asuka dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Naruto langsung terduduk di lantai bersandarkan dinding. Sementara Bu Haruno memeriksa Asuka.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia tidak apa-apa" kata Bu Haruno sambil berbalik menatap Naruto, lalu bu Haruno menunduk memeriksa luka Naruto.

"Lukamu lebih parah, ini harus di jahit." Kata Bu Haruno.

"Aku taka pa-apa, rawat saja dia" kata Naruto berusaha bangkit dan berjalan pergi.

Di luar matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, semburat jingga menghiasi langit sebelum gelap tiba. Naruto berjalan tersaruk-saruk meninggalkan sekolah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia benar-benar sangat marah.

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah melesat pergi. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan gerbang yang sangat besar dangan tulisan 'INUZUKA'. Naruto langsung menendang pintu itu hingga hancur berantakan. Beberapa orang berbaju hitam di dalam rumah tampak terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya yang lain.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto langsung melesat menghajar mereka semua. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Naruto. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu datang berduyun-duyun, namun Naruto menghajar mereka semua hingga tak ada satupun yang sanggup berdiri. Semua orang dari dalam rumah itu keluar karena mendengar keributan dan terkejut melihat semua pengawal mereka tergeletak di tanah.

Diantara kerumunan itu Naruto menemukan orang yangdi carinya. Kiba. Mukanya pucat pasi melihat Naruto. . Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kiba. Mencekiknya dan membantingnya di tanah. Lalu mencengkeram kerah Kiba dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Kalau samapi aku melihat mukamu lagi, Aku pasti akan membunuhmu" ucap Naruto.

Naruto menatap tajam Kiba yang kini sedang kesakitan dan tak bisa bernafas, sementara keluarga Inuzuka sama sekali tak bergerak. Naruto melepaskan tangannya hingga Kiba jatuh tergeletak di tanah. Naruto berbalik dan dengan tenang berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu. Darah di wajah Naruto sudah mengering, matanya yang yang berubah warna menjadi jingga menatap tajam kedepan dengan pupil mengecil seperti kucing. Rambutnya yang terurai bergerak saat angin meniupnya. Di belakangnya tampak bulan yang sedang purnama.

To be continue….

# # #

terima kasih telah mereview cerita saya

Iza-twinsdevil : Maaf saya anak baru, jadi gak tahu typo itu apa, maaf….

Chikara Kyoshiro: saya kalau lihat Sasuke imagenya pasti pangeran gak bisa bayangin dia kalau jadi putrid he…he..he..

Aurorafy : wah…malunya….ketahuan….., maaf, saya emang hobi otak atik kayak gitu

Akane Kanagaki : maaf… di chapter ini sudah saya usahakan panjang.

Uzumaki Winda : iya… Sasuke lagi nyamar ni..

Kawashima Miharu : he…he..he… maaf, saya emang sengaja bikin kayak gitu, abis kalau pake nama Sasuke ketahuan banget kan.

Qieya : terima kasih, saya usahakan update cepat.

Terima kasih semuanya, berkat semua review kalian saya jadi semngat nulis ni.

Tolong review lagi ya….

Please…


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf jika cerita ini agak ngaco, gak jelas, dan aneh. Maaf juga karena banyak terdapat kesalahan. Maklum saya masih baru disini. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya, ceritanya gak bakalan sesedih itu.

Chapter 4 : Lambang

Setelah membuat 'sedikit' keributan di kediaman Inuzuka Naruto segera pulang. Naruto bertemu dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru yang tengah berada di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tak apa" jawab Naruto

" Tampangmu mengerikan, darimana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Membereskan hal kecil" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ini harus diobati, kemarilah, biar aku mengobatimu." Kata Gaara setelah memeriksa luka Naruto.

Gaara menyuruh Naruto duduk dan dia pergi mengambil kotak obat, dia kembali tak berapa lama kemudian. Gaara membersihkan luka Naruto dan membalutnya dengan perban.

"Sudah selesai" kata Gaara sambil menutup kotak obat.

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto

"Kau tak habis membunuh orangkan, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak" kata Naruto.

" Kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Kata Gaara.

"Baik, aku ke kamar dulu, terima kasih" kata Naruto pada Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan memandang Naruto saat dia memasuki kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Tak berapa lama Naruto sudah tertidur lelap.

# # #

Esoknya, Naruto berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi Naruto berbelok menuju rumah Asuka. Naruto tahu alamatnya dari arsip sekolah yang di curinya kemarin. Naruto menunggu di depan rumah Asuka. Asuka keluar sambil menggigit roti di mulutnya, sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru. Dia terkejut saat melihat Naruto menunggu di depan rumahnya.

"Naruto." Kata Asuka. Sepertinya Asuka tak sadar kalau dia sedang menggigit roti di mulutnya. Sesuai teori grafitasi Rotinya meluncur terjatuh di tanah…

Hening…

Asuka hanya memandangi rotinya yang terjatuh, sedangkan Naruto memandang wajah Asuka. Kemudian Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ha..ha..ha… kau lucu sekali, Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil tertawa. Samentara wajah Asuka merona merah.

"Berisik kau dobe, ini kan gara-gara kau mengejutkanku." Kata Asuka sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merona.

Naruto masih saja tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Asuka tertegun memandangnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto tertawa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto menghentikan tawanya, sadar kalau Asuka sedang memperhatikannya.

"Oh… tidak apa-apa" jawab Asuka masih sambil memandangi wajah Naruto.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandangi wajah Asuka yang penuh plester.

"Hanya luka kecil" jawab Asuka sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah" kata Naruto menghela nafas lega.

" Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Asuka sambil memperhatikan perban di kepala Naruto.

"oh ini… aku tak apa" jawab Naruto sambil memegangi dahinya.

Asuka tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik menghadap Naruto lalu menyentuh dahi Naruto yang di perban dengan lembut sekali, lalu menyusuri rambut Naruto yang terurai dan mencium ujungnya.

"Syukurlah" kata Asuka sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

Naruto memandang wajah Asuka yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba rasa hangat menjalari wajah Naruto. Asuka berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Naruto. 'Sial, wajahnya manis sekali, aku jadi ingin menciumnya' batin Asuka sambil terus berjalan.

"Ayo berangkat dobe, nanti kita kena hukum lagi." Kata Asuka sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih tertegun di tempatnya.

Naruto diam saja, sambil menunduk dia brjalan mengkuti Asuka. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. 'Ini gawat' pikir Naruto dalam Hati.

# # #

Malam harinya di atap sekolah.

"Hah… kita sudah beberapa hari di dunia manusia tapi kita sama sekali tak mendapatkan petunjuk tentang pangeran" kata Shikamaru.

" Lagi pula kita hanya mempunyai petunjuk foto pangeran dan lambang di punggungnya." Kata Gaara.

" Bagaimana cara kita mencari anak dengan lambang di punggungnya? Masak kita harus membuka baju mereka satu-per-satu?" kata Naruto.

Naruto memandangi foto lambang itu. Bentuknya seperti sayap hitam dengan motif yang rumit. Pada pangkalnya terdapat semacam tulang berbentuk ekor.

"Ah.. aku punya satu cara" kata Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Lihat saja besok" kata Shikamaru smabil tersenyum.

# # #

Esok paginya, Naruto berangkat sekolah sambil memperkirakan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Shikamaru. Naruto tak pernah berangkat sekolah bersama Gaara dan Shikamaru. Akan mencurigakan kalau mereka selalu bersama. Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena jaraksekolah dengan rumah tidak terlalu jauh.

"Oi… Dobe" teriak seseorang memanggil Naruto.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menoleh, dilihatnya Asuka sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum.

"Pagi, Teme" kata Naruto.

Mereka berdua berangkat sekolah bersama, masih sambil bertengkar tentunya. Sampai di kelas mereka segara duduk. Namun beberapa saat kemudian terdengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara agar seluruh penghuni sekolah berkumpul di taman depan sekolah. Naruto dan Asuka pun segera menuju taman bersama murid-murid yang lain.

Sesampainya di taman, seluruh penghuni sekolah sudah berkumpul. Mulai dari murid, guru, sampai penjaga kantin pun ikut berkumpul hingga taman jadi penuh sesak. Mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka semua di suruh berkumpul seperti ini. Saat itu Naruto melihat Shikamaru dan Gaara sedang berdiri di pojok taman. Gaara sedang bersandar di dinding sambil bersedekap. Sementara Shikamaru sedang tersenyum sambil menekan suatu tombol, rupanya ini semua kerjaan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja air mancur yang ada di tengah taman menyala dan menyemprotkan air secara tak beraturan ke seluruh taman. Membuat semua orang yang berkumpul itu basah kuyup. Naruto yang mengetahui rencana Shikamaru di detik-detik akhir segera menyingkir sehingga bajunya tetap kering. 'Apa sih yang dilakukannya?' pikir Naruto sambil menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"kya… apa-apaan ini?" teriak orang-orang yang tersiram air. Mereka segera berlarian menyingkir walau sudah terlambat. Baju mereka sudah basah kuyup.

Akhirnya Naruto tahu apa yang menjadi tujuan Shikamaru. Murid-murid cowok yang bajunya basah kuyup segera melepas seragamnya hingga mereka semua telanjang dada. Sementara murid-murid cewek segera berlari ke kelas mereka masing masing.

"Hatchi.." sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto.

Naruto menengok dan dilihatnya Asuka sedang menggigil kedinginan karena bajunya basah kuyup. Naruto segera menghampiri Asuka.

"Hei…. Teme, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Hatchi… nggak apa apa kok." Jawab Asuka masih sambil bersin-bersin.

"Kau harus melepas bajumu kalau tak mau masuk angin." Kata Naruto sambil membantu Asuka melepas bajunya.

"Hei…"protes Asuka.

Naruto yang khawatir Asuka sakit tak memperdulikan protes Asuka.

"Hentikan dobe" protes Asuka lagi.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang bergumul saling tarik menarik baju.

"Naruto! Bawa Asuka kemari dan carikan dia baju ganti!" teriak bu Haruno dari jendela UKS.

Naruto dan Asuka pun berhenti dan saling pandang. Mereka baru sadar posisi tubuh mereka sangat ehm… tidak sopan. Naruto segara melangkah mundur dengan muka yang merona merah. Muka Asuka pun tak kalah merahnya. Dia segera berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

"em… cepatlah ke UKS, kucarikan baju ganti." Kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi. Asuka hanya mengangguk dan melangkah pergi menuju UKS.

Baru saja Naruto melangkah pergi, dia langsung berbalik.

"Eh…Teme…" teriak Naruto.

Naruto mau berkata pada Asuka bahwa ia akan membuka tas Asuka. Lebih baik izin dahulu kan.

Namun kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat melihat sesuatu di punggung Asuka yang bajunya sedikit tersingkap. Naruto tak melihat dengan jelas karena Asuka sudah berjalan pergi. Sepertinya dia tak mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Naruto langsung terdiam di tempatnya. 'Apa itu tadi?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dia teringat lambang kerajaan yang ada di pungung pangeran. 'Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Asuka adalah pengeran sombong itu?, itu tidak mungkin" pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto, kau sudah menemukan pangeran?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Gaara dan Shikamaru sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh.. ah.. anu.. itu.." kata Naruto kelabakan.

"Tadi aku dan Gaara sudah berkeliling tapi kami tak menemukan satupun anak yang mempunyai lambang di punggungnya." Kata Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan lengannya di bahu Gaara.

"Eh… itu… tidak, aku tidak melihatnya" bohong Naruto.

"Aku dan Shikamaru akan melanjutkan berkeliling" kata Gaara sambil melangkah pergi.

"Naruto, kau juga harus berkeliling!" teriak Shikamaru melangkah pergi mengikuti Gaara.

"Bagaimana ini, tak mungkin Asuka adalah…' batin Naruto.

# # #

Sementara itu di UKS.

Asuka melangkah masuk UKS sambil bersin-bersin.

"Mana temanmu yang berambut kuning tadi?" Tanya Bu Haruno.

"Naruto? Dia pergi mengambilkan aku baju" kata Asuka.

"Kalau begitu cepat lepas bajumu!" perintah bu Haruno.

"Iya…" kata Asuka sambil melepas bajunya.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, sasuke, kau terlalu ceroboh" omel bu Haruno sambil mengeringkan rambut Asuka dengan kain kering.

"kau terlalu khawatir Sakura." Kata Asuka sambil memeras seragamnya yang basah.

"Jangan lupa, selama ada lambang di punggungmu, mereka bisa saja menemukanmu" kata Bu Haruno sambil mengambil kaos kering dari lemari.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Asuka muram.

"Cepat pakai ini sebelum ada orang yang datang" kata Bu Haruno sambil menyodorkan kaos.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kenapa rambutmu jadi seperti pantat ayam gitu?" Tanya bu Haruno sambil menunjuk rambut Asuka yang mulai 'berdiri'.

"Cerewet, mana aku tahu?, di istana kan aku selalu di bantu pelayan" kata Asuka kesal.

"hatchi.." Asuka mulai bersin-bersin lagi.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat di sini dulu, tubuh manusiamu itu sangat lemah." Kata bu Haruno.

Tanpa protes Asuka langsung berbaring di ranjang.

"Kalau kamu tak ingin di seret kembali ke dunia nereka, lebih baik tanamkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa semua orang yang ingin mendekatimu adalah musuh" omel bu Haruno.

"iya..iya" jawab Asuka sambil menutup telinganya dengan selimut.

Grek… pintu UKS di buka seseorang.

"Permisi bu, saya mengantarkan teman saya yang sakit" kata seorang cewek.

"Iya… baringkan dia di sana, jangan lupa selimuti dia." Kata bu Haruno.

# # #

Sementara itu Naruto…

Naruto mengambil baju olahraga Asuka dari tasnya dengan setengah sadar.

'dia tak mungkin si sombong itu, dia tak mungkin si sombong itu' batin Naruto berulang kali.

"Ah… tidak mungkin, pokoknya itu tidak mungkin" teriak Naruto.

Dia tak menyadari jika seluruh murid sedang menatap ke arahnya seolah-olah dia itu sudah gila.

Sampai di UKS Naruto segera membuka pintunya.

"Permisi bu, saya membawakan baju ganti untuk Asuka" kata Naruto sambil berjalan masuk.

"Oh.. Naruto, tadi aku sudah meminjaminya kaos, sekarang dia sedang tidur." Kata bu Haruno sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

" Dia baik-baik saja, oh ya, aku mau ke ruang guru, kalau kamu masih mau disini silahkan, tapi jangan berisik karena di sebelah juga ada anak yang sedang sakit" kata Bu Haruno sambil berjalan pergi.

Naruto segera beranjak dan duduk di kursi yang biasa di duduki bu Haruno.

"Dia tak mungkin pangeran sombong itu." Ucap Naruto sambil memandangi asuka yang sedang tertidur. Selimutnya dihamparkan sampai kepala. Wajahnya tak terlihat tapi ujung-ujung rambutnya yang hitam mencuat keluar.

Deg… aku harus memastikannya' batin Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan ke ranjang Asuka. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bersiap menerima kemungkinan terburuk bahwa dia benar-benar pangeran. 'Tunggu, bukankah aku seharusnya senang? Pangeran ditemukan dan aku bisa segera kembali ke dunia neraka.' Batin Naruto. Namun entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit.

Dengan lembut Naruto membuka sedikit selimutnya. Perlahan-lahan disibaknya kaos Asuka, tak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Tangan Naruto gemetar saat menyentuh punggung Asuka. Dan betapa lega hati Naruto saat melihat punggung itu bersih tanpa tanda atau lambang apapun. 'pasti tadi hanya perasaanku saja' pikir Naruto sambil menyelimuti kembali Asuka.

Tepat saat itu bu Haruno kembali.

"sedang apa kau di situ?" Tanya bu Haruno.

"Eh.. ah.. anu.. aku baru saja mau pergi" kata Naruto agak gugup. Takut bu Haruno memergoki apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi. Naruto melangkah keluar dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ada apa bu Haruno? Tanya Asuka.

"oh.. tidak. Kupikir tadi Naruto menungguimu, tapi kenapa dia ada di ranjang sebelah?" jawab bu Haruno heran.

Asuka hanya memngangkat bahunya.

# # #

Malam harinya di atap sekolah.

"Sepertinya rencana tadi siang lumayan berhasil" kata Naruto memecah kesunyian

" Tidak juga, kita tidak menemukan pangeran" kata Shikamaru

"Aku sudah membuat daftar siapa saja yang tidak melepas bajunya tadi pagi," kata Gaara sambil menunjukkan sebuah daftar.

Naruto mengambil daftar itu dan membacanya. Di antara daftar itu dia menemukan nama Asuka.

" Eh.. anak yang bernama Asuka ini tidak mempunyai lambang di punggungnya.' Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk nama Asuka.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya, dia itu teman sekelasku" kata Naruto.

"Benarkah? Darimana kau tahu, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Um.. tadi aku melihat punggungnya waktu di UKS." Kata Naruto

"Wah wah, ternyata kau berani juga" kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

" Hei… jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak" teriak Naruto. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Asuka itu anak pendek yang rambutnya hitam jabrik itu kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"iya, yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam? Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu untuk sementara kita awasi nama-nama yang ada di daftar ini" kata Gaara.

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengangguk bersamaan.

Sring….

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pilar dengan cahaya menyilaukan di hadapan mereka. Itu pintu gerbang neraka. Seseorang berambut hitam dan berbaju abu-abu gelap melangkah keluar dari gerbang itu. Sai, utusan khusus itu sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat malam, prajurit" sapa Sai sopan sambil tersenyum.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil melangkah maju.

" Saya membawakan sesuatu untuk membantu kalian menemukan pangeran." Kata Sai sambil melemparkan sesuatu pada Gaara. Gaara menangkapnya kemudian membuka genggamannya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekat untuk mengetahui benda apa itu. Sebuah botol kristal kecil.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Gaara

"Itu ramuan yang di buat penyihir kerajaan untuk membantu kalian menemukan pangeran." Kata Sai.

"Kalau itu diminumkan pada orang yang memiliki darah kerajaan, maka orang itu akan kembali ke wujud aslinya." Jelas Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu ya" renung Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, saya harus kembali, tapi sebelum itu saya harus menyampaikan pesan dari raja" kata Sai sambil berbalik pergi.

"Kalian harus segera membawa pangeran Sasuke kembali bagaimanapun caranya, karena pernikahan pangeran tinggal sebulan lagi" kata Sai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau kalian gagal, persiapkan saja nyawa kalian" kata Sai sambil menoleh. Walaupun dia tersenyum, entah mengapa sekujur tubuh Naruto langsung merinding.

"Yah… itu saja, selamat berjuang" kata Sai sambil melangkah menuju gerbang neraka, kemudian gerbang itu menghilang.

Naruto berusaha menelan ludahnya, dipandanginya Gaara dan Shikamaru, sepertinya mereka juga merasakan apa yang baru saja dirasakannya. Wajah mereka berdua tegang.

"Ehm… sepertinya kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi" kata Naruto

"Jadi tenggat waktunya kurang dari sebulan ya" renung Shikamaru.

"Ramuan ini biar aku saja yg bawa" kata Gaara.

"Ya… kita harus segera memikirkan caranya" kata Shikamaru serius.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat, besok kita berkumpul lagi." Kata Gaara.

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengangguk, Shikamaru segera melompat pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara pulang bersama. Mereka pulang dalam diam.

"Jadi bagaimana penyamaranmu?" Tanya Gaara

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaiknya" kata Naruto.

"Kulihat kau akrab sekali dengan Asuka itu" kata Gaara, nada suaranya agak aneh.

"Ya… dia itu benar-benar manusia yang baik, walaupun sangat menyebalkan. Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gaara memandang Naruto dalam diam, dia tak pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum sebelumnya.

"Dia itu lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Dan entah mengapa dia juga selalu sial.' Kata naruto lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ingat, kita harus segera menemukan pangeran dan kembali ke neraka." Kata Gaara serius.

"Yah.. aku tahu" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Naruto mengucapkan selamat malam pada Gaara dan segera melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Naruto segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Sambil memikirkan kata-kata Sai tadi. Dia harus segera menemukan pangeran. Waktunya di dunia manusia tinggal sebulan. Entah mengapa memikirkan itu membuat perasaan Naruto tidak enak. 'paling tidak masih ada satu bulan lagi' pikir Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

To be continue…..

terima kasih telah mereview cerita saya:

Chikara Kyoshiro : waktu masuk dunia manusia, mau gak mau sasuke harus nyamar jadi manusia, tapi sayangnya tubuh manusianya lemah, dan Sasuke gak bias pake kekuatannya kalau dia masih pake wujud manusia. Sakura itu kucing peliharaan Sasuke, waktu masuk ke dunia manusia otomatis dia berubah wujud jadi manusia. Mungkin karena dia bukan kucing biasa (?)

Ismail Uzumaki : makasih, *jingkrak jingkrak* ini saya usahakan update cepat.

Iza-ken-twinsdevil : he…he..he… iya, saya emang buat Naruto jadi agak 'dingin', karena gak ada guru Iruka disini, terimakasih *bungkuk-bungkuk* atas semua petunjuknya.

Lavender-hime chan : makasih… senangnya ada yang suka *nangis-nangis*

SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone : maaf…eja namanya bener kan? Semuanya belum nyadar tuh. Ini saya update.

Kafuyamei-vanessa-hime : baik…! Ini saya update!

Kuro no shiroi : makasih…..*terbang*

Hamaki sana : yiey… mari berusaha bersama! Saya emang buat sifat Asuka beda sama sifat Sasuke. Lihat aja ntar gimana sifat Sasuke! Saya juga masih bingung ma ini cerita *plak**kamu author bukan sih* . iya…. Saya dapat ide dari komik judulnya Harlem Beat Until Dawn. Gak kreatif ya…..

Uzumaki Winda : soalnya Sasuke masih dalam wujud manusia. Nanti waktu wujud pangeran beda loh….

Terima kasih banyaaaaak atas semua reviewnya….. itu sangat amat berarti buat kelangsungan hidup semangat saya.

Review please…..


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf jika cerita saya gak jelas, OOC, OOT dan membingungkan, maklum saya baru di sini. Jadi saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Selamat Hari raya Idul Fitri. Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin ya…

Disclaimer : Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei…. Gak bakalan jadi punya saya….

Chapter 5 : Penangkapan

Naruto POV

Aku menatap berbagai bahan makanan di depanku. Benda-benda bernama tepung, telur, dan bahan-bahan lain yang aku tak tahu namanya. Aku menatap sekeliling. Kulihat anak-anak yang lain sudah mulai sibuk mencampurkan bahan-bahan tersebut.

Huff….. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari bebas memang tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran dan pengumuman. Hari bebas ekstra adalah hari dimana siswa boleh memilih pelajaran apa yang akan di lakukan. Anak-anak cewek memilih pelajaran memasak, sedangkan anak cowok memilih pelajaran olang raga.

Aku tak bisa memasak, sama sekali tak bisa memasak. Paling-paling aku hanya bisa membuat ramen instant. Tapi Kurenai sensei sudah memelototiku dari tadi karena hanya berdiam diri menatap bahan-bahan. Bukannya aku takut padanya, hanya saja aku malas mencari masalah dengan guru. Jadi aku campurkan saja semua bahan-bahan itu ke dalam baki. Lalu mengaduknya hingga tercampur. kulihat temen-teman yang lain menuangnya ke dalam loyang dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven. sepertinya mereka semua sedang membuat kue. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang di kerjakan anak-anak yang lain. Setelah memasukkannya ke dalam oven, anak-anak yang lain mulai mencampurkan telur dengan gula lalu mengaduknya. Setelah itu mereka duduk dan mengobrol sambil menunggu kue dalam oven matang.

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Melihat anak-anak cowok yang sedang asyik bermain bola. Di dunia manusia in pun aku tak mempunyai teman. Kecuali Asuka, aku tak tahu dia menganggapku teman atau tidak, tapi dia kan memang aneh. Kupandangi Asuka yang sedang membawa bola, ia lumayan gesit mengoper bola dan memasukkannya ke gawang. Dia tersenyum senang saat bisa memasukkan gol. 'anak itu benar-benar berbadan lemah tidak sih' tanyaku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar akupun tersenyum.

Anak-anak cowok sudah selesai bermain bola, mereka mulai berdatangan melihat anak-anak cewek. Meminta kuenya sebenarnya. Beberapa anak cewek sudah mengeluarkan kuenya dari oven. Kuintip kueku, begini sudah matang belum ya?

Tiba-tiba Asuka sudah duduk di atas mejaku. Kenapa dia harus ke mejaku sih? Bukannya teman ceweknya juga banyak?

"Dobe, kuemu sudah matang belum?" tanya Asuka.

"Belum, minta cewek lain saja sana" kataku dingin.

"Tapi aku ingin makan kuemu" jawab Asuka.

Aku berbalik menuju oven untuk menyembunyikan senyumku.

Ku buka pintu ovennya pelan-pelan. Namun tiba-tiba dari dalam oven keluar asap hitam. Uhuk…uhuk… aku terbatuk-batuk saat berusaha mengeluarkan kuenya. Asapnya banyak sekali. Setelah susah payanh akhirnya kue itu berhasil kukeluarkan. Kutaruh kueku di atas meja.

Aku dan Asuka tertegun memandang kue itu.

Kueku masih mengeluarkan asap, warnanya hitam legam dan bentuknya tak beraturan. Aku masih memandangi kue itu.

"Ini benar-benar kue?" tanya Asuka sambil menatapku. Aku hanya diam saja.

Ha…ha…ha… mukamu hitam dobe" kata Asuka sambil tertawa.

Kutatap wajahku lewat pantulan kaca. Benar saja, mukaku belepotan kue hitam tadi, tanganku juga hitam.

"Sini, kalau tak mau kuenya ya sudah" kataku sambil membawa kuenya pergi.

"Iya, iya mau" kata Asuka sambil mencegahku membawa kuenya pergi.

Kuletakkan kueku di atas meja. Lalu mencoba mengirisnya dengan pisau. Tapi kuenya keras sekali, aku sampai berkeringat.

"Um… Dobe, biasanya kue itu di olesi krim dulu" kata Asuka

Mana aku tahu. Di akademi neraka tak ada pelajaran seperti ini tahu omelku dalam hati. Tapi aku akhirnya mengolesi kue itu dengan campuran telur dan gula tadi. Tetap saja hasilnya kueku berantakan, tapi setidaknya warnanya tak lagi hitam legam. Kusodorkan sepotong pada Asuka. Dia menggigitnya tapi tentu saja tidak mudah, seperti aku waktu memotongnya tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku pada Asuka yang masih mengunyah.

"Em… rumit" jawab Asuka pendek.

Aku pun mencoba seputong. Ugh… keras sekali pikirku sambil mengunyah. Rasanya tidak enak, aku berusaha menelannya.

"Tidak enak, sudah jangan dimakan lagi." Kataku sambil mengambil rotinya.

"Dobe, bibirmu penuh krim" kata Asuka sambil mengusap bibirku. Wajahku mulai panas, tiba-tiba Asuka melemparkan sesendok krim ke mukaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, teme?" tanyaku

Tapi asuka hanya tertawa. Akhirnya aku melemparkan semangkuk krim padanya. Dengan gesit Asuka menghindar. Lemparanku mengenai Taka, teman sekelasku. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku yang belepotan krim. Aku menunjuk Asuka yang masih tertawa melihatku.

Taka dengan geram mengambil semangkuk krim.

"Asuka!" panggil Taka.

Asuka menoleh dan semangkuk krim mendarat tepat di mukanya. Sekarang wajah Asuka penuh krim. Giliranku yang tertawa melihatnya.

"Awas kau ya" teriak Asuka sambil melempar Taka dengan kueku. Dan entah bagaimana, sekarang terjadi perang lempar kue. Aku tertawa memandang mereka semua. Tinggal satu bulan lagi. Sepertinya aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini nanti

# # #

Normal POV

"Aku punya ide" kata Naruto pada Gaara dan Shikamaru saat berkumpul di atap seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara serius.

"Aku bisa sedikit sihir, dengan sedikit persiapan aku akan mengubah ramuan itu menjadi kabut asap. Dan akan kupastikan seluruh sekolah menghirupnya. Yang penting ramuan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya… ide bagus" kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku harus memasang kekai agar kabut asap itu terfokus pada area sekolah. Jadi aku tak bisa bergerak pergi" kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Tak apa, serahkan saja pengakapan pangeran pada kami, kau beritahukan saja posisi pangeran." Kata Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Berapa lama persiapannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Dua hari" jawab Naruto.

# # #

Esoknya Naruto berangkat sekolah sambil membaca buku sihir. Dia berusaha menghafal mantra sihir dan ritualnya sekali lagi. Dia tak ingin membuat kesalahan. Kesalahan sedikit saja dalam ritual sihir bisa menyebabkan hal yang mengerikan.

Karena terlalu seriua membaca, Naruto tak memperhatikan jalan. Hingga ia menubruk sesuatu di depannya.

Aw… Naruto segara mendongak sambil memegangi hidungnya. Di hadapannya kini Asuka sedang berdiri dengan senyum mengejek.

"Hei Dobe, kalau jalan lihat ke depan." Ejek Asuka.

"hei… kau itu yang berdiri di tengah jalan, Teme." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau tadi ada tiang, hidungmu pasti sudah rata" kata Asuka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku takkan menabrak tiang" kata naruto tak mau kalah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Asuka sambil melangkah pergi.

Sekarang Naruto bengong, di depan Naruto berdiri tiang listrik dengan gagahnya. Rupanya Asuka tadi berdiri di sana supaya Naruto tak menabrak tiang. Seketika itu wajah Naruto langsung merona merah karena malu. 'ukh.. sial' pikir Naruto.

"Ayo dobe, kau mau terlambat?" tanya Asuka sambil berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Iya iya" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Asuka.

"Kau sedang baca buku apa?" tanya Asuka

"Oh ini…. Bukan apa apa" jawab Naruto sambil memasukkan buku sihir itu ke dalam tas.

Sekilas Asuka melirik buku itu, sepertinya ia pernah melihat buku itu, tapi dimana ya…

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, tiba-tiba Naruto tersadar, kalau rencananya menangkap Pangeran berhasil, berarti dia hanya mempunyai satu hari ini di dunia manusia. Dari satu bulan kini dia hanya punya satu hari?. Naruto menoleh dan menatap wajah Asuka. Jika dia kembali kedunia neraka, dia takkan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Asuka lagi. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto terasa panas. Dan setetes cairan bening menetes menuruni pipinya. 'Apa ini?' pikir Naruto sambil mengusap matanya. 'Air mata? Kenapa aku menangis?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Ada apa, dobe?" tanya Asuka saat melihat Naruto berhenti melangkah.

Naruto mendongak dan menatap Asuka. Asuka terkejut melihat mata biru itu menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan. Tanpa sadar Asuka melangkah menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Asuka sambil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang semula terkejut dengan tindakan Asuka hanya terdiam. Dia merasakan perlahan tubuhnya menghangat. Detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan dan wajahnya terasa panas. Dia membalas pelukan Asuka, merasakan kehangatannya. Tapi Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Hei…. Pagi-pagi jangan bermesraan di tengah jalan" tegur seseorang pada mereka berdua.

1 detik….

2 detik…

3 detik….

Doeng…. Secepat kilat Naruto dan Asuka melepaskan pelukannya. Baru sadar kalau mereka ada di tengah jalan.

"Um… sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." Kata Naruto canggung.

" Iya" jawab Asuka tak kalah canggungnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan wajah merah padam tanpa memandang satu sama lain.

# # #

Seharian itu sebisa mungkin Naruto habiskan bersama dengan Asuka. Sepanjang waktu dia memandangi wajah Asuka, mencoba mematrinya dalam ingatan. Asuka yang melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Naruto berkali kali menanyakan keadaannya. Khawatir Naruto sakit Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Namun Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata bahwa ia baik baik saja.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, dengan enggan Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. 'Apakah sudah berakhir?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Oi dobe, kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Asuka.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar. Dia masih harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk penangkapan besok. Asuka hanya memandangi Naruto 'Hari ini dia aneh sekali, sama sekali tak bersemangat.' Batin Asuka dalam hati.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Langkah mereka terhenti saat sampai di pintu keluar lantai satu yang menghadap taman. Diluar turun hujan yang sangat deras. Bahkan taman sekolah seakan diselimuti kabut putih saking derasnya hujan. Naruto memandang sekeliling. Anak-anak yang lain pulang sambil berlari. Kebanyakan yang lain membawa payung. Naruto melirik Asuka. Dia terlihat kebingungan, sepertinya dia juga tidak membawa payung. Asuka tak mungkin berlari pulang. Bias-bisa nanti dia tak masuk sekolah selama seminggu.

"Hujan dobe, aku tidak membawa payung" kata Asuka sambil memandangi langit.

"Aku juga tidak membawa payung, kita tunggu sampai reda saja" kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Mereka berdua memandang taman yang hampir tak terlihat dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melangkah maju dan menengadahkan tangannya pada tetesan hujan. Rasanya dingin menyejukkan. Naruto tersenyum sambil memandangi langit. Bahkan hujan pun lebih indah di dunia manusia. Rasanya sungguh tidak adil.

"Kau suka hujan dobe?" tanya Asuka memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Iya, aku suka sekali memandangi langit saat hujan. Memandangi air yang jatuh dari langit. Saat sedih sku sering sekali pergi ke tempat yang tinggi untuk memandangi hujan. Seakan-akan semua kesedihan dan kegelisahan jadi ikut tersapu air yang mengalir." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Asuka terdiam. Itu ucapan terpanjang yang pernah di dengar Asuka dari mulut Naruto. Tangan Naruto masih bermain tetesan air. 'Sepertinya ia benar benar menyukai hujan' pikir Asuka. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide.

"Kalau begitu kita ke tempat itu saja." Kata Asuka sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Dia menggenggam tangan Naruto sambil setengah berlari. Membuat Semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga dan menuju lantai atas. Asuka membuka pintu dan sampailah mereka di atap. Naruto tertegun memandang sekeliling. Hujan yang deras membuat sekeliling mereka seperti kabut. Naruto mendongak melihat langit yang terlihat sangat dekat. Ia bisa melihat tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Indah sekali, walaupun langitnya gelap pekat. Entah mengapa Naruto menyukainya. Rasanya ringan… dan damai.

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Rasanya hari ini dia terlalu banyak tersenyum.

Asuka terpana memandang Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat berkilau dengan percikan air hujan. Matanya yang secerah langit biru dan rambutnya yang seterang sinar matahari terlihat bersinar, Sangat kontras dengan langit gelap di atasnya. Rambutnya melambai lembut terkena angin hujan dan senyum lembut yang menghiasi bibirnya membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Wajah paling cantik yang pernah dilihat Asuka. Padahal, sebagai pangeran neraka dia sudah sering di kelilingi wanita cantik. Namun semua yang mendekatinya hanya memasang wajah palsu. Hanya mengejar kedudukan dan kekayaannya sebagai pangeran neraka. Semua itu membuatnya muak. Dan ia tak ingin berteman dengan mereka semua.

Kini, akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang mau tersenyum tulus padanya. Yang ,mau melihat dia apa adanya. Bukan sebagai pangeran tapi sebagai menusia biasa. Tanpa melihat pangkat dan kedudukannya.

Naruto menoleh pada Asuka.

"Indah ya" kata Naruto sambil terus tersenyum.

"Ya.. indah sekali" jawab Asuka smbil terus memandangi Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam, larut dalam fikiran mereka masing masing. Kemudian hujan pun berhenti. Hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil. Naruto melangkah maju, mencoba menggapai tetsan yang tersisa. Asuka mengikutinya. Mereka baru sadar bahwa tangan mereka masih berpegangan dari tadi. Naruto menatap Asuka yang juga sedang menatapnya. Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum.

Matahari mulai bersinar dari sela-sela awan yang mulai menipis. Dan sekumpulan warna-warna indah mulai terbentuk di langit. Melengkung sempurna membentuk setengah lingkaran.

"Lihat dobe, ada pelangi!" kata Asuka sambil menunjuk kumpulan warna itu.

Pelangi? Baru kali ini Naruto melihat pelangi. Indah sekali. Di dunia neraka tak pernah ada pelangi. Naruto menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Hei… Asuka" panggil Naruto.

" Apa? Eh.. kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Asuka. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil namanya. Itu membuatnya terkejut… dan gembira.

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Asuka tak mengerti.

'dan selamat tinggal' batin Naruto sambil menarik lengan Asuka.

" Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam. " ajak Naruto. Asuka hanya mengikuti Naruto. Mereka berdua pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

# # #

Esok paginya….

Naruto berdiri di atap sekolah sambil memandangi murid-murid yang mulai berdatangan. Dilihatnya juga Asuka mulai memasuki gerbang. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari seseorang. 'mungkinkah dia sedang mencariku?' tanya naruto dalam hati.

Teng…teng…teng…

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Gaara dan Shikamaru sudah datang dan berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Kau sudah siap Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk. Dalam sekejab mereka berubah dalam wujud asli mereka. Wujud prajurit neraka lengkap dengan seragam abu-abu mereka.

"Kita mulai sekarang" perintah Gaara.

Naruto segera maju dua langkah, dengan gerak cepat dia membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya. Lalu Naruto menggambar bintang segi tujuh dalam lingkaran sambil mengucapkan mantra.

"Star seven heaven fall, open!" teriak Naruto. Dan segel bintang segi tujuh itu membesar dan bersinar di lantai bawah naruto. Ia kemudian mengayunkan tangannya kedepan sambil berteriak " Open!"

Sebuah sinar kecil muncul di depan Naruto, saat sinar itu meredup terlihatlah sebuah batu kristal melayang di depan Naruto.

"Gaara, berikan ramuan itu" pinta Naruto.

Gaara melemparkan ramuan itu pada Naruto. Dengan sebelah tangan Naruto menangkap ramuan itu dan meneteskan tiga tetes ramuan di atas batu kristal.

"Brek the seal, Open!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Bum….

Sebuah ledakan kecil terdengar, dan di sekeliling mereka sudah di kelilingi kabut berwarna putih. ' Berhasil' pikir Naruto.

Naruto mulai membentuk kekai di sekeliling sekolah.

"Delapan mata bintang turuti perintahku! Close" teriak Naruto.

Langit di atas Naruto mulai muncul segel berbentuk bintang segi tujuh. Lalu di sekelilingnya muncul rantai yang mulai mengelilingi segel. Sebuah lapisan transparan muncul mengelilingi sekolah berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Hanya Naruto yang bisa melihatnya. Kekai itu membuat kabut asap semakin pekat dan berpusar mengelilingi sekolah. Kekai itu juga mencegah siapapun keluar dari area sekolah.

"Bersiaplah!" kata Naruto

# # #

Asuka memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursinya. Dia memandang bangku Naruto yang kosong. ' dimana dia?' tanya Asuka dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Asuka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, kabut mulai menyelimuti sekelilingnya. 'kabut apa ini?' tanya Asuka sambil melihat sekaliling. Satu per satu teman-temannya mulai ambruk. Hingga hanya Asuka saja yang masih tersisa. Dia mulai merasa dadanya sesak.

Asuka segera berlari keluar kelas menuju koridor. Dilihatnya semua orang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. 'sial, apa apaan ini' batin Asuka.

Dia mulai berlari lagi.

Deg….

Tubuh Asuka tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dan keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahinya. Asuka jatuh terduduk di lantai koridor dengan tangan yang memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Ukh… Asuka mulai tak bias bernafas, rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Uwa…" teriak Asuka sambil memejamkan mata. Dan

Srak…..

Sebuah sayap berwarna hitam terbentang lebar.

Asuka membuka matanya dan melihat pantulan tubuhnya di kaca jendela. Matanya kini berwarna merah. Tubuhnya juga lebih tinggi dan berisi. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, sepasang sayap hitam terbentang lebar di pun ggungnya. Dia telah kembali ke wujud aslinya. Pangeran Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bayangan wajahnya di jendela.

# # #

Naruto menatap tajam seluruh sekolah. Dilihatnya satu per satu manusia yang menghirup kabut itu tergeletak pingsan. Efek asap itu untuk manusia biasa hanya membuat mereka tertidur.

Lalu Naruto mencium bau pangeran . dia ada di lantai dua.

" Pangeran ada di lantai dua" teriak Naruto pada Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Gaara dan Shikamaru segera melesat pergi, dari lantai tiga mereka berlari menuju koridor lantai dua. Dilihatnya pangeran Sasuke sedang berdiri menatap jendela. Mereka segera berlari dan mulai menyerang.

Sasuke yang melihat dua prajurit neraka berlari menuju ke arahnya segera melompati jendela.

Prang…..

Naruto sedang mengawasi sekeliling saat didengarnya suara kaca pecah. Dan dilihatnya pangeran Sasuke sedang melompat lewat jendela lantai dua menuju taman. Sasuke berlari memunggungi Naruto. Ia mengenakan seragam murid yang sudah compang camping. Sayap hitam terbentang lebar di punggungnya. Dan di sela-sela bajunya yang tertiup angin, Naruto bias melihat sebuah lambang besar di punggungnya. Lambang kerajaan.

Sasuke segera berbalik saat Gaara dan Shikamaru mengejarnya. Mereka berhenti, dan sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Pangeran Sasuke, harap anda ikut bersama kami kembali ke dunia neraka" kata Gaara sopan.

Sasuke hanya diam, namun dia memasang posisi siap bertahan.

"Sayang sekali sepertinya kita harus menggunakan kekerasan" kata Shikamaru sambil menautkan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Shikamaru memanjang menuju Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera melompat menghindar. Sementara Gaara hanya bersedekap namun kemudian pasir-pasir bermunculan dan mulai ikut menyerang sasuke.

Sasuke segera membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya dan menyemburkan api yang sangat besar ke arah Gaara dan Shikamaru. Mereka segera menghindar dan balik menyerang. Terjadi pertarungan yang sengit di antara mereka. Walaupun Sasuke sendirian di bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Naruto ingin sekali membantu mereka namun dia harus menjaga segel sihir dan kekai. Ia kesal setengah mati karena hanya bisa membantu dengan berdiam diri menonton dari kejauhan.

Sasuke masih berusaha mnghindari serangan meraka berdua. Saat sasuke melompat, pasir Gaara berhasil menanggkap salah satu kakinya dan melemparkannya ke tanah hingga terdengar suara berdebum yang keras. Segera saja pasir gaara menyelubungi tubuh Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu bayangan Shikamaru berhasil mengikat sasuke.

Sasuke sekarang sudah terperangkap. Sekujur tubuhnya hingga leher diselimuti pasir dan bayangan shikamaru.

"Tertangkap" kata Shikamaru sambil tersnyum.

Sasuke hanya menatap dingin mereka berdua.

Cip…cip…cip…cip….Duar…..!

Ikatan pasir dan bayangan itu terlepas membuat Gaara dan Shikamaru terlempar membentur tembok. Mereka segera berdiri dan siap menyerang lagi.

Mereka tertegun memandang Sasuke yang sekujur tubuhnya di selimuti petir hingga jarak beberapa meter. Membuat pelindung seakan-akan ada sebuah planet petir di depan mereka dengan Sasuke sebagai pusatnya. Petir itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang berisik.

Cip…cip…cip…cip…

Sasuke segera membentuk segel di tangannya. Petir-petir di depan sasuke segera berkumpul membuat sebuah bola petir kecil. Lalu sasuke segera membentuk segel bintang dengan tangannya.

Naruto mengenali tanda itu. 'sial' umpat Naruto. Dia lupa kalau pangeran juga bisa menggunakan sihir.

"Gaara, Shikamaru, awas! Pangeran akan menggunakan sihir!" teriak Naruto lewat earphone di telinganya.

"Apa?" teriak Gaara dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Namun terlambat, Sasuke sudah melemparkan bola petir itu kea rah mereka berdua. Mereka berusaha menghindar.

Duar…..

Terjadi ledakan besar. Gaara dan Shikamaru terlempar dan membentur dinding. Kaca-kaca jendela jatuh pecah berantakan. Naruto melihat itu sambil ternganga, itu sihir level atas.

Melihat kesempatan itu sasuke segera berbalik pergi. Dia berlari menuju pintu gerbang. Sasuke melesat pergi sebelum kemudian dia menabrak dinding kekai dan terlempar beberapa meter.

"Sial" umpat Sasuke.

Dia baru menyadari adanya kekai. Dia mendongak dan dilihatnya segel bintang di langit. Dia menatap sekeliling sebelum kemudian berhenti dan memandang atap sekolah. Dilihatnya seseorang tengah berdiri disana.

'Sial, mereka bertiga rupanya' batin sasuke.

Sasuke segera berdiri walupun terhuyung. Dan membuat segel yang sama seperti sebellumnya.

"Sial" kini giliran Naruto yang mengumpat saat melihat Sasuke ingin menghancurkan kekainya. Naruto segera memperkuat segelnya.

"Golden star Emerald Eyes. Close" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke segera melempar bola petir itu.

"Chidori" teriak Sasuke.

Duar…..

Terjadi ledakan yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Kekai Naruto retak dan pecah berantakan. Naruto terlempar dan membentur dinding dengan sangat keras hingga dinding di belakangnya hancur berantakan.

"Uhuk uhuk" naruto terbatuk dan muntah darah. Dilihatnya pangeran Sasuke berlari keluar sekolah lalu menghilang.

"Ukh…. Sial, ia lari" umpat Naruto.

Naruto terduduk masih sambil terbatuk dan muntah darah. Dia merasakan dadanya sesak dan sakit sekali.

Gaara dan Shikamaru melompat ke atap beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka berdua babak belur dan penuh luka gores. Mereka terkejut mendapati Naruto tergeletak di antara reruntuhan dinding. Gaara segera berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara sambil membantu Naruto duduk.

"Aku tak apa" jawab Naruto. Namun berlawanan dengan jawabannya, naruto terbatuk dan muntah darah lagi.

"Sial, pangeran itu ternyata lumayan juga" umpat Shikamaru.

"Kita harus segera membawa Naruto pergi sebelum semua manusia bangun" kata Gaara.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Gaara segera menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan berlari pergi. Kabut ramuan itu sudah mulai menghilang. Satu-per-satu penghuni sekolah mulai bangun.

Gaara segera melompati atap dan berlari menuju rumah. Sementara Shikamaru mengikuti di belakangnya. Naruto mulai tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto merasa tubuhnya di baringkan. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Sepertinya Gaara sudah berlari kencang hingga mereka bisa sampai di rumah secepat ini.

"Minumlah" kata Gaara sambil meminumkan sesuatu ke mulut Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat. Lukamu parah sekali" kata Shikamaru.

Naruto mengengguk dan memjamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

To be continue…..

Hwa… akhirnya selesai juga…..

Saya memang gak bisa buat adegan romance dan pertempuran. Menurut kalian alurnya terlalu cepat atau justru terlalu lambat?

Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya….

*SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone : makasih mau selalu review cerita saya yang gak jelas. Saya sudah mulai terbiasa kok nulis nama kamu hi..hi..hi… sebenarnya saya mau buat banyak romancenya, tapi sepertinya saya ememang tidak berbakat T_T

*Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime : semangat max! hehehe tetp review ya…

*Lavender hime-chan : maunya juga kilat. Tapi otak saya gak bisa di ajak kompromi. Lagi bebal ni makanya agak lama. Maaf…

*Chikara Kyoshiro. : he..he..he… rahasia… lihat saja nanti..

*Uzumaki Winda : he…he..he… kalau Naru tahu nanti reaksinya gimana ya…*senyun iblis*

*Ismail uzumaki : makasih…! *bungkuk-bungkuk* saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi hasilnya Cuma kayak gini, maaf…..

*Kaze or Wind : wah.. makasih dah mau fav cerita saya yang gaje. Tenang, bibit cinta sudah mulai saya sebar. Sebenarnya sasuke tu murah senyum, sayangnya waktu jadi pangeran dia gak suka banyak orang yang mendekatinya Cuma gara-gara pangkat dia. Jadinya dia kayak gitu deh…

*Hamaki sana : Hya… mau review saja saya sudah sangat senang. Sebenarnya saya mau buat sedikit NaruGaa, tapi saya koq gak bisa-bisa*nangis-nangis* lagipula menurut saya, di manga aslinya pun Gaara perhatian banget ma Naru loh. Iya, saya punya komiknya, waktu baca summarynya saya langsung suka, tapi ternyata genrenya humor, hamper gak ada romancenya. Jadi saya bayangin kalau ada romancenya mungkin seperti ini ya….

Terima kasih! Saya menunggu semua review….!


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf….. saya baru bisa update setelah sekian lama. Liburan saya sudah berakhir jadi saya tidak punya banyak waktu luang lagi. Tapi saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya akan segera saya tulis.

I Don't own Naruto.

Saya Cuma minjem karakternya yang amat sangat keren-keren dari Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Chapter 6 : Kegagalan

Sasuke berlari keluar dari area sekolah sambil memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. 'Itachi sialan itu ternyata mengirim prajurit neraka untuk menengkapku, aku harus lebih hati-hati mulai dari sekarang' batin Sasuke sambil terus berlari sejauh mungkin, tak ingin para prajurit neraka itu berhasil mengejarnya. Namun baru saja sampai di jalan belakang sekolah, Sasuke sudah terduduk lemas. Tenaganya banyak terkuras gara-gara menggunakan chidori dua kali tadi.

Tiba-tiba sasuke merasakan seseorang telah berhasil mengejarnya. Sasuke segara berbalik dan bersiap menyerang, namun diasegera menghentikan serangannya saat mengetahui siapa yang mengejarnya. Seorang gadis berambut pink dan menegenakan jas putih panjang tengah berdiri dengan mata terbelalak. Ujung serangan sasuke hanya berjarak sejengkal dari matanya.

"Sakura, kau mengagetkanku" ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas lega. Dia segera menurunkan tangannya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding pagar sekolah di samngnya.

"Kau tak apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Dia segera memeriksa Sasuke.

"Ugh… aku taka apa." jawab Sasuke sambil mengernyit menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aliran cakramu kacau" kata Sakura sambil membantu Sasuke berjalan. Sakura membuka pintu gerbang belakang sekolah dan menuntun sasuke masuk.

"Kenapa kita kembali ke sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke

"tenanglah, mereka semua sudah pergi, lebih aman disini dari pada kau berkeliaran di luar sana" kata sakura.

Sasuke diam saja saat Sakura menuntunnya menuju UKS. Beberapa manusia sudah mulai bangun, namun mereka menutupi tubuh mereka dengan sihir sehingga tak ada yang bisa melihat mereka berdua. Sasuke sudah tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, dia mempercayai Sakura. Lagi pula rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya mulai menjadi-jadi.

Deg…..

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak saat merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di jantungnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa amat sakit.

"Sial" maki sasuke sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap.

# # #

Naruto terbangun di tengah malam. Ia merasa haus sekali. Dilihatnya gelas di saming tempat tidurnya telah habis. Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju dapur. Dadanya masih terasa sesak. Bertarung dengan sihir memang lebih besar resikonya bila dibandingkan bertarung secara fisik. Tapi belum pernah Naruto kalah telak seperti ini. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

Naruto mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas dan meneguknya banyak-banyak. Rasa dingin menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

" Kau sudah baikan, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara mengagetkan Naruto.

Naruto segera berbalik dan dilihatnya Gaara tengah menatapnya sambil bersandar di dinding.

" yah… sudah lumayan" jawab Naruto sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Gaara melangkah maju dan mengambil sebotol air dari kulkas dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas.

"Rencana kita gagal total ya?" ucap Naruto sambil memandangi botol di tangannya.

"Kita kurang persiapan dan strategi" ucap Gaara sambil meneguk air dari gelas yang di bawanya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka pangeran sekuat itu' ucap Naruto jengkel.

"Paling tidak kita tahu pangeran menyamar sebagai murid, kita bias mempersingkat pencarian" ucap Gaara menenangkan.

"Kita masih punya beberapa minggu lagi. Lagipula ramuannya juga masih tersisa" kata naruto sambil meneguk air yang di pegangnya. Namun dia mulai batuk-batuk lagi.

"Sebelumnya kau harus memulihkan lukamu dulu" kata Gaara sambil memandang Naruto khawatir.

"Ya, lebih baik aku segera kembali ke kamar" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Selamat malam" ucap Gaara.

"Selamat malam" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

# # #

pagi itu Naruto sudah bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Ia tengah mengikat tali sepatunya ketika bertemu Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"kau sudah sembuh Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"sudah lebih baik" jawab Naruto sambil mendongak menatap mereka berdua.

"bukankah lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu, Naruto" kata Gaara.

"Tidak, aku harus menyusuri sisa jejak pangeran kemarin, lagipula aakn terlihat mencurigakan kalau aku tidak masuk, setelah peristiwa kemarin, pangeran pasti lebih berhati-hati" kata Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Aku berangkat" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

"ya.. hati-hati" ucap gaara sambil memandang kepergian Naruto.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju sekolah. Dadanya masih terasa sesak dan sakit. Untung saja jarak sekolah lumayan dekat. Walaupun begitu, Naruto merasa jaraknya jauh sekali. Udara terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Naruto segera mempererat jakat dan syal merah yang dikenakannya. Namun ia masih saja merasa kedinginan. Naruto merasa kepalanya bertambah pusing dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dip agar dinding di pinggir jalan. Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung jatuh.

Bruk….

Seseorang menangkap pinggang Naruto sebelum ambruk di tanah. Naruto membuka mata dan dilihatnya sepasang mata onyx manatapnya khawatir.

"Kau taka pa, Naruto?" Tanya Asuka sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto mengngangguk dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang masih terhuyung. Asuka menyentuh dahi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kau sedang demam" kata Asuka sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang pucat.

"Aku tak apa" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

Asuka memandang Naruto khawatir. Ia menangkap tangan Naruto. Lalu dalam sekejap menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Naruto.

Asuka tak menghiraukan protes gadis yang tengah di gendongannya. Dia mulai berjalan.

"Kamarin kau tak masuk ya? Aku mencari-carimu" Tanya Asuka.

Naruto hanya diam sambil menunduk. Mukanya merah padam dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"kalau masih sakit kenapa masuk sekolah?" Tanya Asuka lagi.

"Hari ini ada ujian biologi" bohong naruto.

"hah, benarkah? Gawat! Aku benar-benar lupa" keluh Asuka.

Naruto tersenyum, dia menaruh wajahnya di bahu asuka. Mencium harumnya bau asuka. Membuatnya nyaman dan hangat.

"Mukamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah Asuka yang penuh luka gores.

" oh.. ini.. kemarin ada gempa saat aku tidur di uks, aku jatuh terguling-guling dari ranjang, yah jadinya seperti ini" jawab Asuka sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Tak memperhatikan orang-orang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan muka yang merona. 'mereka berdua mesra sekali' piker orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan tak menyadarinya.

Saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Naruto meminta Asuka menurunkannya. Dan meyakinkan Asuka bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Naruto terkejut saat mulai memasuki halaman sekolah. Memang seperti habis terkena gempa. Banyak kaca jendela yang pecah, dinding yang retak dan pohon-pohon tumbang. Lebih mirip terkena tsunami dari pada gempa sebenarnya. Sepertinya pertarungan dengan pangeran kemarin hamper menghancurkan sekolah. Untung saja tidak ada yang sadar.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Saat sampai di koridor lantai 2 tak jauh dari kelas mereka, Naruto mencium sisa jejak pangeran. 'Pangeran pasti mulai berubah di sini' batin Naruto.

"Asuka, kau ke kelas duluan saja" kata Naruto sambil berbalik pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Asuka.

"Ada barangku yang jatuh" teriak Naruto yang sudah berlari pergi.

Naruto menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di depan jendela yang kacanya pecah. 'Pangeran pasti melompat dari sini' piker Naruto. Ia segara turun menuju taman tempat Gaara dan Shikamaru bertarung dengan Pangeran kemarin. Naruto mengikuti jejak pangeran hingga keluar sekolah. Jejak itu memutar menuju belakang sekolah dan berhenti tepat di gerbang belakang sekolah. Biasanya pintu itu tak pernah dipakai dan dikunci. Namun Naruto mendapati pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Naruto masuk dan sampailah mereka di belakang gedung sekolah. Tempat itu penuh semak dan tak terawat. Jejak pangeran menghilang di sana.

'Aneh! Kenapa Pangeran kembali ke sekolah?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Kemudian Naruto mencium jejak lain. Namun ia tak bias memastikan jajek apa itu karena tercampur bau manusia. Lalu sebuah pemahaman menyadarkan Naruto bahwa Pangeran tidak sendirian. "Sial" maki Naruto

Naruto kembali kesekolah setelah yakin tak ada yang bias dijadikan petunjuk. Dia bergegas lari saat di dengarnya bel masuk telah berbunyi. Baru saja sampai di taman sekolah, Naruto merasakan dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit lagi. Naruto berhenti berlari dan berpegangan pada salah satu pohon yang ada di sana. Ia mulai terengah-engah. "ukh… sial" maki Naruto.

Naruto terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya. Matanya mulai berkunangkunang. Lalu pandangannya menjadi gelap.

…

Saat Naruto membuka mata, ia mengerjap silau. Lalu hal yang di lihatnya adalah wajah Asuka. Naruto memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas.

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto?" Tanya Asuka. Sepasang mata onyx itu menatap Naruto penuh khawatir.

Narutomencoba bangun. Ia tadi tidur di pangkuan Asuka. Di dahinya ada sapu tangan yang basah.

"Lebih baik kau jangan bangun dulu" kata Asuka sambil mencegah naruto bangun.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap berbaring.

"Aku khawatir karena kau tak segera kembali, jadi aku menyusulmu. Lalu aku menemukanmu pingsan di sini" jawab Asuka sambil tersenyum.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanya Naruto.

" tak lama kok, tapi kita sudah ketinggalan pelajaran, ssepertinya nanti kita akan kena hukuman lagi" jawab Asuka.

Naruto diam, ia memandangi wajah Asuka yang terlihat bersinar saat terkena sinar matahari. Di atasnya terlihat langit biru yang cerah. Angina yang bertiup membuat rambut Asuka bergoyang pelan. Naruto terus memandanginya, ' andai selamanya aku bias seperti ini' batin Naruto.

# # #

Naruto dan Asuka kembali kekealas tak lama kemudian. Mereka beruntung karena Asuma sensei tidak hadir. Jadi mereka lolos dari hukuman.

"Kita beruntung" kata Asuka sambil duduk di kursinya.

Naruto mengangguk.

Grek….

Pintu kelas di buka olah seorang pria. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang. Matanya berwarna emas yang tajam seperti ular.

"Selamat pagi, perkanalkan nama saya Orochimaru, saya akan menggantikan Asuma sensei selama beliau cuti" kata pria itu.

"Baiklah, buka buku biologi kalian dan kerjakan soal halaman 13 sampai halaman 15" kata pria itu disambut helaan dari seluruh murid.

# # #

Saat istirahat, Asuka memaksa Naruto untuk pergi ke UKS, tak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Asuka meminta Bu Haruno untuk mengawasi Naruto jangan sampai dia pergi keluar. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan tidur seharian di UKS.

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Asuka dating sambil membawakan tas Naruto. Ia mendapati Naruto masih tertidur lelap. Asuka memandangi wajah naruto. 'Ia benar-benar terlihat manis dan polos saat tertidur' batin Asuka sambil tersenyum.

"Asuka?" panggil bu Haruno.

"Iya" jawab Asuka sambil berjalan kea rah bu haruno.

"Mana Naruto?" Tanya bu haruno.

"Dia masih tidur, anda tak keberatan kan kalau aku menunggunya sampai ia terbangun?" Tanya Asuka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" bu haruno balik bertanya.

"Ku baik-baik saja" jawab Asuka sambil menoleh kea rah Naruto.

Bu Haruno berjalan mendekat

"bagaimana lukamu kemarin? Apa hari ini ada yang mencurigakan?" bisik bu Haruno

"tidak ada, para prajurit neraka itu untuk sementara pasti tak akan muncul" bisik Asuka balik.

"kau harus lebih berhati-hati" bisik Bu Haruno lagi

"tenang saja sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja" bisik Asuka menenangkan 'kucing' peliharaannya.

Asuka menoleh ke arah ranjang Naruto. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Asuka.

"Kau menyukai anak itu ya?" Tanya sakura to the point.

"hah?" Asuka langsung berpaling menatap sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah. 'Apa sebegitu jelas terlihat' Tanya Asuka dalam hati.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat 'majikannya' seperti itu. 'dia ini benar-benar mudah di tebah.' Batin sakura.

"iya..iya.. aku tahu, tapi kau harus lebih berhati hati' kata sakura.

Saat itu Naruto bangun dan menyadari sekelilingnya sudah sepi. Dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Dilihatnya Asuka dan Bu Haruno sedang berbisik-bisik. Muka Asuka merah padam. 'Ada apa dengan Asuka dan Bu Haruno? Apa-apaan mukanya itu' batin Naruto kesal.

Dengan enggan Naruto keluar. Dengan segera Asuka menoleh kea rah Naruto.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" Tanya Asuka agak gugup sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi sakura.

Melihat itu Naruto jadi tambah kesal. 'Apa yang dilakukannya dengan bu Haruno? Apa apaan wajah tersipunya itu' batin Naruto dalam hati. Dengan kesal Naruto langsung berjalan keluar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Asuka.

"Hei… Naruto!" panggil Asuka

"Bu Haruno, kami pulang dulu, terima kasih" kata Asuka sambil berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Hei… dobe…!" teriak Asuka sambil menangkap tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa tak kau lanjutkan saja pembicaraanmu dengan bu Haruno?" kata Narutyo kesal.

Deg…. Jantung Asuka berdetak cepat.

"Kau…. Mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Tanya Asuka ragu.

"Mana mungkin aku bias mendengar kalian kalau kalian berbisik mesra seperti itu?" ucap Naruto ketus.

'Syukurlah' batin Asuka lega.

Eh…. Berbisik mesra?

"Siapa yang berbisik mesra?" Tanya Asuka kaget.

"Tentu saja kau dan bu Haruno" jawab Naruto kesal.

Eh…..

# # #

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Sementara Asuka masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.. ia memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi. 'Ia dan sakura terlihat mesra?'tanya Asuka dalam hati. Lalu memanang wajah Naruto yang terus saja cemberut sedari tadi. Sejujurnya itu membuat Naruto terlihat imut. Asuka tersenyum 'mungkinkah Naruto sedang cemburu?' Tanya Asuka dalam hati.

"Hei…Naruto" panggil Asuka. Orang yang di panggil hanya diam saja.

"oi…dobe..!" panggil asuka sambil meraih tangan Naruto. Memaksanya berhenti berjalan.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto ketus. Asuka hanya tersenyum.

"Ikut aku ke suatu tempat" ajak Asuka sambil menggandengnya pergi.

" eh.. tapi.. tunggu… teme…!" teriak Naruto saat Asuka menyeretnya sambil berlari.

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan yang sepia lalu berbelok di jalan setapak sambil tetap bergandengan tangan. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya dikelilingi semak dan belukar. Sebelum kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah tanah lapang kecil yang penuh bunga-bunga liar. Di depannya , sebuah danau berwarna hijau terbentang di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan. Mereka berdua berhenti.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini beberapa waktu yang lalu" kata Asuka sambil melirik Naruto yang masih terpukau.

"Hanya kau yang ku beritahu, jadi ini rahasia kita berdua" kata Asuka lagi.

"Indah" hanya kata itu yang sanggup di ucapkan olah Naruto. Dia memandang sekeliling. Tampat itu banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang indah. Asuka memetik sekuntum mawar berwarna merah dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Untukmu" kata Asuka Sambil tersenyum.

"Um… terima kasih" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum juga. Wajahnya merona semerah kelopak mawar yang dipegangnya.

# # #

Naruto memandang setangkai mawar merah yang kiti bertengger manis di hadapannya dengan vas kristal panjang. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum lagi. Hari ini Asuka memperlihatkan pemandangan paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Sepanjang sore itu mereka habiskan dengan duduk di pinggir danau dan menikmati pemandanan. Naruto tersenyum lagi mengingat ekspresi Asuka saat ia menyiramnya dengan air danau yang sejuk. Asuka membalasnya tentu saja, akhirnya mereka pulang dengan basah kuyup. Untung saja Asuka meminjamkan jaketnya sehingga Naruto tidak kedinginan. Naruto tersenyum lagi. Seakan akan senyum itu terpahat secara permanent di wajahnya.

Tok..tok..tok…

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau masih di dalam?" Tanya Gaara dari balik pintu.

Naruto segera bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"ya.. gaara, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Shikamaru sudah menunggu di tempat biasa" kata gaara sambil mengamati wajah Naruto.

"eh…" jawab Naruto. Dia baru ingat kalau malam ini mereka janji bertemu di atap sekolah untuk membahas masalah pangeran. Naruto sama sekali lupa tentang itu.

"Kau tidak lupa kan?" Tanya Gaara. Tak biasanya Naruto melupakan misinya.

"Eh.. tentu saja tidak. Aku baru saja mau berangkat kok" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil jaketnya.

Gaara menaikkan sebalah alisnya dan memandang kamar Naruto. Sekuntum mawar bertengger di meja samping tempat tidur Naruto.

'Sejak kapan Naruto suka bunga?' Tanya Gaara dalam hati.

# # #

"Aku sudah menyusuri jejak pangeran" kata Naruto serius.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pangeran tidak sendirian di sini" kata Naruto.

"Jadi dia masih punya kaki tangan?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak senang.

"iya, aku mencium jejak lain di tempat jejak pangeran menghilang. Tapi aku tak bias memastikan jejak apa itu karena bercampur dengan bau manusia" kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kita benar-benar harus lebih waspada" ucap Gaara.

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Naruto, bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sudah lebih baik, tapi untuk sementara aku tak bias menggunakan sihir." Kata Naruto.

"Kita tak bias menggunakan cara yang sama seperti kemarin." Kata Shikamaru sambil berfikir.

"ya.. kita harus memikirkan rencana baru" ucap Naruto.

Angina berhembus meniup pucuk-pucuk pepohonan. Naruto merasakan sekelilingnya sunyi senyap. Terlalu sunyi. 'Ada yang aneh' batin Naruto sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya gaara

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Naruto sambil melesat pergi.

Naruto mengelilingi sekolah. Memeriksa setiap sudut sekolah. Mencoba menemukan bau yang tak semestinya ada. Ia kembali kea tap beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Maaf, tidak ada apa-apa" kat Naruto.

'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batin Naruto.

# # #

Pagi ini cuaca mendung. Awan hitam terlihat bergulung-gulung. Namun hujan belum turun. Naruto berangkat sambil memasukkan paying ke dalam tasnya. Lalu berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Ingin segera sampai di tempat itu. Dari jauh dilihatnya sosok yang tengah bersandar di dinding tepi jalan. Naruto tersenyum dan buru-buru menghampirinya. Sosok itu tengah menunduk, memandangi genangan air di depannya, seperti sedang berfikir keras.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Asuka?" Tanya Naruto begitu tiba di hadapan pemuda itu.

Asuka mendongak dan tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Baru saja kok" jawab Asuka

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju sekolah.

"Bagaimana malammu?" Tanya Asuka.

"Aku tertidur lelap" bohong naruto. Tak mungkin kan dia mengatakan bahwa ia semalaman menyusun strategi penangkapan pangeran neraka. Asuka lalu bercerita tentang gema yang ia mainkan semalaman. Naruto memandang Asuka. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Asuka tahu bahwa ia bukan manusia. Bukannya Naruto ingin memberi tahu. Itu tak mungkin. Ia hanya membayangkan. Masihkah Asuka mau menjadi temannya setelah tahu bahwa ia bukan manusia. Bahwa ia seorang iblis?. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak ingin memikirkannya lagi. 'hanya beberapa minggu lagi' batin Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Tanya Asuka memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Eh.. apa? Aku tak tahu apapun mengenai game" jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya… kalau begitu lain kali kita main sama-sama" kata Asuka

"boleh?" Tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja" jawab Asuka sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan melewati sekumpulan pedagang souvenir. Naruto melihat sepasang gantungan kristal berwarna biru dengan hiasan awan di dalamnya. Naruto berhenti dan memandang gantungan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Asuka

Naruto mengambil gantungan itu dan menatapnya.

"Berapa pak?" Tanya Asuka. Lalu menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada pdagang itu.

"Eh" kata naruto.

"Ini untukmu" kata Asuka sambil menyerahkan gantungan yang agak kecil. Lalu ia mengambil yang agak besar."dan ini untukku" kata Asuka lagi

"ini..untukku?" Tanya Naruto

"iya" kata Asuka sambil tersenyum.

"terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. 'Akan kujaga baik-baik' batin Naruto.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat" kata Asuka sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi. Naruto tersenyum.

# # #

Asuka dan Naruto sampai di sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Untung juga hujan tidak turun meskipun mendung semakin bergulung-gulung.

"Naruto, aku keluar dulu menemui bu Haruno di uks" kata Asuka sambil beranjak pergi.

"Aku ikut" kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak usah, aku Cuma sebentar kok" jawab Asuka sambil berjalan pergi.

Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya. Sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. 'dasar asuka, kalau pak guru dating bagaimana?' batin Naruto.

Grek….

Orochimaru sensei membuka pintu dan dengan segera melangkah menuju tengah kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maaf, karena bapak ada urusan kalian boleh istirahat" kata Orochimaru sensei sambil tersenyum.

Naruto segera membereskan bukunya. Tersenyum senang mendengar berita itu. Tapi anehnya, biasanya anak-anak yang alin pasti sudah rebut dan berteriak kesenangan. Naruto mendengar orochimaru sensei berjalan mendekatinya.

"Naruto! Bapak boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Oarochimaru sensei.

"Apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendongak. Baru kemudian Naruto memandang sekeliling. Anak-anak yang lain tergeletak tidur di bangku masing-masing. Naruto mendongak menatap senseinya.

"Dimana pangeran Sasuke berada?" Tanya Orochimaru sensei sambil tersenyum.

To be continue….

Mohon maaf sekali, saya tidak bias membalas reviewnya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi saya sudah membaca semuanya. Terimakasih pada semua yang sudah mau review. Saya harap semuanya mau meriview chapter ini. Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Apa yang kurang dari tulisan saya?

Review anda adalah semangat saya…..

Review please…..


	7. Chapter 7

Hya…. Akhirnya sampai 50 review…. *dansa dansa*

Ehm ehm terima kasih atas semua yang mau repot repot mereview fic saya yang gaje ini.*bungkuk bungkuk*

Saya amat berterima kasih. Saking senangnya saya jadi semangat nulis dan segera update. Tapi tiba-tiba saja saya menemukan sebuah fic yang kereeeeeeeeeeeen sekali. Judulnya BLOOD SINGS by Fireun Feather. Keren banget pokoknya. Saya merekomendasikan fic ini untuk semua penggemar Naruto. Tapi paling tidak kalian harus baca sampai chap 5 baru bisa tahu kerennya gimana. Gara gara itu fic semua ide saya di fic ini langsung musnah. Hehe he jadi curhat.

Ok! Saya persembahkan chap ini

I Don't Own Naruto

Chapter 7 : Memories.

"Naruto ! bolehkah sensei bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Orochimaru sensei.

"Ya, sensei ?" jawab Naruto sambil mendongak. Barulah kemudian Naruto memandang sekeliling. Anak-anak yang lain tergeletak tidur di bangkunya masing-masing. Naruto mendongak dan memandang Orochimaru sensei.

"Dimana pangeran Sasuke berada?" Tanya Orochimaru sensei sambil tersenyum.

Secara refleks Naruto melompat mundur hingga belakang kelas.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto tajam. Ia sama sekali tak mencium bau yang mencurigakan dari senseinya itu.

'Apa dia juga makhluk neraka?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Uzumaki Naruto, prajurit neraka terbaik yang dikirim untuk mencari pangeran, tak mungkin kau sama sekali tidak tahu ?" kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Matipun takkan kuberi tahu" kata Naruto tajam sambil mengam,bil posisi siap bertahan.

"Khu…khu…khu… kau pikir kau bias menyembunyikannya?" kata Orochimaru sambil berjalan maju.

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu matilah!" kata Orochimaru sambil menyerang Naruto.

# # #

Asuka tengah duduk di ranjang UKS sambil menatap sepatunya dalam diam. Sakura duduk di kursinya seperti biasa sambil menulis beberapa laporan. Suasana terasa sunyi karena tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Asuka memilih untuk mengatakan apa yang telah menjadi pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Sakura" kata Asuka pelan.

"Memutuskan apa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laporan yang sedang di tulisnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto." Kata Asuka yakin.

Jari-jari Sakura berhenti menulis, ia segera menoleh memandang Asuka dengan wajah kaget.

"Apa kau sudah GILA?" Tanya Sakura menekankan kata-katanya.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu Sakura." Kata Asuka sambil merengut.

"Kau mau para prajurit neraka itu menangkapmu?" Tanya Sakura mendelik marah.

"Aku kan Cuma memberitahukannya pada Naruto" kata Asuka membela diri.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan di pikirkannya kalau tahu kau adalah pangeran neraka yang kabur, bahwa kau BUKAN MANUSIA?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia pasti akan menjauhimu! Kau mau itu? Dan lagi bagaimana kalau dia memberitahukan pada semua orang?" omel Sakura panjang lebar.

"Naruto tidak seperti itu!" sangkal Asuka.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam menusuk.

"Itu….." kata Asuka sambil menunduk.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itulah yang ingin kurundingkan denganmu." Kata Asuka sedih.

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat majikannya itu. Asuka terlihat tak berdaya, lemah, dan lembut. 'kemana perginya pangeran Sasuke yang cool dan angkuh itu?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengtatakannya pada orang lain, tapi aku tak yakin dia masih mau bersamaku" kata Asuka sambil menunduk.

Sakura jadi iba melihatnya. Ia berfikir sejenak.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Asuka dalam-dalam.

Asuka tersentak lalu mendongak menatap lurus Sakura. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Walaupun tanpa kata-kata Sakura tahu apa jawabannya. 'dasar pangeran yang seenaknya' batin Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu kan kalau dia itu manusia?" Tanya Sakura lembut, tak ingin menekan majikannya lebih lanjut.

"Aku juga bisa jadi manusia" jawab Asuka membela diri.

"Tapi itu tak menutup kenyataan bahwa kau adalah pangeran neraka, dan prajurit neraka itu akan selalu memburumu" kata Sakura lembut.

"Aku akan mengalahkan mereka" kata Asuka tajam.

"Untuk saat ini kau bisa, bagaimana kalau mereka mengirim prajurit yang lebih kuat dan lebih pintar? kau bisa membuat Naruto terluka." Kata Sakura

Asuka tersentak, wajahnya memucat membayangkan sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto.

"Aku akan melindunginya" jawab Asuka tajam.

Sakura menatap mata Asuka yang pebuh keyakinan. Sakura tak bias mengatakan apapun lagi, tahu bahwa semua nasihatnya akan sia-sia.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Kata Sakura menyerah.

Asuka menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sakura" kata Asuka

"Sebelumnya kita harus membereskan para prajurit neraka itu terlebih dahulu" kata Sakura sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis laporan.

"Yah… aku yakin mereka tak akn pernah menyerah" kata Asuka sambil menghela nafas.

"Yang aku yakin, yang mulia Itachi takkan pernah menyerah untuk menikahkanmu, dia sudah susah payah memilihkan calon untukmu" kata Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

"Hah…. Dia memang menyebalkan" kata Asuka jengkel.

"Tapi dia sangat menyayangimu" kata Sakura lembut.

"Aku tahu" kata Asuka pelan.

Sebuah kenangan terbayang kembali di mata Asuka.

Flash Back.

Sasuke (7) tengah bermain air di tepi pantai tak jauh dari vila peristirahatan kerajaan. Ia tengah mengejar ombak yang telah menghancurkan istana pasirnya. Ombak itu surut saat Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Sasuke, jangan bermain terlalu ke tengah, nanti kau terseret ombak" sebuah suara lembut memperingatkan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan dilihatnya sang ibunda, Uchiha Mikoto tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mengenakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan. Di belakangnya sang ayahanda, Uchiha Fugaku juga tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mengenakan baju putih simple dengan celena hitam.

"Dengarkan Ibundamu, Sasuke" kata sang ayahanda sambil duduk di pasir pantai di samping permaisurinya.

Hari ini mereka sekeluarga tengah berlibur di vila peristirahatan kerajaan tak jauh dari istana. Sang ayahanda yang menjabat sebagai raja neraka akhirnya bias meluangkan waktu untuk berlibur bersama sesuai janjinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat kedua orang tuanya mau menemaninya bermain. Ia segera berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya. Namun kaki Sasuke terpeleset dan membuatnya terjatuh. Saat itulah ombak menggulung Sasuke, menyeretnya ke tengah laut. Sasuke berusaha berenang ke permukaan namun tubuh kecinya terombang ambing oleh arus ombak. Saat ia mulai kehabisan nafas seseorang menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke permukaan.

Saat Sasuke membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata berwarna merah seperti matanya, mata yang dimiliki keluarga kerajaan, tengah menatapnya khawatir. Sasuke sedang berbaring di tepi pantai, dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya berlari ke arahnya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati kan, Baka Otouto" kata lelaki berambut hitam yang menolong Sasuke sambil menjentikkan jari tengahnya ke dahi Sasuke.

"Aw…. Kakak! Kau datang? Bagaimana ujiannya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memeluk kakaknya . sama sekali lupa bahwa ia baru saja tenggelam.

Uchiha Itachi (15) kini menatap adiknya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, jadi kita bisa berlibur bersama" kata Itachi sambil mengacak acak rambut Sasuke yang basah. Saat itulah kedua orang tua Sasuke sampai.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa? uh… aku benar-benar khawatir, jangan mengulanginya lagi!" kata sang ibunda sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sang ayahanda mengikuti di belakang, berjalan pelan setelah tahu Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ia menoleh kea rah Itachi.

"Bagaimana ujianmu itachi?" Tanya Fugaku

"Semuanya lancar, Ayahanda" kata Itachi penuh hormat.

"Bagus, kau tak apa kan Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Kak Itachi, buatkan aku istana pasir yang besar!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mengikuti sang adik.

Sasuke mulai membuat gundukan pasir yang besar dibantu Itachi sementara kedua orang tuanya pergi kea rah vila untuk beristirahat.

"Kakak!" panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Itachi.

"Kemarin aku bertemu gadis yang maniiis sekali" kata Sasuke penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Itachi

"Iya… tapi entah mengapa banyak anak yang melemparinya dengan batu. Kasihan sekali jadi aku menolongnya" kata Sasuke.

"Melemparinya dengan batu? Kau taka pa kan?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke dalam dalam, kemudian dilihatnya bekas luka yang sudah kering di dahi Sasuke. Mata Itachi terbelalak.

"Mereka juga melemparimu/" Tanya Itachi dengan nada tinggi.

"Um… iya, salah satunya mengenai dahiku, untung saja Karin segera dating dan mengusir anak anak nakal itu" kata Sasuke sambil terus membentuk istana pasirnya.

"Hm… kau hebat Sasuke" kata Itachi sambil mengacak acak rambut adiknya.

"Tentu saja, aku kan seorang pangeran." Kata Sasuke bangga sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua membentuk istana pasir hingga hari menjelang sore.

Itachi mengajak Sasuke pulang karena ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu namun Sasuke menolak. Dia ingin menyelesaikan istana pasirnya yang hampir jadi, sasuke menyuruh kakaknya pulang duluan. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat adik kesayangannya.

"Hati-hati" kata Itachi sambil mengusap rambut sasuke.

"um… OK!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menyelesaikan istana pasirnya saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Ia lalu memandang matahari terbenam sambil duduk di samping istana pasirnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke berlari menuju vila, ingin menunjukkan istana pasirnya pada Itachi. Ia melewati jalan setapak lalu sampai di halaman vila, dia segera membuka pintu.

"Kakak" panggil Sasuke.

Namun aneh sekali, suasana terasa sangat sepi. Sasuke segera berlari menuju ruang tengah. Saat itulah ia melihat sesosok tubuh tengah terbaring di lantai.

"Karin" panggil Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah tubuh itu tergolek.

Sasuke tersentak mundur saat dilihatnya Karin sudah terbujur kaku dengan darah menggenangi seluruh wajahnya.

"Uwa…" teriak Sasuke sambil terjengkang di lantai lalu merangkak mundur. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat dmenemukan tubuh-tubuh lainnya bergelimpangan di lantai. Para pengawalnya tergeletak di seluruh ruangan, tak bernyawa. Sasuke berusaha berdiri walaupun kakinya bergetar hebat. Dipaksanya kaki kecil itu untuk berlari ke ujung ruangan, kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah…Ibu…" panggil Sasuke panik.

Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Namun ruangan itu kosong. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sebelum berbalik pergi dan tubuhnya membentur sesuatu yang keras hingga ia jatuh terjengkang. Sasuke mendongak dan dilihatnya kedua oarng tuanya tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayahanda, Ibunda, apa yang terjadi? Karin… berdarah…" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan kea rah kedua orang tuanya.

Kemudian sesuatu yang dingin menggores pipinya. Sasuke berdiri kaku. Darah mulai keluar dari luka di pipinya. Dia menatap kedua oarng tuanya tak percaya. Ayahandanya tengah memegang sebuah pedang yang berlumuran darah, begitu juga dengan sang ibunda. Baju mereka berdua kotor bernoda darah, sebagian menciprat di wajah mereka.

"Ayahanda…Ibunda…" panggil Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Ia melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Yang dipanggil hanya diam saja sambil berjalan maju menuju Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terus melangkah mundur sebelum kemudian terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Mereka berdua sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Ayahanda…Ibunda…"panggil Sasuke lagi. Kini air mata muali turun di sudut mata Sasuke. Kedua orangtuanya mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelelek ngeri.

Jleb…

Sesuatu yang berkilau menembus tubuh Ayahandanya saat pedangnya hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajah Sasuke.

Bruk….

Kedua orang tuanya ambruk di hadapan Sasuke. Darah menggenang di lantai bawah Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak dan dilihatnya sang kakak tengah memegang pedang sementara tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya yang berdarah.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang kakak sambil mengernyit.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah sang kakak.

"Kakak… apa yang terjadi? Kau berdarah" kata Sasuke sambil memandang perut Itachi.

"Aku tak apa, ayo, kita pergi dari sini" kata Itachi sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Tapi… ayah dan ibu?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tengah terbaring di lantai.

"Ayo pergi" lata Itachi sambil menarik Sasuke.

Mereka bergegas keluar dari vila itu, melewati mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan.

End of Flashback

Asuka menunduk menatap lantai. Tak benar-benar melihatnya. Ia teringat kembali pada peristiwa itu. Peristiwa dimana ia kehilangan semuanya. Setelah peristiwa itu Sasuke dan Itachi kembali ke istana dengan susah payah. Seluruh istana gempar mendapati sang putra mahkota pulang dengan luka menganga di perutnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa memandang sang kakak yang susah payah berusaha untuk bernafas. Mereka kembali ke istana dengan kereta. Dan selama perjalanan itu Itachi sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukannya dari sasuke. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang kekang kuda, dangan kanannya menggenggam erat pedang yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Membuat seluruh pakaian Sasuke basah oleh darah yang mengucur deras dari luka di perut Itachi. Saat para tabib istana berusaha memapah Itachi menuju kamar pengobatan, Itachi mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Semua akan baik baik saja, Sasuke" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Sampai saat ini Sasuke tak tahu mengapa kedua orang tuanya berusaha membunuhnya dan kakaknya. Setelah peristiwa itu, Itachi naik tahta menggantikan Ayahandanya hingga sekarang.

"Ada apa, Asuka?" Tanya Sakura memecah lamunan Asuka

" huh… tak apa, hanya sedikit teringat sesuatu" kata Asuka pelan

Sakura menatap Asuka dalam-dalam, ia tahu Sasuke hanya bernada sesedih itu saat mengingat kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau pikir apa rencana yang mulia Itachi?" Tanya Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Asuka.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang di pikirkannya selain dengan semangatnya berusaha menikahkanku" kata Asuka jengkel.

"hi..hi..hi… sepertinya ia tak sabar ingin menimang keponakan" kata Sakura sambil terkikik geli.

"Memangnya dia kakek-kakek apa? Harusnya dia kan yang segera menikah dan memberikanku keponakan" kata Asuka semakin jengkel.

"Kurasa itu karena Neji tak bisa melahirkan anak" kata Sakura masih sambil terkikik

Mata Asuka terbelalak kaget.

" hah… Neji? Apa maksudmu Sakura?" Tanya Asuka kaget.

"Ups…. Aku seharusnya tak mengatakan itu." Kata Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kau bilang kakak dan Neji…." Sasuke tak bias melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"hi…hi..hi aku sering memergoki mereka sedang berduaan di kamar. Aku dalam wujud kucing tentu saja" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum geli.

Asuka tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kakaknya dan Neji…. ? Asuka tak pernah memperhatikannya. Mereka berdua memang selalu bersama, tapi Asuka pikir itu karena Neji adalah asisten kakaknya. Pantas saja sampai sekarang Asuka tak pernah melihat kakaknya bersama dengan seorang wanita. Asuka menggeleng tak percaya. 'Ini tidak mungkin kan?' Tanya Asuka dalam hati.

Prang…..

Suara kaca yang pecah membuyarkan lamunan Asuka. Ia segera menoleh ke arah jendela dan matanya membulat ngeri.

# # #

"khu…khu..khu… kau pikir kau bisa menyembunyikannya? Sayang sekali, kalau begitu matilah!" kata Orochimaru sambil menyarangkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto berubah ke wujud aslinya lengkap dengan seragam abuabunya. Ia menangkis pukulan orochimaru dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya dengan telak, membuatnya memuntahkan sedikit darah. Lalu "Poff…" tubuh Naruto berubah jadi asap.

" huh… kagebunshin ya.." kata orochimaru sambil tersenyum

Naruto tengah berlari di koridor lantai tiga, berusaha mencari Gaara dan Shikamaru. Seluruh penghuni sekolah tengah tertidur sama seperti saat ia menggunakan kabut ramuan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ini aneh sekali, siapa dia? Dia benar benar berbau seperti manusia, tapi dilihat dari serangannya tadi jelas-jelas dia itu makhluk neraka. Ia jelas bukan utusan raja neraka. Untuk apa dia menyerangku? Ia juga mencari pangeran, untuk apa? Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Sial" maki Naruto saat sadar orang itu berniat membunuh pangeran.

Naruto membuka handphonenya, menekan sebaris nomor sambil terus berlari. Dan berharap Gaara segera mengangkat telponnya.

Sebuah benda berkilau belesat ke arahnya. Secara refleks ia melompat, beberapa helai ujung rambutnya terpotong. Ia juga merasakan perih di pipinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Dilihatnya sebuah kunai kini menancap di tembok tempatnya berada sedetik yang lalu.

'sial, dia berhasil mengejarku' batin naruto dalam hati.

"khu..khu..khu… kau memang hebat seperti yang di beritakan." Kata orochimaru dari belakang Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tak mencium jejaknya. Ia segera berbalik untuk menghindar namun sebuah tangan yang kekar mencekik lehernya dan melemparnya ke dinding dengan keras.

Duak….

Sebelum Naruto sempat bangun tangan itu mencengkeram lehernya lagi. Dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, dimana pangeran?" Tanya Orochimaru tanpa tersenyum sambil mencekik leher Naruto.

Naruto mulai kehabisan nafas, ia mencengkeram tangan Orochimaru lalu mengayunkan kakinya. Dengan sangat keras di tendangnya kepala Orochimaru hingga terdengar suara patahan yang mengerikan.

Orochimaru melepaskan cengkeramannya hingga Naruto terjatuh di lantai. Dengan segera Naruto melompat mundur beberapa meter. Berusaha bernafas sambil memandang tajam Orochimaru.

Kepala Orochimaru kini terkulai ke samping dengan posisi yang ganjil. Ekspresi wajahnya kosong.

"khu..khu..khu… bocah yang menarik" kata orochimaru sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terbelalak ngeri. Ia yakin telah mematahkan leher Orochimaru. Tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya menarik. Naruto kini mengeluarkan kunai dari sakunya sambil tetap memandang Orochimaru.

Kepala Orochimaru yang terkulai bergerak sedikit. Lalu dari dalam mulutnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman muncul jari jari yang berusaha membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Naruto terbelalak ngeri.

Dari mulut Orochimaru yang seolah-olah berubah elastis kini muncul sepasang lengan kemudian kepala hingga seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari mulut Orochimaru, menyisakan seonggok kulit, seakan akan dia baru saja berganti kulit. Naruto berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah.

Laki-laki itu berdiri tegak di hadapan Naruto dengan wajah yang sama persis seperti Orochimaru sensei. Bau makhluk neraka yang pekat segera menyergap Naruto. 'bagaimana mungkin dia menyembunyikan jejak sepekat ini sebelumnya?' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto segera menyilangkan jarinya dan membisikkan "kagebunshin no jutsu". 5 clone yang sama persis seperti naruto muncul dan dengan segera menyerang Orochimaru dari segala arah. Orochimaru dengan mudah menahan semua pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkan clone Naruto. Dalam sekejap saja semua clone Naruto menghilang diikuti suara 'poff'.

Naruto menatap tajam Orochimaru yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya.

Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar, dengan segera amarah menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya yang sebelumnya berwarna biru cerah kini berubah menjadi jingga dengan pupil yang mengecil seperti binatang buas. Tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya menebal dan kukunya memanjang. Naruto menatap dingin Orochimaru.

Orochimaru terdiam, ekspresi mukanya tak bisa di baca, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"khu..khu..khu.. kukira semua keluarga namikaze sudah musnah, ternyata aku keliru." Kata Orochimaru.

Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan Orochimaru, membuatnya semakin marah.

"Diam kau" kata Naruto sambil menyerang.

'bagaimana ia tahu' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mengarahkan tangannya yang kini setajam pedang ke arah wajah Orochimaru. Orochimaru memalingkan wajahnya hingga serangan Naruto mengenai tembok di belakangnya hingga hancur berantakan. Beberapa helai rambut Orochimaru Ikut terpotong. Mata Orochimaru melirik Naruto. Mata jingganya menatap tajam Orochimaru penuh amarah. Bulu kuduk Orochimaru sempat meremang mendapati tatapan tajam itu.

Orochimaru tersenyum, selama beberapa saat mereka saling beradu tendangan dan pukulan. Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aura merah. Ia menyeringai menampakkan gigi taringnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari ukuran normal. Naruto menerjang Orochimaru secara membabi buta. Salah satu seranggannya mengenai bahu Orochimaru menyebabkan Orochimaru terpental mundur hingga membentur tembok. Darah mulai menetes dari bahunya.

Orochimaru melompat mundur beberapa meter. Senyum semakin lebar tersungging di bibir Orochimaru.

"khu..khu..khu… bocah rubah yang menarik. Kau akan menjadi salah satu koleksi mainanku yang paling menarik" kata Orochimaru sambil membentuk beberapa segel di tangannya.

Naruto tengah berdiri dengan posisi bertahan. Tiba-tiba saja leher Orochimaru memanjang dan dalam sekejap kepalanyanya mencapai leher Naruto dan menggigitnya.

"Uwa…" teriak Naruto saat Orochimaru menggigitnya. Ia merasa seakan ada besi panas yang tengah di tempelkan di bahunya.

Orochimaru melepas gigitannya dan dengan segera lehernya memendek kembali ke ukuran semula. Beberapa tetes darah masih mengalir dari sudut bibir orochimaru.

"huh… aku sama sekali tak menyukai siluman rubah" kata Orochimaru sambil meludah.

Naruto terduduk di lantai sambil memegani bahunya yang seakan terbakar. Di tempat orochimaru menggigitnya kini berkilau merah sebelum kemudian berpusar dan membentuk tiga titik koma yang saling berputar berwarna hitam.

Aura merah yang semula menyelubungi Naruto kini menghilang seketika. Matanya yang jingga kini kembali berwarna biru cerah.

"uh…uh.." erang Naruto sambil memegangi bahunya. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya seakan dia terkana racun yang sangat berbisa.

Naruto kembali berubah menjadi manusia. Seragam abuabunya kini telah berganti dengan seragam sekolah yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

"ukh…uh.." erang Naruto lagi

Secara perlahan Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto hanya bias menatap tajam Orochimaru masih sambil memegangi bahunya. Ia sama sekali tak bias menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Orochimaru mencengkeram leher Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya.

"tapi sebelum menjadi mainanku, kau harus bisa bertahan hidup terlebih dahulu" kata Orochimaru sambil melempar Naruto ke arah jendela.

Prang…..

Terdengar suara kaca jendela yang pecah saat tubuh naruto menabraknya.

Naruto hanya memendang Orochimaru di antara pecahan kaca yang jatuh bersama tubuhnya.

"Sampai jumpa, bocah rubah" kata Orochimaru sebelum menghilang dalam asap.

Waktu seakan terhenti saat Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Bruk…"

To be Continue…

Ok….. waktunya balas review…..

Itazurayuuki : wah… gomen…! Kemarin saya hanya punya waktu 3 jam untuk menulis chapter sebelumnya. Jadi saya tidak sempat mengecek kali ini saya usahakan tidak ada typo. Namun jika nanti masih ada. Mohon beri tahu saya ya… terima kasih atas semua nasihatnya. Mohon nasihatnya untuk chapter ini juga ya…..*peace*

Femnaru : hya…. Ini saya lanjutkan, semoga saja nggak mengecewakan.

Kafuyamei Vanessa Hime : kya… makasih. Gimana chapter ini? Seru gak? Maaf saya benar benar tidak bisa buat adegan pertempuran.

Kenshi Himura : yeah… hidup SasuFemNaru….ini saya usaha update cepat.

Uzumaki Winda. : he… lihat saja Orochimaru baik ato g?tapi saya gak pernah tuh liat orochimaru tobat jadi baik. Kecuali saya pernah baca dia jadi tukang sayur ha ha ha kocak abiz….

Sweets Strawberry : hai…. Salam kenal juga…

Uh… senangnya ada yang mau baca tulisan saya. jawaban pertanyaaanmu ada di chap ini. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya hingga saya jadi punya ide untuk buat chapter ini. Kalau ada pertanyaan lain review ya. Siapa tahu saya dapet ide baru lagi he he he

Naru3 : uhya…. Saya juga benci banget sama si Bakoro tu. Gomen… chap ini moga gak ada yang salah ya..

Kaze Or Wind : nanti bakalan ketahuan siapa tu orochimaru and apa aja yang udah diperbuatnya…sabar….*senyum manis*

Kawashira Miharu : ok… silahkan dinikmati chapter ini… Sasuke berubah gara-gara peristiwa di chap ini.

Uchiha Tu Keren : hwa…. Saya juga author baru review kan gak harus author yang berpengalaman,cukup kasih pendapat kamu tentang tentang fic ini sudah membuat saya senang. Tubuh Asuka tu mulai bertambah kuat karena sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kekuatan sihir Sasuke.

Muzutani Aizawa : gomen… saya benar benar gak berpengalaman buat cerita romance.*nangis nangis*saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga buat nampilin adegan yang romantis, sepertinya masih kurang ya.. saya akan berusaha lebih giat.

Namiakaze Kawaii : arigatou…., ni sudah saya update. Gimana chapter ini? Bagus gak?

Terima kasih atas semua yang mau review. Saya mohon juga untuk review chap ini.

Review please…..


	8. Chapter 8

Gomen! Saya baru bisa update sekarang. Sebenarnya saya sudah mau update minggu kemarin. Tapi waktu lagi enak-enaknya ngetik tiba-tiba lampunya mati… hya…. Fic yang sudah susah payah saya ketik selama 3 JAM langsung musnah. Hua *nangis nangis*

Tapi sebagai ganti telatnya update. Chap ini saya buat panjaaang. Ok! Langsung aja!

I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 8 : Kenyataan

Prang…

Suara kaca yang pecah membuyarkan lamunan Asuka. Ia segera menoleh ke jendela. Dan matanya membulat ngeri. Dari UKS, dari tempatnya berdiri kini, ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah jatuh dari jendela lantai tiga. Dan bisa dilihat dari warna rambutnya yang mencolok, yang jatuh itu adalah Naruto.

Jantung Asuka seakan berhenti berdetak.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Asuka langsung berlari melompati jendela tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sakura. Ia paksakan kakinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Sekelilingnya terlihat kabur saat ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada sesosok tubuh yang tengah jatuh itu. Orang yang amat disayanginya. Tangan Asuka menggapai berharap ia bisa meraihnya. Namun jaraknya masih terlalu jauh. Tangannya hanya menggapai udara kosong. Sedetik yang seakan terasa seabad bagi Asuka. Ia tahu ia akan gagal. Kakinya berlari terlalu lambat. Apa tadi ia berharap menjadi manusia biasa? 'Dasar kaki manusia lambat bodoh tak berguna' batin Asuka.

Keputus asaan menyergap Asuka saat dengan sekuat tenaga ia berteriak.

"NARUTO…"

Semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat. Seseorang, orang lain juga tengah berlari ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat orang itu menangkap pinggang Naruto, memposisikan tubuhnya di bawah Naruto.

Bruk…

Tubuh Naruto yang jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari 15 meter dengan keras membentur tubuh orang di bawahnya. Orang itu kemudian memeluk Naruto lalu berguling ke samping, menghindari pecahan kaca yang juga ikut terjatuh bersama tubuh Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Tanya orang itu sambil bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Tangan kanan masih memeluk pinggang Naruto sementara tangan kirinya memegang belakang kepala Naruto.

Secara perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Awalnya tatapannya kosong, sebelum kemudian terfokus pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Gaara…" panggil Naruto lirih.

Saat itulah Asuka sampai di samping Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Asuka berlutut di samping Naruto sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Gaara.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara dan menatap Asuka.

"Asuka…?" Tanya Naruto lemah. Kemudian ia menyadari Asuka tengah menatapnya penuh khawatir dengan keringat bercucuran. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik sa…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat ia merasakan bahunya terbakar. Naruto segera mencengkeram bahunya dengan kuat. Berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Seakan-akan darahnya tengah bergolak hebat. Mendidih.

"Ugh..ukh aa.." rintih Naruto sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Namun rasa sakit yang amat sangat membuatnya tak peduli lagi.

"U..UWA….AAAAAA…AAA" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mengungkapkan rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan.

Asuka dan Gaara membeku.

Lalu Naruto ambruk. Ia pingsan.

"Na..Naruto! hey kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Asuka panic saat mendapati Naruto ambruk. Ia sempat terpaku saat Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Seakan-akan ada seseorang yang tengah mencengkeram jantungnya. Kemudian seseorang menyentuh leher Naruto.

"Tenanglah! Ia hanya pingsan." Kata Gaara setelah memeriksa nadi Naruto.

Asuka menghela nafas lega. Lalu berpaling menatap Gaara. (A/N: Gaara dalam wujud manusia tidak mempunyai tato di dahi) dipandanginya sosok cowok berambut merah itu. Merasa familiar.

"Ugh" erang Gaara saat berusaha bangkit. Secara refleks ia memegang dadanya.

"Kita harusa segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit!" kata Asuka sambil menatap Gaara.

"Hey… kau kenapa?" Tanya Asuka kemudian saat melihat wajah Gaara yang mulai pucat.

"Bukan masalah besar" jawab Gaara sambil menekan serangkaian nomor di HPnya.

# # #

Asuka tengah duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit di depan ruangan tempat Naruto dan Gaara di periksa. Asuka yakin tulang rusuk Gaara patah karena sejak perjalanan ke rumah sakit Gaara selalu memegangi rusuknya.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Asuka berdiri. Berbalik menghadap tembok dan melayangkan tinjunya di dinding di depannya.

"Prajurit neraka itu… beraninya mereka…" geram Asuka marah. Ia sempat merasakan aura mekhluk neraka saat melompati jendela. Ia amat sangat yakin yang menyerang Naruto adalah prajurit neraka.

"Sialan!" umpat Asuka kesal.. diabaikannya rasa sakit dan darah yang mulai keluar karena ia memukul dinding sekuat tenaga.

Ia kesal. Amat sangat kesal. Barusaja ia berjanji di depan sakura akan melindungi Naruto, tapi belum sampai satu jam kemudian ia sudah mengingkarinya. Ia tak bisa melindungi Naruto. Ia merasa kesal karena bukan dirinya yang menyelamatkan Naruto. Kesal ada lelaki lain yang lebih bisa melindungi Naruto.

Saat itulah seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Naruto di periksa. Ia segera menghampiri dokter itu dan menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

"permisi dokter, bagaimana keadaan teman saya?" Tanya Asuka

"Oh.. anda teman mereka? Yang laki-laki hanya mengalami retak tulang rusuk, sementara yang perampuan mengalami memar di seluruh tubuh, retak tulang tengkorak dan patah tulang bahu. Ia harus menginap selama beberapa hari untuk menjalani pemeriksaan selanjutnya." Jelas sang Dokter.

Wajah Asuka mengernyit sedih.

"Bolehkah saya melihatnya?" Tanya Asuka lagi.

"Silahkan" kata Dokter itu sambil melangkah pergi.

Dengan perlahan Asuka memasuki ruangan putih itu. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah tertidur. Perban membalut dahi, bahu serta beberapa bagian tubuh yang lain. Walaupun tertidur, wajah Naruto mengernyit nyeri. Ia terlihat menahan sakit.

Asuka menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Terlihat darah yang masih menetes dari luka di tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto!" kata Asuka sambil menunduk.

# # #

Gelap….

Dingin…

Dimana ini…?

"Kushina! Cepat bawa lari Naruto!" seorang pria berteriak.

Ayah…

"Naruto… lari…!" kali ini suara perempuan yang berteriak.

Ibu…

Gelap…

gelap sekali….!

Takut…

Ayah… Ibu…

Jangan pergi…

jangan tinggalkan aku…!

Merah…?

Apa ini…?

"TIDAK…" teriak Naruto sambil terduduk di ranjangnya. Sekelilingnya gelap.

"Naruto! Ada apa?" Tanya Asuka sambil memegangh pundak Naruto.

"Kya…" teriak Naruto sambil meronta. Berusaha menjauh dari Asuka.

"Naruto! Naruto! Tenanglah! Ini aku! Asuka!" kata Asuka sambil berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang terus meronta.

Pandangan Naruto menerawang jauh. Tidak benar-benar menyadari kehadiran Asuka. Ketakutan terpasang jelas di naruto. Ia terus saja mendorong Asuka menjauh. Asuka bingung, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kemudian ia menarik Naruto ke pelukannya. Berusaha meredam ketakutan Naruto.

"Tenanglah! Ada aku disini! Tenanglah! Kau aman disini!" kata Asuka sambil memeluk erat Naruto. Ia mengusap bahu Naruto lembut.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua dalam posisi tersebut akhirnya Naruto mulai berhenti meronta. Nafasnya mulai teratur. Dan pandangannya mulai terfokus. Namun tangannya masih mencengkeram bahu Asuka.

"A..Asuka?" Tanya Naruto lirih saat akhirnya ia melihat wajah Asuka.

"Aa.. ini aku! Tenanglah! Kau aman sekarang!" kata Asuka sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

"Aku… Aman?" Tanya Narutolirih.

"Iya.. kau aman sekarang. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji." Kata Asuka sambil tersenyum sedih.

Akhirnya Naruto melepas cengkeramannya dari bahu Asuka dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Asuka. Meletakkan wajahnya di dada Asuka.

"Aku ada disini! Aku akan melindungimu" kata Asuka berulang kali hingga Naruto tertidur di pelukannya.

# # #

Esoknya Naruto membuka mata saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Semuanya berwarna putih. Bau obat menyergap hidungnya.

"Ugh.. aku benci rumah sakit!" erang Naruto pelan saat ia menyadari dimana ia sekarang. Ia berusaha menutup hidungnya dengan tangan, namun ia menyadari seseorang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Naruto menoleh dan dilihatnya Asuka tengah tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Kepala Asuka bersandar di ranjangnya sementara tengan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Ia masih tidur.

Naruto terdiam. Terkejut mendapati Asuka di sampingnya. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia di serang. Seseorang yang juga menginginkan pangeran. Orang itu menggigitnya. Melemparnya ke jendela. Gaara. Lalu Asuka.

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah. Mengingat kejadian semalam dengan Asuka. 'itu pasti mimpi, itu tidak benar-benar terjadi kan?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, membuat Asuka terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Um.. Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Asuka sambil mengusap matanya.

"Mm.. baru saja" jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ada apa Naruto? Mana yang sakit? Wajahmu merah! Aku akan panggilkan Dokter!" kata Asuka panik sambil bangkit berdiri.

Namun tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Asuka. Mencegahnya pergi.

Asuka berbalik lalu memandang tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Jangan pergi!" kata Naruto lirih.

Asuka memandang wajah Naruto yang merona merah lalu tersenyum. Ia kembali duduk.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu" janji Asuka sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Selama beberapa saat kemudian suasana sunyi. Naruto masih berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Asuka memecah kesunyian.

"Um.. apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh? Apa ada seseorang yang mendorongmu?" Tanya Asuka sambil menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

Naruto langsung panic.

"Um… aku terpeleset lalu menabrak jendela. Tak ada yang mendorongku" jawab Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Asuka.

Asuka tahu Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Naruto… a…" belum sempat Asuka menyelesaikan kalimatnya seorang perawat memasuki ruangan.

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-san. Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Tanya suster itu sambil meletakkan nampan berisi pakaian dan handuk di meja samping Naruto.

"Baik" jawab Naruto pendek.

"Maaf, saya harus mengganti pakaian Uzumaki-san. Bisakah anda keluar?" Tanya perawat itu pada Asuka.

Asuka menatap Naruto.

"Pulanglah. Kau masih harus pulang sekolah" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya merasa agak sedih karena Asuka akan meninggalkannya.

Asuka menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. Memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Tapi kau harus beristirahat dan hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu." Kata Asuka bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku akan datang lagi saat pulang sekolah." Kata Asuka sambil tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. Sementara Naruto masih membeku. Ia menyentuh keningnya. Tempat dimana Asuka menciumnya terasa panas. Namun menyenangkan.

"Wah… kalian mesra sekali. Pacarmu itu pasti sangat mencintaimu. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari sisimu sejak kemarin. Bahkan ia bersikeras menemanimu walau jam besuk sudah berakhir." Kata suster itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dia bukan pacarku" kata Naruto lirih.

"Benarkah?" Tanya suster itu sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Naruto hanya diam sementara wajahnya terus memerah.

# # #

Tok..tok..tok…

Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu tempat Naruto sedang di rawat..

"Masuk" jawab Naruto yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Dan kemudian dilihatnya Gaara masuk dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja merah dan celana jins hitam. Di belakangnya Shikamaru juga datang dengan muka yang bosan seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan kaos hijau dan juga jins hitam.

"Yo… Naruto! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Baik" jawab Naruto.

Gaara kemudian duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya di tempati Asuka. Shikamaru hanya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gaara to the point.

Naruto menghela nafas. Baru saja Asuka menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama di tempat yang sama.

"Ada seseorang yang mengincar pangeran" kata Naruto membuat mereka terkejut.

"Siapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi ia menyamar sebagai guru baru bernama Orochimaru." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau tak bisa mencium jejaknya?" Tanya Shikamaru

Naruto menggeleng.

"Awalnya ia berbau seperti manusia. Entah bagaiman acaranya menyembunyikan jejak sepekat itu. Ia tahu tentangku dan menanyakan tentang keberadaan pangeran." Kata Naruto.

"Ia tahu identitasmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Tapi aku tak tahu ia tahu tentang kalian atau tidak. Dia bukan utusan raja neraka. Aku yakin itu. Dan aku khawatir ia berusaha membunuh pangeran." Kata Naruto serius.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat.

'Uh.. merepotkan" erang Shikamaru memecah kesunyian.

"Kau harus lebih berhati hati" kata gaara.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Naruto" kata Gaara sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi bersama Shikamaru.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto

"Ya?" jawab Gaara sambil menoleh.

"Bisa kau mengeluarkanku dari sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Gaara balik.

"Ya" jawab Naruto.

"Hei… kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu" protes Shikamaru.

"Aku benci rumah sakit. Bau obat ini membakar hidungku. Lagipula aku sudah sembuh" kata Naruto

"Kau baru saja jatuh dari lantai 3 kemarin dan kau bilang kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk. Lagipula aku punya daya penyembuhan yang cepat, dan itu akan membuat manusia di sini curiga." Kata Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya.

"baik. Aku akan bicara dengan dokter" kata Gaara smbil melangkah pergi.

"Um.. Gaara" panggil Naruto lagi.

"ya?" Tanya Gaara

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau ia benar-benar terjatuh dari lantai 3 dengan wujud manusia.

"Hm" jawab Gaara sambil berjalan pergi.

# # #

Tut… tut.. tut…

"Halo?" sabuah suara menjawab

"Naruto! Kau ada dimana?" Tanya Asuka panic.

"Asuka? Um.. aku ada di rumah" jawab Naruto dari seberang telpon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di RUMAH?" Tanya Asuka tak mengerti

"Aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Maaf! Tadinya aku mau menelponmu tapi takut mengganggu pelajaran." Jawab Naruto

"Kau baru saja jatuh dari lantai 3 kemarin dan kau bilang kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Asuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tak seburuk yang terlihat kok. Aku sudah sembuh." Sangkal Naruto.

"Kau tak tahu betapa paniknya aku menyadari kau tak ada di ruanganmu?" Tanya Asuka lemas.

"Maaf" jawab Naruto pelan

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Asuka

"Eh" kata Naruto

"Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Asuka lagi

# # #

Ting tong ting tong

Asuka menekan bel dengan tidak sabar.

Ceklek…

Gaara yang mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut membukakan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Naruto?" Tanya Asuka tajam. Terkejut karena Gaara yang membukakan pintu.

Gaara hanya terdiam sesaat mendapati Asuka tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Terkejut karena Naruto memberi tahu Asuka dimana ia tinggal.

"Masuklah" jawab Gaara akhirnya sambil membukakan pintu lebar-lebar kemudian menutupnya setelah Asuka melangkah masuk.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Asuka tajam.

"Ikut aku! Naruto ada di kamarnya" kata Gaara sambil melangkah pergi.

Asuka mengikuti Gaara sambil menatapnya tajam. Kemudian mereka berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Gaara mengetuk pintu itu dan terdengarlah jawaban 'masuk' dari dalam kamar. Gaara kemudian membuka pintunya.

"Naruto! Ada yang mencarimu." Kata Gaara di depan pintu.

"Asuka! Kau benar-benar kemari?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Asuka tersenyum sambil melangkah masuk. Naruto tengah duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Dahinya sudah tidak di perban.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang akan datang?" kata Asuka sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Tapi kupikir tidak sekarang" Kata Naruto senang.

Asuka tersenyum mendapati Naruto terlihat gembira. Naruto jarang sekali terlihat gembira seperti itu. gaara keluar dan menutup pintu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau tinggal serumah dengan 'dia'?" Tanya Asuka tak senang

"Dia? Maksudmu Gaara? Iya.. kami tinggal serumah" jawab Naruto polos.

"Kau tinggal berdua saja dengannya?" Tanya Asuka dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Masih ada Shikamaru" jawab Naruto

"Kau tinggal serumah dengan dua orang pria?" Tanya Asuka mulai marah

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?'" Tanya Asuka serius.

"Eh… mereka itu… em… sepupu!... ya!mereka itu sepupuku" Bohong Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Asuka tak percaya

"Ten..tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong. Mereka itu sepupuku. Mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku." Kata Naruto sedikit panic.

Asuka menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya… aku mengerti! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Asuka sambil meraba kening Naruto.

# # #

"Ugh…ukh…" naruto merintih sambil memegangi bahunya.

Jarum jam di dinding sebelah Naruto menunjuk angka satu. Sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Naruto terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Bergelung ke samping. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu.

Luka luka Naruto sudah sembuh, ia yakin itu. Namun entah mengapa di tempat dimana Orochimaru menggigitnya terasa terbakar.

"Ugh" rintih Naruto sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tak ingin Gaara dan Shikamaru terbangun. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, bercak-bercak mulai muncul di sekitar leher Naruto menyebar hingga separuh wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata saat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Bercak-bercak itu berwarna merah. Menyala di kegelapan.

# # #

Asuka berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto sambil menggenggam sebuah jaket berwarna orange. Sementara Naruto masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kau yakin ingin masuk sekolah?" Tanya Asuka.

"Hu um" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo berangkat!" ajak naruto kemudian sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Asuka hanya diam dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat sampai di pintu depan, mereka bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Hai gaara! Aku berangkat duluan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Hm.. hati-hati" jawab Gaara

Asuka segera membukakan pintu dan memberikan jaket orange itu pada Naruto lalu mengambil tas yang di bawa Naruto.

"Biar aku yang bawa" kata asuka sebelum mereka berdua melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Shikamaru saat ia keluar dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air.

"Teman Naruto" jawab Gaara pendek.

"Oh" kata Shikamaru sambil duduk di kursi di depan Gaara.

Suasana sunyi selama beberapa saat.

"Eh… Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang belakangan ini Naruto terlihat manis ya?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Gaara hanya diam sambil menatap Shikamaru dalam-dalam

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru

# # #

Naruto dan Asuka berjalan dalam diam. Beberapa kali Naruto melirik Asuka yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Asuka berjalan dengan agak menunduk. Tangan kirinya membawa dua tas. Miliknya dan milik Naruto. Yang di sampirkan di bahu kirinya. Tangan kanannya di masukkan ke saku celana. Sejak tadi Asuka tak berkata sepatah kata pun. 'Apa ia masih marah padaku?" Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"A…" barusaja Naruto akan memanggil Asuka namun ia merasakan bahunya terbakar. Lagi.

Naruto berhenti berjalan. Tangannya memegang bahu. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat rapat. Tak ingin berteriak kesakitan di hadapan Asuka.

"Naruto?" panggil Asuka yang juga ikut berhenti berjalan.

Sebelum Asuka mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto sudah ambruk di hadapannya.

# # #

Asuka memandang wajah yang sedang pingsan dalam diam. Di belainya rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut. Mereka sedang duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari tempat Naruto pingsan. Naruto tengah terbaring di kursi itu berbantalkan paha Asuka. Wajah asuka datar. Sesekali ia memalingkan muka dan mengernyit sedih. Ia masih menyalahkan dirinya karena tak bisa melindungi Naruto.

"Uh…" erang Naruto saat membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Asuka di atasnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa di bacanya.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya Asuka sambil tersenyum kecil. Dibantunya Naruto bangun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Kau pingsan" kata Asuka pendek.

"Oh" gumam Naruto sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Wa… jam berapa ini? Kita bisa terlambat" teriak Naruto sambil tiba-tiba berdiri. Membuatnya terhuyung karena pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

Asuka segera menangkap pinggang Naruto sebelum ia ambruk lagi.

"Tenanglah! Kau baru saja pingsan. Dan ini sudah siang. Kita sudah terlambat" kata Asuka sambil membantu Naruto duduk kembali.

"Maafkan aku" kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"tidak apa. Sekali-kali membolos itu menyehatkan. Lagi pula hari ini waktunya Gai sensei mengajar olahraga" kata Asuka memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum. Gai sensei adalah orang yang over over hyperaktif. Ia senang mengajar muridnya berlari keliling sekolah 100 kali. Naruto ngeri membayang ia harus berlari dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebelum kemudian Naruto mendapat ide.

"Kalau begitu kita perg I ke tempat itu saja. Danau hujaumu!" kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

# # #

Naruto berbaring di padang kecil tak jauh dari danau. Beralaskan rumput yang tumbuh subur. Beberapa bunga mawar dan matahari tumbuh liar di sekelilingnya. Naruto tengah memandangi langit biru di atasnya yang sesekali tertutup pucuk-pucuk pepohonan. Asuka juga berbaring di sampingnya. Memandang Naruto dalam diam. Naruto bahkan bias merasakan hangatnya tubuh Asuka.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Naruto?" Tanya Asuka.

"Um.. ya?" jawab Naruto sambil menoleh. Membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari wajah Asuka. Naruto terpana.

"Malam itu. Saat di rumah sakit. Kau berteriak di tengah malam. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Asuka memandang naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto tersentak. Tak menyangka Asuka akan menanyakan hal itu. Naruto berpaling. Menatap langit biru yang berada jauh di atasnya.

"Hanya mimpi buruk" jawab Naruto

"Mimpi buruk?' Tanya Asuka

"Humm… hari ulang tahunku" jawab Naruto lirih.

'ulang tahun?' Tanya Asuka dalam hati. Bukankah seharusnya itu jadi hari yang menyenangkan? Ia ingin bertanya namun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sedih. Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang ingin di ceritakan. Putus Asuka dalam hati.

"Kapan kau ulang tahun/" Asuka mengganti pertanyaannya.

"10 Oktober, memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto menatap Asuka lagi.

"Kita bisa merayakannya bersama, kalau kau mau" kata Asuka

Naruto menatap ngeri.

"Jangan!" teriak Naruto membuat Asuka kaget.

"memangnya kenapa? Oh.. mungkin kau ingin menghabiskan hari itu dengan orang lain. Aku mengerti" kata Asuka kecewa.

"Bukan begitu! Pokoknya jagan menemuiku di hari ulang tahunku!" jelas Naruto cepat.

"Kenapa?" Asuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pokoknya jangan!" kata Naruto tegas.

'aku tak ingin membunuhmu' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap matahari yang mulai tenggelam di pucuk cakrawala. Semburat jingga itu dipantulkan sempurna oleh danau hijau di hadapannya. Membuat danau itu berkilauan.

# # #

Hari sudah hamper malam saat Asuka mengantar Naruto pulang.

"Asuka… mau beli es krim?" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang penjual eskrim.

Asuka hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan di belakang Naruto yang dengan semangatnya berlari kea rah penjual es krim tersebut.

"Pak! Es krim rasa jeruk satu ya! Asuka, kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Asuka.

"Hm… ada yang rasa tomat tidak?" Tanya Asuka pada pak penjual.

"Maaf, tidak ada!" kata pak penjual sweetdrop.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah!" kata Asuka agak kecewa.

Mereka berdua segera berjalan lagi sambil bercakap-cakap tentang sekolah. Naruto bersikeras akan masuk sekolah besok. Walaupun Asuka melarang karena berpikir Naruto belum sembuh benar. Mereka sempat bertengkar tentang hal itu. Hingga tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

Asuka mengantar sampai depan pintu. Naruto segera menghabiskan es krimnya yang masih tersisa.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai besok ya!" kata Naruto sambil berbalik membuka pintu.

"Naruto!" panggil Asuka sambil menahan sebelah tangan Naruto.

"Ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil berbalik.

Asuka melangkah maju, tangan sebelah kirinya masih menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Bibirmu belepotan" kata Asuka sambil mengusap bibir Naruto dengan tangan kanan.

Naruto membeku. Wajah Asuka hanya berjarak sejengkal darinya. Sapphire itu terperangkap onyq yang tengah menatapnya dalam dalam. Jantung Naruto berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tangan Asuka masih mengusap bibir Naruto sebelum kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

3 senti…

2 senti…

Jantung Naruto seakan mau melompat dari rongganya.

Dan dengan lembut Asuka mencium bibir Naruto. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut namun seakan bisa melelehkan seluruh tubuh Naruto. Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak . kemudian berdetak berkali lipat dari sebelumnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Asuka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Asuka menjauhkan wajahnya, namun dahi mereka masih bersentuhan. Keduanya terengah-engah.

"Es krimnya enak!" kata Asuka sambil tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam. Menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ia melangkah mundur sambil menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"A..Aku harus masuk se..sekarang" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

"Sam..sampai besok!"kata Naruto sebelum menutup pintu.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Tangan kirinya memegangi jantungnya yang seakan-akan bias melompat keluar. Tangan kanannya meraba bibirnya yang masih hangat.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

# # #

Naruto menatap bangku Asuka yang masih kosong. Pagi ini Asuka tidak dating untuk menjemputnya. Akhirnya Naruto berangkat sendirian walaupun akhirnya di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan bu Haruno dan berangkat bersama.

'Apa Asuka marah karena aku langsung masuk rumah?'tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya. Lagi. Ciuman kemarin masih terasa di bibir naruto. Hangat… lembut… dan berasa jeruk. Wajah Naruto langsung merona. Lagi. Memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Mereka berciuman. Ia dan Asuka.

Naruto masih larut dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari suasana kelas yang mulai ramai.

"Kya… lihat! Cantik sekali…!" teriak seorang siswi yang berdiri dipinggir jendela

Naruto mengernyit. 'berisik!' batinnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya siswi di sampingnya.

"Ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta!" jawab yang lain.

"benarkah? Wah… iya, Manis sekali!" kata siswi itu.

"Wah… romantis sekali!" yang lain menimpali.

"Naruto? Kau kenal nama itu?" Tanya seorang siswi pada temannya.

Seisi kelas langsung membeku dan menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangkunya.

Mata Naruto menatap teman-teman sekelasnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Salah seorang siswi menunjuk keluar jendela. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Masih sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Di taman sekolah kini ada beberapa murid yang tengah berbaris membentuk huruf 'I' dan 'U'. dan yang membuatnya terpana adalah rangkaian bunga yang besar. bunga mawar yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk hati. Di tengah-tengahnya terpahat nama 'naruto' yang di rangkai dari bunga matahari. Rangkaian bunga itu memenuhi seluruh taman, bahkan Naruto bisa mencium aroma mawar dan matahari dari jendela tempatnya berdiri.

Mulut Naruto ternganga tak percaya. Sebelum kemudian matanya terpaku pada sosok seorang berambut hitam pantat ayam yang tengah berdiri tepat di bawahnya. Di depan rangkaian bunga yang indah itu. Ia memakai jaket biru dengan sebelah tangan yang di masukkank ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. Ia melambaikan tangannya, meminta Naruto untuk turun.

Wajah Naruto merah seketika. Dengan segera ia berlari ke luar kelas dan menuruni tangga menuju taman dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

Kebahagiaan memenuhi Naruto. Saking besarnya, seakan akan dadanya akan meledak karena terlalu bahagia. 'Apa ini mimpi? Kalau benar, aku akan memilih untuk tak akan bangun selamanya.' Batin Naruto dalam hati saat ia berlari secepat kaki manusianya bisa. Menemui orang yang kini menjadi pusat dunianya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada semuanya. Tak peduli pada pangeran brengsek yang pada yang lainnya.

Asuka mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya. Sama seperti ia mencintai Asuka. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Ingin segera sampai di tempat Asuka. Ia sudah turun di taman sekarang, tinggal satu belokan lagi dan ia akan bisa melihat Asuka. Tak menyadari sebuah kunai yang melesat ke arahnya.

"Jleb…"

Naruto melompat mundur. Hingga menabrak dinding. Tangan kanannya memegang lengan kirinya yang tertancap kunai. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari lukanya.

"KAU!" geram Naruto sambil menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya. Orochimaru.

"Khu..khu..khu.. senang melihatmu masih hidup, Bocah rubah!" kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mencabut kunai yang menancap di lengannya. Membuangnya di tanah dan memasang posisi siap menyerang.. ia segera berubah ke dalam wujud prajurit neraka.

'Sialan' batin Naruto dalam hati. Kenapa harus sekarang? Di saat akhirnya ia diterima oleh seseorang. Dicintai oleh seseorang. Untuk pertama kalinya selama hidupnya. Ia tak ingin semuanya berantakan. Ia harus segera membereskannya.

Naruto melemparkan beberapa shurikan lalu berlari menerjang Orochimaru dengan kunai di kedua tangannya.

"Huh.. ingin melawanku?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil menangkis semua Shuriken.

Naruto segera menghunuskan kunainya tepat ke jantung Orochimaru. Namun dengan cepat orochimaru menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto.

"khu..khu..khu.. bagaimana dengan hadiah yang kuberikan?" bisik Orochimaru.

Naruto berjengit. Dengan segera melayangkan tendangan keperut orochimaru. Membuat cengkramannya terlepas dan Naruto melompat mundur. Orochimaru sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Naruto menyilangkan jarinya dan dengan segera muncul clone-clone Naruto yang langsung menerjang menyerang orochimaru. Orochimaru segera menangkis semua serangan dan menyerang balik hingga semua clone Naruto lenyap. Belum sempat Orochimaru melangkah maju, muncul Naruto dari tengah asap dengan bola biru berpusar di tangan kanannya.

"RASENGAN!" teriak Naruto

Namun saat serangan itu sampai tepat di hadapan Orochimaru, bola biru itu menyusut dan kemudian hilang sama sekali. Naruto ambruk di hadapan Orochimaru sambil mencengkeram bahunya.

"Ukh..ukh.." erang Naruto saat bercak-bercak berwarna merah darah muncul dan menjalari leher dan sekitar wajahnya.

" Khu..khu.. tanda yang bagus" kata Orochimaru sambil mencekik leher Naruto lalu menendang perutnya dengan keras. Membuat Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah dan terlempar beberapa meter sebelum kemudian menabrak sebatang pohon. Naruto terbaring di tanah sambil terbatuk dan muntah darah. Wujud prajurit nerakanya memudar hingga akhirnya hilang sama naruto dalam wujud manusia. Ia menatap Orochimaru tajam.

"Membosankan" kata Orochimaru sambil menatap Naruto.

"lebih baik aku segera pergi, kalau aku membuat keributan, cepat atau lambat pangeran juga akan muncul" kata Orochimaru sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Orochimaru muncul monster-monster neraka. Mereka berperawakan tinggi ddengan kulit bersisik dan cakar panjang menghiasi jari-jari mereka.

"Habisi dia!" kata Orochimaru sebelum menghilang dalam asap.

Naruto berusaha bangkit. Monster-monster neraka itu mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto merangkak mundur sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang. Membuat Naruto menoleh dan dilihatnya Asuka Asuka tengah berlari ke arahnya.

'jangan, jangan kemari' batin Naruto.

"Asuka! Jangan kemari!" teriak Naruto.

Namun Asuka tak mengerti. Ia berlari ke arah Naruto dan berlutut di sampingnya. Tak menyadari monster-monster neraka yang mulai menyerang mereka.

"Naruto! Apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka!" Tanya Asuka panic.

"Asuka! Awas!" teriak Naruto sambil menatap ngeri monster-monster neraka.

Asuka berbalik dan terkejut mendapati monster neraka tengah mengayunkan cakarnya ka arahnya dan Naruto. Naruto berteriak.

"ASUKA…"

Srak…

Sebuah sayap hitam terbentang lebar di hadapan Naruto.

To be continue…..

Hwa….. ini chap terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis.

Saya mohon reviewnya *sujud-sujud*

Saya merasa fic ini mulai bertele-tele. Benar gak?

Maaf saya banyak menuliskan hal-hal yang kurang penting. Tapi saya tak terlalu bisa skip time. Jadi saya menuliskan urutan waktunya terlalu rinci agar semua tahu bahwa waktu Naruto di dunia manusia tidak sampai satu bulan.

Bagaimana dengan ciumannya? Pernyataan cintanya? Mohon kasih komenter. Karena saya gak pandai nulisnya jadi mungkin kurang kerasa feelnya *nangis-nangis*

Ok bales review.

Lili Carvi: benarkah? Makasih *loncat-loncat* tapi menurut saya fic ini masih jauh dari kata itu *hiks-hiks* kalau chap ini gimana?

Mechakucha no aoi neko : ini saya update. Setelah saya piker. Saya memang banyak menggunakan kata itu*garuk-garuk belakang kepala* makasih sudah sarannya untuk chap ini juga ya… makasih

Embun Pagi : benarkah?*nyengir-nyengir gaje* ini saya update. Mohon pendapatnya untuk chap ini ya… plis…

Akifa : salam kenal ! akifa-chan*dilempar sandal* kalau chap ini bikin penasaran g?

Naruhina Namizumaki : salam kenal juga. Ini saya update. Mohon maaf sekali, sepertinya kalau seminggu sekali agak susah. Tpi akan saya usahakan update kilat. Gomen lama menunggu.

Itazura Yuuki : hwa… senpai! Gomen…. Sepertinya saya gak bakalan lepas dari typo. Saya gak berani janji lagi deh.*nangis-nangis* terima kasih petunjuknya*angguk-angguk ngerti* terima kasih. Saya sangat tertolong dengan pengetahuan yang senpai kasih. Kalau chap ini bagaimana senpai? *puppy eyes*

Zaivenee : masa' sih *muka merona*padahal saya piker tidak terlalu detail malahan. Chap ini gimana?

Femnaru : memang saya pernah bilang kalau tunangan Sasuke itu Hinata? Iya… gimana nih, saya kok mulai merasa cerita saya mulai mbulet. Apa fic ini sudah seperti sinetron? Karena jujur saya sangat benci dengan sinetron*he he he sukanya anime doank* jadi mohon peringatkan saya kalau sudah menjurus ke sana!

Naru3 : hehehe akhirnya Gaara deh… mungkin bakalan lebih romantis kalau yang nangkep sasu ya? Abiznya… banyak yang sudah menduga sasu yang nangkep. Gak seru kan kalau di tebak semudah itu. Ok! Ini sasunarunya. Kerasa gak feelnya?

QQ : ini saya update. Semoga bisa mngobati kekecewaan anda! Hehehe

Uzumaki Winda : iya… saya butuh waktu lama updatenya. Lagi sibuk ini itu. Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ya!

Kenshi Himura : iya ni. Kali ini si Bakoro bikin kacau lagi. Mana lagi momen indah. Gimana chap ini? Bagus gak?

Kaze or Wind : tuh kan.. banyak yang nduga kalau yang nangkep sasu. Hehehe gaara jag pp kan?

Kafuyamei Vanessa Hime : hwa… chap ini udah romantis belum? Saya gak pinter nulisnya. Jadimungkin gak kerasa feelnya. Gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Uchiha tu Keren : wah.. gak tau ni sampai chap berapa. Tapi saya usahakan segera tamat kok. Saya juga penasaran ma endnya *loh?* Gomen saya kurang tahu anime kaliedo star. Jadi mohon maaf gak bisa kasih komentar hehehe.

Sweet Strawberry.: hwa… darimana kamu tahu kalau Asuka nyatain cinta di chap ini?

Fuuta : gomen! Saya bukannya bermaksud membalik karakter. Kadang saya berpikir kalau naru yang jadi pangeran bakalan pas banget. Tapi saya gak pernah bisa bayangin sasu jadi cewek. Gak pernah bisa! Terus soal segel! Saya Cuma pengen bayangin kalau yang dapat segel tu naru gimana perasaan sasu. Lagipula segel disini agak beda fungsinya!

Teme : gomen. Saya update nya telat. Soal sampai chap berapa. Saya belum tahu pastinya. Tapi ini udah mo tamat kok.

Ok ! mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini. Terutama adegan kissingnya *kya….* ma pernyataan cintanya. Apakah sudah terasa feelnya?

Review please…!


	9. Chapter 9

Hay… yeah akhirnya saya bisa update. Maaf menunggu lama *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Senangnya… banyak yang kasih review. Terima kasih buat:

Mechakucha No Aoi Neko

Uzumaki winda

Femnaru

Akifa

Embun pagi

Naru3

Yureiko-chan

Uyung

Zaivenee

Tori Nadeshiko

Izakentwinsdevil

Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime

Fuuta

Hikaru Uzumaki

Kitsune

Namikaze Shiruna

Namikaze Nara

KiranaQiaodanAgi

Rychan S.W.N

Sizunt Hanabi

Shiroyuki Schiffer

Kawashima Miharu

Kaze Or Wind

Vessalius-Sama

Kuroikiru No Mikazuki Chizuka

Sweet Strawberry

Tsukiyomi hikari

Gomen ! *bungkuk dalam-dalam* saya tidak bisa membalas review semuanya. Mohon maafkan saya *sujud-sujud* sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya bagiin apel deh*bagi-bagi apel*

Minggu kemarin benar-benar penuh masalah buat saya. Dan membaca review semuanya benar-benar membuat semangat hidup saya kembali. Saya harap reviewnya juga untuk chap ini! Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

I Don't Own Naruto

Chapter 9 : Wake up!

"Asuka! Awas!" teriak Naruto sambil menatap ngeri para monster neraka.

Asuka berbalik dan terkejut mendapati monster-monster neraka itu tengah mengarahkan cakarnya kearahnya dan Naruto.

"ASUKA...!" Teriak Naruto lagi.

Srak…

Sebuah sayap hitam terbentang lebar dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto membeku. Matanya membulat.

Asuka masih berdiri membelakanginya. Atau orang yang Naruto sangka adalah Asuka. Karena sosok dihadapannya kini sama sekali berbeda. Sosok itu bertubuh lebih tinggi dan kekar. Sepasang sayap hitam terbentang lebar di punggungnya. Dan di sela-sela seragamnya yang robek, Naruto bisa melihat sebuah tato. Lambang darah kerajaan.

"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu!" sebuah suara asing bicara. Itu juga bukan suara Asuka.

Duar…

Semburan bola api yang sangat besar munculndan langsung menerjang para monster neraka. Mereka semua ambruk di tanah dan seperti tertiup angin, tubuh mereka berubah menjadi abu. Tak tersisa.

Naruto menatap sosok itu dalam diam, benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maaf Naruto! Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini padamu" kata sebuah suara asing yang membuat Naruto tersadar. Suara itu bukan suara Asuka, suara itu lebih besar walau nadanya terdengar lembut seperti suara Asuka.

"Tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku setelah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!" kata suara asing itu lagi.

Sosok asing itu berbalik. Dan memang bukan wajah Asuka yang dilihat Naruto. Sosok dihadapannya itu bermata merah dengan garis wajah yang lebih tegas walau Naruto masih bias melihat sedikit bentuk wajah Asuka pada sosok di hadapannya kini. Namun tetap saja itu bukan wajah Asuka. Tapi wajah sang pangeran neraka. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto memandangi wajah itu. Tak dapat berkata-kata.

Sebenarnya aku bukan manusia. Aku berasal dari dunia neraka, dan Namaku adalah Sasuke." Kata sosok itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sama persis dengan yang dimiliki Asuka.

"Sasuke! Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan berubah wujud, kau membuat Naruto ketakutan!" kata bu Haruno yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Aww…! Sakit! Sakura!" erang Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya.

'Apa maksudnya ini?' batin Naruto sambil memandang mereka berdua.

"Apa boleh buat, prajurit neraka itu membawa monster neraka untuk menyerang Naruto lagi!" kata Sasuke membela diri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Tanya bu Haruno sambil membantu Naruto bangun dan memeriksa lukanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Lengannya terluka. Kita harus segera mengobatinya, mereka bisa saja menggunakan racun. Selain itu mungkin ia hanya shock." Kata Sakura.

'sedikit shock?" batin Naruto. Ia menunduk. Tangannya bergetar.

Lalu semuanya berubah dengan cepat. Sebuah bayangan di tanah melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu segera melompat mundur, namun Sakura terperangkap. Bayangan itu melilit tubuh Sakura seperti ular.

"Disini anda rupanya, pangeran Sasuke! Terima kasih, berkat anda, kami tak perlu bersusah payah membereskan monster neraka." Kata Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul diikuti gaara disampingnya. Pasir-pasir Gaara sudah bersiap menyerang. Bergerak mengelilingi Gaara.

Sasuke menatap tajam dua prajurit neraka di hadapannya. Tiga titik koma berpusar muncul di mata Sasuke.

"bukankah kalian yang mengirim monster-monster neraka itu untuk menyerang kami?" desis Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Huh.. untuk apa kami melakukan hal merepaotkan seperti itu!"kata Shikamaru bosan.

"Ukh… lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura sambil meronta.

"Maaf Bu Haruno! Tak kusangka anda kaki tangan pangeran!" kata Shikamaru sambil memepererat ikatan bayangannya.

"Pangeran Sasuke! Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, harap anda ikut kami kembali ke dunia neraka" kata Gaara sopan.

"Tak akan!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi bertahan.

Tanpa ada aba-aba pasir Gaara langsung menyerang Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi.

# # #

Naruto masih terduduk di tanah. Menunduk. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tidak mungkin!" desis Naruto pelan.

'Dia tidak mungkin Asuka' batin Naruto berulang kali.

Bayangan saat Asuka tersenyum padanya, saat merengut dengan kesal, saat marah, saat tertawa bersama, semua kenangan itu terlintas kembali di mata Naruto.

'Kenapa?' batin Naruto. Ia masih dalam posisi terduduk di tanah.

,T angannya meremas tanah di bawahnya. Matanya mulai terasa panas. 'Jangan menangis!, jangan menangis!" batin Naruto berulang kali. Rasanya sakit. Amat sangat sakit.

Duar… Sreek...!

Sasuke melompat mundur di depan Naruto. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah.

"Maaf Naruto! Bisakah kau lari?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memunggungi Naruto.

Ucapan itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia berusaha bangkit walau dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tak segera membantu Gaara…" teriak Shikamaru.

Naruto kini bangkit berdiri walau kembali memasang posisi siap menyerang.

"NARUTO!" teriak Shikamaru lagi.

Punggung Sasuke menegang kaku. Lalu menoleh memandang Naruto yang kini tengah membentuk beberapa segel dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Kepala Naruto menunduk sehingga Sasuke tak bisa melihat langit biru itu di mata Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja dari tanah di sekeliling Sasuke muncul tali-tali berwarna merah menyala. Mengikat Sasuke erat sembari menghisap cakranya. Membuat Sasuke lemas dan kemudian ambruk di tanah.

Sasuke memandang mata biru Naruto yang kini bisa dilihatnya karena ia tengah tersungkur di tanah. Sapphire itu terlihat dalam. Dingin. Dan kosong. Sasuke bisa melihat rasa sakit yang coba disembunyikan Naruto. Perasaan yang dihianati.

Sasuke menutup matanya akibat cakra yang terus berkurang. Sebelum pingsan, ia bisa melihat tetes-tetes hujan yang mulai turun.

Darah menetes di sudut bibir Naruto. Mengalir menuruni dagunya. Bahunya kembali terbakar, namun rasa sakit itu tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit lain yang mendera dadanya.

Hujan pun turun dengan deras. Membuat basah kuyup kelima orang yang tengah berada di taman sekolah yang sunyi.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Sasuke…!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto diam saja. Masih menatap Sasuke yang tergeletak di tanah di hadapannya.

Gaara segera menghubungi dunia Neraka. Tak lama kemudian dihadapan mereka telah terbentang gerbang Neraka. Shikamaru dan Sakura melangkah masuk pertama kali, disusul Gaara yang memanggul tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto menengadah ke atas. Menatap langit mendung yang sangat ia sukai. Tetes-tetes air hujan menusuk wajahnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Gaara.

Naruto melangkah menuju gerbang Neraka yang berkilauan terpantul tetesan hujan. Tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

# # #

Teng.. teng.. teng…

Sosok berambut pirang yang masih tergeletak tidur itu hanya membalikkan tubuhnya. Menutup telinga dengan bantal.

Teng.. teng.. teng.. teng…

"Hah…!" erang sosok itu sambil menghela nafas.

Dengan enggan ia membuka mata. Dan tampaklah iris mata berwarna biru secerah langit. Melirik kea rah jam kecil berbentuk daun di sampingnya. Jarum menunjukkan angka tujuh. Dengan malas ia menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini dia harus kembali bertugas setelah mendapat libur selama 3 hari untuk memulihkan luka-lukanya. Raja neraka terlihat senang saat ia membawa kembali pengaran neraka walau dalam kondisi terikat dan tak sadarkan diri. Walau sang raja memasang wajah datar dan hanya menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Semua orang juga tahu sang raja sedang senang. Terbukti dengan diberikan nya hadiah-hadih dan libur selama 3hari untuk mereka. Prajurit nereka jarang sekali mendapat libur.

Setelah merasa cukup lama berendam dalam air hangat. Naruto segera keluar. Memakai seragam abu-abunya dan memandang cermin. Memandang pantulan wajahnya.

Kulitnya yang aslinya berwarna kecoklatan kini terlihat agak pucat. Mata birunya menatap datar wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dan dingin.

'Benarkah sejak dulu wajahku selalu seperti ini?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil memegang pipinya yang berhias tiga goresan. Ia menatap dirinya selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan bahwa ia tak peduli.

Dengan segera Naruto menyisir rambut panjangnya yang agak basah. Lalu mengikatnya jadi ekor kuda. Tanpa memandang cermin lagi, ia melangkah keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju istana.

Naruto berjalan tanpa menengok kanan kiri. Ia tahu takkan ada yang menyapanya, namun entah mengapa dadanya berdesir. Ingatan tentang seseorang seseorang yang selalu menyapanya di pagi hari berkelebat cepat di pikirannya.

Naruto menatap kosong jalanan di hadapannya. Semua orang berjalan lalu lalang di sekelilingnya. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto sempat berfikir, jika ia menghilang dari dunia ini, adakah seseorang yang sadar? Lalu wajah seseorang bermata onyx yang tengah tersenyum terbayang di kepalanya. Naruto mencengkeram dadanya, rasa sakit itu muncul kembali.

Satu-satunya oaring yang mencintainya, yang mengakui keberadaannya telah pergi. Tak mungkin kembalilagi. Tak mungkin seperti dulu lagi.

Plak…!

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memukul pipinya kedua dengan keras.

"That's just a dream! Forget it!" ucap Naruto pelan.

Benar! Naruto sadar, ia telah bangun dari mimpi yang sangat indah, mimpi yang harus ia lupakan. Mimpi yang selalu terbayang di ingatannya.

Naruto memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku. Dicengkeramnya bola dingin kecil yang ada di sakunya.

"perlihatkan identitasmu!" perintah seseorang. Membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto baru sadar ia telah sampai di pintu gerbang istana. Ia segera menunjukkan kartu identitasnya dan menyebutkan namanya. Penjaga itu segera membiarkannya masuk.

"Naruto!" seseorang memanggil Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto menolah dan dilihatnya Gaara dan Shikamaru tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyergap Naruto. 'Huh.. kau piker siapa yang mau menyapamu selain mereka?'tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Hm" hanya itu jawaban Naruto. Datar. Tanpa senyum.

Shikamaru tertegun memandang reaksi Naruto, lalu ia menatap Gaara yang juga tengah menatap Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Gaara sambil berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Baik!" jawab Naruto pendek tanpa memandang Gaara.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam menuju ruang tugas. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Saat berbelok di taman istana, tubuh Naruto menegang kaku. Ia berhenti melangkah. Membeku.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ia dan Gaara juga berhenti melangkah.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Naruto sambil melangkah dan menatap lurus ke depan.

# # #

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, Siang ini anda harus menghadiri pesta di kediaman Senju" kata salah seorang pengawal sambil menunduk hormat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

Beberapa hari ini mood Sasuke benar-benar buruk. Sejak kembali dari dunia manusia, dia harus selalu dijaga oleh 5 pengawal pribadi kemanapun ia pergi. Sejak bangun tidur hingga ia tidur lagi.

Flashback.

"Ukh" erang Sasuke sambil perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat. Ia berusaha bangun namun ia baru sadar kini ia tengah terbaring di ranjangnya, di dalam kamarnya di istana neraka, dengan rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya.

"Sudah bangun, Baka Otouto?" Tanya sebuah suara dari sudut kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menoleh dan dilihatnya sang kakak, sang raja neraka tengah duduk di sebuah sofa di sudut kamar Sasuke sambil memegang secangkir teh. Di belakangnya, Neji Hyuuga berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"Aniki sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Sasuke sambil menatap sang kakak yang dengan santai meminum tehnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa bergerak karena rantai yang mengikatnya.

"Memastikan kau tak akan kabur lagi" jawab itachi di sela-sela kegiatan minum tehnya.

"Kau piker memangnya itu gara-gara siapa hah? Tiba-tiba memaksaku menikah!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi tajam.

"Kau kan bias menolak" jawab Itachi enteng.

"Kau tidak bilang begitu! Pagi-pagi dating ke kamarku dan bilang 'Sasuke! Satu bulan lagi kau akan menikah' memangnya siapa yang tidak akan kaget. Kau bahkan tak memberituhuku siapa calon istriku!" omel Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Aku melakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi berpura-pura tak mengerti, sebelah tangan memegang dagu.

"Tentu saja! Cepat lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adik kesayangannya.

"Baik! Tapi dengan syarat" kata Itachi sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Flashback Off.

Dan disinilah Sasuke. Terjebak dengan jadwal padat sebagai Pangeran Neraka dan 5 pengawal pribadi yang menyebalkan. Sasuke melempar pandangan bosan pada taman istana di hadapannya. Dan tubuhnya membeku.

Seseorang dengan warna rambut yang amat ia kenal tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Mata biru yang amat ia sukai itu menatap lurus ke depan. Sepasang telinga Rubah mencuat disela-sela rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat wujud asli Naruto. Hal itu membuat dadanya berdesir.

Naruto berjalan bersama dua orang yang dulu menangkapnya. Sasuke beru sadar salah seorang dari mereka adalah Gaara. Perasaan Sasuke campur aduk, namun ia tetap memasang wajah datar hingga rombongan Naruto berjalan melewatinya. Naruto sama sekali tak menatapnya. Tepat saat mereka berpapasan, Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Berhenti !" perintah Sasuke lirih.

Naruto berhenti. Begitu juga Gaara dan Shikamaru yang berada dua langkah di depan Naruto. Mereka semua terdiam melihat pangeran Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat suasana sunyi.

Kemudian dengan cepat Naruto berbalik, membuat genggaman Sasuke terlepas, lalu berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Anda memanggil hamba, Yang Mulia Pangeran?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunduk, berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia tak bias berkata sepatah kata pun. Memang wajar bagi prajurit neraka berlutut di hadapannya saat memberi perintah, tapi melihat Naruto melakukan hal itu membuatnya sakit. Dan nada sopan yang di ucapkan Naruto membuat Sasuke tertegun. Seakan-akan mereka hanya seorang atasan dan bawahan.

Sunyi.

"Kalau tidak ada yang anda butuhkan,hamba mohon diri."kata Naruto bangkit dan berjalan pergi menuju ruang tugas diikuti Gaara dan Shikamaru tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke hanya tertegun melihat bayangan Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Sialan!" maki Sasuke pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

# # #

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Setelah bertemu Pangeran brengsek menyebalkan yang selalu menghantui tidurnya, kini ia mendapatkan tugas yang juga amat sangat menyebalkan. Ia harus menjadi pengawal seorang bangsawan manja yang kerjanya hanya foya-foya dan main wanita. Naruto sempat berfikir untuk apa mengawal bangsawan ini. Jujur saja! Siapa sih yang ingin membunuh bangsawan tak berguna ini?

Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasori, tuannya hari ini, yang sedang berjalan sambil merangkul dua orang di kiri kanannya. Sasori tertawa gembira sambil menggoda dua orang wanita yang dirangkulnya. Mereka kini tengah berjalan menuju pesta yang diadakan salah seorang bangsawan istana.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia benci pesta. Terutama pesta yang diadakan bangsawan istana yang penuh penjilat dan bangsawan tak berguna seperti Sasori. Namun toh Naruto tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikuti Sasori. Prajurit neraka tak pernah punya pilihan.

Sampai di tempat pesta, Naruto berdiri di belakang Sasori. Merapat di dinding sambil menatap sekeliling. Dan pandangannya langsung teralih saat seseorang memasuki ruangan pesta diikuti teriakan histeris dari para gadis.

"Kya…! Pangeran Sasuke…!" teriak para gadis itu membuat telinga Naruto sakit.

Naruto memandangi Pangeran Sasuke dari kejauhan. Hari ini pangeran mengenakan baju formal khas pangeran berwarna hitam dengan hiasan ukiran berwarna biru. Dipandanginya sosok itu lekat-lekat. Perawakan pangeran yang tegap dan tinggi sangat berbeda dengan Asuka yang bahkan tak lebih tinggi darinya. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai lembut sangat berbeda dengan rambut pantat ayam milik Asuka. Dan mata merah menyala itu juga sangat berbeda dengan mata hitam kelam milik Asuka. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba untuk tidak mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

'kenapa aku membandingkan pangeran manja itu dengan Asuka? Jelas-jelas mereka berbeda! Yang berada jauh dihadapannya bukan Asuka, tapi Pangeran Sasuke' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Dan kini mata merah itu tengah menatapnya diantara kerumunan para gadis.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun selain sosok bermata merah yang berada jauh di ujung ruangan. Lalu Naruto melihat Sasori yang terhuyung karena mabuk tersandung dan hamper menabrak meja penuh gelas kaca kalau saja Naruto tak segera menangkapnya.

"Anda harus lebih berhati-hati kalau tidak ingin terluka, Sasori-sama!" kata Naruto sambil membantu Sasori berdiri.

"Siapa kau berani menasihatiku?" kataSasori tajam sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto melangkah mundur kembali ke posisinya dengan wajah datar.

"Ho…rupanya kau prajurit wanita itu ya?" Tanya Sasori sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Di tatapnya Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Hm… kau lumayan cantik. Untuk apa menyiksa diri menjadi prajurit neraka?" kata Sasori sambil menyentuh ujung rambut Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasori datar namun tangannya terkepal.

"Lebih baik kau jadi salah satu wanitaku, aku akan memberimu banyak uang" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum sinis. Tangannya yang semula memegang poni Naruto kini bergerak turun meyusuri dagu Naruto. Tangan Naruto sudah bergetar menahan marah. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila seorang prajurit neraka berani memukul seorang bangsawan. Mereka bias dikurung atau bahkan dihukum mati.

Tangan Sasori kini bergerak menyusuri bibir Naruto. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi. Masa bodoh dengan hukuman nanti. Tangan Naruto sudah terangkat untuk memukul Sasori. Namun sesuatu terjadi sebelum Naruto sempat memukul Sasori.

Mata Naruto terbelalak tak percaya.

# # #

Sasuke memasuki ruangan pesta dengan pandangan bosan. Ia benci pesta. Disana selalu penuh dengan penjilat dan gadis gadis berisik yang menyebalkan. Mereka akan berusaha mendekatinya. Memberikan pujian-pyjian kosong untuk menarik simpatinya. Seolah-olah ia membutuhkannya saja. Dan teriakan para gadis itu sudah hamper membuatnya tuli. Tak bisakah mereka diam dan bicara dengan pelan?

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan memandang sekeliling selain gadis-gadis berisik di hadapannya.

Dan sasuke terpaku pada mata biru yang menatapnya jauh di ujung ruangan. Merapat di dinding. Suasana seakan langsung sunyi bagi Sasuke. Seakan hanya ada ia dan gadis bermata biru di ujung ruangan itu. Mata biru itu terlihat begitu dalam seakan ia bias menyelam ke dalamnya. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian mata biru itu berpaling. Membuat Sasuke kesal tak bisa melihat langit cerah itu lagi.

Naruto kini bergerak cepat menangkap seseorang berambut merah yang terhuyung dan hamper menabrak tumpukan gelas kaca. Dilihat dari pakaiannya bias diketahui bahwa pria itu seorang bangsawan. Naruto kini melangkah mundur setelah menolong bangsawan itu. Namun pria berambut merah itu terlihat tidak senang. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan senyuman yang membuat darah di tubuh Sasuke memanas. Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat ia merobek mulut pria itu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Kemudian pria itu menyentuh rambut Naruto. Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Diremasnya gelas kaca yang tengah dipegangnya hingga hancur berantakan. Matanya tak bisa berpaling saat pria itu menyentuh dagu kemudian turun menyusuri bibir Naruto. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia melangkah kea rah pria itu. Membelah lautan bangsawan yang tengah berpesta.

Kemudian menendang kepala bangsawan itu sekuat tenaga sebelum ia berhasil mencium Naruto.

Duak…!

Prang…!

Sasori terlempar dan menubruk meja yang penuh dengan gelas dan piring. Bunyi perabot yang pecah membuat semua orang memandang ke arah Sasori.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMUKULKU?" teriak Sasori sambil berpaling menatap orang yang menendangnya.

Dan ia mendapati sang pangeran Uchiha tengah menatapnya dengan tiga titik koma berputar di mata merahnya. Pertanda sang Pangeran benar-benar marah. Sasori langsung terdiam sambil menelan ludahnya. Darahnya langsung membeku melihat sang pangeran tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah ingin mencabik-cabiknya.

Suasana langsung sunyi. Semua orang memandang kejadian di hadapn mereka dengan bingung. Naruto masih mematung dengan sebelah tangan terangkat.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan pesta. Naruto hanya terdiam saat Sasuke menariknya keluar menuju koridor istana yang sepi.

# # #

Suara derap langkah langsung bergema di koridor saat Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menjauhi tempat pesta. Mata Naruto masih terbelalak. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Pangeran memukul Sasori. Hal itu benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Perasaan hangat yang tiba menyelimutinya membuat Naruto tersadar. Dipandanginya tangannya yang kini tengah digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Merasa hal seperti ini pernah terjadi. Rasanya hangat. Dan nyaman.

Kemudian kenyataan dengan telak menghantam kesadaran Naruto. Ia menunduk.

"Harap lepaskan tangan hamba, Yang Mulia Pangeran!" kata Naruto akhirnya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar perkatan Naruto. Ia berpaling menatap mata biru Naruto yang terlihat dingin. Hal itu membuat amarah sasuke memuncak. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dan merapatkannya ke dinding.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" geram Sasuke marah sambil menunduk menatap Naruto yang kini lebih pendek darinya.

Posisi Naruto kini terjepit di antara dinding dan Sasuke. Tangan Naruto berada di dada Sasuke, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang masih berhias tiga titik koma. Amarah masih menguasai sang pangeran.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Apa tadi ia menyentuh rambutmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Naruto. Suaranya bergetar karena marah. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam. Merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke membelai wajahnya.

"Apa tadi ia menyentuh wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menciumi dagu Naruto. Tubuh Naruto menegang kaku. Di cengkeramnya baju Sasuke kuat-kuat. Namun sasuke sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Apa tadi ia menyentuh bibirmu?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum melumat bibir Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa diam. Dan terbelalak tak percaya saat Sasuke menciumnya. Ia berusaha mendorong Sasuke namun usahanya sia-sia. Naruto memjamkan matanya erat-erat.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berciuman. Akhirnya Sasuke menarik wajahnya. Menatap Naaruto dalam dalam. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat air mata menggenang di sudut mata biru itu. Sasuke melangkah mundur, berusaha memberi ruang untuk Naruto.

"Naruto… aku…" kata Sasuke panic saat melihat air mata itu meleleh menuruni pipi Naruto.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf, Naruto sudah memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras dan berlari pergi. Meninggalkan sang pangeran yang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Sasuke terpaku, menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Miaw…"

Seekor kucing berbulu putih bersemu merah mengeluskan kepalanya ke kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong koridor tempat Naruto menghilang. Sebuah rasa sakit yang aneh menyergap dadanya.

Ia menyakitinya. Menyakiti orang yang paling berharga baginya. Membuat airmata yang tak pernah ia lihat di mata biru itu menetes.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Bagaimana ini, Sakura! Ia benar-benar membenciku" kata Sasuke sambil menunduk. Sebelah tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

# # #

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga di koridor yang sepi. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah taman yang gelap. Naruto masih terus berlari.

"Beraninya dia!"

"Beraninya dia menciumku seperti itu!" ucap Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Dengan kasar diusapnynya bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat. Sambil terus berjalan menembus kegelapan. Hingga ia berhenti di tengah taman.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dipukulnya sebatang pohon yang cukup besar hingga roboh dengan suara bedebum yang keras.

Air mata Naruto terus saja menetes. Dengan kasar diusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Berusaha menghapusnya. Namun sia-sia, air mata it uterus saja meleleh jatuh dari mata biru yang kini seakan mendung.

"Dsar air mata bodoh! Berhentilah menetes!" umpat Naruto masih sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.. Jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya menangis seperti ini, ia pasti akan ditertawakan. Prajurit neraka tak seharusnya menampakkan emosinya.

Naruto terduduk di atas rumput yang dingin. Menyerah berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ukh! Sialan!" umpat Naruto pelan.

Naruto hanya terduduk di taman yang gelap itu selama beberapa saat hingga air matanya berhenti.

Naruto memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke seku bajunya. Diambilnya sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk bola kristal dengan hiasan awan biru di dalamnya. Di tatapnya bola kecil itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padaku kan, Asuka?" kata Naruto pelan. Digenggamnya bola kecil itu lekat-lekat.

Neruto mendongak. Ditatapnya lanmgit malam yang hitam kelam. Di dunia neraka tak pernah ada bintang. Berpura-pura menatap seseorang dengan warna mata seperti langit itu.

# # #

Sasuke kembali ke istana Neraka dengan langkah gontai. 5 pengawal yang selalu menemaninya hanya saling pandang.

Mereka menemukan sang pangeran tengah terduduk di koridor yang sepi dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah. Mereka segera membantu sang pangeran bangun dan memintanya kembali ke kamarnya. Sang pangeran pun segera melangkah ke kamarnya dalam diam.

Saat mereka berada di taman istana, mereka berpapasan dengan rombongan Raja Neraka. Itachi yang melihat sang adik tengah berjalan ke arahnya hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana pestanya, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil berhenti melangkah.

Namun Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia hanya terus berjalan dengan wajah menunduk. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang kakak.

Senyum Itachi langsung lenyap. Di tariknya bahu sasuke hingga mereka berhadapan muka. Dipandanginya wajah sasuke yang terlihat lebam di bagian sudut bibir.

"Jawab aku saat aku bertanya, baka Otouto!" kata Itachi tegas.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Dipandangnya sang Kakak dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menampik tangan Itachi yang masih memegang bahunya, dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Itachi hanya diam melihat Sasuke yang seakan kehilangan rohnya.

"Neji!" panggil Itachi.

"Ya…! Yang Mulia?" jawab Naji penuh Hormat.

"Selidiki apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan segera laporkan padaku!" kata Itachi sambil kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Baik, Yang Mulia" jawab Neji sambil berjalan di belakang sang raja.

# # #

Esoknya. Naruto melangkah menuju istana dengan langkah gontai. Sama sekali tak bersemangat. Ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin. Ia memukul pangeran neraka.

Jika memukul bnagsawan saja bisa di kurung, apalagi kalau memukul pangeran, ia pasti akan dihukum mati.

Naruto menghela nafas, mungkin lebih baik kalau ia mati. Paling tidak, ia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya yang semakin lama semakin menyiksa. Terutama setelah kejadian kemarin. Seolah-olah seseorang terus menekan tombol back sehingga kejadian kemarin terus berulang di kepalanya.

Sampai di istana, Naruto segera menuju ruang tugas. Ia menajamkan indra penciumannya. Tak ingin bertemu dengan seorang teme bermata merah yang mungkin saja berjalan kearahnya seperti kemarin.

Dan benar saja, seharian itu ia selalu mencium bau pangeran menuju ke arahnya. Walau dengan cepat Naruto berbalik atau mengambil jalan memutar. Hingga Naruto merasa seakan ia di kejar hantu karena berlari sekuat tenaga saat merasa pangeran berada di dekatnya.

Hingga malam tiba, naruto merasa capek sendiri. Hari ini ia hanya di tugaskan untuk menjadi prajurit penjaga istana, jadi tak bisa keluar. Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, naruto menghela nafas lega. Dengan tenang ia berjalan keluar istana.

Namun sekelebat bayangan hitam menangkap lengan Naruto dan dengan cepat menariknya masuk ke salah satu ruangan di sudut istana. Secara refleks Naruto segera melayangkan pukulan kea rah penyerangnya. Namun dengan mudah orang itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menguncinya di samping tubuh Naruto. Merapatkannya ke dinding.

"Berhentilah mencoba memukulku!" kata sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga Naruto. Naruto mengutuki pendengarannya. Mengapa ia mengenal suara itu seakan telah mendengarnya beribu kali dalam hidupnya? Sial! Ia juga baru sadar ada beberapa orang yang bisa menyembunyikan baunya.

"Anda memang pantas di pukul, Ynag Mulia Pangeran" kata Naruto dingin sambil menatap sosok bermata merah dihadapannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"OK! Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin" kata Sasuke pelan sambil menunduk menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

Dada Naruto berdesir. Mata merah itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Seperti tatapan seseorang.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Naruto tajam. Menatap lurus mata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu, kau akan pergi dan lari dariku" kata Sasuke

"Aku tak pernah lari dari siapapun" jawab Naruto tegas.

"Benarkah? Seharian ini ka uterus lari menghindariku" kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Setengah tersenyum.

Naruto menatap marah Sasuke. Berharap bisa membakar pangeran brengsek di hadapannya itu hanya dengan tatapan.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu" kata Sasuke pelan

"Jawaban apa?" Tanya Naruto dingin

"Pernyataanku" kata Sasuke

"Pernyataan apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Tak mengerti.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah pucatnya.

"Pernyataan cintaku" kata Sasuke sangat pelan.

Naruto tersentak. Ia langsung tahu apa maksud Sasuke. Kenangan itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memangnya kau pernah melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

Sasuke tertegun. Dengan kasar Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto bergegas melangkah pergi.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku" kata Sasuke pelan sambil menangkap pergelangan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Kemudian dengan kasar ia menyentakkan tangan Sasuke.

"Berhenti berpura-pura seolah olah kau adalah 'dia', karena kau bukan 'dia', dank au tak akan pernah bisa jadi 'dia'" teriak Naruto marah.

"Daripada memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik anda memikirkan tunangan anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran?" kata Naruto dingin.

Dengan segera Naruto melangkah pergi. Namun kakinya tersandung dan dia terjatuh.

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menarik naruto hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi sasuke di bawah dan naruto di atas.

Sasuke mengaduh pelan.

Greek…

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Dan dilihatnya sang Raja Neraka tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatap mereka berdua.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Itachi.

To be continue…..!

Hwa…. Selesai….

Senangnya ! akhirnya saya bisa panggil-panggil Sasuke. Abiznya saya masih merasa agak aneh panggil Sasuke dengan nama Asuka. Dan tenang saja. Rambut pantat ayam Sasuke bakal balik kok. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau rambutnya gak kayak pantat ayam *dichidori Sasuke* he he

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya….

Sedikit bocoran untuk chap depan!

Tunangan Sasuke bakalan muncul! Hya….!

Ada yang mau usul atau nebak siapa tunangan Sasuke? Karena sebetulnya saya belum menentukan siapa *dilempar sandal* ha ha

Mau apel lagi? Mohon reviewnya ya…!

REVIEW PLEASE…!


	10. Chapter 10

Hay…

Gomen…! Saya baru update sekarang. Beberapa hari ini kepala saya lagi error jadi gak bisa dibuat mikir hehehe.

Terima kasih pada semua yang masih bersedia mereview cerita gaje saya.

Pinkberry

Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki'

Zee Rasetsu.

Ustafi Nanohana

Akifa

Mechakucha no aoi neko

Femnaru

Naru3

Milako

LUKIAST

Vanadise

Zaivenee

Vessalius-sama

Kaze Or Wind

Mokkun Gembul

Kuroi5

Pochan

Fujoshi Nyasar

Sweetstrawberry

Fuuta

Tsukiyomi Hikari

Aoihime No Rinha

Rychan S.W.N

Namikaze Nara

Uzumaki Winda

Black134

BlackAquamarine

miyakoShirayuki

Sunday Sky

Ruvina No Ookami Hime.

Mohon Maaf! Seperti biasa saya tak bisa membalas review semuanya. Tapi saya benar-benar sangat senang membaca review semuanya. Seperti dikasih nyawa tambahan hehehe. Sebenarnya saya ingin sekali membalas reviewnya. Adakah yang bersedia mengajari saya bagaimana membalas review lewat PM? Karena sampai sekarang saya belum bisa*dilempari sandal*

Mohon maaf juga. Chap ini sepertinya agak membosankan. Tapi saya janji Chap depan akan saya buat lebih menarik. Jadi mohon tetap review ya…

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo bertebaran. Don't like don't read.

I don't Own Naruto! Never! Hiks hiks…

Pairing : SasuFemnaru!

Chapter 10 : A Change!

Naruto dan Sasuke tertegun memandang sosok raja neraka yang tengah menatap mereka lekat-lekat. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

1…

2…

3…

Dengan panik Naruto langsung berusaha untuk bangkit dari atas tubuh Sasuke. Menyadari posisi mereka yang benar-benar bisa menimbulkan salah paham. Namun saat mencoba berdiri, ujung rambut Naruto tersangkut di baju Sasuke. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto berusaha melepaskan ujng rambutnya. Namun karena panik ikatan itu tak juga terlepas, justru terlihat semakin mengikat. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menahan tangan Naruto. Lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan rambut Naruto dari bajunya.

Naruto hanya memalingkan muka, sementara Itachi menatap mereka berdua dalam diam.

Setelah ikatan itu terlepas, mereka berdua segera bangun. Naruto segera merapikan seragam abu-abunya yang berantakan sementara Sasuke hanya bersedekap dan mengalihkan pandangan. Kemudian Naruto berlututdi hadapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas pertolongan Yang Mulia Pangeran. Hamba mohon diri" kata Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi. Saat melewati Itachi, Naruto menunduk penuh hormat.

"Naruto!" pangil Sasuk. Namun Naruto sudah pergi. Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun memandang kepergian Naruto.

"Hm" gumam Itachi sambil memandang ekspresi Sasuke.

Merasa diperhatkan, Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

Itachi langsung berbalik menghadap Neji yang berdiri di belakangnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji.

"Neji! Akhirnya… aku akan segera punya keponakan." Gumam Itachi

Blush…

"Baka Aniki! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?" teriak Sasuke denganmuka merah padam.

"Setidaknya, Baka Otouto! Pilih waktu dan tempat yang pantas untuk melakukan hal 'itu'" kata Itachisambil berjalan pergi.

"Heh… kau salah paham!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Itachi berhenti berjalan.

"Oh iya, besok pagi tunanganmu akan datang. Kau harus datang untuk menyambutnya." Kata Itachi sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Huh… sudah kubilang aku menolak kan?" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Paling tidak, kau harus menemuinya. Aku tidak ingat pernah punya seorang adik pengecut." Kata Itachi sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Neji di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Itachi. Tak bisa mendebat lebih jauh.

"Sial!" geram Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

# # #

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dihempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Belu selesai masalah Naruto, kini ia harus menghadapi masalah tunangan yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui.

"Ukh… aku bisa gila!" keluh Sasuke sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tanan.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Sambil membuka bajunya, sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dibiarkannya air yang dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, kata-kata Naruto terus terngiang di kepalanya.

'Berhentilah berpura-pura seolah-olah kauadalah 'dia', karena kau bukan 'dia', dank au tak akan pernah bisa jadi 'dia''

"Sial!" erang Sasuke.

"Dia meragukanku!" geram Sasuke sambil menatap tajam bayangannya. Dan sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Hm" gumam sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu, Naruto!"

# # #

Esok harinya…

Sasuke menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan puas. Hari ini ia menyuruh semua pelayannya untuk tidak menata rambutnya. Dan hasilnya, kini rambut Sasuke terlihat 'berdiri' melawan gravitasi. Sama persis seperti rambut Asuka. Para pelayan Sasuke hanya saling pandang tak mengerti melihat model rambut baru sang pangeran.

'Hm… sebenarnya akan lebih mirip kalau mataku berwarna hitam. Tapi seperti ini kupikir sudah cukup' pikir Sasuke sambil memandang cermin. Ia tak bisa begitu saja mengganti warna matanya menjadi hitam, karena mata merah adalah symbol bahwa ia adalah keluarga kerajaan.

Setelah sasuke merasa penampilannya sempurna, ia segera pergi menuju ruang singgasana. Menemui sang kakak.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang singgasana, sasuke mendapati semua orang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Beberapa memekik pelan dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bahkan ada seorang gadis yang terjengkang menabrak tembok karena berjalan sambil menoleh menatap sasuke.

'apa sebegitu anehnya?' Tanya sasuke dalam hati melihat reaksi semua orang.

Setelah sampai di depan ruang singgasana, sasuke segera masuk dan mendapati itachi tengah berbincang dengan neji. Mendengar ada yang datang mereka berdua menoleh dan menatap sasuke.

Sunyi…

"Sasuke…itu kau?" Tanya itachi akhirnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"hn" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Kau… mengganti model rambutmu?" Tanya itachi lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau terlihat…" itachi mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Unik" kata Itachi akhirnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tak peduli sambil duduk dikursinya. Di samping kanan singgasana Itachi.

Itachi memandang Sasuke selama beberapa saat sebelu kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Neji.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi bangkit berdiri.

"Ikut aku, Sasuke!" kata Itachi sambil melangkah pergi.

"hn" jawab Sasuke sambil bangkit dan berjalan di belakang Itachi.

Mereka memasuki salah satu ruangan di istana neraka. Di ujung ruangan itu berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang. Ia tengah berbicara dengan pelayannya. Membelakangi Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan nona Hyuuga Hinata" kata Itachi membuat gadis itu menoleh. Gadis itu berkulit putih dengan mata berwarna violet pucat sama seperti mata Neji. Selama sedetik mata violet itu bertemu dengan mata Sasuke.

"Tunanganmu!"

# # #

Pagi itu naruto melangkah menuju istana dengan langkah gontai. Merutuki kesialannya. Kemarin ia kepergok bersama pangeran oleh raja neraka. Dalam posisi seperti itu pula. Naruto tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan raja neraka tentangnya, tapi ia berharap raja neraka tidak memikirkan apa yang naruto kira ia pikirkan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Masa bodoh! Kalau besok aku di takdirkan mati. Maka besok aku akan mati. Percuma menghindar" kata Naruto sambil terus berjalan memasuki istana. Tak merasa perlu menajamkan indranya. Karena ia tahu semua itu percuma.

Hari ini Naruto mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan taman bunga istana. Segera saja ia menuju taman istana.

"Yo… Naruto! Kau juga di tugaskan kemari?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Naruto menoleh dan dilihatnya Shilamaru tengah duduk di hamparan rumput. Disampingnya, Gaara berdiri bersedekap sambil bersandar di pohon.

"Kalian juga?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan endekati mereka.

"Hm" jawab Gaara pendek.

Naruto memandang sekeliling. Beberapa prajurit neraka juga ditugaskan seperti Naruto.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Mencabuti rumput, menyirami tanaman dll. Taman istana sangat luas. Ta heran membutuhkan beberapa prajurit neraka untuk membantu memebersihkannya.

Saat matahari mulai tinggi. Seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air pada Naruto. Ia menoleh dan dilihatnya Gaara berdiri di belakangnya sambil menyodorkan botol air.

"Minumlah! Sudah waktunya istirahat" kata Gaara

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya. Menerima minuman yang disodorkan Gaara. Dilihatnya juga Shikamaru tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Mereka bertiga bertiga duduk di bawah naungan sebuah pohon. Beberapa putrid bangsawan juga tengah bercengkrama dan bergosip ria tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bau yang familiar. Tubuh Naruto menegang kaku. Dia berusaha rileks. Sambil meneguk minuannya Naruto menoleh.

Brush…

Naruto langsung menyemburkan semua air yang baru saja diminumnya.

# # #

"Tak kusangka ternyata Sasuke-kun sudah banyak berubah ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil terus berjalan di antara koridor istana bersama Hinata.

Sasuke tak pernah mengira tunanganya adalah Hinata. Mereka berdua sering bermain bersama dulu waktu ia masih kecil. Saat itu Itachi sudah sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Neji. Sementara Neji sering ditugaskan menjaga Hinata yang notabene adalah sepupunya. Jadi saat Itachi bersama Neji. Sasuke sering bermain bersama Hinata. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil berbincang tentang banyak hal. Walau Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn' sebagai jawaban. Hinata merasa sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang ia kenal dulu adalah seorang pangeran yang periang dan murah senyum.

Saat elewati taman istana mata Sasuke menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Senyum Sasuke langsung merekah. Hinata yang melihat itu terpana. Senyuman itu sama seperti yang ia lihat waktu ia masih kecil. Padahal sedari tadi bersama hinata, Sasuke tak pernah tersenyum.

"Keberatan kalau kita berjalan-jalan di taman?" Tanya Sasuke. Atanya masih menatap sosok Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata sambil melihat arah pandang Sasuke.

Dengan tenag Sasuke melangkah menuju taman istana. Ia mendengar para gadis memekik pelan saat melihatnya. Tumben sekali tak ada yang berteriak. Apa memang begitu aneh?

Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat dilihatnya dengan perlahan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya sambil meneguk sebotol air. Selama sedetik pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan.

Brush…

Naruto menyemburkan semua air yang baru saja diminumnya.

Sasuke hamper saja ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksi Naruto. Kalau saja ia tidak sadar kalau ia tengah berada di taman istana yag ramaidan bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Tapi sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih menatapnya tak percaya dengan bola mata yang seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya.

"Kalau minu itu lewat mulut, bukan lewat hidung" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum saat sampai di hadapan Naruto.

"Dobe!" kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebelu sadar apa yang terjadi.

"KAU…!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke sambil bersedekap.

"APA-APAAN RAMBUTMU ITU?" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum polos.

Naruto sudah akan berteriak kalau saja tidak ada sebuah suara lebut yang menyelanya.

"Sasuke-kun, mereka temanmu?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke. Memandang Naruto, Shikamaru Dan Gaara.

Naruto terpana memandang Hinata. Ia adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah Naruto lihat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Bukan, mana mungkin kami yang hanya Prajurit rendahan berteman dengan Yang Mulia Pangeran Uciha Sasuke" sindir Naruto sambil memalingkan muka.

"Huh… sekali dobe selamanya tetap dobe" kata Sasuke.

"APA KAU BILANG?" teriak Naruto.

"Apa? Aku tak bilang yang dobe itu kau" kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"KAU…" teriak Naruto

"Hi...hi…hi"

suara itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh.

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali" kata Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, Tunangan Sasuke" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu Hinata tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ribuan jarum menghujani dadanya.

"Begitu! Selamat atas pertunangan anda, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

Sasuke dan hinata terdiam.

"Maaf, hamba harus kembali bekerja. Hamba mohon diri" kata Naruto sebelum ia melangkah pergi diikuti gaara dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih terdiam melihat perubahan Naruto.

"Ukh… sial!" erang sasuke pelan sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ayo… hinata!" ajak Sasuke.

"Eh, baik!" jawab Hinata sambil memandang kepergian Naruto sebelim berbalik dan melangkah pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

Di balik pohon tak jauh dari sana, sekelompok gadis memandang Naruto yang kini telah kembali bekerja.

"Beraninya dia bertingkah tidak sopan di hadapan pangeran!" geram salah seorang gadis.

"Iya! Prajurit neraka itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran" sahut yang lain.

"Hei… aku dapat ide"

# # #

Dengan kasar Naruto mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh diantara tanaman bunga.

"Apa-apaan dia itu" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Apa dengan begitu ia pikir bias membodohiku?" gumam Naruto sambil mencabut rumput lebih kasar.

"Dasar pangeran brengsek bodoh menyebalkan" gumam Naruto lagi.

Pikiran Naruto kembali pada gadis amat cantik bermata lavender yang berada di samping Sasuke. Mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia merasa seakan tengah tenggelam di air yang gelap.

"Nona Prajurit, bisakah membantu kami sebentar?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Tentu, apa yang bisa ku Bantu?" Tanya Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mengikuti gadis pirang itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sudut taman yang sepi.

Buak…

Sesuatu yang amat keras menghantam kepala Naruto. Naruto langsungterhuyung dan ambruk ke tanah. Sebelum Naruto berusaha bangkit. Seseorang menarik rambut Naruto.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa hah? Berani bersikap tidak sopan pada pangeran." Kata gadis pirang yang tadi mengajak Naruto.

Darah mulai membasahi rambut Naruto, mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Naruto membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling. Beberapa gadis putri bangsawan tengah mengelilinginya dengan raut muka kesal.

"Kau itu hanya Prajurit neraka yang rendah, kau harus sadar posisimu!" kata gadis itu lagi.

Naruto mulai paham apa yang terjadi.

'Dasar pangeran brengsek pembawa sial' batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Ino! Dia benar-benar kurang ajar." Kata gadis yang lain pada gadis pirang tadi.

Ino menjambak rambut Naruto dan menariknya berdiri.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Ino.

Dalam sekejab Naruto menarik tangan ino yang menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya ke belakang punggung.

"kya…" teriak Ino kesakitan.

"Kalian salah kalau kalian berpikir bisa mengerjaiku" kata Naruto dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang gadis melemparkan serbuk putih ke wajah Naruto. Naruto merasa tubuhnya lemas dan ambruk di tanah.

"Dasar prajurit rendah. Beraninya menyentuhku!" kata Ino sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto hanya menatap kumpulan gadis itu tajam. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. 'Sial!' umpat naruto dalam Hati.

"Lihat! Apa yang bisa kita lakukan ya…, hm ada yang bawa pisau?" Tanya Ino pada yang lain. Salah seorang gadis menyerahkan sebilah pisau pada Ino.

"Kita sayat wajahnya atau potong habis rambutnya?" Tanya Ino sambil berjalan mendekati naruto yang tergeletak di tanah.

Pandangan Naruto menggelap.

# # #

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil hinata.

Sasuke diam saja. Pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata lagi. Kali ini sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke akhirnya sambil menatap hinata.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedang berfikir keras?" Tanya hinata sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Sasuke.

"Sedang memikirkan gadis bermata biru tadi ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn… eh.. apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hi..hi..hi Sasuke-kun benar-benar mudah di tebak ya?" kata Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya sasuke sambil memalingkan muka.

"Em… naluri wanita, mungkin" jawab Hinata masih sambil tersenyum geli.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Pergilah!" kata Hinata.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Pergilah, temui dia, maaf! Tadi sepertinya gara-gara aku dia salah paham"kata hinata lagi.

Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Apa? Cepat pergi! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran loh!" goda Hinata.

Sasuke segera berbalik.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata.

"Terima kasih" kata Sasuke sebelum melangkah pergi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali melangkah menuju ruangannya.

# # #

Dengan langkah cepat, hamper terburu-buru, Sasuke melangkah menuju taman. Ditatapnya sekeliling. Namun sosok Naruto tak ada di Ssuke melihat Gaara dan segera melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Gaara, kau lihat Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Gaara menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat sebelum kemudian beralih menatap shikamaru.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah sana bersama seorang gadis" jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kea rah tempat naruto menghilang.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan kea rah yang di tunjuk Shikamaru.

"Eh, Cuma perasaanku saja atau rasanya pangeran hari ini mirip dengan seseorang ya?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Gaara. Gaara hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Dengan lengkah cepat Sasuke melangkah kea rah yang ditunjuk ingin segera bertemu dengan kemudian ia mendengar seseorang bicara.

"Kita sayat wajahnya atau potong habis rambutnya?" kata sebuah suara. Perasaan Sasuke jadi tidak enak. Ia segera berlari kea rah suara itu dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersungkur di tanah dengan darah membasahi dahinya. Ia dikelilingi beberapa gadis bangsawan. Salah satunya tengah memegang pisau dan bersiap memotong rambut Naruto.

Secepat kilat Sasuke melangkah ke samping Naruto. Menahan tangan gadis pirang yang tengah membawa pisau.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Kya…" teriak Ino kaget. Ia segera melepas pisau yang di pegangnya dan melangkah mundur.

"Anu… Pangeran, kami hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran karena berlaku tidak sopan pada pangeran" jawab Ino. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendapati sang pangeran tengah menatap tajam mereka.

"Pergi!" perintah Sasuke.

" tapi pangeran!" Protes Ino

"Pergi, sebelum aku benar benar marah!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap gadis itu dengan 3 koma berpusar di matanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, para gadis itu segera berhamburan pergi.

Sasuke segera berlutut. Menyibak rambut Naruto yang berantakan dan memeriksa luka Naruto. Untungnya lukanya hanya luka kecil. Sasuke segera menggendong naruto ala bridal style dan pergi menuju istana.

# # #

"Ukh" erang Naruto sambil meraba kepalanya yang kini telah diperban.

Secara perlahan ia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah kamar yang hamper semuanya berwarna biru.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya sebuah suara yang familiar.

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Menyadari suara siapa iru.

"Aw" erang Naruto saat merasa kepalanya pusing.

"Pelan-pelan!dasar dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto berbaring lagi.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto

"Dikamarku" jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Apa?" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha bangkit lagi.

"Hei… diamlah!" perintah sasuke.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau dikerjai para gadis bangsawan" jelas Sasuke.

"Oh…" jawab naruto mengerti

"Dasar! Melawan gadis-gadis seperti itu saja kau kalah" sindir Sasuke

"Hei… kau pikir ini salah siapa hah?" teriak naruto

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" kata sasuke tak terima.

"Huh… aku harap tak perlu bertemu denganmu lagi. Gara-gara kau aku selalu kena sial." Kata naruto kesal.

"Oh… sayang sekali. Sepertinya mulai besok kau akan terus bertemu denganku" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti.

"Mulai besok kau akan menjadi pengawal pribadiku!" kata Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri dan menatap Naruto.

Sunyi…

…

…

"APA…?" teriak Naruto.

To Be continue…

Yah begini saja hehehe. Mohon maaf bila mengecewakan.

Oya saya akan bales beberapa review.

Vanadise : mata Sasuke disini warnanya emang merah. Tapi bukan Sharingan loh. Kalau Sharingannya aktif di matanya muncul 3 koma. Emang agak serem sih kalau dikira Sharingannya Stand by terus hehehe.

Fujoshi Nyasar : mohon maaf! Chap ini jadinya seperti ini. Maaf mengecewakan. Wah… saya senang sekali kamu mau menyukai fic ini. Mau dijadiin koleksi lagi. Tapi mohon maaf ya. Typonya masih betebaran. Saya belum sempat buat ngeditnya.

Black134 : maaf! Di Chap awal saya sudah menuliskan kalau saya dapet ide ini dari komik HARLEM BEAT UNTIL DAWN. Terus soal pastnya Naru. Hehehe mohon ditunggu ya!

Mohon maaf buat yang lain yang tidak bisa saya bales. Saya harap Chap depan saya bisa bales semuanya. Jadi mohon pendapatnya untuk chap ini ya…

REVIEW PLEASE…


	11. Chapter 11

Hay…

Maaf menunggu lama.

Terimakasih buat:

Azura Pink Ruezi

Black Aquamarine

Kuroi5

Meli .S. B'Mepasupati

Sizunt Hanabi.

Mechakucha No aoi Neko.

LUKIAST

Uzumaki Winda

CCloveRuki

Zaivenee

Kuchiki Hirata

Fujoshi Nyasar

Runa Meido

Aoi No Kaze

Sweets Strawberry

Renmi3 Novanta

Karena masih bersedia review..

N balasan buat.

Vanadise: maunya sih langsung saya buat jadi istrinya Sasu , tapi ntar g seru donk.

Yozai :wah… sepertinya saya mulai pervert nih…

Zee Rasetsu : makasih ini saya update.

Mikami : ini saya update.

Mokkun Gembul : yup saya mau buat yang lebih lucu tapi gak bias *nangis* bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Ustafi Nanohana : maafkan saya! Saya mohon maafkan saya *pundung di pojokan berminggu-minggu*

Tsukiyomi Hikari : hinata gak punya perasaan apa-apa kok ke sasu. Kan memang bias buat bangsawan nikah tanpa cinta . maaf. Harap sabar. Mungkin sekitar chap 15

Naru3 : em…* posemikir* gak juga. Sasu tetep cool kok ma yang lain , kecuali ma naru saya…

Miyako Shirayuki : mungkin sekitar chap 15. sepertinya tidak. Maaf

Uzumaki Shion : soal itu tunggu nanti saja * devil smirk*

Hiroki : ini saya update. Maaf lama…

naMIAkaze Kawaii : terimakasih. Ini juga pair favorit saya.

Kirana.: saya masih butuh rambut panjang naru untuk efek dramatis *dilempar sandal* hehe

Qiao : apa maksudnya bashing? Saya gak ngerti. Maaf. Yup. Seneng banget bikin sasu menderita. Tapi chap ini sepertinya giliran naru.

Agi : cob abaca kejutan di chap ini *devil smirk*

Shiroyuki Schiffer: saya juga berfikir begitu. Hehe

Justin bieber : yea.. ini saya update.

Terimakasih! Leganya bias balas semua review.

Terimakasih lagi pada semuanya yang masih bersedia review padahal chap kemarin typonya seperti pasir di lautan *artinya buanyak banget* mohon maaf!

Sesuai janji saya. Saya bekerja keras di chap ini. Maaf mungkin alurnya terasa cepat. Tapi saya harap semua menyukainya.

Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don' t Own Naruto!

Chapter 11 : New Guardian.

Pagi ini Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ruang tugas. Dalam perjalanan Naruto selalu berdoa semoga apa yang ia takutkan tidak benar-benar terjadi. Namun betapa kecewanya Naruto saat menemukan tulisan :

"DITUGASKAN SEBAGAI PENGAWAL PRIBADI YANG MULIA PANGERAN UCHIHA SASUKE DALAM BATAS WAKTU YANG BELUM DITENTUKAN"

Dengan segera Naruto meremas surat tugas itu.

"S..I..A..L..A..N…! pangeran brengsek itu…"geram Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamar Sang pangeran. Dalam perjalanan yang singkat itu, Naruto sudah memikirkan ratusan cara untuk membuat sang pangeran Uchiha menyesal telah menjadikannya pengawal.

Saat sampai di depan kamar sang pangeran, Naruto bertemu dengan beberapa prajurit nereka yang juga ditugaskan menjadi pengawal pangeran. Dan terkejut mendapati beberapa wajah yang familiar.

"Gaara… Shikamaru?" panggil Naruto tak percaya.

"Naruto! Kau juga?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kalian juga ditugaskan sebagai pengawal pangeran?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hm" jawab Gaara pelan.

"Setelah memburu, kita ditugaskan untuk menjaga? Benar-benar merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru malas.

Greek…

Pintu kamar sang pangeran terbuka. Kelima prajurit yang ada di situ langsung berlutut. Hari ini pangeran mengenakan baju butih kerah berdiri V yang terbuka lebar. Menampakkan dadanya yang bidang. Dengan tali besar berwarna ungu yang dijadikan ikat pinggang.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Pangeran" kata kelima prajurit bersamaan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

Kelima prajurit itu segera berdiri dan mengikuti sang pangeran. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Pagi…, dobe!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membeku. Namun sebelum ia dapat bereaksi, Sasuke sudah berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung denagn muka yang merona.

"Teme brengsek" desis Naruto pelan.

# # #

Mata Naruto mengikuti setiap gerakan sang Pangeran yang kini tengah berlatih di lapangan latihan kerajaan. Dengan gesit Sasuke mengayunkan chokutonya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan mematikan. Beberapa kali pula sang pangeran mengalirkan cakra petir ke dalam pedangnya, membuat dampaknya semakin mengerikan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke berhenti dan mengambil nafas selama beberapa saat. Lalu memandang Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan seksama. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Naruto! Mau menjadi teman berlatihku sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Walau agak khawatir, Naruto melangkah maju. Tidak. Ia tidak takut. Hanya sedikit curiga.

Sasuke menyarungkan chokutonya dan menatap Naruto.

"Hanya taijutsu, OK! Dengan tangan kosong tanpa ninjutsu!" kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Naruto ikut menyeringai. 'Huh… satu kesempatan untuk membuatnya menyesal' batin Naruto

Naruto melemaskan tangannya hingga terdengar aba-aba 'mulai'.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto segera melesat ke arah sasuke dan melayangkan pukulan tepat ke wajahnya. Dalam detik terakhir Sasuke berhasil menghindar dengan selisih hanya beberapa milimeter dari kulitnya. Dengan segera Sasuke menangkap pergelangan Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu semangat, dobe!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto bergidik pelan. Sebelum kemudian melayangkan tendangan ke arah Sasuke yang juga di tangkis dengan tangan kiri. Mereka berdua terus beradu pukulan dan tendangan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Naruto mulai kesal karena tak satupun pukulannya mengenai Sasuke. Ia mulai terburu-buru. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Dengan segera ia melontarkan tubuhnya ke depan Naruto hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajah Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut secara refleks langsung melangkah mundur. Namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto jatuh ke belakang dengan posisi kepala duluan.

Melihat itu Sasuke segera menangkap pinggang Naruto. Menahannya dalam posisi setengah ambruk. Mereka berdua saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Sasuke tersenyum Jahil dan menarik Naruto ke pelukannya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Le..lepas!" kata Naruto panic.

Bukannya melepaskan Naruto, Sasuke malah memepererat pelukannya.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Dobe! Atau aku akan mengikatmu seperti ini supaya kau tak akan menghancurkan kepalamu saat aku tak ada" Kata Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto merona merah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Aw…" pekik Sasuke secara refleks melepaskan Naruto.

Naruto segera melompat mundur beberapa meter.

"DASAR PANGERAN MESUM BRENGSEK" teiak Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Huh, kau curang, Dobe!" kataSasuke sambil mengernyit memegangi kakinya.

Sementara semua orang yang ada di sana hanya saling pandang.

# # #

Naruto mencuci mukanya dengan kesal. Setelah peristiwa di lapangan latihan tadi tak henti-hentinya Naruto menggerutu pelan. Niatnya untuk membalas Sasuke justru berbalik 180 derajat.

"Sial" maki Naruto sambil membersihkan mukanya dengan handuk.

"Uzumaki-san. Anda disini rupanya" kata seorang utusan khusus yang terlihat familiar.

"Sai-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Bisakah anda mengantarkan surat ini untuk yang mulia pangeran?" Tanya sai sambil tersenyum

"Tentu! Tapi kenapa bukan anda sendiri yang mengantarkannya?" Tanya Naruto curiga.

"Saya masih ada tugas lain yang harus saya kerjakan. Lagipula anda adalah pengawal yang mulia, jadi saya yakin anda akan mengantarkan surat ini dengan selamat" kata Sai sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"ba..baik!" jawab naruto. Merinding.

"yah… terima kasih" kata sai sambil berjalan pergi.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kamar sang pangeran. Di pintu depan ia bertemu dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru.

"Apa pangeran di dalam?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya! Kau masuk saja" jawab Shikamaru malas.

Naruto mengetuk pintu selama beberapa saat. Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Ia berjalan mengahampiri Sasuke yang terlihat berbaring di ranjang.

Naruto berhenti tepat di samping ranjang dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia masih menggunakan baju latihan. Mungkin terlalu lelah untuk mengganti pakaian.

Naruto manatap sasuke dengan seksama. Memeperhatikan garis wajah Sasuke yang tegas. Beberapa bulir keringat menghiasi dahinya. Dengan mata terpejam dan rambut hitam berantakan yang membingkai wajah pucatnya, saat tidur seperti ini, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti Asuka. Karena ekspresinya saat tidur benar-benar sama.

Seakan terhipnotis, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Namun saat ujung jarinya hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajah Sasuke, naruto tersadar dan dengan segera menarik tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan pucat menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan mata terpejam. Menggosokkan tangan Naruto ke pipinya lalu menarik nafas Dalam-dalam.

"Ap..apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit panic dan berusaha menarik tangannya.

Namun Sasuke lebih kuat. Ia menarik Naruto hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Uwa.." pekik Naruto kaget.

Naruto terjatuh tepat di atas Sasuke dengan bunyi bruk pelan. Sasuke segera mengaitkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto, membuatnya tak bias bergerak.

Rambut Naruto yang panjang terurai lembut di pipi Sasuke. Sementara tangan Naruto berada di dada Sasuke. Berusaha untuk bangun.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Menatap dalam dalam mata biru Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku" kata Sasuke pelan tepat di depan hidung Naruto.

Membuat Naruto menghirup aroma kental sasuke dengan hidungnya yang sensitive. Seperti asap yang tebal, aroma Sauke berputar-putar di otak Naruto. Menyelubungi dan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Tangannya mulai bergetar saat tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke yang memang terbuka. Matanya menatap mata merah Sasuke yang terlihat hangat.

Dada Naruto berdesir. Dengan segera Naruto menutup matanya dan menahan nafas. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya malu. Karena aroma Sasuke yang begitu kental membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya seakan tak bisa dikendalikan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan nafas terlalu lama.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Menyadari itu, Naruto segera bangkit dan melompat mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Dengan segera ia menghirup nafas dalam dalam. Berusaha menghapus bau kental Sasuke dari otaknya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti oarng yang habis tenggelam. Terengah engah mencari udara segar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau bau, Teme!" kata naruto di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak bau!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Ya, kau bau!" balas Naruto.

"Tidak" tegas Sasuke.

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Hah… sudahlah! Aku hanya ingin mengantar surat ini dan segera pergi" kata Naruto sambil memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Sasuke mengambil Surat itu dan segera membacanya.

"Dasar aniki brengsek! Membebankan tugas seperti ini padaku" kata Sasuke sambil memeras surat itu.

"ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"huh… bersiaplah! Besok kita pergi ke Suna! Tolong beritahu yang lain" kata Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sampai di kamar mandi, Sasuke segera mengendus tubuhnya.

"Apa aku benar-benar bau?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

# # #

Esok harinya di pagi yang cerah…

"Ambilkan bajuku"

Naruto menghambil baju yang sudah disiapkan pelayan dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Jubah"

Tiga sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Naruto. Namun ia tetap diam sambil mengulurkan sebuah jubah pada Sasuke.

"Sepatuku"

Tiga sudut siku-siku bertambah lagi di dahi Naruto. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengulurkan sepatu pada Sasuke.

"Naruto! Cium aku"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto melempar sepatu yang masih di pegangnya ke muka Sasuke.

"APA-APAAN ITU! AKU BUKAN PELAYANMU" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk kea rah Sasuke yang tengah menangkap sepatu yang dilempar Naruto dengan tangannya.

"lalu kenapa kau menuruti perintahku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum polos.

"DASAR PANGERAN BRENGSEK MANJA MENYEBALKAN" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Tapi kau menyukai ku kan?" Tanya Sasuke

"KAU MASIH TIDUR YA?" teriak Naruto lagi.

Para pelayan dan pengawal Sasuke hanya bisa saling pandang melihat tingkah laku pangeran dan pengawal barunya. Yah setidaknya tidak ada acara lempar barang.

BRUAK…

Belum.

# # #

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto duduk di depannya dengan muka cemberut. Yang sejujurnya membuatnya tambah imut.

Seperti yang di rencanakan, hari ini mereka berangkat menuju Suna pagi-pagi sekali. Mereka berangkat menggunakan sebuah kereta dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru sebagai kusirnya. Dua orang pengawal lain mengikuti di belakang dengan menunggang kuda. Sementara Naruto berjaga di dalam kereta bersama Sasuke.

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke berpura-pura sibuk dengan membaca buku. Walaupun sedari tadi ia matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto yang terlihat gelisah. Dilihatnya lagi Naruto yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat jendela. Matanya menatap keluar.

'Mungkin ia hanya terlalu waspada' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Memutuskan kembali membaca bukunya.

# # #

'SIALAN! Kenapa aku yang kebagian berjaga di sini?' runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

Diliriknya Sasuke yang tengah sibuk membaca buku. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga nafasnya tetap teratur. Setelah peristiwa kemarin, entah mengapa bau Sasuke menjadi lebih sensitive di hidung Naruto. Dan sekarang mereka berdua berada di kereta yang kecil ini hanya berdua. Tak ada bau lain yang bias mengalihkan perhatiannya, sementara bau Sasuke terasa semakin pekat di ruangan yang sempit ini.

Naruto melirik Sasuke lagi. Hari ini ia memakai baju pangeran berwarna hitam dengan kerah berdiri. Diperhatikannya leher Sasuke yang jenjang. Lalu kulit pucat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna baju hitamnya. Naruto menelan ludah. Merasakan dorongan untuk menyentuh wajah pucat itu.

Dengan segera Naruto memalingkan muka. Menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di samping jendela. Berusaha menghirup udara luar yang belum tercemari bau Sasuke.

Dan perjalanan satu hari penuh menuju Suna itu terasa berbulan-bulan untuk Naruto.

# # #

Mereka tiba di suna saat hari sudah gelap. Mereka di sambut oleh sekelompok bangsawan yang kemudian mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah mansion mewah di tengah kota. Setelah berbasa-basi dengan memuji-muji Sasuke, para bangsawan itu pergi.

"Dasar penjilat!" gerutu Naruto pelan sambil menutup pintu.

"Apa mereka selalu memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto saat mengawal Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Diputuskan, mereka akan berjaga secara bergantian. Giliran pertama untuk Naruto.

"Setiap waktu" jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Huh… hidupmu pasti menderita" sindir Naruto dengan dramatis.

"Kau takkan tahu bagaimana rasanya" jawab Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya.

"ah… aku ikut berduka" ucap Naruto senang. Sangat berlawanan dengan kata-kata yang di ucapkannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Setelah meniaiki tangga, Naruto membuka satu-satunya kamar di lantai atas. Kamar itu sangat luas dengan ranjang kingsize di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sasuke segera duduk di atas renjang sementara Naruto berkeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan. Setelah memasrtikan semuanya dalam kondisi aman, Naruto kembali dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke tengah malapas baju pangerannya.

"AP… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin tidur!" kata Sasuke sambil melempar bajunya ke kursi terdekat. Ia berbalik menatap Naruto yang dengan perlahan melangkah mundur. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan sikap Naruto. Sebelum kemudian Sasuke menyadari situasi dan tersenyum melihat Naruto yang masih melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur pintu.

"Kau piker aku akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini bertelanjang dada sambil berjalan kea rah Naruto.

"bu…bukan apa-apa!" jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari ia tak bias mundur lagi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"A… aku akan berjaga di depan pintu" kata Naruto cepat sambil berbalik berisaha membuka pintu. Sebelum dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah di depannya. Menahan pintu dan merapatkan Naruto sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto panik. Mukanya semakin merona.

"Kau piukir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi?" bisik sasuke di samping wajah Naruto.

Lagi. Aroma Sasuke yang kental kembali berputar-putar di kepala Naruto. Ia menelan ludah dan menggigit bibirnya. Memandang sekeliling dan menyadari jalan keluar satu-satunya adalah pintu di belakangnya.

Sebelim keadaan menjadi tak terkendali (?) Naruto segera menginjak kai Sasuke. Lagi. Lalu segera membuka pintu yang dengan sukses mengenai kepala Sasuke yang terduduk memegangi kakinya. Melangkah keluar dan dengan keras menutup pintu.

Blam…

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan dengan kepala benjol.

"Awas kau, Dobe!" geram Sasuke pelan

Di luar, Naruto segera mengunci pintu dengan sapu yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan muka merona merah.

"Dasar pangeran mesum brengsek" desis Naruto

# # #

Esok paginya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan diikuti kelima pengawalnya. Sejak peristiwa semalam, ia dan Naruto belum saling bicara. Setiap mereka bertemu muka, naruto akan langsung memalingkan muka atau pura-pura bicara dengan yang lain. Tingkah Naruto itu justru membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

Mereka memasuki ruang pertemuan yang sudah di penuhi para itu luas dengan meja panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di kiri kanan meja duduk para bangsawan sedang Sasuke duduk di ujung meja dengan kursi paling mewah pertanda ia yang memimpin pertemuan.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung selama berjam-jam. Mereka membahas pembangunan mansion-mansion mewah oleh para bangsawan –Naruto hamper tersedak saat mendengarnya- hingga pembentukan pasukan khusus untuk bangsawan.

Saat matahari hamper berada tepat di atas kepala. Pertemuan itu usai dan Sasuke langsung bangkit pergi dari ruangan itu sebelum para bangsawan bias bangkit dari kursimya.

Tak punya hal lain yang lebih berguna dari pada hal semacam ini" gerutu Sasuke sambil kembali ke mansion sementaranya. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah suntuk sang pangeran.

"Kalian bersiaplah! Kita langsung kembali ke istana" perintah Sasuke sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Baik yang mulia"

# # #

"KENAPA AKU HARUS BERJAGA DI DALAM ! LAGI!" teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Berisik Naruto! Kau yang kalah undian jadi kau yang harus berjaga di dalam" kata Shikamaru malas.

"AKU TIDAK MAU" TERIAK Naruto lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat keluar dari mansion.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Naruto sengit sambil berjalan menuju kereta dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera naik diikuti Naruto. Kali ini giliran Gaara dan Shikamaru yang menunggang kuda dan berjaga di belakang. Selama perjalanan itu, Naruto kembali pada posisinya saat berangkat. Kepala bersandar di samping jendela dengan kedua tangan tergenggam erat menatap keluar jendela. Ia sama sekali tak bicara dengan Sasuke.

"Hei… Dobe! Kau tidak capek begitu terus?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Berisik, Teme!"jawab naruto sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Saat itu mereka tengah melewati sebuah desa yang tengah mengadakan festival. Naruto melihat seorang anak yang tengah di gendong di atas pundak ayahnya sambil memakai sebuah topeng.

'Naru-chan mau topeng yang mana?'

Naruto tersenyum saat kenangan itu kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Bayangan saat ia kecil di atas pundak sang ayah yang tengah menggandeng tangan ibunya.

"Sudah lama sekali…" kata Naruto pelan sambil terus memandang keluar. Senyuman yang lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto ikut memandang keluar. Memandang keramaian festival. Ia terdiam sejenak. Memandang senyum Naruto lalu memandang kaluar lagi. Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Berhenti!" kata Sasuke agak keras. Keretapun berhenti di sebuah jalan yang sepi.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia Pangeran?" Tanya Salah seorang pengawal yang bertugas sebagai kusir.

"Aku ingin melihat festival disini!" kata Sasuke sambil turun Dari kereta. Ia mengambil jubah dengan tutup kepala berwarna hitam. Ia melemparkan salah satunya pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin kita berbaur" kata Sasuke sambil mengenakan jubahnya.

Pengawal yang lain hanya saling pandang sementara Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

# # #

Enam sosok berjubah hitam itu berjalan menembus keramaian festival. Mereka semua mengenakan tudung kepala sehingga wajah mereka hampir tak terlihat. Rombongan itu berjalan pelan hingga kemudian berhenti di sebuah stand yang menjual berbagai topeng.

Sasuke memandang topeng-topeng itu dengan penuh minat sebelum kemudian mengambil sebuah topeng berwarna putih dengan gambar wajah Naga berwarna merah. Lalu berbalik menatap Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau mau topeng yang mana, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengenakan topengnya lalu melepas tudung jubahnya.

"Eh?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku Tanya kau mau topeng yang mana, Dobe!" kata sasuke. Membuka topengnya dan mengenakannya di dahi sebelah kanan.

Naruto masih memandang Sasuke tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengambil sebuah topeng rubah dan memasangnya di wajah Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Naruto, Sasuke segera membayar topeng yang ia ambil lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto dan kembali berjalan sambil memandang stand-stand yang ramai.

Naruto masih terdiam. Memandang tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya hangat.

Sasuke menemukan sebuah stand eskrim. Ia berhenti dan membeli sebuah eskrim dengan rasa jeruk . membaginya menjadi dua bagian dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada naruto. Naruto masih diam tak bergerak sebelum dengan perlahan ia menerima es krim yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke. Naruto masih diam.

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Eh… apa?" jawab naruto sambil memandang Sasuke.

"'Itu' akan segera meleleh kalau tak segera kau makan" kata Sasuke sambil menggigit eskrimnya.

"oh…" jawab naruto memandang es krimnya.

"Dan kau tak akan bias makan kalau masih memakai topeng itu!" kata sasuke sambil menggeser topeng Naruto ke dahi seperti dirinya.

Wajah Naruto masih setengah sadar. Kemudian dengan perlahan memasukkan eskrim itu ke mulutnya.

"Enak…" kata Naruto seakan baru sadar. Ia menggigit eskrimnya lagi.

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke membeku memandang Naruto. Senyuman itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Ia masih memandangi Naruto yang dengan riang gembira memakan eskrimnya hingga bibirnya belepotan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto. Lalu dengan lembut mengusap bibir Naruto yang belepotan sementara sebelah tangan mereka masih bergandengan.

Naruto membeku. Menatap mata sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Merasa dejavu. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Naruto. Tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar saat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau lebih cantik saat rambutmu terurai?" bisik Sasuke sambil menyentuh rambut Naruto dan melepas ikatannya hingga rambut Naruto teruarai lembut.

"Dobe!" kata Sasuke lagi sambil tersenyum jahil. Sebelum kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali sambil menggandeng naruto.

Naruto masih membeku dengan muka merona sebelum sadar apa yang terjadi.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"KEMBALIKAN IKATAN RAMBUTKU!" Teriak naruto di telinga sasuke.

"Berisik, Dobe!" balas Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

Di belakang mereka. Keempat pengawal yang 'terabaikan' hanya saling pandang.

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang menguntit sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan? Merepotkan!" gerutu Shikamaru sambil ikut berjalan.

Gaara hanya diam sementara dua pengawal yang lain hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Tak jauh dari mereka, sekelompok orang tengah memandang Naruto dan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Hei… bukankah dia…"

# # #

"KEMBALIKAN!" teriak Naruto hingga terdengar dari luar kereta.

"Dobe! Suaramu itu bias membuat telingaku tuli!" kata Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya.

"KARENA ITU CEPAT KEMBALIKAN!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pita berwarna orange dari sakunya.

" Maksudmu ini?" kata sasuke sambil mengayunkan pita itu di depan Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto berusaha merebut pita itu dari tangan Sasuke. Namun dengan terlihat sengaja, Sasuke melepaskan pita itu hingga terbang ke luar jendela.

"AH… PITAKU!"teriak Naruto sambil memandang pitanya yang terbang dari lubang jendela.

"Ups.. maaf! Aku tak sengaja!" kata Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah.

"KAU..!" teriak Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke.

"DASAR PANGERAN BRENGSEK MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Naruto. Dengan marah ia mengenakan topeng rubahnya dan duduk di pojokan menatap keluar jendela.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto.

Duar…

Terdengar sebuah ledakan dari luar hingga membuat kereta bergetar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kita di serang, Yang mulia Pangeran" jawab salah seorang pengawal dengan nada tegang.

Naruto tersentak. Dengan segera ia keluar dari kereta diikuti Sasuke dan mendapati mereka tengah dikepung puluhan musuh berbaju hitam dari segala arah.

Gaara dan Shikamaru segera bergabung di samping naruto. Melingkar melindungi Sasuke.

Duar…

Tiba-tiba saja kereta di belakang mereka meledak dan tanpa aba-aba puluhan musuh berbaju hitam itu menyerang.

Dengan segera Gaara membuat pelindung pasir berbentuk kubah saat ratusan kunai dan shuriken di lemparkan ke arah mereka.

Sasuke dengan tenang mancabut chokutonya. Sementara Naruto segera menyilangkan jarinya dan berbisik 'Kagebunsin no jutsu' dari balik topeng rubah yang tanpa sadar masih dikenakannya. 5 clone Naruto muncul dan langsung menyerang musuh saat gaara membuka pelindung pasirnya.

Shikamaru menautkan tangannya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi bayangan di kakinya melesat menuju musuh dan membuat mereka membeku. Yang dengan segera di habisi oleh dua orang pengawal yang lain. Shikamaru mengangguk pada mereka dan kembali menyerang.

Sasuke bergerak dengan anggun saat menghindari shurikan yang dilemparkan musuh dan dengan gerakan cepat menebas bagian vital musuh tanpa membuat bajunya kotor. Ia tengah menghadapi dua orang musuh saat melihat Naruto tengah di kepung oleh lebih dari sepuluh musuh. Walaupun menggunakan kagebunshin tetap saja naruto kewalahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat menangkis beberapa tebasan pedang sembari menghindari kunai yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Sasuke segera berlari kea rah Naruto sembari menebas musuh yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Butuh bantuan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke saat sampai di samping Naruto. Menebas musuh di belakang Naruto.

"Berisik, Teme!" jawab Naruto. Menendang musuh yang berusaha menyerang Sasuke.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu" kata Sasuke. Bergerak cepat di belakang Naruto. Menebas dua musuh sekaligus.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu" nalas Naruto sambil melemparkan kunai ke arah Sasuke. Melewati leher Sasuke dan tepat mengenai dahi musuh di belakang Sasuke.

"Dobe!" balas Sasuke sambil terus menebas.

"Tema!" kata Naruto tak kalah sengit.

Mereka berdua bertarung berdampingan saling melindungi dengan gerakan yang sinkron seperti terus saling bertengkar dan mengejek satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba saja dari samping Naruto muncul musuh yang mengayunkan sebuah pedang besar kea rah Naruto.

"Mati kau, monster!" kata Pria itu.

Naruto membeku. Menatap pedang yang mengarah padanya.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari kea rah Naruto.

Zrak…

Mereka berdua tersungkur di tanah saat dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menubruk Naruto menghindari tebasan pedang.

"Ukh.." rintih Sasuke. Memegangi lengannya yang berdarah.

"Sasuke…" kata Naruto pelan.

"Kali ini kau tak akan selamat, Monster!" kata pria itu kembali berusaha menebas Naruto

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke sambil berusaha melindungi Naruto.

Jleb…

Sebuah tangan menembus jantung pria itu sebelum bias memgayunkan pedangnya. Pria itu ambruk di depan sasuke yang masih terkejut.

Di hadapan Sasuke berdiri Naruto dengan tangan bersimbah darah. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang masih mengenakan topeng dengan mata terbelalak.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Naruto berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke menuju musuh-musuh yang masih mengelilingi secepat kilat, Naruto menghabisi musuh yang ada di hadapannya hanya dengan tangan kosong. Tangan Naruto yang kini seperti memiliki cakar dengan mudah mengoyak leher, menebas tubuh dan menembus jantung musuh.

Tiba-tiba semua musuh yang menghadapi Gaara dan Shikamaru mundur. Berkumpul.

Dan secara serentak menyerang Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke ngeri saat melihat Naruto diserang begitu banyak musuh. Ia segera berlari menolong. Namun

Blarr…

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dan beberapa musuh terpental ke segala arah.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi menghabisi mereka semua. Hingga semuanya terbaring di tanah. Mati. Menyisakan Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak dengan tangan dan baju bersimbah darah. Topeng rubah yang dikenakan Naruto pun ternoda percikan darah. Rambut Naruto yang terurai semakin membuatnya sereti dewi kematian. Sasuke dan yang lainnya membeku.

Naruto berbalik. Berjalan menuju satu-satunya musuh yang masih hidup. Musuh itu sudah berdarah-darah, merangkak mundur berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"biarkan dia hidup, Naruto! Kita akan membawanya ke istana untuk di interogasi" perintah Sasuke sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

Naruto masih berjalan maju. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke.

Kini Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan musuh yang tersisa. Menatap pria itu dari balik topeng rubahnya.

"Mon…Monster" kata pria itu pelan.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto mengangkat leher pria itu ke udara…

Dan menghancurkannya.

Membuat darah terciprat ke segala arah.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak ngeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Sudah kubilang biarkan dia hidup!" teriak sasuke marah.

Naruto masih diam. Sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Deg…

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat mengerikan.

Sasuke membeku. Menatap naeruto yang masih menoleh ke arahnya dengan topeng bersimbah darah.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

Dalam sekejap aura membunuh itu menghilang.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Menatap sekelilingnya yang penuh mayat lalu menatap tangannya yang bersimbah darah. Ia melangkah mundur.

"A..aku"

"Ma..maafkan aku!" kata Naruto pelan.

"Naruto?" panggil sasukie sambil berjalan maju.

"maafkan aku" kata naruto lagi sambil menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Semua baik-baik saja!" kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Hei… ini aku!" kata sasuke. Naruto masih melangkah mundur.

"BERHENTI BERJALAN MUNDUR! DOBE!" teriak Sasuke membuat Naruto membeku.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Melepas dan membuang topeng yang dikenakan Naruto. Lalu memegang pundaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat ketakutan

Naruto menatap balik sasuke. Lalu dengan perlahan mengangguk.

# # #

Sasuke dan kelima pengawalnya berjalan menembus hutan dalam sudah mulai gelap. Ia menatap Naruto yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan bajunya yang bersimbah darah.

Sasuke membuka jubahnya dan dengan lembut mengenakannya pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengirim kabar pada istana! Besok pasukan penjemput akan segera dating" Lapor Gaara.

"Bagus! Malam ini kita berkemah disini" kata Sasuke sambil menatap sekeliling.

Para pengawal segera membersihkan tempat itu dan membuat api unggun.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang duduk sendirian jauh dari api unggun.

"kau baik-ba…"

"Aku akan berkeliling memeriksa keadaan" potong naruto dengan segara bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Sasuke membeku

"Ini aneh" gumam Shikamaru setelah Naruto pergi..

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Sasuke.

"musuh-musuh tadi! Sepertinya bukan mengincar anda, Yang mulia Pangeran!" jelas Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka mengincar Naruto"

# # #

Keesokan harinya pasukan bantuan dating, menjemput mereka.

Mereka sampai di istana saat matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Sasuke kemudian memerintahkan kelima pengawalnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Sementara Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang singgasana untuk menemui sang kakak dan melaporkan semua yang terjadi.

# # #

Esok harinya, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar dan menyadari Naruto tak berada di antara kelima pengawalnya.

"Mana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hari ini Naruto tak bertugas, Yang Mulia Pangeran!" jawab Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hamba tidak tahu, Yang Mulia!" jawab gaara lagi.

Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju ruang singgasana dengan perasaan tak enak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"10 Oktober, Yang Mulia"

To be continue…

Yah selesai….

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Mohon reviewnya ya…

Untuk chap depan! Past naru akan terungkap! Ada yang mau nebak?

REVIEW PLEASE…


	12. Chapter 12

Hy…

Akhirnya…. Saya bisa update.

Bukan maksud saya sengaja gak update. Sudah dua minggu ini saya berusaha update tapi gak bisa. Untung aja ada Azura-san. Terima kasih atas bantuannya…*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Terima kasih banyak buat :

RenMi3 NoVanta

Fujo Suka Nyasar

Hikaru the Gin Neko

Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi

Runa Meido

Meli S.B'Mepasupati

Takazawa Kazuki

Sweet's Strawberry

Zaivenee

Ganbatte ne

LUKIAST

Uzumaki Winda

Azura Pink Ruezi

Bella Hamasaki

Devil Brain

Atas semua reviewnya yang menjadikan semangat saya.

And balasan buat :

Kilua Lucifer : terima kasih. Maaf penyakit saya yang itu udah akut. Tpi saya berusaha kok… maaf lama.

Chikechiri : iya… saya update! Maaf lama *bungkuk-bungkuk* ada masalah teknis nih *ngeles*

NaMIAkaze-kawai : sebenarnya di awal mau saya buat gitu. Tapi saya emang gak bisa buat cinta segitiga he3 mungkin sekarang Gaara Cuma nganggap sebagai adik. Mungkin. *ditendang*. Ah… maaf saya gak kenal siapapun di Ffn. Karena itu berani update. Abiz fic saya pada gaje semua. Karena itu juga saya bingung banget waktu ni Ffn error. Maaf ya…

AshuraDaiMaou : tenang saja, saya juga ingin segera namatin ini fic. Saya udah dapet ide buat fic baru saya *smirk* sabar sekitar 3 chap lagi ya, ah… saya gak bisa buat lemon. Gak berani he3. maaf. Sebagai ganti saya kasih apel aja ya. *smile*

Sweets Strawberry : ha3 maaf! Abiz kalau ada orang yang kita sukai di dekat kita –jadi bawahan lagi- jadi pengen ngerjai *ditimpuk Naru*

Sizunt Hanabi : maaf! Chap ini malah lebih lama. Jangan salahkan saya *nunjuk-nunjuk Ffn* yosh saya akan lebih berusaha.

Miyako Shirayuki : sebenarnya saya gak bisa and gak terlalu suka buat cinta segitiga. Abiznya terlalu rumit buat otak saya. Bukannya seneng saya malah stress lagi. Saya lebih suka focus di satu cinta and masalahnya aja *ciez* maaf saya akan berusaha lebih keras.

Naru3 : sebenarnya saya gak bermaksud buat Sasu jadi pervert. Saya lebih suka bilang jahil. Lagi pula sampai sekarang Sasu belum berani loh cium Naru. Padahal banyak banget kesempatan *kecewa* jadi… ya gitu deh! Jadi bagaimana chap ini *evil smirk*

Akira Tsukiyomi : Um… nanti akan saya ungkap. Saya gak tau gimana cara jelasinnya di chap ini. Jadi mungkin nunggu chap depan. Maaf. Otak saya udah overload nih he3

Kiryuu : maaf.. tambah lama… ini saya update. Saya akan segera buat chap selanjutnya biar cepat tamat..

Zee Rasetsu : soal si Oro bakal muncul di chap depan. Yeah mari kita bantai si Oro *bawa golok* yeah moga suka chap ini…

Adelove Sasunaru : terima kasih! ini saya update. Maaf ya lama…

Terima kasih buat semua yang masih bersedia review fic gaje ini. Mohon juga untuk chap ini.

Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don' t Own Naruto!

Chapter 12 : Oktober 10th

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang terlihat terhuyung-huyung berjalan di antara pepohonan. Suasana disana gelap, kelam. Bahkan teriknya sinar matahari di siang itu tak snggup menerobos rimbunnya dedaunan yang melingkupi seluruh kawasan hutan. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dengan akar-akar yang mencuat di permukaan membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan. Namun gadis it uterus berjalan. Sesekali ia bersandar pada batang pohon. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Lalu kembali berjalan. Jas blazer abu-abu yang ia kenkan tampak lusuh dengan noda darah yang telah mengering di sana sini. Sambil berjalan, gadis itu terus mencengkeram dadanya erat-erat. Seakan berusaha menekan rasa sakit yang perlahanlahan mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

Terus berjalan. Ia harus terus berjalan. Tak boleh menyerah. Tidak sekarang.

Sebentar agi ia akan sampai. Ia bisa melihat tempat itu. Sedikit lagi.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Namun ia tak menyadari sebuah akar yang mencuat di permukaan tanah. Membuatnya tersandung dan terjatuh. Tersungkur di atas hamparan rumput liar.

Dan dalam sekejab saja, ia sudah dikelilingi ratusan musuh berbaju hitam.

"Shit!" Naruto mengumpat pelan.

# # #

Sasuke berjalan pelan menaiki tangga sebuah apartemen. Dan tak seperti biasa, ia tak mengenakan baju formal khas pangerannya dan hanya mengenakan baju simple berwarna putih dengan celana hitam.

Akhirnya setelah berusaha berjam-jam, ia berhasil mengelabui para pengawalnya dan pergi dari istana dengan meninggalkan sebuah genjutsu.

Sasuke terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Ia segera mengetuknya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dicobanya sekali lagi.

"Ia tidak ada" sebuah suara menjawab membuat Sasuke menoleh ke samping.

Seorang pria tua dengan rambut berwarna putih panjang keluar dari pintu sebelah.

"Kemana ia pergi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Pria itu menatap Sasuke lekat lekat.

"Aku tak tahu Naruto mempunyai seorang teman?" Tanya pria itu balik.

Sasuke menatap pria itu sambil bersedekap. Menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Ia belum pulang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu" kata Pria itu akhirnya. "Kudengar ia mengawal Pangeran menuju Suna"

"Mereka sudah kembali kemarin! Kau tau kamana ia pergi?" Tanya Sasuke. Pria itu menggeleng.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke berbalik pergi.

Setelah sampai di sebuah tanah lapang. Sasuke menggigit jarinya dan menghempaskan ke tanah. Sambil berbisik 'Kuchiyose no jutsu'.

Dalam sekejap, tanah lapang itu di penuhi 8 anjing Nereka dalam berbagai ukuran.

"Temukan Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pita berwarna orange

# # #

Naruto berdiri tegak di tengah tanah lapang yang kini seakan berubah menjadi lautan darah. Merah. Semuanya kini berwarna merah. Daun, pohon.

Hembusan angina yang dingin membuat rambut pirang panjang itu melambai lembut. Sebagian menutupi wajahnya yang merunduk. Kemudian perlahan-lahan ia mulai melangkah.

Suasana sunyi. Seakan sedikit suara saja bisa menghancurkan segalanya.

Naruto terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di tengah tanah lapang yang lain. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Tanah lapang itu berwarna hijau dengan hamparan bunga bunga liar. Ia berhenti di depan dua gundukan tanah yang seluruhnya ditutupi bunga. Ia terduduk dan mengusap gundukan tanah itu dengan lembut.

"Ayah"

"Ibu"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

# # #

Sesuatu yang lembut membeli pipi Naruto. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata. Mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang tengah tersenyum padanya. Sepasang telinga rubah juga terlihat mencuat diantara rambutnya.

"Pagi, Naru-chan"

Naruto (5th) tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung bangkit dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu!" sapa Naruto senang.

"Ayo cepat bangun, ayahmu sudah menunggu di meja makan, kau tak ingin ketinggalan festival kan?"kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… festival!asyik…" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju kamarmandi. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan riang. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna orange. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang tampak berantakan.

"Pagi, Naru-chan!" sapa sang ayah yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

"pagi, ayah!" jawab naruto sambil ikut duduk dan menikmati sarapan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa kau mimpi indah?" Tanya minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Ayah! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan!" protes Naruto

Minato hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Naruto. Dari belakang, Kushina datang sambil membawa beberapa pita rambut dan sisir.

"Minato!" berhenti menggoda Naruto, biarkan ia makan!" kata Kushina sambil menata rambut Naruto.

"Iya, iya" jawab Minato ganti mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Ayah!" protes Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Minato hanya tertawa.

"ayah, apa hari ini kita akan melihat festival?" Tanya Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hm m, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya minato sambil menatap Naruto yang kini sudah rapi dengan rambut diikat dua di atas.

"Iya!" kata Naruto segera menghabiskan sarapannya dan langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayo Ayah, Ibu, aku ingin segera makan eskrim!" kata Naruto stak sabar saat keluar rumah. Mansion Namikaze terletak di sebuah bukit tak jauh dari desa tempat diadakannya festival.

Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum dan mengandeng Naruto diantara mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa riang.

Sesampainya di festival. Naruto langsung berlari ke salah satu stand yang menjual berbagai macam es krim.

"Paman! Aku minta eskrim yang itu, itu, itu, dan itu ya…" kata Naruto penuh semangat sambil menunjuk beberapa es krim. Si penjual hanya tersenyum ramah dan mulai membuat es krim yang di minta Naruto.

"Naruchan, kau tak boleh makan eskrim sebanyak itu, kau bias sakit perut" kata Kushina memperingatkan.

"semuanya bukan untukku kok" kata Naruto membela diri.

"Lalu untuk siapa?" Tanya minato lembut.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat menerima es krim pesanannya.

"Yang ini untuk ibu" kata Naruto menyodorkan satu eskrim pada Kushina

"Yang ini untuk ayah" kata Naruto lagi menyodorkan eskrim yang lain pada Minato.

"Dan yang dua ini untukku" kata Naruto sambil bergantian menjilati dua eskrim miliknya.

Minato dan kushina hanya tertawa lembut melihat tingkah Naruto. Mereka segera mengajak Naruto pergi sebelum ia meminta tambahan eskrim lagi. Sambil memakan eskrimnya, mereka bertiga melihat-lihat festival dengan gembira.

Tak leme kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah stan yang menjual berbagai macam topeng. Dengan penuh minat, Minato mengambil sebuah topeng setengah wajah yang penuh hiasan-hiasan cantik. Kemudian memakaikannya pada Kushina.

" Topeng ini cocok sekali untukmu, Kushina!" kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kushina dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Minato mengangguk dan menatap Kushina dalam-dalam.

"Apa tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa kau terlihat sangat cantik, Kushina?" Tanya Minato sambil membelai rambut panjang kushina. Kushina menggeleng.

"Kau sangat cantik, Kushina" ulang Minato sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Kushina.

"Ehem ehem" suara itu membuat Minato dan Kushina menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ayah! Ibu! Jangan melupakanku!" protes naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah… maaf, Naru-chan" kata Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sementara wajah Kushina merona merah.

"Naru-chan mau topeng yang mana?" Tanya Kushina berusaha mengganti topic.

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengambil sebuah topeng kecil bergambar rubah.

"aku mau yang ini!" kata naruto sambil memakai topengnya. Minato tersenyum kecil dan membayar topeng yang mereka ambil.

"Ayo Naru-chan, kita harus segera pulang!" kata minato sambil mengangkat naruto dan menggendongnya di atas pundak.

"Yah… kenapa pulang sekarang? Aku masih ingin liat festival!" protes naruto kecewa.

"Ini sudah sore, naru-cahan! Lain kali kita bias datang lagi" kata Kushina berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Minato

"benarkah? Janji?" Tanya Naruto menunduk memandang kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami janji Naru-chan!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

# # #

Sasuke berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi diantara cabang pohon. Mengikuti salah satu anjing summonnya yang berhasil melacak jejak Naruto. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya, menyadari kini ia semakin dekat menuju hutan kematian. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk kali ini.

Setelah berlari dalam kecepatan tinggi selama waktu yang menurutnya sangat lama, sasuke mendarat di sebuah tanah lapang di tengah hutan kematian. Hari sudah mulai malam, untung saja bulan bersinar penuh.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling selama beberapa saat sebelum buru-buru menutup hidungnya dengan tangan. Tanah lapang itu berwarna merah dengan bau darah yang pekat. Di beberapa tempat Sasuke melihat beberapa serpihan daging dan sobekan kain. Seakan-akan ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang baru saja berpesta dengan mencincang daging apapun itu dengan lembut hingga tak bias di kenali lagi.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat. Mengingat mungkin saja Naruto bertemu dengan apapun itu yang melakukan hal ini. Dengan segera Sasuke melesat pergi ke arah yang di tunjukkan anjing summonnya. Semakin lama ia semakin khawatir.

Sasuke langsung bernafas lega saat menemukan Naruto di tanah lapang berikutnya.

Namun rasa leganya tak bertahan lama saat menyadari Naruto tengah terbaring di atas dua gundukan tanah yang di tumbuhi bunga.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke berusaha terdengar tenangseperti biasa saat menghampiri naruto. Namun ia bahkan bisa mendengar kekhawatiran dari suaranya di telinganya sendiri.

Naruto diam tak bergerak. Tak merespon panggilan sasuke. Namun saat jarak Sasuke hanya beberapa jengkal darinya, sosok Naruto menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya saat menyadari seseorang menendang perutnya dengan keras. Membuat sasuke terlempar beberapa meter sebelum bisa mendarat di atas dua kakinya. Ia segera mendongak dan mendapati Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Naruto masih mengenakan seragam prajurit penuh darah yang sama saat ia membantai musuh berbaju hitam saat mengawal Sasuke. Hanya saja bajunya kini lebih banyak bernoda darah. Membuatnya sulit membedakan warna asli seragamnya.

Rambut pirang panjang Naruto terlihat berantakan saat angin meniupnya. Namun yang membuat Sasuke adalah ekspresi Naruto. Kulit tannya kini terlihat pucat. Dan mata biru itu menatap kosong ke arahnya. Seakan tak benar-benar menatapnya. Sasuke tak pernah melihat Naruto tanpa emosi seperti ini. Biasanya ia adalah orang yang ekspresinya dengan mudah dapat ditebak. Namun kali ini berbeda.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke ragu.

Dan dalam sekejap saja Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya. Tanpa peringatan langsung melayangkan pukulan kea rah Sasuke yang untung saja dapat di tangkis Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!" Tanya Sasuke sambil menangkis semua pukulan dan tendangan Naruto. Naruto hanya diam seolah tak mendengarnya.

"Sial!" Geram Sasuke

Siapapun yang melakukan ini pada Naruto akan mati! Geram Sasuke dengan Sharingan aktif.

# # #

"Selamat Ulang Tahun!"

Naruto mengerjap tak percaya saat mendapati kedua orang tuanya berada di samping kanan kiri tempat tidurnya pagi ini. Memeluknya hangat. Dalam sekejap senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Naruto. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari special untuknya.

Hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-6.

"Terima kasih, Ayah! Ibu!" kata Naruto sambil balas memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Cepat bangun, kami sudah menyiapkan sesutau untukmu." Kata Minato sambil mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Benarkah? Dimana? Dimana?" Tanya Naruto penuh semangat bangun dari tidurnya. Menarik kedua orang tuanya agar bangun juga.

Minato Dan Kushina tertawa pelan sambil menggandeng Naruto menuju ruang makan. Yang kini sudah dihiasi berbagai balon dan pita aneka warna. Tepat di tengah meja makan terdapat sebuah kue tart besar berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin yang melingkar di atasnya berjumlah 6.

Naruto langsung melonjak kegirangan dan berlari menuju kue ulang tahunnya.

"Apa kita akan memakan semuanya, ayah?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka berbinar.

"Tentu saja" jawab Minato sambil menyalakan lilin-lilinnya.

"Sebelum itu, buatlah permohonan dan tiup lilinnya" kata Kushina lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Permohonan?" gumam Naruto sambil berpikir.

"Ah… aku ingin segera bertemu pangeran seperti dalam dongeng yang selalu di ceritakan ibu dan bahagia selamanya" kata naruto riang sambil meniup lilinnya.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang sebelum kemudian tertawa bersamaan mendengar permohonan Naruto.

"Sekarang kau boleh memotong kuenya, Narutchan!" kata Kushina sambil menyerahkan sebuah pisau dengan pita orange.

"Asyik!" teriak Naruto sambilmemotong kuenya. Minato Dan Kushina ikut membantu di samping kanan kiri Naruto.

"Ini untuk ayah dan ibu" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan potongan pertama pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih, Naru-chan!" kata Kushina sambil menerima potongan kue itu berdua dengan minato. Kushina memandang Minato sambil tersenyum. Minato dan Kushina mengengkat kue itu berdua dan menggigitnya secara bersamaan. Membuat pipi dan bibir mereka sedikit bersentuhan. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Apa enak?" Tanya Naruto. Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk.

"ah… aku juga mau" kata Naruto sambil memakan sisa kue milik kedua orang tuanya. Memasukkan ke mulutnya sekaligus membuat bibirnya belepotan krim.

Minato dan kushina tertawa sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

Moment itu terhenti saat bel di pintu depan berdentang.

"Biar aku saja" kata Minato. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang depan. Kushina dan Naruto kembali memotong kue menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Duar…"

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dari arah depan hingga membuat dinding-dinding bergetar diikuti dengan asap tebal.

Secara refleks Kushina langsung mendekap Naruto ke pelukannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah bayangan terlihat keluar dari asap. Membuat ibu dan anak itu melangkah mundur.

Kushina langsung menghela nafas lega saat menyadari suaminyalah yang datang. Namun rasa lega itu tak bertahan lama saat melihat Minato datang sambil terengah-engah dengan beberapa percikan darah di wajahnya. Seluruh acara ulang tahun itu langsung terlupakan.

"Minato! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kushina langsung berlari ke arah suaminya.

"Mereka datang! Cepat bawa Naruto pergi, aku akan berusaha menahan mereka." Kata Minato saat Kushina berusaha menghapus darah di wajahnya.

"Ta..tapi!" protes Kushina sementara Naruto hanya memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan bingung.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku, cepat pergi! Segelnya tak akan bertahan lama" kata Minato sambil menggandeng Kushina dan membuka salah satu pintu rahasia di rumah mereka.

"A..ayah" panggil Naruto mulai ketakutan.

"Tidak apa apa, Naru-chan! Semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Minato sambil memeluk Naruto dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Minato" panggil Kushina penuh kekhawatiran

"Jaga Naruto baik-baik." Kata Minato. Mencium bibir Kushina selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian terdengar lagi sebuah ledakan.

"Cepat pergi!" perintah Minato sambil mendorong Kushina mesuk dan menutup pintu.

"Aku mencintai kalian" kata minato sambil tersenyum lebar sebelum pintunya menutup.

"Kami juga mencintaimu, Minato! Kumohon tetaplah selamat" kata Kushina sebelum berlari dalam lorong yang remang-remang.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi? Mana ayah?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang, ayahmu sedang mengusir orang jahat. Sebentar lagi ia pasti kembali" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Mereka berdua berlari selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Kushina segera membukanya dan mendapati mereka sudah bdi tepi hutan. Mereka melangkah keluar. Kemudian ia melihat mansion Namikaze yang terletah di atas bukit kini tengah dilalap api hingga asap hitamnya membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Dengan, mata berlinang Kushina memeluk Naruto erat dan berlari memasuki Hutan.

"I..ibu?" Tanya Naruto pelan saat melihat ibunya menangis.

"Ssh… semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruchan" jawab Kushina sambil mencium lembut kening Naruto.

Ibu dan anak it uterus berlari jauh ke dalam hutan. Berulang kali Kushina menoleh ke belakang. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menabrak sesuatu di depannya, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Ia segera mendongak dan mendapati seseorang berbaju hitam tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan topeng berpusar berwarna orange menutupi wajahnya. Kushina refleks melangkah mundur.

"Selamat sore, Namikaze!" sapa pria itu ramah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kushina sudah terlempar beberapa meter. Naruto juga ikut terlempar tak jauh darinya. Kushina berusaha bangun namun sebuah tendangan di perut membuatnya terlempar lagi. Dalam sekejap saja pria bertopeng itu sudah ada di hadapan Kushina. Dengan santai menginjak perut Kushina sambil menunduk.

"Kutemukan kau, rubah kecil" kata pria bertopeng itu sambil mencengkeram leher Kushina dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Pria itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kushina. Namun sebelum ia bisa berbuat sesuatu, pria itu melompat mundur saat sebuah kunai dilemparkan kearahnya. Dan dalam sekejap, minato sudah ada di sana dengan Kushina di pelukannya.

"Mi..minato" kata Kushina pelan saat melihat suaminya.

Baju Minato kini penuh darah dengan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menurunkan Kushina di samping Naruto yang langsung memeluk Kaki minato.

"Betapa keluarga kecil yang bahagia" kata pria bertopeng itu sambil melangkah mendekat.

Dengan segera Minato berdiri dihadapan Kushina.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Madara?" Tanya Minato tajam.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan" kata Madara sebelum dalam sekejap mata sudah menyerang Minato. Keduanya saling menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga gerakan mereka terlihat kabur.

Kushina segera menggendong Naruto dan berlari pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang kini tengah bertempur. Ia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar dengan akar-akar yang mencuat di bawahnya.

"Naru-chan, kamu sembunyi disini dulu ya, Ibu akan membantu Ayahmu" kata kushina sambil menurunkan Naruto.

"tapi Ibu" kata Naruto pelan

"Ssh… turuti perintah ibu! Jangan pergi kemanapun, Ibu dan Ayah akan segera kembali" kata Kushina sambil mencium kening Naruto dan beranjak pergi.

Naruto kecil hanya bisa memandang punggung sang Ibu yang mulai menghilang di antara pepohonan.

Selama beberapa saat, Naruto hanya menatap sekeliling dari balik akar yang mencuat di depannya. Suasana sunyi senyap. Dan gelap.

Naruto mulai gelisah. Perlahan-lahan ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke arah sang ibu menghilang.

Untuk sesaat hanya ada pepohonan dan kegelapan hingga naruto mulai khawatir ia tersesat. Ia muali berlari hingga sebuah sinar muncul dari kejauhan diikuti suara bising. Naruto mempercepat larinya. Ia tersenyum senang saat belihat sekelebat rambut merah panjang milik ibunya.

"Ibu!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kea rah sang ibu.

Namun ia langsung terdiam saat menyadari sang ibu tengah mengernyit kesakitan saat pria aneh bertopeng itu mencekik lehernya dan mengangkatnya di udara. Tak jauh dari tampat itu ia bisa melihat sang ayah yang terduduk sembari memegangi pinggangnya yang berlumuran darah. Secara bersamaan ketiga orang dewasa itu menoleh menatap Naruto.

Yang pertama dilihat Naruto adalah ekspresi ngeri di wajah kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian sebuah mata berwarna merah darah dengan pupil seperti shuriken menatapnya dari balik topeng orange yang retak di beberapa bagian. Seketika itu tubuh Naruto bergetar dan langsung terduduk di tanah.

"Naruto!" teriak Sang Ayah berusaha bangkit namun kembali terduduk sambil mengernyit kesakitan.

"Hm… ibu? Rupanya bocah kecil ini putrid kalian" kata Madara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Dengan kasar ia melempar Kushina ke tanah dan mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto yang membeku.

"La..lari Naruto!" kata Kushina di antara nafasnya yang terengah.

"Bocah rubah yang manis" puji madara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan terus berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" teriak Kushina geram.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau mengunci kekuatanmu, Kushina. Tapi bisakah kau menahannya saat aku sedikit 'bermain' dengan putrimu?" kata madara saat sampai di depan Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia menebaskan pedangnya kea rah Naruto yang membeku kaku.

Dalam sekejap Minato dan Kushina sudah ada di hadapan Naruto. Menerima tebasan pedang Madara tanpa berusaha menghindar. Membuat darah mereka terpercik ke segala arah.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Minato mencengkeram tangan Madara dan dengan sebelah tangannya memusatkan seluruh cakra yang tersisa . membentuk sebuah bola cakra berwarna biru.

"Rasengan!"

Bola cakra berwarna biru itu telak mengenai dada Madara, membuatnya terlempar beberapa saat hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang langsung tumbang.

Setelah serangan terakhir itu, Minato langsung ambruk dengan derah menggenang di tanah dibawahnya.

Kushina yang masih terduduk di hadapan Naruto mengusap pipi Naruto lembut dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan kami, Naru-chan!" kata Kushina pelan sebelum ikut ambruk di samping minato.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk kaku dengan tubuh berlumuran darah orang tuanya. Naruto menatap tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

"A..ayah… Ibu…" panggil naruto perlahan.

"Huh, dasar bodoh! " kata Madara sambil perlahan bangkit berdiri. Baju bagian depannya terkoyak dengan darah segar menetes dari lukanya. Sambil tersaruk-saruk ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Namun yang ia dapati adalah sepasang mata berwarna jingga dengan pupil menyempit menatapnya penuh amarah dan kebencian.

Madara tersentak saat merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat mengerikan terarah padanya dari tubuh seorang bocah berumur enam tahun. Tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur.

"KAU…! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Madara tak percaya

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah cakra merah yang melesat kearahnya. Membelah tubuhnya menjadi serpihan.

# # #

Naruto terus menyerang Sasuke tanpa henti semantara Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar tanpa berusaha untuk balas menyerang karena takut melukai Naruto.

"Hei Dobe! Sadarlah, dasar baka!" teriak sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam sambil terus menyerang. Pukulannya yang semakin lama semakin cepat dan keras membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Ia segera melompat mundur beberapa meter. Berusaha menjaga jarak. Tubuh sasuke kini sudah penuh luka gores walaupun tak ada yang fatal. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya kini sudah hancur berantakan saat terkena pukulan Naruto yang meleset saat menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke sempat merasa ngeri saat membayangkan jika satu pukulan saja mengenai tubuhnya. Ia pasti hancur berantakan hingga tak bersisa. Dari kejauhan Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri kaku.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cakra merah yang mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Diikuti aura membunuh mengerikan yang sempat dirasakan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ti..tidak mungkin!" kata Sasuke tak percaya. Secara refleks ia melangkah mundur. Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang berusaha sekuat tenaga mengatakan sesuatu.

Lari. Lari. Lari.

Menjauh dari apapun itu yang ada di hadapannya.

Sosok Naruto kini sudah sepenuhnya di selimuti cakra merah. Tiga garis di masing-masing pipnya kini menebal dengan taring yang mulai muncul di antara bibirnya. Tangannya yang terkulai di samping tubuhnya mulai berubah tajam seperti cakar.

Sasuke menatap ngeri saat sedikit demi sedikit kulit Naruto mulai mengelupas. Membuat Cakra merah itu semakin pekat oleh darah Naruto. Diikuti dengan ekor-ekor yang mulai bermunculan di belakang tubuh Naruto. Melambai lambai ke segala arah. Dalam sekejap rumput-rumput di bawahnya langsung mongering. Pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya langsung mati menyisakan ranting-ranting kering tanpa daun.

Namun yang lebih mengerikan adalah sepasang mata berwarna jingga dengan pupil menyempit seperti binatang buas yang tengah menatap Sasuke seakan ia tak lebih dari sekedar debu di udara.

Sasuke mulai melangkah mundur semakin jauh. Menuruti instingnya untuk menjauhi makhluk mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sudah berbalik untuk berlari pergi sebelum sesuatu menghentikan gerakannya.

Seseuatu yang berkilau telah jatuh dari mata jingga itu.

Bulir-bulir kristal yang semakin lama semakin deras membasahi pipi naruto sebelum menguap karena cakra merah yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Ia menangis.

Naruto, gadis yang paling dicintainya kini tengah menangis.

Secara refleks, hampir tanpa sadar. Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto. Tak mematuhi insting yang menyuruhnya untuk lari menjauh.

Sasuke tak bisa. Ia takkan sanggup meninggalkan orang yang dicintai melebihi hidupnya itu menangis. Tak peduli seperti apapun sosoknya. Naruto tetaplah Naruto.

Dengan lembut Sasuke memeluk naruto erat. Tak peduli dengan cakra merah yang membakar kulitnya.

"Tenanglah! Semua akan baik baik saja… aku ada disini!" bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Naruto.

Hanya untuk di balas dengan sebuah cakar yang menembus tubuhnya.

# # #

Semuanya berwarna merah.

Darah…

Darah Ayah… Darah Ibu…

Dan sosok keduanya yang tak bergerak di depan matanya. Tak peduli sekeras apapun ia berteriak, memanggil nama mereka.

Mereka hanya diam. Mati.

Mati… kata-kata itu perlahan-lahan meresap di hatinya.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

Mati

Dan dalam sekejap kesedihan yang tak tertahankan itu berubah menjadi amarah.

Kemarahan yang menuntunnya untuk menghancurkan segalanya. Segalanya yang telah mengambil yang berharga darinya. Hancurkan semuanya hingga tak bersisa. Hingga semuanya menghilang. Hingga dingin yang ada di dalam hatinya menghilang. Hingga takada satupun yang tersisa. Hampa. Kosong.

Untuk apa aku hidup?

Jika aku tak punya apapun?

Jika tak ada alasan apapun?

Jika tak merasa apapun?

Jika tak ada siapapun?...

Dan bayangan sesosok pangeran kecil bermata merah tersenyum lembut padanya. Mengulurkan sebelah tangan padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

# # #

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa kulitnya. Dan sosok pangeran kecil di mimpinya kini seakan membesar. Menampakkan wajah yang sama dengan garis wajah yang yang lebih tegas dan dewasa. Mata merah yang sama menatap hangat ke arahnya. Hingga ia melihat beberapa perbedaan dengan lebih jelas. Model rambut yang lebih berantakan dan wajah yang lebih pucat dengan bibir berwarna putih yang bergetar perlahan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Dobe!" kata sosok itu sambil berusaha menyeringai namun gagal.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Sa..sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi, bodoh!" jawab Sasuke lirih.

Naruto terpana selama beberapa saat sebelum menyadari posisinya saat ini.

Ia tengah berada di pelukan sasuke yang terduduk sambil bersandar pada batang pohon yang telah mati. Dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah di telapak tangannya. Naruto menunduk dan mendapati tangannya bersimbah darah.

"Ti..tidak" gumam Naruto lirih. Menyentuh perut Sasuke yang basah oleh darah segar dari luka menganga di perutnya. Darahnya menggenang membasahi tanah di bawah meraka.

"Ti..tidak" kata Naruto dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir darimata birunya. Menyadari siapa yang melakukan semua itu.

"Ma..maaf!"

"Ma..maafkan !" di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Tidak apa apa" kata Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap air mata Naruto.

"Ku..kumohon… ja..jangan membenciku" isak naruto putus asa

"Maafkan aku" mohonnya lagi

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dengan sebelah tangannya yang juga bersimbah darah, ia mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Ssh… jangan menangis… semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Sasuke dengan wajah pucatnya.

Segera saja Naruto terisak isak di dada Sasuke. Menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali. Sementara Sasuke hanya memeluk Naruto lemah sembari berusaha menenangkan gadis yang paling dicintainya.

Kesadaran Sasuke sudah mulai menipis karena rasa sakit dan kehabisan banyak darah. Ia mulai tak bisa melihat Naruto dengan jelas saat naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil sebuah kunai yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Namun Sasuke masih sadar saat Naruto mengiris pergelangan tangannya hingga berdarah.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan, dob.." desis Sasuke marah sebelum Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang terluka. Tak bisa menolak darah yang mengalir deras dari luka Naruto mengalir di kerongkongannya. Ia berusaha meronta namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap mata biru Naruto yang juga menatapnya balik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai merasa tubuhnya menghangat. Diikuti dengan menghilangnya rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat ia sadar, luka menganga di perutnya sudah sembuh sama sekali tanpa menyisakan bekas sedikitpun.

Dengan lembut Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dari bibirnya. Memperlihatkan luka menganga di pergelangan tangannya yang dalam sekejap saja sudah menutup kembali. Ditatapnya wajah naruto yang kini terlihat pucat setelah 'transfusi' darurat.

Mereka saling pandang salama beberapa saat. Tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan. Seakan salah satu dari mereka akan menghilang dalam sakejap.

Tangan Sasuke meraih pipi Naruto dan membelainya lembut. Mata Naruto terpejam,menikmati sentuhan hangatnya. Perlahan wajah keduanya mendekat. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua hingga sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir mereka.

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke sementara tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman lembut yang seakan menyatukan jiwa mereka. Ciuman yang saling berbalas tanpa ada paksaan.

Ciuman yang berasa darah.

# # #

Naruto Dan Sasuke tak beranjak dari posisinya.

Mereka masih saling berpelukan erat, dengan Kepala Naruto bersandar di dada Sasuke. Sementara sasuke berulang kali mengusap dan mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Setelah ciuman singkat yang dalam itu mereka terus begitu. Seakan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan momen itu. Hingga Sasuke menyadari matahari telah tinggi dan ia telah meninggalkan istana semalaman.

"Kita harus segera pulang" Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Hm m" gumam Naruto namun sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisinya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Seakan setuju untuk sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Sasuke?"panggil Naruto pelan

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke

"aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku" kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit berdiri dengan Naruto di pelukannya. Menggendongnya ala bridal style dan mulai berlari keluar hutan. Menuju apartemen Naruto.

Sasuke sempat kaget saat menyadari tubuhnya telah pulih seperti sedia kala. Seakan-akan ia sama sekali tak terluka. Kalau bukan karena noda darah di bajunya yang mengering, ia takkan percaya bahwa sebelumnya ada lubang menganga di perutnya.

Tanpa memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh,Sasuke teru berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum, ia tak keberatan berada dalam posisi itu selamanya.

Sasuke memasuki apartemen Naruto dalam kecepatan tinggi hingga bayangan mereka terlihat kabur. Ia tak ingin ada yang melihat mereka dengan pakaian bersimbah darah.

Sasuke bersyukur saat mendapati pintu apartemen Naruto tak terkunci. Dengan segera ia memasuki apartemen yang hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan dengan satu tempat tidur di samping jendela. perlahan-lahan ia membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto selama beberapa saat.

"Mimpi indah, My Princess" bisik Sasuke sebelum melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

To be Continue…

Saya Harap tak terlalu gaje dan mengecewakan

Maaf…

Mau apel?

REVIEW PLEASE…


	13. Chapter 13

hy... akhirnya saya bisa update. maaf ya, lama!

terimakasih banyak buat semua yang masih bersedia review.

Ganbatte ne

KyouyaxCloud

lady Spain

Arisu Kuroneko

Devil Brain

Princess Assasin

Ichiko Yuuki

Fujo Suka Nyasar

Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi

Aoirhue Kazune

Takazawa kazuki

Ren-Mi3 NoVanta

Zaivenee

Viezukha potter

dan balasan buat yang g log in :

Tara : Yeah saya update maaf lama, moga gak kecewa ya...

ByuuBee : Terima kasih. padahal saya agak bingung buat flashbacknya. saya gak pernah buat genre family sih. senang ada yang suka.

Sana-chan : wah kalau saya bikin sasu mati di tengah tengah chap saya bisa di bantai para reader. kalau di ending sing akan saya pertimbangkan. *kabur*

mika : maaf... kena sindrom males+gak da ide+ banyak pikiran. maaf ya, cahap selanjutnya saya usahakan cepat.

Namikaze trisha : maaf! ini saya update. saya akan usaha update kilat *yosh*

Yukira Adeline : maaf chap ini masih lama jg he3. wah... sepertinya saya harus bangun gudang buat nyimpan jempolnya he3. maaf chap ini mungkin agak membosankan.

Naru3 : yup, bener bangte. saya akan usahakan sampai chap 15. gak tahu kalau molor. Nb: yeah dah baca kan? saya agak susah nngelanjutin fic ini karena kepikiran fic itu terus he3.

Adeiin : Yeah saya update. maaf lama. sepertinya chap ini agak membosankan. maaf ya!

yeah... terima kasih ats semua reviewnya yang selalu membuat saya semangat.

yosh... langsung aja.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don' t Own Naruto!

Chapter 13 : Revelation !

Seperti biasa istana neraka yang berdiri di puncak bukit itu terlihat megah. Beberapa prajurit neraka berjalan hilir mudik di seluruh area untuk menjaga keamanan. Namun sepertinya seluruh prajurit itu tak menyadari sekelebat bayangan hitam yang melompat melewati gerbang neraka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sambil mengendap-endap, Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke dalam istana manuju kamarnya. Menghindari menghindari semua prajurit neraka yang berjaga di sekitar istana dengan menggunakan genjutsu. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudung kepala untuk menyembunyikan baju putihnya yang kini penuh noda darah. Dengan perlahan ia membuka jendela kamarnya yang memang sengaja tak ia kunci sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat menyadari kamarnya masih gelap gulita. Pertanda genjutsunya masih aktif dan tak ada seorang pun yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia segera melompat masuk dan kembali menutup jendela dengan perlahan.

"Darimana saja, Baka Otouto?" Tanya sebuah suara membuat Sasuke refleks menoleh. Dalam sekejap ruangan itu menjadi terang. Menampakkan sosok raja neraka yang dengan santai duduk di sebuah kursi di sudut kamar. Dibelakangnya neji berdiri bersama 5 pengawal pribadi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap mereka tanpa menampakkan rasa terkejut yang ia rasakan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Baka Aniki!" jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap sang kakak. Ia berjalan menjauh sambil merapatkan jubah hitamnya.

Itachi hanya diam. Menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam sambil duduk di kursinya.

Dan dalam sekejap saja Itachi sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke. Menarik jubah hitam sasuke hingga menampakkan baju putihnya yang penuh dengan noda darah. Walaupun terkejut, Itachi tak memperlihatkan ekspresinya saat Sasuke melangkah mundur berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi serius. Melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah mundur.

"Kau terluka?' Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka.

Itachi segera mencengkeram bahu Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tak bisa bergerak dan dengan perlahan menyibak baju Sasuke yang penuh darah. Berusaha mencari luka atau goresan di tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini darahmu!" kata itachi dingin.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Berusaha tetap tenang.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Itachi pelan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kutanya SIAPA?" bentak Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tiga koma berputar di mata merahnya. Membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Tenanglah, Nii-san. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sang kakak. Sasuke sadar, sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, itachi memang lebih overprotektif padanya. Dan membuatnya marah bukanlah hal yang ingin ia hadapi.

"Ceritakan padaku!" perintah Itachi. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Aku mengunjungi seorang teman dan terluka karana kecerobohanku. Lalu temanku itu menyembuhkan lukaku." Kata Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan hal yang terjadi tanpa membawa-bawa nama Naruto.

Itachi menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam dengan Sharingan yang masih aktif.

"Sekali lagi kau pergi dari istana tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku akan merantai kaki dan tanganmu dengan api tsukuyomi." Ancam Itachi sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"maaf, Nii-san." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk.

Itachi menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memejamkan mata dan dalam sekejap saja mata merahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, kita makan siang bersama-sama." Kata Itachi sambil berbalik menuju pintu dan melangkah pergi.

"Baik, Nii-san"

# # #

Malam ini Naruto terbangun dalam kegelapan. Dengan panic ia bangkit dan mamandang sekeliling. Berusaha mencari tahu dimana ia sekarang. Ia menghela nafas lega saat menyadari ia berada di kamar apartemennya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan menyalakan lampu saklar di samping tempat tidurnya.

Setelah lampu menyala dan suasana menjadi terang, Naruto kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Memandang sekeliling. Ia merasa lebih tenang setelah tak lagi berada dalam kegelapan. Diliriknya jam kecil di samping tempat tidur. Jam 3 pagi. Naruto memandang sekeliling lagi.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Benar juga…" renung Naruto.

Ia mengantar pangeran menuju Suna dan hampir lepas kontrol saat perjalanan pulang.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Mengutuki kebodohannya. Harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati saat mendekati hari ulang tahunnya. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa menyadari bahwa ia akan sulit mengendalikan kekuatannya di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia harus bersyukur. Setidaknya tak ada seorangpun yang tahu identitas aslinya. Walaupun mereka mulai curiga, setidaknya ia bisa mencari alasan nanti. Untung saja setelah sampai di istana mereka di perbolehkan langsung pulang. Naruto langsung melesat pergi menuju hutan kematian. Tempat ia biasa menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya selama hampir 10 tahun ini. Disana tak akan ada orang yang mengganggunya kecuali orang-orang yang benar-benar mencarinya seperti sepasukan ninja berbaju hitam itu.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. 'Setidaknya hari itu sudah lewat.' Batin Naruto sambil memandang tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Ia memang sudah terbiasa pulang dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Naruto mengernyit dan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ia mengendus bau darah di tangannya dan seketika itu ia langsung terlonjak berdiri.

"Tidak mungkin" bisik Naruto sambil memandang tangannya yang bergetar.

"Sa-sasuke?" gumam Naruto tak percaya. Kemudian ia mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi.

Ia sadar dalam pelukan Sasuke yang… yang berlumuran darah. Ia… melukainya.

Seketika itu air mata Naruto langsung menetes. Kata-kata Sasuke kembali terngiang di telingnya.

'Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja'

'jangan menangis'

Naruto langsung menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Setelah selama beberapa saat menangis dalam diam. Naruto mengingat hal lain yang langsung membuat tangisnya berhenti. Ia mengerjapkan matanya bebrapa saat, berusaha meyakini ingatannya. Dengan perlahan ia meraba bibirnya.

'Kyaaa…' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Panic sendiri.

'aku.. berciuman… dengan si Teme itu! Kyaaa…'

'Gawat! Harus bagaimana aku waktu bertemu dengannya nanti?'

Dan sisa pagi itu dihabiskan Naruto dengan mondar-mandir mengelilingi kamar sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Dengan muka yang merona merah seperti tomat.

# # #

Pagi ini Sasuke mengerjakan semua tugasnya dalam diam. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak protes saat disuruh Itachi menghadiri rapat dewan yang menyebalkan. Itachi hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. Beberapa kali ia memergoki Sasuke mengerjakan laporan sambil melamun. Walaupun agak khawatir, Itachi hanya diam tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hingga saat hari menjelang sore, Sasuke datang menemuinya dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil membaca beberapa dokumen. Berpura-pura tak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang terlihat gelisah.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, bolehkah aku… uh… meninggalkan istana sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Memandang sekeliling, kemanapun selain sosok sang kakak di hadapannya.

Itachi memandang Sasuke dalam diam. Melihat postur sang adik yang terlihat gelisah dan takut memandangnya langsung. Itachi jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Mungkin ia terlalu keras pada Sasuke kemarin.

"Kemana?" Tanya Itachi setelah beberapa saat.

"Menemui seseorang." Jawab Sasuke masih memalingkan muka.

"Siapa?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Diperhatikannya wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya.

"bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Sasuke.

Itachi hanya diam. Dia kembali berpura-pura membaca dokumen seolah tak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Selama beberapa saat keduanya diam. Sama-sama menunggu jawaban.

"Uh… baiklah! Aku ingin mengunjungi Naruto. Kau sudah puas?" kata Sasuke akhirnya. Memandang sang Kakak dengan kesal.

"Oh." Jawab Itachi pendek. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke. Namun senyumnya tertutup kertas dokumen sehingga Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke semakin kesal. Ia memandang sang kakak sambil bersedekap angkuh.

"Boleh, pergi saja!" kata Itachi cuek tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Itachi curiga selama beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian ia keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

# # #

Sasuke melesat keluar istana dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tak sempat mengganti baju pangeran biru gelap yang di pakainya. Ia takut tak akan sempat mengingat matahari sudah condong di barat. Walaupun begitu ia sempat menyambar sebuah jubah hitam yang cukup bias menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Setelah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Naruto, Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Diketuknya pintu itu perlahan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke mulai khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto lagi?

Diketuknya pintu Naruto lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan terburu-buru.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Sasuke kembali mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. Kalau dalam hitungan ke tiga pintu itu tak juga terbuka, Sasuke sudah memutuskan akan mendobraknya.

1… 2…

"Iya aku dengar, tak perlu menggedor pintu seperti itu." Omel Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Sebelum kemudian ia sadar siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya. Mata Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Sasuke tersenyum dan sudah akan bicara sebelum

Blam…

Naruto menutup pintunya kembali keras-keras tepat di depan hidung Sasuke.

Di depan pintu, Sasuke masih tertegun tak mengerti sebelum kemudian ia tersadar dan kembali mengetuk pintu.

"Cepat buka pintunya, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke dengan tak sabar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke lagi sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto dari balik pintu.

"Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kau tak juga membuka pintunya, akan kuhancurkan dengan chidori!" ancam Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban.

"Satu!" sasuke mulai menghitung.

"Dua" Sasuke mulai membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya.

Brak… dan pintupun terbuka.

"Apa sih maumu?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto.

"Hei… aku belum mempersilahkanmu masuk!" protes Naruto. Menatap Sasuke tajam sambil menutup pintu di belakanya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap sekeliling. Lalu berbalik menatap Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap kesal. Ia mengenakan sebuah T-shirt berwarna biru dan celana pendek selurut berwarna orange. Rambut pirangnya terlihat basah dan tergerai panjang di belakang punggung. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"A-apa?" Tanya naruto saat sadar Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dalam-dalam. Membelai sedikit ujung rambut Naruto.

"Ten-tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah merona merah. Menatap wajah Sasuke di hadapannya. Ia mundur selangkah.

"Syukurlah!" jawab Sasuke. Ia kembali berbalik dan kembali menatap sekeliling . kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku tak boleh kemari?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan muka.

"Eh… darimana kau tahu ini apartemenku?" Tanya Naruto kaget.

"Dobe… kau pikir aku ini siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto.

"Oh" jawab Naruto singkat. Ia lalu terdiam. Memandang kemana saja selain sosok pangeran di hadapannya. Aneh sekali! kenapa tiba-tiba apartemen yang biasanya terasa sunyi dan dingin kini jadi terasa hangat dan nyaman?

"Hei… kau benar-benar sudah baikan?" Tanya Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan Naruto dan menyentuh dahinya lembut.

"Uwa…" teriak Naruto kaget. Ia refleks melangkah mundur. Dan terjatuh saat tersandung kakinya sendiri. Untung saja Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto sehingga kepalanya tak membentur pintu.

Muka Naruto langsung merona merah saat menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah setengah memeluknya. Ingatan kemarin kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Dipandanginya bibir Sasuke yang berwarna pink menggoda. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Sepertinya pennyakit bodohmu memang tak mungkin bisa disembuhkan" kata Sasuke sambil setengah tersenyum. Membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Diam kau, teme!" teriak Naruto kesal. 'Bagaimana aku bisa suka sama pangeran brengsek ini sih' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya. Dibantunya Naruto berdiri lalu kembali menuju dapur.

"Kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kulkas. Hanya ada sekotak susu. Sasuke berpindah ke lemari makan. Ramen, ramen, ramen.

"Kau hanya punya ramen?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil satu cup ramen.

"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk makan? Maaf saja, disini tak ada makanan mewah. Lebih baik kau pulang dan makan di istana sana!" kata Naruto ketus sambil merebut ramen dari tangan Sasuke.

"Berisik! Tadi aku belum sempat makan siang!" kata Sasuke kembali merebut ramen yang di pegang Naruto dan langsung membuka tutupnya.

"Ah… ramenku!" teriak Naruto.

"Teme! Itu ramen favoritku!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Bagaimana cara makannya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ramen di tangannya. Naruto sweetdrop.

"Dasar pangeran tak berguna. Makan ramen saja kau tak bisa!" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil termos dan menuangkan air panas ke ramen di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tunggu 3 menit!" perintah Naruto saat Sasuke mencoba meraih ramennya. Naruto ikut mengmbil 3 cup ramen dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas.

Keduanya lalu makan dalam diam.

"Kemarin itu… kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat. Membuat Naruto langsung tersedak.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" jawab Naruto cepat. Kembali memakan ramennya dengan lahap tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Kau salah besar jika mengira aku akan mengabaikan hal itu begitu saja." Kata Sasuke tajam. Naruto hanya diam.

"Kau… kau terlihat…" kata Sasuke berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"Mengerikan?" potong Naruto tajam. Sasuke hanya tertegun memandang Naruto yang kini terlihat marah.

"Aku terlihat mengerikan? Menakutkan? Menjijikkan? Seperti monster?" desis Naruto penuh amarah. Sasuke membeku.

"Karena kau sudah tahu, kau bisa membenciku dan tinggalkan saja aku sendiri!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Ia memandang keluar jendela, memunggungi Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Selama beberapa saat suasana sunyi.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke berdiri. Dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Perlahan di raihnya bahu Naruto. Menariknya agar berbalik menghadapnya.

Naruto tengah memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya yang terlihat bergetar.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Naruto lembut.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka mata dan menatap mata oniq Sasuke. Rasa takut, panik, bersalah, dan putus asa tergambar jelas di mata sapphire Naruto. Membuat dada Sasuke terasa sesak.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak akan pernah… tak akan bisa membencimu!" kata Sasuke lembut. Naruto mendongak menatapnya sambil menggigit bibirnya lebih keras. Berusaha menahan isakan yang siap keluar dari bibirnya.

"Walaupun kau menghancurkan seluruh tulang di tubuhku, aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu." Kata Sasuke. Dihapusnya setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata Naruto.

"Jadi percuma saja kau mengusirku, karena aku akan tetap di sampingmu!" kata Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto yang kini memejamkan mata erat-erat. Membuat air matanya mengalir menuruni pipi dan menetes.

"Seolah-olah kau bias jauh dariku saja." Kata Sasuke sambil setengah tersenyum.

Tanpa bisa di tahan, Naruto langsung memluk erat Sasuke. Mengubur wajahnya di dada Sasuke sambil terisak.

"Kumohon! Jangan membenciku!" kata Naruto di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tak ingin sendiri lagi!" mohon Naruto sementara Sasuke membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto dan memluknya lebih erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hn, tuhkan. Seolah kau bisa jauh dariku saja." Sindir Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Teme!" teriak naruto kesal. Masih sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa pelan.

Setelah selama beberapa saat berpelukan dalam diam, dengan perlahan Sasuke menarik Naruto dari pelukannya.

"Sudah puas menangisnya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyibak rambut Naruto dan menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Keberatan kalau menjelaskan sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Sasuke ikut duduk di sampingnya, bersiap mendengarkan. Tapi Naruto hanya diam.

"Orang tuaku." Kata Naruto pelan setelah beberapa saat.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Orang tuaku di bunuh tepat di hari ulang tahunku." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Sasuke hanya tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Kau tahu… siapa…?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi sepertinya aku sudah membunuhnya saat itu." lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sejak saat itu, tiap di hari ulang tahunku, aku selalu tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Kekuatan yang... itu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Ya, yang itu. Aku punya… sejenis kekai genkai. Biasanya kekuatan itu hanya keluar saat aku merasa terdesak. Namun berbeda di hari ulang tahunku. Kekuatanku akan terlepas tanpa kendali." Jelas Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Biasanya itu akan berlangsung selama satu minggu penuh." Kata Naruto. Sasuke tersentak.

"Satu minggu?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi… sekarang… kau…?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu. Ini pertama kalinya aku hanya mengamuk selama satu-dua hari." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Lalu orang-orang berbaju hitam itu?"

"Mereka memang mengincarku, hanya saja mereka tak tahu dimana aku bersembunyi selama ini. Yang mereka tahu, aku akan berada di hutan kematian setiap tanggal 10 oktober. Sepertinya saat aku mengawalmu ke Suna, beberapa dari mereka mengenaliku." Kata Naruto pelan

"Apa setiap Tahun selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

Hening.

"Apa apaan wajahmu itu, teme! Biasa saja, aku sudah biasa mengalami hal itu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Berhenti pasang muka bodoh seperti itu!" kata Sasuke tajam sambil memandang Naruto.

Senyum Naruto langsung memudar. Ia menunduk. keduanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Ada aku…" kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto mendongak. Mendapati dirinya terperangkap sepasang mata berwarna oniq yang menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan melindungimu!" kata Sasuke sungguh-sungguh. Dibelainya pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto tak dapat berkata-kata.

Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Sebelum tanpa sadar wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Saling memjamkan mata dan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Hm, sudah waktunya pulang, Baka Otouto!" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka. Menghentikan gerakan mereka beberapa millimeter sebelum bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. Dengan kesal Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam siapapun itu yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

Dan terkejut saat melihat Itachi tengah duduk di kursi di depan meja makan Naruto dengan santai. Kali ini ia sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh Neji. Itachi memandang Sasuke dan Naruto penuh minat sambil memegang dagunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, BAKA ANIKI!" teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Ya-yang Mulia!" pekik Naruto terkejut. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan berlutut di hadapan Itachi.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba!" kata Naruto dengan muka memerah karena malu kepergok akan berciuman dengan Sasuke.

"Dobe! Kau tak perlu berlutut padanya!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto berdiri.

"Diam kau, Teme!" kata Naruto sambil memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Hei…" protes sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tak apa, Naru-chan. Kau boleh berdiri." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membeku. Na..Naru-chan?

"Nah, karena sepertinya urusan Sasuke sudah selesai. Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Itachi sambil berdiri.

"Ten-Tentu Yang Mulia!" jawab Naruto gugup.

"Apa kau yang melukai Sasuke kemarin?" Tanya Itachi to the point. Membuat Naruto dan sasuke tersentak.

Suasana langsung hening.

"Nii-san" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Diam!" jawab Itachi tenang.

"Tapi… Nii-san…" Protes Sasuke.

"Benar, Yang Mulia!" jawab Naruto. Sasuke tersentak dan menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Dobe… apa yang.."

"Sayalah yang melukai Yang Mulia Pangeran kemarin." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menunduk.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Begitu!" kata Itachi akhirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Nii-san, itu tak seperti yang kau kira." Kata Sasuke. Melangkah di hadapan Itachi. Menghalangi langkahnya.

"Minggir." Kata Itachi tenang.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke bersikeras. Kemudian sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya lembut. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Minggirlah, Sasuke!" kata Naruto. Sasuke sudah akan protes sebelum kemudian melihat raut wajah Naruto. Dengan enggan Sasuke mnyingkir namun tetap berdiri di samping Naruto. Bersiap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana kau menyembuhkan lukanya?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Kini ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Saya mempunyai obat yang bias menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat" jawab Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Darahku." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap sang raja neraka. Keduanya saling tatap selama beberapa saat.

Dengan perlahan tangan itachi bergerak ke arah Naruto. Naruto memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima hukuman.

"Bagus!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Mengacak rambut Naruto lembut.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Sasuke tercengang.

"Baka Otouto itu memang sekali-kali perlu di beri pelajaran." Kata Itachi masih tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih bengong.

"Sa-saya tidak dihukum?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja kau akan di huokum." Jawab Itachi sambil menarik tangannya.

"Apa?" protes Sasuke tak terima.

"Temani aku makan malam." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertegun tak percaya.

"Hei… apa-apaan itu!"

# # #

Esok paginya, Naruto kembali bertugas sebagai prajurit Neraka. Walaupun ragu-ragu, Naruto memasuki istana Neraka. Ia masih tak percaya masih bias menginjakkan kaki lagi di Istana. Apalagi setelah ketahuan oleh Raja Nareka bahwa ia melukai Sang pangeran. Adiknya satu-satunya. Masih hidup saja, Naruto sudah sangat beruntung.

Dan bukannya menghukumnya, Raja Neraka justru mengajaknya makan malam. Bayangkan saja. Makan malam dengan seorang raja. Naruto sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah mimpi.

Seperti biasa, Naruto langsung menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Yo, Naruto! Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri santai di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Hy Shika! Memangnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Kami piker kau sakit bebrapa hari ini." Kata Gaara yang juga berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

"Oh itu, ya… aku sudah sembuh!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau beruntung karena kemarin tak bertugas." Kata Shikamaru.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tiga hari yang lalu Pangeran menyelinap keluar adri Istana." Gaara menjawab.

"Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana hebohnya istana karena ia menghilang. Kami beruntung tak di hukum mati karena melalaikan tugas." Kata Shikamaru malas.

Naruto hanya diam. Baru saja menyadari masalah lain yang di sebabkan olehnya. Untung saja pintu kamar Sang Pangeran terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Menampakkan sosok Pangeran Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. naruto dan prajurit yang lain langsung berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Yang mulia Pangeran!" sapa mereka bersamaan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Ia langsung pergi menuju ruang singgasana tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" bisik Shikamaru pelan.

"Uh, apa?" Tanya Naruto. Masih setengah sadar karena syok Sasuke sama sekali tak menyapanya. Bukannya ia berharap begitu sih. Tapi tetap saja.

"beberapa hari yang lalu Pangeran selalu menanyakanmu, kenapa sekarang setelah kau bertugas ia malah mengacuhkanmu?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto hanya diam sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia terlihat tak peduli walaupun di dalam hatinya ia panic setengah mati.

'Apa Sasuke membencinya?'

'ia marah?'

'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Naruto panic saat mereka berjalan menuju ruang singgasana.

"Ah, selamat pagi, naru-chan!"sapa Itachi saat sampai di ruang singgasana.

Membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan membuat semua orang refleks langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil duduk di kursinya dengan raut muka kesal. Tiga sudut siku-siku terlihat menghiasi kepalanya.

"Se-selamat Pagi, Yang Mulia." Jawab naruto sambil menunduk hormat.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sang Raja Neraka lagi. Sekali lagi semua orang menatap Naruto.

"Su-sudah, Yang Mulia."Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali." Kata Itachi terdengar kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita makan bersama, Naru-chan?" kata Itachi lagi. Kali ini sambil tersenyum. Semua orang disitu langsung memucat.

'Raja Neraka tersenyum! Dunia akan kiamat!' pikir semua orang.

"I-itu…" jawab Naruro terbata-bata. Ia mulai berkeringat.

"nanti dia ada janji denganku." Potong Sasuke tajam.

"Oh, Benarkah, Naru-chan?' Tanya Itachi.

Tiga sudut siku-siku bertambah lagi di dahi sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Be-benar, Yang Mulia."

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam?"

"Naru-chan?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Ok! Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu, Baka Aniki!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"kenapa? Kau ingin memanggilnya Naru-chan juga, Baka Otouto?" Tanya Itachi dengan wajah polos.

"A-apa? Diam, Dasar Baka aniki!" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Semburat merah yanga amat sangat sedikit mewarnai wajah pucatnya. Walaupun begitu semua orang bisa melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Na- Naruto!" kata Sasuke langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Meninggalkan beberapa prajurit neraka yang masih bengong dan sosok Raja Neraka yang tersenyum menyeringai dari balik dokumen yang dibacanya.

# # #

Sasuke masih saja terus menarik tangan Naruto sepanjang koridor istana yang dilewatinya. Mengacuhkan tatapan semua orang yang memandangnya penuh Tanya.

"Berhenti menarikku, Teme!" teriak Naruto tak terima. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Sasuke beru melepaskan tangan naruto saat sampai di koridor sepi di sudut Istana. Ia mendorong Naruto hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Lalu menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ap-apaan sih, teme!" teriak Naruto panic. Merinding melihat tatapan Sasuke. Terakhir kali Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu ia…

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir naruto. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya sementara kedua tangannya di letakkan di dinding samping kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang tak siap dengan serangan itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget.

2 menit… wajah Naruto mulai berkeringat.

3 menit… Naruto mulai mendorong tubuh Sasuke walaupun itu sama sekali percuma.

4 menit… tangan Naruto sudah menggapai gapai di antara bahu Sasuke dengan putus asa.

5 menit… naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke dan langsung mendorongnya hingga Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah.

"HUAH!" teriak naruto lega. Ia langsung menghirup nafas banyak-banyak.

"TEME! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?" teriak Naruto sambil menudingkan jarinya ke arah Sasuke yang juga terengah-engah

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang menatap Naruto sambil setengah tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Wajah naruto memucat. Ia sudah berbalik dan bersiap lari namun Sasuke sudah mengkap tangannya dan menariknya hingga lagi-lagi ia terhimpit dinding. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Refleks Naruto langsung memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Benda itu memang lebih cocok untukmu." Kata Sasuke setelah selama beberapa saat tak terjadi apapun.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto membuka sedikit matanya dan mengintip apa yang di lakukan Sasuke. Tidak ada. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto membuka matanya dan menunduk. Mendapati sebuah kalung dengan liontin kristal berwarna biru terpasang manis di lehernya. Mulut Naruto ternganga.

"I-ini?" Tanya naruto.

"Aku belum memberimu hadiah ulang tahun." Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka. Mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Ta-tapi!" kata Naruto tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memberinya hadiah sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

"Kenapa? Apa kurang mewah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Teme! Berhenti pamer kekayaanmu padaku. Aku tak butuh uangmu!" teriak naruto kesal.

"lalu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Hanya… I-ini terlalu indah. Aku tak pantas memakainya." Kata Naruto dengan wajah menunduk.

Sasuke memandang Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum. Diangkatnya wajah Naruto dan dicium bibirnya sekilas.

"Kalau kau berani melepasnya, aku akan mengurungmu di dalam kamarku selama seminggu penuh!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Blush… wajah Naruto langsung merah padam.

"A-apa apan itu, Teme!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto. Mengajaknya pergi.

"Oh ya, Satu lagi, kalau sampai kau berani menerima ajakan Itachi…" Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik.

"Aku akan membuatmu sangat menyesal!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Naruto seketika itu memucat.

"O-okay!"

# # #

Malam Harinya Naruto berjalan memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah ringan dan tersenyum lebar. Berulang kali ia menunduk dan meraba kristal biru dilehernya yang kini terlihat berkilau dalam kegelapan. Ia mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan segera memasukkannya ke lubang pintu. Tak berapa lama, pintupun terbuka. Naruto segera masuk dan kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu. Lalu melepas sepatu yang ia pakai.

Suasana di dalam ruang apartemen Naruto gelap. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya rembulan yang menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela. Semilir angin membuat gorden berwarna orange yang menutupinya melambai pelan.

Dengan santai Naruto melepas jas blazer abu-abu yang dipakainya dan melemparnya ke kursi di dekat meja makan. Ia sudah melangkah untuk menyalakan saklar lampu saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya membeku.

Bruk…

Tanpa bisa menjaga keseimbangan, tubuh Naruto langsung ambruk di lantai. Dengan nafas yang terengah engah, Naruto berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

'Jangan lagi!" batin Naruto sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia meraba bahunya. Symbol tiga koma berputar yang ada di bahunya menyala merah. Di cengkeramnya bahunya erat-erat. Mersakan panas yang tiba-tiba membakar kulitnya. Membuat darahnya seolah mendidih.

"Ukh…" Naruto merintih pelan.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia berusaha merangkak menuju pintu. Namun baru beberapa senti bergerak. Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Suasana langsung sunyi senyap. Hanya suara angin yang berani mengusik ketenangan.

Perlahan-lahan, bercak bercak merah mulai muncul di kulit Naruto. Menyebar mulai leher hingga sekujur tubuhnya. menyala merah seakan membakar tubuh Naruto.

Tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto, sesosok bayangan berdiri di puncak sebuah pohon. Memandang jendela apartemen naruto dari kejauhan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam panjang melambai pelan. Lalu sebuah seringaian terlihat di wajahnya yang ditutupi kegelapan.

"Khu…khu…khu…"

"Kutemukan kau…"

"Bocah rubah"

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Yah selesai…

Maaf kalau chap ini agak ngaco dan mengecewakan. agak pendek juga. maaf ya! Saya gak bisa mikir ide yang lain sih. Atau mungkin saya terlalu terburu buru untuk namatin ini fic?

Saya akan berusaha update cepat. Doakan saya ya *smile*

REVIEW PLEASE…


	14. Chapter 14

hy... saya update... maaf lama...

terima kasih banyak buat :

Ganbatte ne

Harukaze chiharu.

Fujo suka nyasar

Flaya2

Yamamura Ayumu

Aoi no Kaze

HaikuReSanovA

Ren-Mi3 NovantA

BellaHamasaki

Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi

Zaivenee

CCloveRuki

Princess Assasin

Superol

Akai no Tsubasa

Crimson-nightfall

KyouyaxCloud

atas reviewnya yang selalu membuat saya semangat. terimakasih juga buat yang gak log in:

Tara : um... Naruto gak diculik kok. tenang aja. tapi saya harap kamu suka chap ini. terima kasih. mohon pendapatnya di chap ini ya.

Naru3 : terima kasih. jawabannya ada di chap ini. moga suka -smile- gaara? ada kok. cuma gak kebagian banyak scene seperti dulu. maaf ya.

Corda tenebrae : iya, ini saya update. maaf ya lama...

Namikaze trisha : um... walaupun kemarin saya sempat bilang akan tamat di chap 15 sepertinya gak bisa he3 kemungkinan akan tamat di chap 16 atau 17. sabar ya.

ByuuBee : iya. ini saya update. maaf ya lama.

jangan lama-lama : hy... saya gak lagi ngapa-ngapain kok. maaf. saya selalu lama updatenya. saya benar-benar bingung bagi waktu. moga suka chap ini -smile-

Yuzu : hy... Wah anak sorong ya? deket donk. -tu jatim kan?-. cara bikin fic ya. kamu harus buat akun dulu setelah itu ada petunjuknya kok.-smile- moga suka chap ini.

Yukira : terima kasih. maaf bikin Sasuke jadi kayak gitu. abis saya suka sih -ditimpuk-. moga suka chap ini.

terima kasih atas semua reviewnya ya. benar-benar mencerahkan hari saya di tengah kesibukan yang menumpuk -alah-. mohon maaf. chap ini agak pendek dan jelek. Sepertinya saya mulai jadi bodoh. tapi saya harap semuanya suka -smile-

langsung saja. selamat membaca.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don' t Own Naruto!

Chapter 14 : Whisper.

Suara angin dan dedaunan yang saling bergesek terdengar nyaring malam ini. Sang rembulan yang sebelumnya bersinar terang, kini telah tertutup awan hitam. Membuat malam yang sebelumnya terang benderang kini gelap gulita. Angin yang berhembus pelan terasa dingin menusuk tulang.

Suasana di apartemen Naruto kini gelap gulita. Namun warna merah tampak menyala menerangi dinding. Membuatnya seakan tengah berlumuran darah. Terutama sosok yang terlihat tengah berbaring di lantai apartemen. Tubuh Naruto kini telah berwarna merah sepenuhnya. Segel kutukan itu telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya seakan tengah dibakar hidup-hidup.

Saat semilir angin menerobos memasuki jendela, muncul sosok lain yang langsung berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sosok gelap itu tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Saat warna merah yang muncul di tubuh Naruto terpantul di wajah sosok itu. Terlihatlah wajah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dan sepasang mata emas tajam seperti ular.

Orochimaru menunduk menatap sosok Naruto yang tak berdaya.

"Hm, sepertinya segel itu mulai sempurna." Kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia membentuk rangkaian segel dengan dua tangannya.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak dan Ia membuka matanya. Menampakkan mata biru yang penuh dengan rasa sakit. Mata itu menatap kosong ke arah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tersenyum. Ia membuat segel terakhir dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya. Senyumnya pudar.

"Khu..khu… menarik, baru kali ini ada yang berhasil menolakku." Kata Orochimaru.

Sosok Naruto tersentak dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Orochimaru berjongkok dan memandang wajah setengah sadar Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Kita lihat… sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan." Kata Orochimaru sambil menyentuh wajah Naruto. Tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar, namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Sampai jumpa, Bocah rubah." Kata Orochimaru sambil berdiri dan menghilang dalam kegelapan. Meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang masih terbaring di lantai.

Perlahan-lahan mata Naruto terpejam. Tubuhnya berhenti bergetar dan warna merah di seluruh tubuhnya perlahan memudar. Semakin menghilang hingga hanya menyisakan tiga titik koma berputar yang masih menyala di bahunya.

Dan semuanya kembali gelap.

# # #

Pagi-pagi sekali Itachi sudah datang ke kamar Sasuke. Membuka korden jendela lebar-lebar dan menyalakan semua lampu di dalam kamar. Membuat Sasuke terbangun sambil menutup wajah dengan lengannya. Silau karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerangi kamarnya yang semula gelap.

"Selamat pagi, Baka Otouto." Kata Itachi sambil duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baka Aniki?" gumam Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan dan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Berusaha kembali tidur. Itachi hanya diam melihat kelakuan sang adik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu minum teh dan sarapan. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat secangkir teh yang baru saja dituang Neji. Sasuke hanya diam, berpura-pura tertidur kembali.

"Baiklah…" kata Itachi. Meletakkan cangkirnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Lebih baik aku ke tempat Naru-chan, ia pasti mau menemaniku." Kata Itachi. Membuat Sasuke langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ia segera melempar selimutnya dan bangkit berdiri di hadapan Itachi. Menghalangi jalannya.

"Maumu apa sih, Baka Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke sambil men-deathglare sang kakak. Yang tentu saja sama sekali tak mempan.

"Oh… kau sudah bangun? Duduk dan minumlah teh ini. Aku Khusus membuatkannya untukmu." Kata Itachi sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Sasuke dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Mau tak mau Sasuke menerima teh itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia menatap minuman di tangannya curiga sebelum dengan perlahan meminumnya.

"Tiga hari lagi kau harus memilih calon istrimu di pesta dansa istana." Kata Itachi enteng sambil meminum tehnya.

Brush…

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan teh yang baru saja di minumnya. Tingkah yang sangat tidak pangeran sama sekali.

"BAKA ANIKI! LAGI-LAGI KAU MEMUTUSKAN SEENAKNYA!" teriak Sasuke hingga terdengar di seluruh istana. Sama sekali tak repot-repot mengusap teh yang membasahi dagunya.

"Hn?" jawab Itachi tanpa memandang Sasuke. Masih meminum tehnya dengan santai.

"DAN APA MAKSUDNYA PESTA DANSA? AKU TAK MAU!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Itachi meletakkan cangkirnya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Baka Otouto, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Aku sudah mengganti hari pernikahanmu dengan Hinata menjadi hanya pesta dansa. Atau kau ingin tetap melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Hinata?" Tanya Itachi enteng.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Undangan pernikahanmu sudah di sebar di seluruh neraka. Dan mengingat kau sudah seenaknya membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Hinata, aku harus memikirkan cara lain untuk mengganti acara pernikahanmu." Kata Itachi panjang lebar sementara Sasuke hanya membatu. Lupa sama sekali kalau sebelumnya ia hampir dipaksa menikah dengan Hinata.

"Dasar adik bodoh, kau tak tahu betapa merepotkannya itu?" Tanya Itachi sambil meminum tehnya lagi.

"La-lalu apa maksudnya aku harus memilih calon istri disana?" Tanya Sasuke masih tak terima.

"Agar tak ada yang protes dengan batalnya pernikahanmu, kau akan memilih salah satu gadis yang datang di pesta itu sebagai calon istrimu. Memberikan kesempatan pada semua gadis yang datang di pesta." Kata Itachi lagi.

Sasuke langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menggumamkan kata "Kakakku sudah gila." Berkali-kali. Ia terlihat seperti orang depresi.

"Apa susahnya memilih satu gadis dari semua yang datang?" Tanya Itachi sambil memndang sang adik yang seakan hidup segan matipun ogah.

"Masalahnya aku tak menyukai mereka semua." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap sang kakak tajam.

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal membawa gadis yang kau suka dan mengumumkan kau memilihnya dihadapan semua orang. Dengan begitu takkan ada yang protes." Kata Itachi santai sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang kosong di nampan di sampingnya.

Sasuke membeku, memikirkan kata-kata sang kakak.

"Pesta dansa atau pesta pernikahan. Kau pilih sendiri, Baka otouto." Kata Itachi sambil beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertegun. Itachi tak melihat saat perlahan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san." Kata Sasuke lirih.

Sambil berjalan pergi, Itachi tersenyum.

# # #

Setelah kepergian Itachi, Sasuke segera menuju kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Naruto dan mengajaknya ke pesta Dansa. Dengan penuh semangat ia keluar kamar dan segera disambut oleh lima pengawal pribadi yang berlutut di depan pintunya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Kata mereka bersamaan.

Tanpa menjawab salam mereka, Sasuke langsung berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya prajurit wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya. Dan menariknya berdiri.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum memandang gadis bermata biru di hadapannya. Namun senyum Sasuke langsung memudar.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat pucat. Ia segera meraba dahi Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tadi terlalu lama berendam." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dari dahinya. Ia tak balas menatap Sasuke. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto meraba bahunya yang sejak tadi terasa nyeri.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke saat mengetahui suhu tubuh Naruto baik-baik saja. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita sarapan dulu. Kau pasti belum makan." Kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan pergi. Naruto hanya diam dan menurut saat sasuke menuntunnya menuju taman. Sebuah meja putih dan dua kursi sudah disiapkan disana. Lengkap dengan berbagai makanan di atasnya.

Sasuke manarik kursi dan mendudukkan Naruto sebelum barjalan dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Naruto. Empat pengawal lain hanya berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sedah terbiasa diacuhkan oleh sang Pangeran dan Sang prajurit wanita.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang sejak tadi diam. Naruto mengangguk. Keduanya memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan pelayan dalam diam. Sambil makan, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat makan tanpa selera.

"Makanlah… Sup ini baik untuk kesehatan." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sup tomat yang penuh dengan sayuran.

"Aku tidak suka sayur." Kata Naruto sambil mendorong mangkok sup itu dari hadapannya.

"Hei… sekali-kali kau harus makan sayur!" kata Sasuke sambil kembali mendorong sup itu ke depan Naruto.

"Aku tak mau." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Makan! Dobe!" perintah Sasuke.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK MAU!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Membuat sup itu tumpah mengenangi meja. Menodai taplak putih di atasnya.

Naruto langsung membeku saat menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut.

"M-maaf! A-aku akan membereskannya." Kata Naruto buru-buru membereskan mangkok yang terguling di hadapannya. Sebelum sebuah tangan pucat menghentikan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, biar pelayan yang membereskannya." Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Naruto. Menghentikan usaha Naruto merapikan piring berantakan di hadapannya.

"Maaf." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi." Kata Sasuke pelan sambil menarik Naruto pergi.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri taman dalam diam. Naruto terus saja menunduk sementara Sasuke terus melirik sosok di sampingnya itu. Walaupun tangan mereka bergandengan, Naruto terlihat berjalan agak jauh dari Sasuke. Menciptakan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"hei… mau berlatih sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke lembut saat mereka melewati taman yang agak lapang. Berusaha mengembalikan keriangan Naruto. Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Naruto. Hingga yang ditanya menganggukkan kepala pelan. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membuka jubahnya. Ia juga membuka tiga kancing paling atas pada baju pangerannya. Menampakkan sedikit dada bidangnya yang terlihat kontras dengan baju berwarna biru yang di pakainya.

Naruto hanya diam saat menatap Sasuke.

Sang Pangeran menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Biasanya Naruto akan menatapnya dengan wajah merona saat Sasuke melakukan hal ini. Tapi Naruto kali ini terlihat… dingin.

Keduanya berjalan ke tengah taman sambil mengambil jarak. Pengawal yang lain hanya memandang dari jauh.

"Peraturannya sama. Hanya menggunakan taijutsu. Ok!" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya diam.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya diam. Tak ada yang beranjak dari posisinya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi. Biasanya Narutolah yang pertama kali bergerak untuk menyerangnya. Sambil berpikir, akhirnya Sasukelah yang menyerang Naruto pertama kali.

Sasuke melayangkan tendangan saat sampai di hadapan Naruto. Melakukannya dengan agak pelan karena takut naruto terluka. Namun naruto dengan mudah menghindar dan sama sekali tak balas menyerang. Sasuke pun melayangkan pukulan yang dihindari Naruto dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Kerutan di alis Sasuke semakin dalam. Biasanya Naruto dapat dengan mudah terpancing emosi. Ada apa dengannya?

Akhirnya Sasuke mulai serius. Setelah melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan, Sasuke berhasil mengunci kedua tangan naruto di balik punggungnya.

"Aku menang." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menggeram pelan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik kedua lengannya dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke. Membuat pergelangan tangannya berdarah saat kulitnya tergores kuku Sasuke saat ia menariknya dengan paksa sekuat tenaga.

Dan Naruto balas menyerang Sasuke. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan darah yang menetes dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia melancarkan tendangan dan pukulan pada Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menangkis sambil terus melangkah mundur. Terdorong oleh setiap serangan Naruto. Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa membalas. Wajah dan bajunya kini penuh percikan darah yang terciprat dari pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Naruto yang terus menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Naruto hanya diam. Seakan tak mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Serangannya semakin cepat dan kuat. Hingga salah satu pukulan Naruto berhasil menyerempet pipi Sasuke. Menggores pipi pucat Sang Pangeran hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Saat itulah Sasuke menangkap lengan naruto.

"HENTIKAN, NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke tepat di depan Naruto. Membuat sosok bermata biru itu membeku dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Seakan baru sadar dengan apa yang telah di perbuatnya. Matanya terbelalak ngeri saat melihat darah mengalir dari luka di pipi Sasuke. Menetes menuruni dagunya.

"Sa-sasuke, kau berdarah. " kata Naruto panik. Berusaha memeriksa lukanya.

"DASAR BODOH, LIHAT LENGANMU!" bentak Sasuke sambil memegang lengan naruto yang kini sudah bersimbah darah. Darah terlihat mengalir deras dari luka di pergelangan tangannya. Naruto memandang tangannya tak mengerti. Seolah tak sadar ia tengah terluka sebelumnya. Naruto berbalik memandang Sasuke yang terlihat panic.

"GAARA, SHIKAMARU! CEPAT PANGGILKAN DOKTER!" teriak Sasuke . dua pengawal itu segera menghilang dari pandangan.

"Sial! Darahnya banyak sekali." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto mendekat. Dengan hati-hati ia memegang lengan Naruto yang berdarah.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal dari wajahnya. Wajah yang berlumuran darah itu terlihat cemas dan panic. Membuat Naruto tak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja, naruto mendapat dorongan untuk merobek-robek leher berkulit pucat di hadapannya. Membiarkan darah mengalir membasahi kulitnya yang seputih salju. Dan naruto yakin, ia akan tertawa gembira melihat pemandangan itu. Melihat orang yang dicintainya terkapar di tanah dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Naruto memejamkan mata.

Segel kutukan di bahunya menyala merah. Membisikkan berbagai cara untuk membuat sosok di sampingnya itu terbaring tak bernyawa. Bisikan itu semakin kuat dan terus memenuhi kepala Naruto. Hingga membuat tubuh berbalut blazer abu-abu itu bergetar hebat. Semakin ia menolak, segel di bahunya semakin menyiksa. Seakan membakar tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Naruto memejamkan mata dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

Saat sakit di bahunya semakin tak tertahankan, akhirnya Naruto ambruk di pelukan Sasuke. Tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto!"

# # #

Hal pertama yang dilihat Naruto saat membuka mata adalah wajah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya penuh khawatir. Wajahnya sudah bersih dan luka di pipinya sudah diplester dengan rapi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"Aku… dimana?" Tanya Naruto pelan sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Kau ada di kamarku. Tadi kau pingsan" kata Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto yang berusaha bangun. Sasuke segera duduk di samping Naruto. Menarik tubuh Naruto hingga tubuhnya bersandar di dada Sasuke.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk naruto erat.

Naruto hanya diam. Memandang pergelangan tangannya yang sudah di perban rapi. Jas blazernya tergeletak di samping tempat tidur. Ujung-ujung lengannya terlihat penuh noda darah. Ia kini hanya mengenakan kaos putih sederhana.

Naruto mendongak. Menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat dekat.

Dan lagi. Bisikan itu kembali terngiang di kepala Naruto. Memerintahkannya untuk mencakar, mencabik-cabik sosok yang tengah memeluknya erat. Mengoyak kulitnya yang seputih salju. Mangambil sinar kehidupan dari sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya penuh kasih.

'Tidak' Batin naruto dalam hati.

'Tidak' batinnya lagi. Namun perlahan tangan Naruto mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh leher Sasuke.

'Tidak...' denyut nadi di leher itu terlihat sangat jelas. Satu koyakan di bagian itu pasti sudah cukup untuk membuat sosok yang dicintainya itu terbaring tak bernyawa.

'Tidak!'

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Tangannya ia genggam erat-erat di belakang tubuhnya. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan liar. Melihat jendela yang terbuka lebar menampakkan matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil manatap Naruto yang terus melangkah mundur. Tak mengerti dengan tingkah Naruto. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak." Kata Naruto pelan sambil melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Menahan dorongan untuk menyerang sosok pangeran di hadapannya.

"A-aku ingin pulang." Kata Naruto sambil berbalik menjauhi Sasuke. Ia segera membuka pintu dan menutupnya keras-keras.

Blam…

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan yang kini sunyi.

# # #

Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju ruang singgasana. Ingin meminta izin pada sang kakak untuk meninggalkan istana. Ia sudah memegang gagang pintu saat mendengar sang kakak tengah berbicara dengan Neji dengan suara serius.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kuminta?" terdengar suara Itachi dari balik pintu. Membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Tentang Uzumaki Naruto, Yang mulia?" terdengar suara neji bertanya balik. Sasuke langsung membeku di balik pintu.

'Naruto? Untuk apa Itachi menyelidiki Naruto?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sudah, Yang mulia." Jawab Neji. Lalu terdengar suara lembaran kertas dibuka.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Lahir tanggal 10 Oktober. Ayah bernama Uzumaki Minato dan Ibu bernama Uzumaki Kushina." Kata Neji membacakan data Naruto.

"Kau tahu mengenai asal usulnya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya, ada yang aneh dengan asal usulnya, Yang Mulia." Jawab Neji.

"Maksudnya?' Tanya itachi lagi.

"Sama sekali tak ada berkas mengenai nama Uzumaki di arsip Neraka. Itu berarti, Naruto telah memalsukan identitasnya." Jelas Neji.

"Apalagi yang kau dapat?"

"Saya mencari data dengan nama Minato dan Kushina. Ada beberapa nama yang saya temukan, namun tak ada yang membuat kedua nama itu saling berhubungan. Kecuali… satu nama yang tanpa sengaja saya temukan dalam sebuah Arsip rahasia."

"Arsip Rahasia?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Nama itu adalah... Namikaze." Kata Neji terdengar ragu.

"jelaskan."

"Namikaze adalah satu nama klan terkuat di zaman dahulu. Hampir sama kuatnya dengan klan Uchiha. Mereka hebat dalam segel. Dan selain itu mereka juga mempunyai kekai genkai yang menyamai hebatnya sharingan. Klan Namikaze seluruhnya mempunya daya sembuh yang tinggi. Bahkan darah mereka dipercaya bisa menyembuhkan segala macam luka. Di tambah ada sebagian rumor yang menyatakan mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari Kyuubi No kitsune."

"Rubah ekor sembilan?"

"Ya. Siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Legenda mengatakan bahwa siluman itu adalah siluman terkuat di dunia neraka. Klan Namikaze dipercaya telah berhasil menyegel siluman itu dan secara turun temurun dapat menggunakan kekuatan itu sesuka hati."

"Kenapa aku tak pernah mendengar tentang klain ini sebelumnya?" tanya Itachi terdengar penasaran.

"Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu kalan Namikaze dipercaya telah musnah... Karena banyaknya orang yang memburu mereka demi kekuatan."

"Kenapa kau bilang Naruto adalah klan namikaze kalau klan itu sudah musnah ratusan tahun yang lalu?"

"Saya… menemukan sebuah arsip rahasia milik raja terdahulu, Yang Mulia." Kata neji ragu.

"Milik Ayah?"

"Bukan, Yang Mulia. Arsip itu lebih tua. Menceritakan tentang sisa klan Namikaze yang tengah bersembunyi."

Selama beberapa saat suasana hening.

Sebelum kemudian terdengar sebuah helaan nafas.

"Kakek anda, Yang mulia Uchiha Madara berhasil mengetahui tentang sepasang klan Namikaze bernama Minato Dan Kushina. Dan beliau menjadi terobsesi untuk menangkap mereka. Hingga membuat beliau turun tahta lebih awal dan menyerahkannya pada Yang Mulia Uchiha Fugaku. Supaya beliau bisa lebih fokus pada pencarian sisa klan Namikaze tersebut."

"Lalu?"

"Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, Yang Mulia Uchiha Madara berhasil mengetahui letak persembunyian mereka. Beliau langsung berangkat secara diam-diam dan membawa pasukan khusus. Tanggal kepergian beliau sama dengan tanggal kematian beliau dalam sejarah. Sepertinya beliau meminta agar diumumkan meninggal."

Tak ada suara hingga terdengar Neji menarik nafas panjang.

"Beberapa hari setelah hari keberangkatan beliau, terdapat berita tentang sesosok siluman rubah menghancurkan puluhan desa di Neraka bagian selatan. Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi laporan mengenai klan Namikaze. Dan kakek anda sama sekali tidak kembali hingga saat ini."

Di depan pintu Sasuke sudah terduduk dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar.

"Saya sangat yakin bahwa uzumaki Naruto yang kita kenal adalah klan Namikaze terakhir. Namikaze Naruto."

# # #

Sasuke berjalan cepat hampir berlari menuju kamarnya. Manabrak beberapa pelayan dan prajurit neraka yang tengah berjalan di koridor istana.

Sejak tadi, gemetaran di sekujur tubuh Sasuke tak juga segera reda. Ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat saat sampai di dalam kamarnya. Langsung terduduk di depan pintu setelah tak dapat menahan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Berbagai emosi bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Rasa bersalah, sedih, jijik, marah, takut. Semuanya tercampur menyesaki dadanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir dari dua mata merahnya. Ia menunduk dengan tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Air matanya yang bening berjatuhan tanpa suara di lantai kamarnya yang gelap.

Naruto Naruto Naruto.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Menahan suara isakan yang akan keluar dari dua belah bibirnya.

Bayangan tentang wajah Naruto yang menangis tanpa suara di hari ulang tahunnya yang lalu kembali terbayang di mata Sasuke. Betapa sosok yang dicintainya itu terlihat hancur dan rapuh saat mengingat kedua orang tuanya terbunuh di depan matanya.

Dan semua itu gara-gara salah satu anggota klan Uchiha. Kakek Sasuke sendiri.

Berbagai pikiran buruk terlintas di kepala Sasuke.

Bagaimana kalau Naruto tahu?

Apa ia akan meninggalkannya?

Apa ia akan membencinya?

Membayangkan hal itu membuat jiwa Sasuke seakan dirobek-robek.

Dan sosok pangeran itu kembali menangis dalam diam. Dalam kegelapan kamarnya di istana Neraka.

# # #

Esok paginya Sasuke terbangun di lantai di depan pintu. Ia semalaman sama sekali tak ingin beranjak dari posisinya. Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia menangis semalam.

Tanpa semangat Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak ingin membuat kakaknya curiga bahwa ia semalam telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan rahasianya dengan Neji.

Sasuke manatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya kusut dan berantakan. Matanya terlihat memerah dan bengkak. Sasuke mancoba tersenyum. Namun bibirnya hanya sedikit bergerak. Seolah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata. Bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap di hadapan Naruto nanti. Sasuke menghela nafas.

Ia menyalakan kran dan membiarkan air hangat mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Melemaskan seluruh otot di tubuhnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Merasakan setiap tetes air yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang lama di kamar mandi. Bengkak di mata Sasuke sudah banyak berkurang. Sasuke menutupinya dengan genjutsu. Tak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa ia habis menangis.

Ia segera mengenakan baju pangerannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat keluar, seperti biasa ia disambut oleh lima pengawal pribadi yang berlutut di depan kamarnya. Namun sosok gadis yang semalaman ia pikirkan tak ada diantara mereka.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak.

Gaara dan Shikamaru saling pandang.

"Kutanya dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada lebih tinggi. Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran… Tadi pagi Naruto…" kata Shikamaru berusaha ia ragu-ragu.

"Naruto sudah mengundurkan diri sebagai prajurit neraka." Jawab Gaara.

Sasuke langsung membeku.

"A-Apa?"

.

.

To Be continue…

.

Yeah… selesai. Maaf ya pendek. sepertinya juga jelek. maaf ya. mengecewakan kalian. saya benar-benar gak bisa mikir yang lain -hiks2- Walaupun begitu saya harap kalian suka –smile-.

Oh ya, saya mohon maaf –bungkuk dalam2- sepertinya saya tidak akan bisa update chap selanjutnya dalam waktu dekat. Saya akan mengikuti festival Yosakoi di Surabaya bulan juli nanti. Jadi waktu luang saya –yang Cuma dikiit- akan habis untuk latihan. Tapi kalau ada waktu luang saya akan usahakan update kok. Paling lambat akhir bulan juli. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf –bungkuk2-

Ps : saya punya fic baru, Sasunaru juga –ditimpuk- -maaf-. Judulnya 'Searching for the Sun' kalau ada waktu harap dilihat ya –smile- siapa tahu kalian juga suka. Terima kasih.

Oh ya… saya mohon pendapatnya untuk chap ini ya…

REVIEW PLEASE…


	15. Chapter 15

hy... *nyengir*

Maaf atas update yang sangat sangat sangat lama *bungkuk-bungkuk*

terima kasih buat :

HaikuReSanovA

Harukaze Chiharu

Namikaze to Uchiha

CCloveRuki

ck Mendokusei

Naomi Arai

Aoi no Kaze

Princess Assassin

Ren-Mi3 NoVantA

Zazaive

Oridugdug

Black CapXa

Yamamura Ayumu

Kyouya x Cloud

Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi

Superol

Akai no Tsubasa

atas reviewnya yang menyenangkan dan terima kasih sudah menunggu ^^

juga balasan buat yang agak log in :

Fujo suka nyasar : um... ini masih bulan juli kan? *liat kalender* maaf ya lama. saya kasih banyak romance di chap ini deh. walau jadi ooc dan gaje *nyengir* moga suka.

Namikaze trisha : Dia nyuruh neji buat nyari info soal naru karena tau sasu suka ma dya. jadi dia harus yakin bahwa cew yang di suka sang adik gak bakalan manfaatin dia. uh... bener2 kakak yang baik ya?

Meg chan : saya update! maaf karena menungu lama. moga suka chap ini.

Yukira : Terima kasih. maaf ya lama. moga suka chap ini

Naru3 : kan segel si oro bukan penyakit. jadi Naru gak bakalan bisa nyembuhinnya. 17. kayaknya *ditimpuk*

Adelove Sasunaru : terima kasih. maaf menunggu lama. moga suka chap ini ^^

Ochihame Shibuya : Terima kasih. maaf juga lamaa updatenya. moga suka chap ini

NaMIAkaze Kawaii : terima kasih ^^ udah mo ngerti... moga suka chap ini.

yupp... saya gak bakalan nulis banyak. sebelumnya WARNING! akan amat sangat gaje dan OOC!

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don' t Own Naruto!

Chapter 15 : Under The Rain.

Drap… drap… drap…

BRAK!

Pintu besar penuh ukiran itu menjeplak terbuka dengan suara keras. Diikuti sosok Pangeran yang berjalan masuk dengan tergesa. Wajah berkulit pucat itu tegang saat memasuki ruang singgasana yang langsung sunyi karena kedatangannya yang berisik.

Tanpa menyadari tindakannya yang sungguh tidak sopan, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah Sang Kakak yang tengah duduk di atas singgasana sambil membaca selembar kertas. Mata merah Sang Raja Neraka memandang kedatangan Sasuke yang seakan sudah ia duga.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke.

Seakan mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, Itachi menyerahkan selembar kertas yang baru saja ia baca. Sasuke langsung menyambar kertas itu dan membaca setiap kata yang tertera di dalamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke meremas surat pengunduran diri itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil memandang punggung sang adik.

"Mencarinya." Jawab sasuke tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menunggu izin dari sang kakak. Kalaupun Itachi melarang, Sasuke akan tetap pergi walau harus mengalahkan seluruh prajurit istana yang menghalangi jalannya.

Lambaian jubah Sasuke mengiringi kepergiannya sebelum pintu ruang singgasana tertutup. Meninggalkan sang raja neraka yang masih memandangi pintu hitam berlambang uchiha itu dalam diam.

# # #

Pagi itu mendung menyelimuti langit. Membuat suasana dunia neraka yang suram menjadi semakin dingin.

Sasuke berlari menembus rintik gerimis yang mulai turun dalam kecepatan tinggi. Sama sekali tak peduli untuk menyamar atau mengganti baju pangeran mencolok berwarna biru yang tengah ia pakai. Ia langsung melesat menaiki tangga menuju apartemen Naruto. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sasuke langsung memegang kenop dan membukanya. Yang terhenti karena pintu itu dikunci.

"NARUTO, BUKA PINTUNYA!" panggil Sasuke dengan keras. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar bercat orange itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke langsung menendang pintu itu hingga menjeplak terbuka dengan kenop yang rusak parah.

Sasuke langsung masuk dan memandang sekeliling. Mencari sosok gadis rubah berambut pirang yang tinggal di tempat itu. Mata merah Sasuke manatap tajam setiap sudut hingga sebuah suara lain menginterupsinya.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Tanya seseorang berambut putih sambil berjalan masuk. Menatap sosok yang berani memasuki kamar Naruto dengan brutal.

Sasuke berbalik dan memandang sosok paman berambut putih yang diingatnya sebagai tetangga Naruto. Paman itu membelalakkan mata saat menatap sosok pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temui kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan mengenakan baju kebesaran Pangeran Neraka. Sebuah simbol klan Uchiha tersulam jelas di punggung bajunya.

"Y-yang Mulia Pangeran?" Tanya paman itu tak percaya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"A-apa?" Tanya paman itu tergagap.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabar.

Si paman itu, Jiraiya. Tetangga Naruto sekaligus pemilik apartemen hanya bisa terdiam menatap Sang Pangeran Neraka yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"A-aku tak tahu." Jawab Jiraiya setelah beberapa saat. Membuat Sasuke segera berbalik pergi sebelum terhenti saat paman itu kembali bicara.

"Biasanya ia selalu pergi ke arah selatan." Kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk arah selatan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke keluar dan pergi ke arah yang di tunjuk Jiraiya. Ia mengumpat pelan saat menyadari hujan telah turun dengan sangat deras. Membuatnya tak bisa menggunakan Kuchiyose untuk melacak jejak Naruto. Lalu dimana ia harus mencarinya?

Tanpa berhenti, Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah selatan. Sambil memandang sekeliling ia menerka dimana Naruto sekarang. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan hujan deras yang kini membuatnya basah kuyup.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari tanpa tujuan, tanpa sengaja pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah menara tua yang menjulang tinggi tak jauh di depannya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke menaikkan kecepatannya dan melesat menuju tempat itu. Satu yang sudah ia tahu.

Naruto berniat pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan Sasuke takkan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

# # #

Seorang gadis pirang bertelinga rubah terlihat berdiri di tempat lapang itu. Berdiri diam ditengah hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

Hujan…

Naruto mendongak menatap langit gelap dunia neraka. Memandang butiran air yang jatuh dari langit dalam ribuan tetes. Membentuk garis-garis tipis seperti benang yang terlihat seakan menghubungkan langit dan bumi. Meskipun tak seindah di dunia manusia. Ia tetap bersyukur setidaknya masih ada hujan di dunia neraka.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh sang hujan. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai saat-saat hujan turun deras seperti ini. Padahal sebagian orang menganggapnya sebagai tanda berduka. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

Hujan selalu mengerti perasaannya…

Disaat tak ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya. Saat kesepian mencengkeram hatinya hingga terasa remuk. Hujan akan selalu menggantikannya untuk menangis…

Disaat seperti ini, saat ia memejamkan mata dan menengadahkan tangannya, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan air dan angin menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Membuatnya seakan dilindungi. Disayangi.

Mata biru itu terbuka dan memandang jauh ke depan. Ke arah istana neraka yang terlihat menjulang di atas bukit. Berdiri tegak dan kokoh tak tertandingi.

Sapphire itu kembali terpejam, berusaha membayangkan sosok pangeran bermata merah kini ada di beramanya. Menemaninya.

Naruto tersenyum dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat meleleh menuruni pipinya.

Berpura-pura.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Berpura-pura bahwa ia pantas disini. Berpura-pura ada yang membutuhkan keberadaannya. Berpura-pura bahwa ia layak.

Perlahan tangan Naruto bergerak menuju kantong senjatanya. Meraih sebuah kunai dari dalamnya. Digenggamnya kunai itu dengan erat. Menatap bagian tajam kunai yang merefleksikan separuh wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke." Kata Naruto lirih sambil mengarahkan kunai itu ke lehernya.

# # #

Menara tua yang berdiri kokoh di tepi hutan itu terlihat seakan berlendir saat aliran hujan yang deras menuruni menara. Dinding luarnya yang berwarna abu-abu terlihat retak di beberapa bagian. Mengingat sudah berpuluh tahun menara itu tak lagi digunakan sebagai menara patroli. Rumput liar terliat tumbuh di lantai dasar menara yang tak terawat.

Sasuke mamasuki menara itu perlahan. Memandang sekeliling yang gelap karena memang tak ada penerangan. Setelah yakin Naruto tak ada di lantai dasar, Sasuke segera menaiki tangga melingkar yang menghubungkannya menuju lantai atas. Walaupun bangunan itu terlihat bobrok, namun dinding dan tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu masih kokoh berdiri tanpa ada kerusakan yang berarti. Tetes -tetes air yang jatuh dari baju sasuke membuat jejak basak di sepanjang tangga yang ia daki.

Setelah selama beberapa saat menaiki tangga menuju puncak. Akhirnya Sasuke sampai pada pintu yang menghubungkan lantai atap dengan tangga. Pintu besar berwarna kusam itu sedikit terbuka. Membuat angin disertai beberapa tetesan hujan membasahi ujung tangga.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu itu dan menghela nafas lega saat menemukan sosok gadis rubah yang sejak tadi dicarinya tangah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan tak beratap itu. Naruto masih mengenakan seragam prajurit neraka yang kini basah kuyup terkena hujan. Ia tengah menatap istana neraka yang terlihat sangat jelas di ketinggian ini.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat menatap gadisnya berdiri di tengah hujan seperti itu. Sosoknya yang sangat indah itu seakan berkilau di antara tetesan hujan yang masih turun dengan lebatnya.

Hingga sebuah kilauan logam tertangkap mata merah sang pangeran. Dan ia terbelalak ngeri saat melihat Naruto mengarahkan benda yang ia kenali sebagai kunai ke lehernya. Berniat menyayat leher itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah ada di hadapan Naruto. Menggenggam bagian tajam kunai yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari kulit Naruto. Ia segera merebut dan melempar kunai itu ke sembarang arah. Sambil berteriak keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NARUTO!"

Sepasang sapphire yang semula terpejam itu perlahan terbuka. Menatap sosok pangeran neraka yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sa-sasuke?" panggil Naruto tak percaya. Tak menyadari kunai yang sudah menghilang dari genggamannya.

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan mengguncangnya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berniat bunuh diri?" Tanya Sasuke penuh amarah. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Naruto semakin erat.

"A-apa?" Tanya Naruto belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN KUNAI ITU, HAH? KAU INGIN MENINGGALKANKU?" bentak sasuke dengan tiga koma berputar di mata merahnya. Ia benar-benar marah hingga seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Naruto masih belum mengerti mengapa Sasuke bisa ada di hadapannya. Sebelum sebuah rasa nyeri yang menusuk di bagian bahu menyadarkannya. Dengan segera Naruto melompat mundur beberapa meter dari sosok Sasuke sambil memegang bahunya yang kini kembali terbakar.

"Jangan mendekat." Desis Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur hingga lututnya goyah dan terduduk di lantai.

"Jelaskan padaku, Naruto!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan maju.

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!" bentak Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat. Memandang sosok Naruto yang terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat!

"Apa yang terjadi, Na-" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat melihat bercak-bercak merah menjalar dari leher naruto hingga separuh wajahnya. Mengubah sebelah mata Naruto yang semula biru seperti langit menjadi hitam dengan pupil menyempit berwarna jingga.

"Ukh…" Naruto merintih pelan sambil mencengkeram bahunya semakin kuat. Bisikan-bisikan itu kembali datang memenuhi kepala Naruto. Memrintahkannya untuk menghabisi sosok pangeran yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke setengah berbisik sambil melangkah maju perlahan.

Melihat itu, Naruto Segera berdiri dan melangkah mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Pangeran?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengernyit nyeri. Mendengar itu, amarah Sasuke kembali memuncak.

"Apa yantg kulakukan? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA BEGITU, NARUTO!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Membuat darah mengalir dari luka di telapak tangannya. Berbaur dengan aliran air yang mengalir di lantai.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke lirih. Menatap mata Naruto yang kini berbeda warna.

Naruto memandang Sasuke selama beberapa saat.

"Itu sudah jelas kan?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku membencimu. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! JADI CEPAT PERGI DAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" teriak Naruto diantara suara derasnya hujan. Membuat Sasuke membeku.

Naruto… membencinya?

Dari awal, apa ia hanya bermimpi? Naruto memang tak pernah menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Sejak awal Naruto memang tak pernah berkata bahwa ia juga mencintainya. Ialah yang seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu juga mencintainya. Bahwa ia membalas perasaannya selama ini.

"Huh, begitu ya?" Tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menunduk.

Dalam sekejap naruto mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sebelum kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Benar. Jadi cepat tinggalkan aku." Kata Naruto lirih.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara. Hanya suara derasnya hujan yang menjadi pengiring kejadian diantara mereka.

Perlahan Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Naruto. Dan mata merahnya melebar saat menangkap sesuatu di wajah Naruto.

"Kau bohong." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu?" kata Naruto sambil melangkah mundur.

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto lembut. Membuat gadis itu membeku dengan mata terbelalak.

"Mengapa kau menangis saat mengatakan aku membenciku?" kata Sasuke sambil terus mendekat. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga sang gadis berada di hadapannya.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan sekali lagi bahwa kau membenciku." Kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto yang penuh bercak merah. Menghapus aliran air mata yang terlihat jelas meski dalam guyuran hujan.

Naruto masih membeku dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Katakan, Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam.

Naruto masih tak bergeming. Sebelum kemudian ia berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggung Sasuke yang lebar. Menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Sasuke balas memeluknya erat. Tak ingin lagi melepaskan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mereka berdua terus begitu selama beberapa saat. Berpelukan di antara derasnya hujan yang tak juga reda. Hingga Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Sasuke pelan.

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkah mundur hingga menabrak tepi menara yang membuatnya ambruk dan jatuh ke bawah.

Dengan mata terbelalak, Sasuke langsung berlari dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Naruto, idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Berusaha menariknya ke atas.

"Lepaskan aku. Kau bisa ikut terjatuh." Kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Diam dan biarkan aku menarikmu!" bentak Sasuke sambil terus berusaha menariknya.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku akan melukaimu. Aku berusaha membunuhmu." Kata Naruto sambil mendongak. Tanah terlihat sangat jauh dari atas menara. Sekalipun Naruto memiliki daya sembuh yang tinggi. Kalau jatuh dari ketinggian ini, ia pasti tak akan selamat.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil berusaha tersenyum sinis.

"Lagipula… kalau kau mati sekarang…" kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan langsung menyusulmu." Kata Sasuke lagi. Membuat Naruto berhenti meronta dan menatap Sang pangeran tak percaya.

Sasuke segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan dua tangan dan dengan sekuat tenaga menariknya ke atas.

Keduanya tergeletak dengan posisi Sasuke di bawah sambil berpelukan erat.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu betapa ia sangat mencintainya. Bahwa ia ada untuknya.

Sambil terus meneteskan air mata. Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke. Memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak ada lagi hari esok.

Keduanya terus berada dalam posisi itu. Terus berpelukan dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Hingga hujan deras itu kini berubah menjadi rintik gerimis kecil.

"Ukh…" naruto merintih pelan. Membuat Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Naruto. Ia terkejut saat mendapati bercak merah yang ada di wajah Naruto bergerak dengan liar.

Sasuke segera bangun dan memegang bahu Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke panik. Naruto mulai terbatuk dan memuntahkan banyak darah. Wajah tan berhias tiga goresan itu mengernyit kesakitan sambil mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat.

"Naruto, jawab aku!" kata Sasuke semakin panik sebelum sebuah tangan pucat lain terulur menyentuh bahu Naruto. Sasuke segera menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati sang kakak sudah berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Nii-san." Panggil Sasuke saat Itachi membuka kemeja Naruto dan menyibak kaos di bagian lehernya. Menampakkan tanda tiga koma yang terus berputar seakan menggerakkan bercak merah di tubuh Naruto.

Selama beberapa saat Itachi terdiam menatap symbol yang terlihat sangat familiar baginya.

"Sasuke, cepat angkat Naruto." Kata Itachi sambil berdiri.

"Kita kembali ke istana."

# # #

Sang Raja Neraka dan Sang pangeran dengan sesosok gadis dalam gendongannya berjalan cepat diantara koridor istana . semua prajurit neraka, pelayan, bahkan bangsawan langsung menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan sambil menunduk hormat. Mereka saling pandang dan berbisik melihat raut wajah kakak adik yang tegang.

Itachi terus berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Para pelayan segera membukakan pintu agar keduanya bisa segera masuk. Mereka langsung masuk dan melarang siapapun memasuki kamar itu.

Dengan lembut Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di atas ranjang. Mengusap dahi Naruto yang penuh keringat sambil berjongkok di samping ranjang. Wajah Naruto masih mengernyit menahan sakit. Sementara bercak merah di tubuhnya terus bergerak liar meskipun tidak menyebar. Ia berulang kali terbatuk dan muntah darah. Membuat kekhawatiran Sasuke semakin memuncak.

"Sasuke, buka bajunya." Perintah Itachi sambil melepas jubah dan menggulung lengannya hingga siku.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah merah.

"Kubilang lepas baju Naruto, Baka Otouto." Perintah itachi sementara dia membuka sebuah gulungan dan mengeluarkan benda yang tersegel di dalamnya.

"Dan jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." Kata Itachi saat dengan perlahan Sasuke melepas kaos putih Naruto. Menampakkan tubuh langsing Naruto yang hanya berbalut kain putih di bagian dada.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

"Baringkan dia di tengah ruangan dan singkirkan semua perabotan." Kata Itachi yag langsung dilaksanakan oleh Sasuke. Ia segera membaringkan Naruto di lantai tengah ruangan dan dengan sihir menyingkirkan semua perabotan menepi ke dinding.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke saat Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto yangmasih mengernyit kesakitan.

"Pegangi dia." Kata Itachi sembari menggambar rangkaian segel mulai dari bahu Naruto hingga lantai sekeliingnya.

Setelah selama beberapa saat akhirnya segel itu selesai. Dengan hati-hati Itachi kembali mendekati Naruto yang masih terbaring dengan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya erat. Setelah sampai di samping Naruto, Itachi segera menyentuh bahu Naruto. Mengalirkan sedikit cakranya ke dalam segel sehingga segel itu mulai bersinar biru. Tangan kirinya Itachi membentuk rangkaian segel dengan cepat hingga segel yang berada di lantai bergerak menyusut ke bahu Naruto.

Membuat Naruto membuka mata lebar-lebar dan…

"AKH… AAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto sambil meronta.

"Tahan dia!" Perintah Itachi sambil tetap berkosentrasi mengendalikan segel.

Sasuke segera memegang tangan Naruto yang berusaha meronta dan mencakari bahunya yang kini penuh dengan bercak merah yang bergerak liar karena terdesak segel Itachi. Perlahan bercak merah itu menyusut dan kembali tersedot ke bahu Naruto yang berhias tiga titik koma.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang." Kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang terus berteriak dan meronta.

"Nii-san…" panggil Sasuke yang mulai tak tega melihat Naruto.

"Tetap pegangi dia, Sasuke!" perintah Itachi.

Bercak-bercak merah di tubuh Naruto kini mulai bergerak seluruhnya kembali kedalam segel di bahu Naruto. Diikuti seger Itachi yang mengelingkarinya seakan menjadi sebuah penjara.

Setelah semua bercak merah itu menghilang dan segel Itachi masuk ke tubuhnya, Naruto langsung berhenti berteriak dan jatuh pingsan. Sasuke segera menyelimutinya dengan jubah miliknya dan perlahan mengangkat Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

Itachi ikut berdiri dengan wajah penuh keringat. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan dalam sekejap semua perabotan di kamar Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya.

"Biarkan dia istirahat." Kata Itachi sebelum ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah membaringkan Naruto di ranjangnya.

# # #

Seharian itu Sasuke terus berada di dalam kamar. Menunggui sosok Naruto yang belum juga sadar sejak kemarin. Ia tak peduli dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk di atas meja. Hal itu bisa di kerjakan nanti. Atau tidak usah sekalian.

Sambil duduk di kursi samping ranjang, Sasuke terus memandang wajah Naruto yang tertidur dengan tenang. Diusapnya pipi berwarna madu itu dengan lembut.

"kau tak bisa berdiam diri dan hanya memandanginya sepanjang hari, Baka Otouto." Kata Itachi saat memasuki kamar Sasuke ditemani dengan Neji. Membuat Sasuke menoleh dengan kesal.

"Iya, aku bisa." Jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa bersiap untuk pesta dansa 2hari lagi." Kata Itachi sambil duduk tak jauh dari sang adik.

"Bisakah kau tak mengingatkanku tentang hal itu?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. Membayangkan ratusan gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu sudah bisa membuatnya merinding.

"Lalu kau sendiri, Baka aniki. Akan datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa berpikir sebelum teringat kata-kata Sakura saat ia masih kabur di dunia manusia.

"Oh, aku lupa kalau memang selalu bersama dengannya." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Membuat Itachi memandangnya dalam diam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengerutkan sebelah alis.

"Maksudku, kau tak perlu menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Neji karena aku sudah tahu." Kata Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Itachi dan Neji saling pandang sebelum dengan perlahan Neji mundur menjauhi sang Raja Neraka.

"Maksudmu aku dan Neji…" Tanya Itachi tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua sepasang kekasih" kata Sasuke sambil memandang sang Kakak.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat.

Sebelum akhirnya Sang Raja Neraka tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti aura berwarna ungu yang keluar di sekeliling Neji.

Sasuke memandang Sang kakak tak mengerti.

"Itu lelucon paling lucu yang pernah kudengar."Kata Itachi di sela tawanya.

Sasuke masih diam memandang tawa Sang kakak.

"Sebenarnya… Yang Mulia Pangeran…" Kata Neji mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Saya dan Yang Mulia tidak…" kata Neji berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"Berpasangan." Kata Neji sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi… Sakura bilang…" kata Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejut.

"Sepertnya aku harus pergi. Wajahku bisa kaku karena terlalu banyak tertawa." Kata Itachi bangkit sambil masih tertawa geli.

"Lalu siapa orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Itachi hanya tertawa sambil berjalan keluar.

"Anda juga akan segera tahu, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Kata Neji sebelum mengikuti Itachi dan menutup pintu

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya sebuah suara yang langsung membuat Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati Naruto tengah memandangnya tak mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menunduk mencium bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Selamat pagi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengusap dahi Naruto.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas walau ia tengah tersenyum.

"Hm m, tapi aku masih mengantuk." Kata Naruto lemah.

"Kau bisa tidur lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil menyelimuti Naruto semakin erat.

"Maukah kau menemaniku?" Tanya Naruto polos sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi manja seperti ini?

"Tentu." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berbaring di samping Naruto. Ia berbaring di atas selimut sementara Naruto tetap tergulung dalam selimut yang tebal.

"Tidurlah, aku akan ada disini." Kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

Tak berapa lama, keduanya tertidur saling berhadapan dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir mereka.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Maaf! Saya tahu ini pendek. Tapi mengingat hanya tinggal 2-3 chap lagi. Saya akan update cepat kok. Kali ini beneran *swear* pokoknya paling lama 2 minggu.

Karena itu, mohon pendapatnya untuk chap ini walau saya tahu bener-bener gaje *nyengir*

Yosh!

REVIEW PLEASE…


	16. Chapter 16

hy... *smile*

maaf updatenya ngaret dari yang saya janjikan. tapi cuma telat sehari kan?

terima kasih banyak untuk:

Oridugdug

Zazaive

Ren-Mi3 NoVantA

Saiyuki Ayaseharu

Yukira Mirabelle

Aoi no Kaze

Vipris

Yanz namiyukimi-chan

Miko-199

Ck Mendokusei

Monkey D eimi

Kobayashi Akane

Shiho Nakahara

Ulquiorra zelga

atas kesediaannya mereview, yang sangat amat berguna untuk memacu semangat saya *smile*. dan balasan buat :

Alexa : Maaf! chap kemarin pendek. chap ini sudah saya usahakan lebih panjang walau... err... loh kenapa? iya sih sasu jahat. tapi kan ...

Yumi : yap... ini update. Maaf ya ngaret ^^

Harukaze Chiharu : saya update... chap depan saya usahakan segera buat.

Ace Sam Luffy : Um... Moga.. suka chap ini... *weak smile*

Yoseob : Terima kasih. saya harap chap ini gak mengecewakan *sigh...

Fujoshi Nyasar : saya update *smile* untuk scene pertarungan sepertinya akan ada di chap depan. maaf, chap ini akan membosankan. pesta dansa akan ada juga di chap depan juga. terus... untuk fic yang Searching for the sun... sebenarnya chap 4 udah update waktu ultah Sasu kemarin, tapi karena gak ada waktu lagi, saya gak bisa balas review *ditimpuki reader* chap selanjutnya sepertinya harus nunggu dulu *sigh...

Naru3 : um... ini udah bisa dibilang update kilat kan?

namikaze Trisha : *smirk* soal pasangan Itachi... bukankah sudah jelas? mau nyoba nebak?

Amu Aiko : iya... ini saya update! maaf ngaret dari waktu yang saya janjikan... saya jadi gak berani janji lagi nih*sigh...

um... yeah! terima kasih atas semua reviewnya, saya harap juga untuk chap ini, walau err... saya agak ragu *ditimpuk* saya benar-benar mohon maaf jika mengecewakan *lirik chap ini* daripada saya batal update karena gak yakin, silahkan baca sendiri saja ya? jangan lupa pendapatnya...

Happy reading minna...!

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don' t Own Naruto!

.

#Story From Kingdom of Hell#

by : Ayushina

.

Chapter 16 : The Truth.

.

Malam hari yang cerah di dunia neraka…

Langit hitam bersih dari awan, walaupun tak ada bintang seperti di dunia manusia, tapi bulan berwarna pucat bersinar terang mewarnai dunia neraka yang suram. Ditambah oleh suara merdu burung gagak dari kejauhan. Benar-benar malam yang indah dan tenang.

Istana Neraka terlihat megah berdiri di atas bukit. Cahaya obor berwarna kuning orange menmyala menerangi setiap jendela di kastil tersebut, Para prajurit neraka berjalan mondar mandir menjaga keamanan sambil sesekali menguap. Di sebuah ruangan, di dalam istana Neraka yang luas itu, atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Sang Pangeran Neraka, sepasang mata sebiru sapphire perlahan terbuka. Memandang wajah pucat berbingkai rambut hitam kelam yang berjarak hanya satu inchi dari wajahnya.

Satu kerjapan mata…

Dua kerjapan mata…

Dan…

"HUWAAAAA….!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar hingga radius 1 km. membuat burung-burung gagak terbang ketakutan

"DASAR PANGERAN MESUM BRENGSEK!"

"KENAPA KITA BISA TIDUR SERANJANG?" teriak mantan prajurit neraka bermata biru itu sambil berdiri dan menunjuk sang pangeran yang masih tertidur dengan lelap.

"Dan… AAAH! MANA BAJUKU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TEME?" teriak Naruto lagi. Menyadari ia tengah mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia yakin bukan miliknya.

Sasuke mengeliat pelan dan akhirnya bangun. Masih dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia menarik tangan Naruto hingga si gadis terjatuh di pelukannya.

"Pagi…" sapa sang Pangeran sambil mengecup bibir Naruto lalu kembali tidur di bahu Naruto.

Hening…

3 sudut siku-siku kini bertengger di dahi Sang gadis pirang yang kini wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Pagi kepalamu? Bangun! Dasar pangeran pemalas!" bentak Naruto sambil menjitak kepala sang Pangeran.

"Owh… apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa kita tidur seranjang?" Tanya Naruto ulang. menahan keinginan untuk menghajar pangeran mesum di depannya.

"Kan kau yang memintaku menemanimu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menguap. Sebelum akhirnya membeku saat memandang gadis rubah yang tengah duduk dalam pelukannya. Kemeja putih kebesaran yang di kenakannya membuat bagian kerah terbuka lebar hingga menampakkan sebelah bahunya yang berkulit seperti madu. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak mimisan…

Tiba-tiba Naruto ikutan membeku dan tersentak bangun.

"Ah… aku harus pulang!" kata Naruto sambil buru-buru berjalan menuju pintu. meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di ranjang dengan wajah tak mengerti.

Niat Naruto terhenti saat menyadari pintu besar berwarna hitam itu terkunci. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap berusaha menarik kenop pintu dengan panik.

BRAK...

Hingga sebuah tinju melayang ke pintu tepat di samping wajah Naruto.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana, Naruto?" geram Sasuke dengan Sharingan aktif. Menyadari gadis rubah di hadapannya tengah berusaha lari darinya. Lagi.

Naruto segera berbalik dan mendapati dirinya terperangkap di antara pintu dan sosok pangeran Neraka yang tengah marah.

"A-aku harus pergi." Jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan muka ke samping.

"Boleh aku Tanya 'mengapa' kau pergi dariku, Naruto?" desis Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sang Uzumaki.

Naruto hanya diam, berusaha untuk tidak balas memandang sepasang mata semerah darah dengan tiga koma berputar di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sasuke lirih sambil menaruh dahinya di dahi Naruto dan memejamkan mata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas Naruto yang menenangkan. Berusaha untuk tak mengingat bayangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis yang dicintainya itu masih ada bersamanya. Masih bernafas dan hidup.

"JAWAB AKU, NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke penuh amarah. Menyadari kalau waktu itu ia terlambat sedikit saja, ia pasti kehilangan sosok gadis dihadapannya itu untuk selamanya.

Naruto tersentak mendengar bentakan Sasuke hingga ia tak tahan lagi.

"KAU MAU TAHU ALASANKU?" teriak Naruto.

"AKU BERUSAHA UNTUK TIDAK MEMBUNUHMU, BRENGSEK!" Bentak Naruto balik. Membuat sang Pangeran membeku.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"KAU TAK AKAN TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA BERUSAHA MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI!" bentak Naruto lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berusaha membunuhku?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto mengangguk perlahan, membuat satu tetes air mata jatuh dari saphirenya. Sasuke langsung terdiam detik itu juga.

"A-ada… suara-suara… yang menyuruhku… membunuhmu." Jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Bagaimana…?" Sasuke tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Naruto menggeleng.

"A-aku tak tahu… selalu bergema di kepalaku… tiap aku dekat denganmu… rasanya… rasanya…"Naruto berusaha menjelaskan sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh… menghilang…" bisik Naruto tak percaya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Suara-suara itu… tak ada lagi." Jawab Naruto. Ia buru-buru melihat bahunya, menyadari tanda tiga koma di bahunya kini dikelilingi simbol lain seperti segel.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Itachi yang melakukan sesuatu pada bahumu." Kata Sasuke sambil ikut memeriksa bahu Naruto.

"Yang Mulia?" Tanya naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto memandang Sauke selama beberapa saat.

"Syukurlah…" bisik Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Syukurlah…" bisiknya lagi dengan tubuh bergetar menahan isakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya sambil membelai punggung kecil yang terlihat rapuh itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tak ingin melukaimu…" bisik Naruto di sela isakannya.

"Lebih baik aku mati… daripada harus membahayakanmu." Bisik Naruto lagi. Membuat Sasuke membeku, mengetahui alasan mengapa gadis yang dicintainya itu ingin bunuh diri.

"Jangan. Pernah. Berpikir. Melakukan. Hal. Seperti itu. Lagi!" desis Sasuke dengan gigi gemeletuk karena marah. Ia akan mencari siapapun yang telah membuat Narutonya melewati hal seperti ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupmu…" kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Karena jika kau tak ada… aku juga tak ingin hidup lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Naruto dalamdalam.

Perlahan Sasuke mencium tiap sudut mata Naruto yang penuh airmata, menghapusnya, sebelum beralih untuk mencium bibirnya.

Ia menciumnya dengan lembut, hanya bermaksud menenangkan gadis dalam pelukannya yang terus gemetaran. Hingga Naruto membalas ciumannya. Saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Saling menginginkan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya melepas ciuman mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah. Saling tersenyum dengan dahi yang masih bersentuhan.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"A-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tadi kau bilang 'orang yang kucintai' jadi kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto memalingkan muka sambil bergumam 'Hn'.

"Katakan…" kata Sasuke sambil memegang wajah Naruto lembut. Kembali menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Um… apa?" Tanya Naruto berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku…" bisik Sasuke sambil mencium sudut bibir Naruto. Membuat si gadis berambut pirang itu bergidik sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan telinganya.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto sebelum mencium bibir Sang Pangeran.

# # #

Pagi yang damai dan cerah di istana neraka. Para pelayan sibuk dengan tugas mereka, begitu juga dengan para prajurit neraka yang mulai berdatangan untuk melaksanakan misi. Tak terkecuali 5 pengawal pribadi Pangeran neraka yang sudah bersiap menunggu di depan pintu kamar Sang Pangeran sejak tadi. Mereka dengan sabar menunggu Sang Pangeran keluar dari kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Hingga mereka mendengar suara-suara berisik dari dalam kamar.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMAKAI BAJU SEPERTI 'INI'?"

"Memangnya kau mau memakai bajuku terus?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa memakai baju seragamku kemarin!"

"Kau lupa, Dobe? Kau kan sudah mengundurkan diri."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pulang!"

"Kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Kata Siapa?"

"Kataku!"

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Ugh… dasar Teme!"

Para prajurit itu saling pandang. Sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar Sang pangeran terbuka. Mereka berlima segera berlutut untuk menyambutnya.

"Aduh… punggungku!" Keluh Sasuke sambil memegang punggungnya.

"Rasakan huh!" kata Naruto senang.

"Ini gara-gara kau menyuruhku tidur di sofa, Dobe!" Gerutu Sasuke kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri melarangku pulang!" balas Naruto tak peduli.

"Kita kan bisa tidur ber-Ugh" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti oleh sebuah pukulan di perut oleh Naruto.

"Diam!" bentak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. I segera berjelan keluar dan terhenti saat memandang 5 prajurit Neraka yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia Pangeran." Sapa mereka bersaman.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyingkir ke sisi Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke membuat kelima pengawal itu segera bangkit berdiri. Dan semuanya tertegun saat memandang Naruto, Mantan prajurit Neraka itu terlihat cantik dengan sebuah gaun selutut berwarna biru muda. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikat separuh sementara seperuhnya lagi di biarkan tergerai di belakang punggung.

"Er… hai… Gaara, Shikamaru…" Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum. Membuat kelima pengawal itu terpesona dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Pagi, naruto." Balas gaara sambil mengangguk.

"Hari ini kau cantik sekali, Naruto." Kata shikamaru sambil menatap gadis rubah itu tak percaya.

"Um… terima kasih." jawab Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Membuat 3 sudut siku-siku bertengger di dahi Sang pangeran yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Eeh… Teme! Apa apaan kau?" teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Aku mau pulang!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Kau tak bisa melarangku, Teme!" Protes Naruto.

"Itachi ingin bicara denganmu, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto lebih dekat dan menggenggam tangannya.

"ugh…" geram Naruto sambil memalingkan muka. Tak bisa protes lagi kalau sudah menyangkut Sang Raja Neraka.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam menuju ruang singgasana diikuti 5 pengawal yang berjalan diam di belakangnya…

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka tiba di depan ruang singgasana dan berjalan masuk. Mendapati sang Raja Neraka tengah duduk di singgasananya sambil membaca beberapa dokumen. Seperti biasa ditemani Neji di belakangnya.

Itachi menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan memandang Sasuke yang berjalan masuk sambil menggandeng Naruto di sisinya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Sapa Itachi sambil meletakkan dokumennya. Yang hanya di jawab 'Hn.' Oleh sang adik.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Itachi sambil memendang Sang Uzumaki.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia." Jawab Naruto sambil menunduk hormat.

"Terima kasih, saya baik-baik, Yang Mulia." Jawab Naruto sopan.

Itachi hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam.

Hening.

Sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Itachi sudah berdiri dan berjalan membelakanginya.

"Ikut aku." Kata Sang raja Neraka tanpa menoleh.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. Sebelum kemudian mengikuti Itachi dalam diam.

Mereka memasuki lorong yang berada di samping ruang singgasana, terus berjalan hingga berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam. Pintu berlambang Uchiha dengan ukiran yang lebih rumit dan lebih mewah. Itachi menyentuh daun pintu dengan tangannya dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Itachi segera masuk diikuti Neji, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Sementara pengawal yang lain menunggu di luar. Tahu bahwa ruangan itu ruangan khusus yang tak boleh dimasuki sembarangan.

Ruangan itu sangat luas, hampir mirip dengan ruang singgasana. Obor-obor di setiap dinding langsung menyala saat pintu di belakang mereka tertutup. Menyinari dinding yang penuh dengan lukisan anggota klan Uchiha.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan khawatir saat sang uzumaki memandang sekeliling dengan takjub. Ia kemudian beralih menatap punggung sang kakak dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa mereka di bawa kemari.

Itachi berhenti tepat di depan lukian besar para Raja neraka terdahulu. Dan berbalik menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu, Namikaze-san." Kata Itachi sambil memandang Naruto.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Jawab Naruto sambil menunduk, sebelum tubuhnya membeku kaku. Menyadari kesalahan yang telah ia buat. Perlahan ia mendongak menatap Raja Neraka yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Nii-san." Panggil Sasuke berusaha mencegah. Takut kalau sang kakak mengatakan kebenaran tentang orang tua Naruto.

"Diam, Sasuke. Atau kau akan kusuruh keluar." Kata Itachi dengan tenang.

Sasuke lengsung terdiam sambil melirik naruto yang terlihat pucat.

"Mengapa kau memalsukan identitasmu, Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap gadis pirang di depannya.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak bermaksud memalsukan identitas. Sejak dulu, ukh… kedua orang tua saya selalu melarang menggunakan nama itu. Jadi... saya terpaksa menggunakan nama samaran saat mendaftar sebagai prajurit neraka." Jawab Naruto sambil menunduk hormat.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi prajurit neraka?" Tanya Itachi.

"Itu… ukh… waktu saya masih kecil… um… yang Mulia Pangeran pernah menolong saya… jadi… saya bermaksud membalas kebaikan… beliau." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya sasuke tak percaya. Menatap wajah Naruto yang merah padam. Di pandanginya wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Berusaha mengingat-ingat hingga sebuah bayangan seorang gadis kecil bertelinga rubah terbayang di kepalanya, gadis itu tengah terduduk dengan baju yang penuh kotoran dan dahi yang terluka. Mendongak memandangnya dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru jernih yang lebar.

"Oh." Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ikut merona mengingat wajah Naruto kecil yang sangat um… imut.

Itachi hanya diam sambil memandang dua sosok dihadapannya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dimana keluargamu yang lain?" Tanya Itachi sambil berjalan di depan sebuah lukisan.

"Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal. Selain mereka saya tidak mempunyai keluarga yang lain, Yang Mulia." Jawab Naruto sambil memandang Sang Raja Neraka. Tanpa sadar ia juga mendongak menatap lukisan di belakang Itachi. Lukisan raja Neraka Terdahulu yang berambut hitam panjang, bagian belakangnya berantakan mirip rambut Sasuke jika saja lebih panjang. Dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah yang memandang penuh keangkuhan.

"Begitu…" komentar Itachi sambil menatap wajah Naruto dalam-dalam.

Sasuke melirik khawatir ke arah Naruto dan lukisan di belakang Sang Kakak.

"Baiklah…" kata Itachi sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan segel di bahumu?" Tanya Sang Raja Neraka.

"Segel?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti sambil memandang bahunya.

"oh… tanda ini muncul saat saya diserang seseorang waktu saya mencari Pangeran di dunia manusia." Jawab Naruto sambil mengerutkan alis. Membuat sasuke terkejut namun ia diam saja.

"Seperti apa orang yang menyerangmu?"

"Seorang makhluk neraka, Yang Mulia. Pria, berambut hitam panjang, berkulit pucat dan memiliki mata berwarna emas dengan pupil menyempit seperti ular. Dia menyamar sebagai guru sekolah dan mengaku bernama Orochimaru."

"Bagaimana caranya memberimu segel itu?"

"Saya tidak yakin, Yang Mulia." Jawab naruto

"Tapi sebelumnya… dia menggigit bahu saya." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengernyit. Mengingat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan waktu itu. Tanpa sadar ia meraba bahu yang berhias tiga koma.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanya Sasuke marah.

"Kupikir itu akan sembuh seperti semua luka yang pernah kuterima." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa beberapa waktu ini kau berniat membunuh Sasuke? Atau aku?" Tanya Itachi membuat mata Naruto dan Sasuke melebar karena terkejut.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Tapi saya hanya… mencoba membunuh Yang Mulia Pangeran." Jawab naruto sambil menunduk. Merasa yakin akan dihukum mati setelah ini. Hingga Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Mengurangi rasa takut yang ia rasakan.

"Karena itu kau mengundurkan diri sebagai prajurit neraka?" Tanya Itachi dengan ekspresi datar.

"… Benar… Yang Mulia." Jawab Naruto ikut mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Itachi memandang Naruto selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana cara segel itu bekerja?" Tanya Itachi serius.

Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Awalnya segel itu terasa terbakar dan nyeri. Kemudian, saat saya berdekatan dengan Pangeran… ada suara-suara yang muncul di kepala saya." Kata Naruto ragu

"Menyuruh saya membunuh Pangeran, jika saya menolak, segel itu akan semakin sakit… membuat saya hilang kendali dan sempat menyerang Pangeran sekali." Lanjut naruto pelan. Tak berani memandang sang Raja Neraka.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"eh…"

"Apa suara-suara itu masih ada?" tanya Itachi. Memandang Naruto dan Sasuke yang semakin merapatkan diri dan berpegangan tangan dengan erat.

"Tidak ada, Yang Mulia." Jawab Naruto sambil berjengit saat Sang Raja Neraka berjalan mendekatinya dan… mengelus kepalanya.

"Terima kasih." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terpana.

"Kalian berdua boleh keluar." Kata Itachi sambil berbalik.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sebelum keduanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk Hormat.

Ia dan Sasuke segera berjalan keluar dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan.

"Apa ini tidak apa, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Neji sambil berjalan mendekati Itachi.

"Hn." Jawab Itachi tanpa menoleh. Masih memandang lukisan di depannya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau Yang Mulia Uchiha Madara yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya." Kata Neji sambil ikut memandang lukisan besar Uchiha Madara.

"Segel itu berfungsi karena dia menolak perintah segel kutukan di bahunya. Dia benar-benar menyukai Sasuke" gumam Itachi.

"Gadis itu memang benar-benar polos." Komentar Neji.

"Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja."

# # #

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan di koridor istana sambil tetap bergandengan tangan. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan para pelayan yang melihat mereka dengan wajah merona. Jarang sekali mereka melihat Sang pangeran terlihat bahagia seperti itu. Walau Sasuke hanya sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya, namun aura yang terpancar darinya terlihat penuh suka cita. Mengingatkan mereka pada sosok pangeran kecil sebelum sang Raja dan Ratu terdahulu meninggal.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Um… jalan-jalan?" jawab Sasuke sambil berpikir.

"Memangnya kau tak punya tugas?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke. Walau kini ia membayangkan mejanya yang penuh tumpukan dokumen.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sebelum ia berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ikutan berhenti.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke pesta dansa besok." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

"Eh… A-apa?" Tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Kau dengar aku, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau!" jawab Naruto sambil kembali berjalan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke mengikuti.

"Aku tak suka pesta!"

"Aku juga."

"Itu urusanmu, Teme!"

"kau harus datang, Dobe!" perintah Sang Pangeran.

"Huh… baiklah… aku akan berjaga di dekatmu." Kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Padahal katanya aku sudah berhenti." Gerutu Naruto pelan.

"Kau tak boleh mengenakan seragam prajurit, Dobe." Kata Sasuke. Menyadari dobenya itu benar-benar dobe.

"Eeh… kenapa"

"Kau bukan lagi prajurit Neraka."

"Lalu aku harus datang pakai apa?"

"Tentu saja kau harus memakai gaun."

Hening…

Hening lagi…

" AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merona. Membayangkan ia memakai baju ini saja sudah membuatnya malu, apalagi gaun pesta!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-a… aku tak bisa dansa." Jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan muka.

"Hm…" Sasuke bergumam sambil berpikir sebelum menemukan sebuah ide. Ia menarik Naruto ke sudut taman. Tepat di dibawah pohon maple merah yang rindang.

"Sini kuajari." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri di hadapan naruto.

"Eh?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Pegang pundakku dengan tangan kiri…" kata Sasuke sambil menaruh tangan Naruto di bahunya. Sementara tangan kanannya ia genggam dengan tangan kiri.

"Begini." Kata Sasuke sambil meraih pinggang naruto dan menariknya hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

"ukh… apa harus seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah merah. Tentu saja ia pernah melihat orang berdansa. Tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan akan sememalukan ini.

"Hn, kaki kanan melangkah, lalu kaki kiri mundur sambil sedikit berputar…" Intruksi Sasuke sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya diikuti Naruto dengan kaku.

"Jangan seperti robot kayu, Dobe… berputar dan Aw… jangan menginjakku!" kata Sasuke sambil mengernyit.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa, Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Coba sekali lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil kembali memegang Tangan Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Huh…" keluh Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"jangan menunduk… lihat aku." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Naruto mendongak dengan kesal sebelum tertegun saat mendapati Sasuke tangah menatapnya balik. Sepasang mata merah miliknya menunduk menatapnya penuh perhatian.

Seakan terhipnotis, naruto sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari wajah Sang pangeran yang rupawan, tersenyum kecil padanya. Tanpa sadar naruto ikut tersenyum. Dunia sekelilingnya seakan memburam dan tak penting lagi baginya. Hanya ada ia dan Sasukenya.

Ya… Sasuke miliknya…

Sambil terus menatap Sasuke, kaki Naruto dengan mudah mengkuti setiap gerakan Sang Pangeran. Tubuh mereka mengayun ke kanan kiri, maju mundur, dan berputar dengan anggun. Sesekali ia berputar tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka. Angin yang berhembus seakan berubah menjadi musik yang mengalun menemani setiap gerakan mereka. Menerbangkan daun-daun maple merah hingga berguguran di sekitar mereka. Hingga Sasuke memutar Tubuh Naruto dan menangkap pinggang sang gadis dalam posisi setengah ambruk.

"Tuh, kau bisa kan." Kata sasuke sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Memandang mata biru Naruto yang berada sejengkal dari wajahnya. Sebelum kemudiam mengunci mulut Sang Uzumaki dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

Sama sekali tak menyadari seluruh penghuni taman yang melihat mereka dengan wajah merona.

# # #

Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memandang sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang tergeletak rapi di samping ia duduk. Di belainya gaun itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Membayangkan betapa cantik Naruto jika memakainya besok. Ia belum memberikannya karena gadis itu kini mengurung diri di kamar karena kesal Sasuke tak memperbolehkannya Ia hanya tak ingin Naruto tahu bahwa ia telah menghancurkan pintu apartemennya kemarin.

"Miaw…" seekor kucing berbulu putih kemerahan terlihat berjalan perlahan mendekati Sang pangeran Neraka setelah melompat masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka. Memecah lamunan Sasuke dengan sukses.

"Sakura… darimana saja kau selama ini hah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berbalik dan menatap tajam sang kucing.

"Miaw…" kucing itu menaikkan sebelah kaki depannya sambil menatap sang majikan.

"huh…" gerutu Sasuke sambil merapalkan mantra dan membentuk rangkaian segel dengan tangannya. Membuat sebuah symbol bintang segi tujuh muncul di bawah sang kucing, menyala kuning dan menyelubungi sang kucing sebelum menghilang dan meninggalkan sesosok wanita berambut merah muda sebahu dengan gaun berwarna pink juga.

"Ah… lama sekali aku tak memakai wujud ini…" kata Sakura sambil mengeliat dan melemaskan ototnya.

"Hn, salahmu sendiri berkeliaran kemana-mana." Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Hei, kau yang selalu sibuk dengan gadis rubahmu dan melupakanku!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Kau sendiri juga pasti sedang bersenang-senang dengan kucing hijau itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena ketahuan.

"Ini gara-gara kau yang kabur kedunia manusia hingga aku tak bisa menemuinya lagi!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Untung saja aku tak disate oleh Yang Mulia Itachi karena membantumu." Kata Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Wah… gaun yang cantik sekali, untuk Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan mendekat dan melihat gaun itu lebih jelas.

"hn."

"Oh… kau manis sekali, Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Diam!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Naruto? Tumben kau tak bersama dengannya." Tanya Sakura sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Dia ada di kamarnya, melarangku masuk karena melarangnya pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil berbaring.

"Wah.. biar kuantarkan padanya…" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, awas saja kalu rusak." Ancam Sasuke sambil memjamkan mata. Tak sabar menanti hari esok.

"Iya-iya." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat gaun itu dengan hati-hati dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

Suara pintu yang tertutup pelan mengantar Sang Pangeran ke alam mimpi.

# # #

Saat itu Naruto tangah duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidurnya. Memandang awan hitam yang bergerak perlahan di atas langit. Perlahan mendekati Sang rembulan yang bersinar terang.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis rubah itu bangkit sambil menguap lebar. Ia menutup jendela dan berjalan untuk mematikan lampu agar ia bisa tidur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

Sambil mengeluh karena merasa yakin yang mengganggunya adalah Sasuke, naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Teme! Berhenti menggangguku dan…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat menyadari sosok yang berdiri di depan pintunya bukanlah Sang Pangeran, namun sosok prajurit neraka berambut putih yang entah mengapa terlihat familiar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha mengingat. Hingga sosok itu mendongak, menampakkan sepasang kacamata bulat yang membingkai sepasang mata berwarna emas seperti ular. Sebuah seringaian terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang tak disinari cahaya.

Sebelum Naruto bisa bereaksi, sosok itu sudah mencengkeram leher Naruto dan memasuki kamar sambil mendorong Naruto yang kini berusaha bernafas sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan di lehernya.

"Ka…buto… bagai..mana…" kata Naruto di sela nafasnya saat mengingat sosok yang mencengkeram lehernya. Ia mengingatnya sebagai prajurit neraka yang pernah meremehkannya dulu.

"Huh… kita bertemu lagi, Bocah rubah…" kata Sosok itu sambil tersenyum. Dengan suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di kepala Naruto.

"O-orochimaru…" bisik Naruto pelan sambil menatap sosok itu tak percaya.

"khu..khu..khu… ternyata kau cantik juga, prajurit wanita. Tak salah jika menjadi mainan yang paling kusuka." Kata Orochimaru memandang gaun yang dikenakan Naruto sambil mengeratkan cengkraman di lehernya. Membuat gadis itu mengernyit kesakitan.

"Huh… aku bertanya-tanya…" kata Orochimaru sambil memutar tubuh Naruto hingga membelakanginya dan menutup mulutnya. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam kedua lengan Naruto hingga gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Naruto berusaha meronta namun entah mengapa ia jadi sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga.

"Raja Neraka memang hebat, berhasil menghentikan segel kutukanku yang sedang aktif." Kata Orochimaru sambil menyibak baju di bahu Naruto dengan lidahnya yang panjang. Menatap segel miliknya kini dikelilingi segel lain milik Itachi.

"ini yang pertama kalinya… padahal Raja dan Ratu Neraka terdahulu bisa dengan mudah aku kuasai, ternyata levelnya memang berbeda… sayang sekali waktu itu gagal…" gumam orochimaru sambil terus memandang segel di bahu Naruto. sementara naruto hanya melirik sosok di belakangnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Khu..khu..khu… kita lihat sekuat apa segel ini." Kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Seketika itu segel tiga koma di bahu Naruto menyala merah. Perlahan segel itu berputar semakin cepat. Membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berusaha meronta dan berteriak sekuat tenaga namun sama sekali percuma. Suaranya sama sekali tak keluar dan tubuhnya tak dapat di gerakkan.

Sunyi yang sangat mencekam di kamar yang remang-remang itu.

Orochimaru memandang segel miliknya dalam diam. Segel kutukan itu masih menyala merah dan berputar dengan cepat. Namun bercak-bercak merah yang menandai aktifnya segel sama sekali tidak muncul. Dipandanginya pula segel milik Itachi yang kini juga menyala biru. Seakan menahan semua bercak merah yang ingin keluar.

Sambil menggeram, Orochimaru melepas cengkraman tangannya dan melempar tubuh Naruto ke lantai. Dengan tubuh bergetar, Naruto berusaha mencengkeram bahunya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" renung Orochimaru sambil memutari sosok Naruto yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"Tak mungkin segel seperti itu bisa menahan segelku… ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Gumam Orochimaru sambil terus berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya terhenti dan memandang wajah Naruto yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Huh… tak mungkin ini gara-gara cinta." Kata Orochimaru sambil tertawa sinis.

"Kau mencintai pangeran itu bukan? Rubah kecilku?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil berjalan mendekat. naruto hanya bisa menatap sosok itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Khu..khu..khu… jangan membuatku tertawa, Namikaze." Kata Orochimaru sambil berjongkok di depan sosok Naruto.

"Kau tak mungkin mencintai orang yang keluarganya telah membunuh orang tuamu, bukan?" kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum di depan wajah Naruto. Membuat gadis itu tersentak dan berusaha mendongak menatap sosok mirip ular di depannya.

"Huh… kau tak tahu siapa yang membunuh orang tuamu?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Akan kuberitahu…" bisik Orochimaru di telinga Naruto.

"Kakek dari orang yang kau 'cintai' itu… Uchiha Madara… adalah sosok bertopeng spiral… yang membunuh Minato dan Kushina namikaze"

"Orang tuamu." Bisik Orochimaru lagi.

Mata biru sapphire itu membulat. Hingga perlahan airmata bening mengalir dari kedua matanya yang menyiratkan ketidak percayaan.

"Kau tidak percaya huh?" kata Orochimaru sambil kembali berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin tidak pernah melihat mata semerah darah dari sosok bertopeng waktu itu, Naruto-chan?"

"Aku yakin kau ingat bagaimana sosok itu membunuh kedua orang tuamu eh…"

"Kasihan sekali kau, ditinggalkan di hutan seperti itu. Hanya ditemani dua mayat orang tuamu…"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membalas dendam?"

"Pada klan yang telah menghancurkan keluargamu?"

"Pada mereka yang telah mengambil orang yang berharga untukmu?"

"Pada mereka yang masih bisa tetap tersenyum sementara kau terlunta-lunta sendirian?"

Orochimaru terus berjalan mengitari sosok Naruto yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Hingga ia terhenti saat melihat perubahan di tubuh Naruto.

"Nah… itu baru mainanku yang pintar." Kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum lebar. Memandang bercak-bercak merah yang mulai menjalari bahu naruto. Segel Itachi seakan tenggelam saat bercak-bercak itu semakin pekat dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto. Menutup kulit sewarna madu di wajah Naruto yang kini menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi. Airmata terus mengalir dari iris biru yang kini perlahan berubah warna menjadi hitam. Dengan pupil menyempit berwarna jingga.

"Ha..ha..ha… besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan." Tawa Orochimaru menggema di kamar kecil dalam istana Neraka itu.

Diluar, langit kini menggelap karena purnama telah tertutup awan hitam yang pekat.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

Hwah… maaf! Chap ini gaje banget ya? *garuk belakang kepala*

Soal orochimaru diatas, dia make tubuh Kabuto –chap duluu sekali saya pernah nulis tentang kabuto yang jadi prajurit Neraka- jadi kalau bayangin sosoknya kayak sosok kabuto di manga baru-baru ini ya…

Terus soal segel Itachi… segel itu fungsinya seperti segel kakashi di manga asli. Akan berguna jika yang terkena segel berusaha menolak segel kutukan. Sama seperti Sasuke di manga asli. Jadi mohon jangan bingung kalau di chap ini Naru langsung down gara-gara tau tentang ortunya…

Yah… maaf ya. Saya juga sadar chap ini berantakan *sigh* habis… saya gak bisa mikir yang lain *nangis2* tapi kalau memang benar-benar ancur harap beritahu saya ya? Nanti 'mungkin' akan saya remove *sigh*

Karena itu, mohon pendapatnya ya…

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE…


	17. Chapter 17

hy^^...

maaf ya lama^^

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto sensei.

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertaburan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don' t Own Naruto!

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu berjalan di antara koridor Istana Neraka sambil berdendang pelan. Ia membawa sebuah gaun putih panjang dengan kedua tangannya. Mencegah gaun indah itu menjuntai di lantai istana yang kotor. Mata emeraldnya menyusuri keindahan gaun yang dibuat penuh kehati-hatian. Tentunya mereka tak ingin mengecewakan pangeran neraka yang sudah repot-repot memesan gaun tersebut.

Sakura terkikik pelan membayangkan wajah Sasuke saat tengah memesan gaun dan ditanyai berbagai pertanyaan tentang ukuran dan bentuk tubuh sang wanita. Huh… dasar majikan bodoh.

Langkah kaki Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna mahogani. Sambil menaruh gaun yang dibawanya pada satu tangan –dan memastikan tidak terjuntai ke lantai- sakura mengetuk pintu tersebut.

'Tok tok tok'

Tidak ada jawaban.

'Tok tok tok' "Naruto." Sakura kembali mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

'Apa Naruto sudah tidur?' batin Sakura dalam hati.

Saat Sakura kembali berniat mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba pintu dihadapannya itu terbuka sedikit.

"Siapa?" Tanya sebuah suara dari celah pintu. Suaranya agak serak, membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Naruto? Ini aku Sakura! Aku mengantarkan sesuatu dari Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha mengintip ke dalam.

"Sakura?" Tanya suara itu lagi. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Iya, Haruno Sakura kalau kau lupa, aku yang menyamar sebagai guru kesehatan saat menemani Sasuke kabur ke dunia manusia." Jawab Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto? Bisakah kau membuka pintu dan perlihatkan dirimu?" pinta Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Apa Naruto selalu bersikap seperti ini?

Setelah beberapa saat tak ada suara, akhirnya pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri sambil memegang kenop pintu. Ia sudah memakai piama tidur dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Ah maaf! Apa tadi aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum kemudian balas tersenyum.

"Tidak kok, Sakura-chan. Tadi aku baru mau berbaring." Jawab Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Um… boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya karena Naruto tetap berdiam di depan pintu, sama sekali tak menawarinya masuk.

Sambil tetap tersenyum, mata biru Naruto melirik ke dalam sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Sakura yang terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto akhirnya. Ia sedikit mundur ke samping agar Sakura bisa masuk.

Gadis –atau kucing?- berambut pink itu masuk sambil memandang sekeliling. Seperti yang ia duga, Sasuke memberi Naruto kamar khusus. Kamar itu seluas kamar Sasuke, bedanya dinding kamar ini berwarna putih –tidak seperti dinding lain yang berwarna marun- dengan korden berwarna orange yang Sakura duga sengaja diatur oleh Sasuke sendiri.

Kamar itu sangat rapi. Tak seperti bayangan Sakura tentang kamar Naruto. Bahkan selimut di atas ranjang pun masih tertata rapi.

Suara pintu tertutup dibelakangnya membuat Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kamarmu bagus." Puji Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, ini gaun yang akan kau pakai besok." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih diam di depan pintu dan memberikan gaunnya. Naruto hanya diam menerima gaun itu sementara Sakura menatanya agar tidak menjuntai di lantai.

"Kau akan sangat cantik memakainya besok." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu. Pasti kupakai." Kata Naruto balas tersenyum.

Suasana kemudian hening, hanya dua orang gadis yang saling tersenyum.

"Um… sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

"Selamat malam, selamat tidur." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan pergi.

"Selamat malam." Balas Naruto sebelum menutup pintu.

Sambil berjalan, Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah kamar Naruto yang sudah tertutup. Entah mengapa sejak tadi Naruto mengingatkannya pada Sai, utusan Khusus Raja Neraka yang selalu tersenyum palsu setiap saat.

'Sudahlah, mungkin cuma perasaanku.' Batin Sakura sambil kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar…

Naruto masih mematung di depan pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Wajah berhias tiga goresan itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia meremas gaun yang baru saja diberikan Sakura dan mendekatkannya ke wajah.

"Khu khu khu" tawa Naruto pelan.

Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat tidur sambil menyeret gaun putih itu di lantai.

"Menggelikan…"

.

.

#Story from Kingdom of Hell#

.

Chapter 17

Hell Dance Party

Part 1

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca di dunia neraka terasa lebih dingin. Hal ini lumayan aneh mengingat seharusnya neraka terasa panas. Mungkin ini gara-gara awan mendung yang terus menggantung di langit dunia neraka sejak kemarin. Awan itu menurup sang mentari yang seharusnya bertugas menghangatkan dunia.

Sasuke membuka jendela kamarnya perlahan. Mata merahnya menatap awan mendung itu sambil mengerutkan dahi. Cuaca yang muram untuk hari yang dinantikannya sejak kemarin. Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju ranjang tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan diri sambil memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sosok yang sama memandang balik dengan wajah berpikir.

Semalam ia terbangun dan sampai kini ia tak bisa tidur. Entah mengapa ia merasa gelisah. Mungkinkah ini hanya gara-gara ia tak sabar menantikan pesta dansa nanti? Dimana ia akan mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Naruto di depan seluruh penghuni dunia neraka?

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk menemui Naruto. Ia memang tak ingin mengganggu gadis rubah itu di hari sepagi ini. Ia bisa membayangkan reaksi horror di wajah Naruto saat Sakura mengantar gaun pestanya semalam. Ia tahu pagi ini ia pasti akan mendapatkan protes keras dari kekasih rubahnya itu.

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

Ya, hari ini pasti menyenangkan. Ia hanya berharap Naruto tak membakar gaun yang sudah susah payah ia pesan itu di perapian. Hm… tidak… dia tak akan berani. Sasuke tertawa lagi. Yah, semoga saja.

Dengan pikiran bahagia itu, Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air bersih. Tak berapa lama ia keluar dan segera mengenakan baju khas pangerannya. Setelah sedikit menata rambut pantat ayamnya di depan cermin, Sasuke segera keluar kamar.

Dan tubuh Sasuke mematung di tengah pintu saat mendapati tak hanya 5 pengawal pribadinya yang menyambut di depan pintu. Melainkan beberapa pelayan dengan nampan tertutup . mereka semua langsung memberi salam saat melihat sang Pangeran.

Seakan di beri aba-aba, para pelayan wanita itu langsung memasuki kamar Sasuke tanpa mengetahui raut terkejut di wajah sang pangeran.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha terdengar datar.

"Maaf yang mulia pangeran." Salah seorang pelayan dengan baju khusus membungkuk di depan sasuke.

"Yang mulia harus mencoba pakaian yang akan anda kenakan nanti. Selain itu, Yang Mulia juga harus segera bersiap menyambut beberapa tamu yang akan datang lebih awal pagi ini."

"Yang Mulia Raja meminta kami untuk segera mempersiapkan yang Mulia dan segera menghadap beliau di ruang singgasana. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kami sudah membawa sarapan anda agar bisa makan dengan tenang di dalam kamar." Jelas kepala pelayan itu sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Mempersilahkan Sang Pangeran untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming. Menatap sang pelayan dengan pandangan kalau-aku-tak-mau-kau-mau-apa.

Kepala pelayan itu setikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Sang pangeran.

"Yang Mulia Raja berpesan bahwa 'rubah' Yang Mulia Pangeran akan 'disita' kalau pangeran menolak." Kata kepala pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

'Apa maksudnya disita? Dasar baka aniki brengsek." Gerutu sasuke sepanjang pagi itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di ruang singgasana tepat di samping kanan Itachi saat beberapa bangsawan bersama dengan putri mereka memberi hormat pada Sang Raja dan Pangeran. Sasuke tidak tersenyum. Dia juga tidak bicara. Buat apa beramah tamah dengan para penjilat seperti mereka? Toh Sasuke sudah di kenal sebagai pangeran yang dingin dan angkuh. Lagipula ia sudah ingin muntah melihat para putri itu meliriknya dengan senyum memuakkan.

Sasuke memalingkan muka dan menghela nafas sangat pelan.

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi dan ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Naruto sejak kemarin. Ia benar-benar merasa frustasi. Tak bertemu Naruto dalam beberapa jam saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak dan pikirannya selalu gelisah. Lain kali ia ingin mengikat tangannya dan tangan Naruto agar kemanapun mereka bisa selalu bersama.

'Hm… Benar-benar ide yang bagus' batin Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai. Membuat putri bangsawan yang berada tak jauh di depannya merona dan tersenyum di buat-buat. Menjijikkan.

Saat matahari sudah ada tepat di atas langit, Sasuke langsung saja ngeloyor pergi dari singgasana meskipun saat itu ada beberapa bangsawan yang menghadap. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk bertemu Naruto. Ia keluar dari ruang singgasana tanpa berkata apapun. Bahkan melirik para bangsawan pun tidak.

Itachi hanya terdiam melihat tingkah kekanakan sang adik. Tapi dia diam saja. Kembali menatap bangsawan yang lagi-lagi mengelu-elukan dirinya.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Sasuke langsung memasuki kamar Naruto yang tidak dikunci. Ia agak panik saat mendapati kamar itu kosong. Namun Sasuke langsung menghela nafas lega saat mendengar suara air mengalir dari arah kamar mandi. Sepertinya gadis rubah bermata biru itu tengah mandi.

"Dobe! Lain kali kunci kamarmu saat kau sedang mandi atau tidur!" omel Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang ukuran kingsize berwarna orange di tengah kamar.

"Dasar! Bagaimana kalau ada yang memasuki kamarmu tanpa izin?" omel sasuke lagi. Sama sekali tak sadar ia baru saja melakukan hal tersebut.

Sambil menunggu Naruto selesai mandi, Sasuke memandang sekeliling. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau kamar Naruto memang terasa aneh kali ini. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutup dan membukanya. Menampakkan langit dunia neraka yang masih tersaput awan mendung. Sasuke kembali berbalik dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah benda berkilau di bawah tempat tidur. Sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk bola kristal dengan sebuah awan berwarna biru di dalamnya.

Sambil tersenyum, Sasuke memungut gantungan itu dan memandanginya. Diambilnya juga gantungan yang serupa dari balik jubahnya. Gantungan yang sama persis hanya saja lebih besar dari gantungan milik Naruto.

Kenangan sewaktu ia berada di dunia manusia terngiang kembali di ingatan Sasuke. Dimana ia menyamar sebagai Asuka dan berteman dengan Naruto yang ternyata adalah prajurit neraka yang di utus untuk menangkapnya. Mengingat hari-harinya bersama Naruto sebagai manusia. Bagaimana mereka dulu sering menghabiskan waktu di di atap sekolah atau di danau hijau rahasia. Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Lain kali ia akan meminta izin pada Itachi agar ia bisa pergi ke dunia manusia bersama Naruto untuk beberapa lama.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Mendapati Sai, sang utusan khusus tengah berdiri dengan senyum palsunya di depan pintu.

"Selamat Siang, yang mulia pangeran." Sapa Sai.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Maaf mengganggu Yang Mulia. Saya hanya memberitahu bahwa seluruh dokumen yang tertunda selama beberapa hari yang lalu harus segera selesai sebelum pesta dansa nanti malam." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Seluruh dokumen itu seharusnya selesai kemarin, Yang mulia." Jawab Sai.

Sasuke hanya diam. Sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menatap sebal utusan khusus di depannya. Keduanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Kalau yang mulia ingin mengelak dari tanggung jawab silahkan saja." Kata Sai akhirnya.

"Saya bisa mengatakan hal itu pada yang Mulia Raja agar beliau bisa 'menyita' rubah anda." Lanjut Sai sambil tetap tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang utusan khusus itu dengan tatapan membunuh yang entah mempan atau tidak pada Sai yang selalu tersenyum itu. Dalam hati ia mengutuki sang baka aniki yang selalu mengucapkan ancaman yang sama tiap ia 'sedikit' berulah. Lama-lama seperti ini ia bisa benar-benar jadi adik penurut.

Setelah selama beberapa saat saling tatap dalam keheningan, akhirnya Sasuke kembali masuk kamar dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Dobe, Nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Sasuke sebelum keluar dari kamar naruto. Sambil menabrak bahu Sai yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum sialan di bibirnya.

Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu kosong sejak tadi. Hanya kran air yang terus menyala mengisi kesunyian kamar yang kosong.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, matahari yang bersinar redup hari itu dengan cepat bertengger di ufuk barat. Setelah bekerja kilat mengerjakan dokumen di atas mejanya yang menggunung. Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan segera menuju kamar Naruto.

Namun baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia sudah disambut puluhan pelayan plus beberapa prajurit neraka di depan pintu.

Merasa adanya firasat buruk, Sasuke kembali menutup pintu ruang kerjanya bahkan sebelum kumpulan pelayan dan prajurit neraka itu sempat memberi salam.

Blam!

Dengan segera ia membuka jendela dan melompat pergi tanpa menghiraukan teriakan beberapa pelayan dari ruang kerja yang kini di dobrak paksa.

Sambil berusaha tetap terlihat biasa. Sasuke berjalan setengah berlari menuju kamar Naruto yang terletak di sisi utara istana.

Senja kini sudah menyelimuti dunia neraka. Menciptakan semburat orange pada langit mendung yang masih saja menghiasi langit. Istana neraka kini sudah mulai ramai. Lampu-lampu lilin di sepanjang koridor mulai menyala, diikuti banyaknya para putri dan bangsawan yang berjalan menuju aula istana yang akan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pesta dansa.

Tanpa banyak memakan waktu, Sasuke kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Namun langkah sang pangeran itu terhenti saat menyadari pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Entah mengapa firasat buruk menyergap Sasuke. Dengan segera ia berlari masuk hingga pintu itu menjeplak terbuka hingga membentur dinding dengan keras.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke saat menyadari kamar itu kosong seperti tadi siang. Ia berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak di kunci. Namun ia hanya mendapati kamar mandi itu kosong dengan kran air yang terus menyala hingga membuat lantai dibawahnya tergenang air.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke saat menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Ia segera berlari keluar dengan panic. Saking paniknya ia tak menyadari ada sosok yang tengah berjalan di depan kamar Naruto.

Brukk

"hei… hati-hati kalau jalan." Teriak Sakura sambil menatap kesal sosok yang telah menubruknya.

"Eh Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat wajah panic Sasuke.

"Aku tak menemukan Naruto dikamarnya, apa kau melihatnya, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke saat menyadari sosok itu adalah Sakura.

"Naruto? Oh… dia sudah menuju aula." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertegun.

"Aku sempat bicara dengannya sebentar." Sakura berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata." Dan ia benar-benar cantik."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke aula kalau tak ingin rubahmu itu di curi orang lain." Kata Sakura sambil menyeringai jahil. Menyadarkan Sasuke dari ketertegunannya.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang." Kata Sasuke serius sebelum lengannya di cekal sakura.

"Kau tak akan kesana dengan pakaian dan wajah seperti ini kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Um… tidak apa. Kau kesana seperti inipun tetap akan membuat seluruh putri di aula mimisan." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum."tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau mandi dan ganti baju."

Tepat setelah Sakura berkata seperti itu, Sasuke sudah dikelilingi oleh para pelayan dan Prajurit neraka.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, mari bersiap untuk pesta dansa."

.

.

.

Aula istana sore itu mulai terlihat ramai oleh para putri dan bangsawan dunia neraka. Bangunan yang juga berwarna marun itu berdiri di samping taman istana bagian luar. Masih ada tembok lain yang memisahkannya dengan istana bagian dalam. Mencegah siapapun yang tak berkepentingan memasuki bangunan paling penting di dunia neraka itu.

Aula tersebut sangat luas dan besar, hampir 3 kali luas ruang singgasana, dengan atap tinggi seperti kerucut dan jendela kecil panjang di dinding atasnya. Ruangan itu tampak gemerlap dengan banyaknya cahaya lilin dan lampu hias besar di tengah atap yang seperti katedral. Berbagai macam makanan tersedia di sederet meja di tepi ruangan. Di salah satu sudut bahkan terdapat air mancur kecil yang berisi rum merah. Dengan gelas berderet tinggi seperti gunung di sampingnya.

Meskipun acara masih akan dimulai nanti malam. Tapi banyak putri yang sengaja datang lebih awal –ralat: sangat awal- hanya untuk melihat keluarga kerajaan atau istana neraka yang terlihat indah di senja itu.

Atau mulai melihat-menandai- siapa saja bangsawan yang bisa mereka incar jika pangeran tidak memilihnya. Memang, selain para putri, pesta dansa itu juga di hadiri para putra bangsawan, ksatria dan hampr semua orang penting di dunia neraka. Seakan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas –kapan lagi raja neraka akan mengadakan pesta dansa?- para putri itu berdandan secantik mungkin, mengenakan gaun mereka yang paling indah, dan perhiasan mereka yang paling berkilau.

Suasana aula berdinding warna marun itu hanya diisi oleh gumaman kecil dan bisikan sopan dari para undangan yang datang. Beberapa dari mereka berbincang sambil menyantap hidangan yang sudah disediakan atau hanya duduk memandang keindahan istana neraka yang bisa dilihat dari jendela kecil dalam bangunan seperti katedral itu.

Semuanya langsung hening saat tiba-tiba pintu khusus yang menghubungkan aula itu dengan istana neraka terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Itachi dan Sasuke yang berjalan masuk diikuti para pengawal di belakangnya. Kedatangan duo Uchiha berpangkat Raja dan Pangeran itu sontak membuat para putri berteriak histeris. Beberapa bahkan ada yang pingsan saat melihat dua makhluk neraka paling tampan dan berkuasa di dunia neraka itu.

Kali ini Sasuke terlihat amat sangat tampan dengan sebuah baju berwarna hitam kelam. Beberapa sulaman berwarna emas menghiasi bagian bahu, ujung lengan dan kerah berdiri yang membuat sosoknya terlihat dewasa dan menyilaukan. Sementara Itachi mengenakan baju dengan warna senada. Dengan model yang hampir sama, namun ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan berwibawa dengan sebuah jubah berwarna biru violet yang menyampir anggun di bahunya. Sepeti biasa, sebuah symbol uchiha tersulam di punggung mereka yang lebar. Duo Uchiha yang masih single itu langsung menjadi sasaran utama para putri yang menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tanpa memedulikan sekeliling, Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seorang gadis rubah berambut pirang diantara lautan putri yang hadir di pesta dansa itu. Namun ia tak menemukan sosok itu dimanapun.

Tak seperti dugaan Sasuke, rombongan Raja dan Pangeran neraka itu tidak menuju singgasana yang berdiri tinggi di ujung aula, mereka justru menuju salah satu kerumunan bangsawan. Sasuke hanya bisa melirik sang kakak yang memasang wajah datar.

Rombongan itu berhenti di depan kumpulan para bangsawan dan ksatria yang tengah berbincang dengan salah satu keluarga klan terpandang di dunia neraka. Mereka semua langsung menunduk dengan hormat saat melihat kedatangan Itachi.

"Bolehkah aku membawa Hinata, hyuuga-san?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada datar. Namun bisa membuat para ksatria dan bangsawan yang sebelumnya berusaha mendekati sang putri hyuuga itu memucat.

"Tentu saja, yang Mulia." Jawab Hiashi Hyuuga sambil membungkuk hormat.

Tanpa memandang sekeliling, Itachi langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya berjalan menuju kursi singgasana. Sementara putri Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum dan memandang sang Raja neraka dengan raut bahagia di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan penyelamatan itu –terlihat seperti adegan penyelamatan Hinata bagi Sasuke- hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Memandang Sang kakak dengan mantan tunangannya bergantian.

"Sebenarnya Yang mulia pangeran." Ucap Neji di samping Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia Raja memilih Nona Hinata sebagai tunangan yang mulia pangeran karena menganggap Nona Hinata adalah wanita paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui." Kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Dan beliau selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Yang Mulia Pangeran." lanjut Neji lagi.

Penjelasan itu membuat Sasuke terdiam sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil memandang sang kakak. Dasar, baka anikinya itu memang selalu mendahulukan kepentingan Sasuke dari pada kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar Baka Aniki." Decak Sasuke sambil berjalan di sisi dua sosok pasangan yang langsung menarik perhatian seluruh tamu yang datang. Bukankah secara tidak langsung mereka sudah meresmikan hubungan? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Memandang Sang raja neraka yang menggandeng tangan Hinata yang notabene adalah pewaris Hyuuga.

"Kau tahu, Hinata." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau baka aniki ini melakukan hal seenaknya lagi seperti menjodohkan wanita yang dicintainya dengan adik laki-lakinya sendiri." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Itachi dengan jempolnya.

"Jadi aku bisa menggantikanmu untuk menghajarnya." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam sang Kakak yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Hinata hanya balas tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku percaya dengan semua yang diputuskan oleh Yang Mulia." Jawab Hinata.

"Tau tak perlu memanggilanya seformal itu, Hinata. Mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilnya Itachi-koi*" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai jahil. Membuat wajah Hinata merona merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Diamlah, Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil menarik Hinata agar berpindah di sisi kirinya. Menjauhi sasuke.

"Kenapa? Akukan hanya beramah tamah dengan mantan tunanganku. Atau sekarang lebih tepat kalau kusebut calon kakak ipar?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah polos. Membuat wajah Hinata semakin merah seakan bisa pingsan kapan saja.

Tanpa bicara lagi, itachi langsung menarik Hinata menuju singgasana. Menjauhi sang adik yang sedang jahil mode: on.

"Daripada mengurusi kami, bukankah lebih baik kau mencari putri rubahmu?" Tanya Itachi sambil melirik ke belakang.

"Kalau terlambat, mungkin dia sudah dicuri orang." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut.

"Dasar, Baka Otouto." Kata Itachi lagi sebelum pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertegun di tengah aula.

Tepat saat itu alunan musik mulai terdengar. Menandakan pesta dansa telah dimulai. Dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah terjebak di tengah-tengah lautan putri yang mengajaknya berdansa.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan aura dingin dan tatapan tajam yang langsung membuat para putri itu bungkam. Dengan wajah pucat mereka membuka jalan untuk Sang pangeran menuju Singgasana.

Dengan aura dingin yang sama, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping kanan Itachi. Menatap sebal sang kakak yang hanya menatap ke depan dengan datar seolah bukan karena dia Sasuke terjebak di tengah pesta dansa dengan para putri hipersensual.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Uzumaki-san pasti akan segera datang." Kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan. Baru saja hinata selesai bicara seperti itu, sesosok putri bergaun putih bersih berjalan memasuki aula.

Dan dalam sekejap, aula itu mendadak sunyi. Hamier semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang putri yang baru saja datang dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Putri itu mengenakan gaun yang sangat indah sepanjang tungkai. Dengan hiasan pita di beberapa bagian. Terlihat sengat mencolok karena warnanya yang putih bersih. Tak seperti kebanyakan makhluk neraka yang lebih menyukai warna-warna gelap. Rambut yang berwarna pirang cerah itu digerai kebelakang punggung dengan beberapa ikatan manis di bagian depan.

Dengan sebuah topeng melingkar seperti lollipop berwarna orange yang menutupi wajahnya.

Putri bertopeng itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu aula. Entah merasa ragu atau malu pada semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

"Dasar idiot." Gumam Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan ke arah sang Putri tak dikenal itu dengan wajah datar. Menembus lautan bangsawan yang masih saja membeku.

Sesampainya di depan sang putri 'putih' Sasuke segera mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak berdansa meskipun terlihat sangat angkuh karena ia sama sekali tak menunduk seperti kebanyakan pria yang mengajak berdansa.

Suasana benar-benar hening.

Putri bertopeng itu hanya diam. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk menatap uluran tangan Sasuke kemudian beralih menatap wajahnya.

"Kau sengaja ingin mempermalukanku ya, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kedutan tiga garis siku-siku di dahinya. Apa jadinya kalau ajakan dansa sang pangeran neraka yang terlihat angkuh, dingin dan sombong itu ditolak oleh sang gadis? Ia pasti akan jadi bahan tertawaan.

Naruto masih diam. Hingga tak lama kemudian ia menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Sebuah senyuman kecil langsung tersungging di bibir sang pangeran saat perlahan keduanya berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat aula yang sebelumnya sunyi jadi penuh dengan bisikan.

"Kyaaa… pangeran tersenyum."

"Memangnya pangeran dingin itu bisa tersenyum?"

"Dia tersenyum pada gadis itu."

"Apa mereka saling kenal?"

"Kenapa putri itu memakai topeng?"

"Wajahnya pasti jelek."

Sambil mengeratkan genggamannya, Sasuke terus berjalan sambil menata plurus ke depan. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan semua bisikan yang bahkan bisa ia dengar dengan jelas itu. Semuanya tak penting. Yang terpenting adalah sosok gadis yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya kini. Yang mungkin tengah mengumpat kesal di dalam hatinya. Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

Keduanya sampai di tengah lantai dansa tepat saat musik kembali mengalun pelan. Sambil tetap tersenyum, Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto dan mulai bergerak pelan seirama alunan lagu.

Semua yang hadir di ruangan itu terdiam. Hanya menatap Sang Pangeran dan Putri bertopeng yang tengah berdansa dengan anggun. Perlahan pasangan yang lain menyingkir dari pesta dansa, membuat lantai dansa itu kosong seakan hanya menjadi milik Sang pangeran dan pasangannya.

Pasangan itu benar-benar serasi. Keduanya bergerak dengan sangat indah. Berputar, dan menari seakan mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Mereka berdua terlihat berkilau. Apalagi gaun putih bersih milik sang putri itu terlihat amat sangat kontras dengan baju sang pangeran yang hitam kelam. Hal itu justru membuat keduanya lebih bersinar. Seperti siang dan malam. Sangat berbeda namun saling melengkapi.

Sementara seluruh perhatian tengah tertuju pada Sang pangeran dan putri bertopeng di tengah lantai dansa, tak ada yang menyadari saat beberapa ular berwarna putih melata dari semak-semak dan memasuki istana tempat berlangsungnya pesta dansa. Sepasang mata berwarna emas terlihat di salah satu sudut gelap, diikuti sebuah seringaian mengerikan.

"Waktunya bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah darah itu terus memperhatikan sepasang warna hitam putih yang tengah menari di lantai dansa. Ekspresi datar sang raja neraka itu beralih menatap sekeliling aula yang di penuhi oleh para bangsawan dan putri. Semuanya terlihat gembira –minus para fans Sasuke- dan menikmati pesta dansa. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati sang raja. Ada yang tak beres. Itachi hanya mengerutkan sedikit alisnya.

"Yang Mulia Raja." Dari belakang Neji memanggil dengan nada yang sedikit mendesak. Ia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Itachi.

"Ada penyusup." Bisik Neji pelan. Itachi masih memandang ke depan dengan wajah datar.

"Kami sudah mengepungnya, tapi dia terlihat sedikit aneh, Yang Mulia." Lanjut Neji dengan alis berkerut.

Itachi kembali memandang Sasuke yang tengah berdansa dengan Naruto.

"Ciri-cirinya seperti sosok yang telah memberi segel kutukan pada Naruto." Kata Neji lagi. Membuat Itachi melirik sang asisten dengan cepat.

"Dimana?" Tanya Itachi sambil berdiri.

"Anda tak perlu turun tangan, Yang Mulia. Sebentar lagi kami pasti berhasil meringkusnya." Jawab Neji dengan cepat.

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Neji, itachi berjalan pergi meninggalkan aula pesta.

"Jaga Hinata untukku, Neji." Perintah Itachi tanpa berbalik. Jika penyusup itu benar-benar Orochimaru, maka dia sendiri yang harus turun tangan untuk menyelesaikannya. Kemunculannya di waktu pesta dansa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dalam koridor istana neraka yang remang-remang, sepasang mata merah milik sang raja menajam dengan tiga koma berputar di dalamnya.

Ia harus membunuhnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tadi mencarimu." Kata Sasuke saat Ia tengah berdansa dengan Naruto. Sang gadis hanya diam sambil menari.

"Kau tadi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memutar tubuh Naruto dan menangkap pinggangnya. Sebelum kemudian kembali menari.

Sang gadis tetap diam. Membuat tiga garis siku-siku berkedut di dahi Sasuke.

"Aku bicara denganmu, Dobe." Geram Sasuke kesal sambil menatap sosok bertopeng orange itu.

"Dan apa-apaan topengmu ini?" kata Sasuke kesal karena terus didiamkan oleh pasangan dansanya. Lagipula, tak bisa melihat wajah Naruto ini membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Ia tahu Naruto tengah ngambek. Tapi ia tak perlu mendiamkannya seperti orang bodoh kan?

"Lepas." Perintah Sasuke sambil bergerak untuk melepas topeng yang di kenakan Naruto. Namun niatnya itu terhenti oleh sebuah tangan berwarna kecoklatan yang menahan tangannya. Sasuke menunduk menatap gadis itu kesal.

Namun amarah Sasuke langsung menghilang saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya erat lalu menaruh kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Membuat beberapa putri yang melihat berteriak histeris.

Sasuke hanya mengerjapkan matanya melihat kelakuan kekasih rubahnya itu. Sejak kapan Naruto jadi manja begini? Kalau Cuma berduaan di kamar sih Naruto pernah melakukannya –walau saat itu dia sedang setengah sadar-. Tapi kalau di hadapan orang banyak seperti ini biasanya Naruto selalu menjaga jarak.

Walaupun merasa aneh. Sasuke akhirnya tersenyum. Ia memeluk pinggang Naruto semkin erat dan mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium rambut Naruto yang tertata dengan cantik.

"…ri…" terdengar suara bisikan pelan.

"hn?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma rambut Naruto.

"L-lari." Bisik Naruto amat lirih.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunduk. berusaha mendengar lebih jelas.

Dan mata merahnya melebar saat merasakan sebuah logam yang dingin menembus perutnya.

.

.

.

"Khu..khu..khu… lama tak jumpa, Itachi."

Sosok bertudung dengan kacamata bulat itu menyeringai. Memandang kedatangan raja neraka di taman belakang yang hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan. Sosok bermata ular itu berdiri angkuh di tengah taman yang penuh tubuh para prajurit neraka yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Orochimaru." Kata Itachi datar. Sang raja neraka itu berjalan pelan mendekati sosok kabuto yang sudah banyak berubah. Seekor ular besar berwarna putih terlihat menjulur dari belakang jubahnya. Menjijikkan.

"Khu… lihat dirimu sekarang." Kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum."Yang Mulia Raja Neraka yang hebat!" lanjut sang ular sambil menatap itachi yang kini berdiri diam tak jauh darinya. Raja muda itu balas menatap dengan sharingan yang telah aktif.

"Kau sekarang bersyukurkan? Telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu." Kata Orochimaru sambil kembali tertawa.

"Itu semua ulahmu." Kata Itachi yang walau terdengar datar namun dengan jelas menyimpan amarah.

"Huh… bukan seperti itu rencana awalku." Kata Orochimaru sambil berjalan menyamping. "kau mengacaukan semua rencanaku." Katanya lagi tanpa senyum.

Itachi hanya diam. Menatap setiap gerakan sosok setengah ular yang ada di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya waktu itu kau mati. Kau bahkan tak melawan saat ibu yang kau cintai itu menusukmu." Kata Orochimaru kembali tertawa. "Ah… kenangan yang menyenangkan."

"Apa tujuanmu?" Tanya itachi dingin. Angin malam berhembus menerpa dua sosok yang berdiri di tengah taman.

"Tujuanku?" Tanya Orochimaru balik. Ia menaruh tangannya di dagu dengan pose berpikir.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mati. Pewaris tahta mati. Dan dua mainan raja dan ratu neraka dalam genggamanku. Semuanya begitu sempurna." Kata Orochimaru lagi. "tapi sepertinya kau memang lebih menyayangi adikmu. Kau bahkan tanpa ragu membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Walau tahu mereka tengah dikendalikan."

"Berani kau menyentuh Sasuke-"

Kyaaaaa…

Kata-kata Itachi di sela oleh suara teriakan yang terdengar dari arah aula pesta. Membuat sang raja neraka menoleh dengan wajah kaget.

"Khu..khu…khu… kau terlambat." Kata Orochimarau sambil terkekeh. Perlahan tubuhnya yang berbalut jubah hitam itu seakan mencair dengan tanah sebelum menghilang sama sekali.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Itachi kembali melesat menuju aula dansa sambil mengumpat pelan. Mengutuki kebodohannya yang masuk ke dalam jebakan dengan mudah. Ia sengaja di pancing kesini untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya,

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa…"

Aula pesta itu tiba-tiba menjadi ricuh saat melihat sang pangeran terhuyung ke belakang dengan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya. Diikuti dengan banyaknya ular berwarna putih yang langsung menyerang para penjaga dan bangsawan yang ada di sana. Mereka semua segera berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terduduk memegangi perutnya yang berdarah. Untung saja ia bergerak refleks untuk menghindar, sehingga serangan itu tak mengenai organ vitalnya. Tapi tetap saja jika luka menganga itu di biarkan. Ia bisa mati kehabisan darah.

Pangeran Neraka itu mendongak. Menatap sosok putri bertopeng yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah kunai penuh darah dalam genggamannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyit. Apa gadis itu hilang kontrol lagi?

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto kembali mengarahkan kunainya kea rah Sasuke yang masih terduduk.

Trang…

Kunai itu membentur sebuah shuriken dan sosok gadis bertopeng itu melompat mundur untuk menghindari bayangan hitam di lantai yang bergerak gesit untuk menangkapnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Gaara sambil membantu sang pangeran berdiri.

"Apa dia benar-benar Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping gaara. Menatap sosok putri rubah yang dengan gesit melompat menghindar. Dengan gaun putih melambai yang dikenakannya, sosok putri bertopeng itu terlihat seperti bidadari.

"Ya, jangan melukainya." Kata Sasuke. Aroma dan tubuh itu memang Naruto. Dan suara itu…

Naruto akhirnya berhenti di ujung aula. Berdiri vertical di dinding setelah bayangan Shikamaru tak dapat menjangkaunya. Sosok itu berjongkok seakan berpikir. Bagaimana cara melewati para pengawal pribadi itu dan membunuh Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto seperti itu membuat dada Sasuke berdenyut sakit. Gadis yang dicintainya itu tengah menyusun rencana untuk membunuhnya…

Gaara dan Shikamaru melangkah ke depan. Melindungi sang pangeran dari serangan yang akan datang. Tiba-tiba aula yang hampir kosong itu di penuhi oleh para monster neraka yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Para monster itu mendesis dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya yang penuh taring. Membentuk sepasukan kecil di depan naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba, puluhan monster itu menyerang.

Dengan cepat, Gaara menyebarkan pasirnya untuk melindungi mereka dari serangan para monster. Sementara itu, bayangan shikamaru dengan cepat menangkap beberapa monster neraka sekaligus, melilit mereka dan menghancurkannya dalam sekali serangan.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, sebaiknya anda tetap di belakang saya." Ujar Gaara sambil ikut menggerakkan pasirnya menyerang, sekaligus melindungi mereka dari benda mirip shuriken yang di lemparkan para monster neraka itu.

"Luka anda itu-" kata-kata Gaara terhenti saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang pangeran sudah menghilang.

"Huh… merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru. Diikuti helan nafas pelan dari gaara yang melihat sang pangeran melompat menuju sosok Naruto. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan puluhan monster neraka yang bersiap menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta.

"Hah… kadang aku benar-benar ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan merepotkan ini." Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekat ke samping Gaara.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" Tanya Gaara sambil melirik rusa pemalas disampingnya.

"Akan lebih merepotkan mendengar omelan temari sepanjang hari." Jawab Shikamaru sambil kembali menautkan jarinya. Dalam sekejap tercipta bayangan hitam yang seakan meledak dari belakangnya. Bayangan itu langsung menerjang monster neraka tanpa ampun. Tak mau kalah, pasir gaara pun ikut berdansa di antara bayangan hitam. Menghancurkan monster neraka yang jumlahnya terus bertambah.

Jauh di depan Gaara dan Shikamaru. Sasuke berlari menuju sosok Naruto yang masih tak bergeming di ujung aula. Sesekali ia menebas beberapa monster neraka yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Saat jarak Naruto tak jauh lagi, Sasuke melompat tinggi dan mendarat beberapa meter di depan Naruto yang masih berjongkok vertical di dinding. Wajah bertopeng orange itu menatap kedatangan Sasuke dalam diam.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat. Sosok bergaun putih itu tetap diam membeku.

Trang!

Dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah menangkis kunai yang diarahkan Naruto dari belakang punggungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" Tanya Sauke sambil menoleh ke belakang. Menatap wajah bertopeng orange yang berjarak hanya beberapa jengkal darinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mencekal tangan Naruto dan memutarnya ke belakang punggung sehingga gadis itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Jawab aku, Dobe!" pinta Sasuke putus asa saat gadis pirang itu tak juga bicara.

Naruto menoleh memandang Sasuke. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan balas memutar lengan Sasuke. Tanpa bicara apapun ia mengarahkan kunai yang di pegangnya ke leher sang pangeran. Refleks, Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto dan menunduk untuk menghindari serangan. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dan melompat mundur kebelakang dengan wajah yang menunduk.

"Baik. Sepertinya kau memang tak bisa bicara." Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Berarti aku hanya harus mengalahkanmu dan membuatmu tak bisa bergerak lagi." Kata Sasuke. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam Naruto dengan tiga koma berputar di mata merahnya. Dengan cepat ia membentuk rangkaian segel dengan kedua tangannya.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"

Sebuah bola api yang besar muncul dan mengarah ke arah Naruto. Dengan gesit gadis itu melmpat tinggi menghindari api.

"Ini tak akan berlangsung lama." Bisik Sasuke dari balik punggung Naruto. Membuat gadis bertopeng itu menoleh ke belakang.

Saat Naruto berbalik. Sasuke memukul perutnya hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke bawah dengan cepat. Namun sebelum membentur lantai, Sasuke sudah ada di bawah. Naruto segera menyilangkan tangannya di depan tubuh, bersiap menahan serangan yang akan dilayangkan lagi oleh sasuke.

Namun bukannya mendaratkan pukulan, Sasuke justru menangkap tubuh sang gadis dalam pelukannya. Ia memegang dua tangan Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sadarlah…" bisik Sasuke di telinga sang gadis. Dari lubang topeng yang hanya satu itu, Sasuke bisa melihat kilatan mata Naruto yang menatapnya. Sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang keras menendang perutnya.

"ukh." Sasuke terhuyung mundur sambil memegangi perutnya yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"huh… seperti biasa kau memang keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri tegak, menatap naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang tak jauh darinya.

Keduanya hening selama beberapa saat, saling tatap dalam diam. Sebelum keduanya menghilang dan bertemu dengan kunai dan chokuto yang bertubruk diantara mereka.

Dan pertempuran sepasang kekasih itu kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

Teriakan yang terdengar lagi dari arah aula itu membuat Itachi semakin mempercepat larinya. Saking tergesanya, Ia tak melihat sebuah tombak yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Di detik terakhir, ia sadar dan memundurkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat tombak berwarna putih itu melewatinya dengan jarak setipis kertas.

Brak…

Tombak putih itu menancap di tembok samping Itachi. Memblokir jalan sang raja untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Itachi melirik ke samping dan mendapati 5 makhluk neraka berjalan keluar dari kegelapan.

"Wah… Yang Mulia Raja sedang tergesa-gesa rupanya."

"hm… raja Neraka memang tampan ya?"

"diam Tayuya, kau menjijikkan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Diam, atau kubunuh kalian." Salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan dingin. Menghentikan pertengkaran konyol yang mereka lakukan.

"huh… kau membosankan. Kimimaro." Kata satu-satunya gadis yang ada di kelompok itu.

Itachi menatap mereka datar.

"Ayo bersenang-senang." Kata salah satu dari mereka sambil tersenyum. Diikuti tanda segel yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

Sekelebat warna hitam putih itu terus menerjang tanpa henti. Diikuti suara benturan dua logam yang terus menggema di dalam aula itu.

Setalah selama beberapa saat saling serang dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu. Keduanya mengambil jarak beberapa meter. Kembali bersiap untuk melepas serangan.

Sasuke berdiri dengan bertumpu pada chokuto yang ia tancapkan di lantai. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya bergetar. Mata sharingannya tak melepas pandangan dari sosok gadis rubah yang masih dengan tenang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah susah payah berdiri tegak dengan luka menganga di perutnya, gadis bertopeng itu bahkan tak kehabisan nafas sedikitpun.

Sasuke kembali mengernyit saat perutnya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Di tatapnya lagi sang kekasih yang kini berniat untuk membunuhnya.

Naruto masih tampak sangat cantik. Bahkan gaun putih yang dikenakannya masih bersih tak bernoda. Ia terlihat seperti malaikat bagi Sasuke. Malaikat mautnya.

Tubuh Sasuke terduduk di lantai. Kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuhnya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang erat chokuto yang tertancap di lantai, tangan kirinya memegang luka di perutnya, berusaha menahan darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Menetes membasahi lantai aula yang gelap.

Sosok Naruto kini berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terduduk. Sambil berjalan. Ia mencabut sebuah pedang yang tertancap tak jauh darinya. Dengan wajah yang masih tertutup topeng. Ia terus berjalan mendekati sang pangeran yang menatapnya sedih.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan dari chokuto miliknya. Tangan kanan itu bertumpu di lantai, berusaha menahan tubuh Sasuke saat ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan banyak darah.

Sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya, Sasuke kembali menatap sang kekasih. Ia berusaha berdiri namun gagal.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Ia tak peduli lagi kalau ia akan mati. Setidaknya ia akan mati di tangan orang yang paling dicintainya. Hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Ditatapnya lagi sosok Naruto yang kini sudah sampai di depannya. Menunduk memandangnya dengan wajah tertutup topeng. Menbuat Sasuke tak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Apakah ia akan menangis kalau ia mati? Pikiran itu membuat dadanya sesak. Ia tak ingin Naruto menangis.

Setidaknya ia ingin sekali lagi melihat senyum itu…

Sebuah tendangan di dagunya membuat Sasuke terlempar ke belakang dan terbanting di lantai.

Setidaknya ia ingin sekali lagi melihat mata biru yang selalu membuatnya tenang itu…

Sasuke kembali terbatuk saat punggung dan belakang kepalanya membentur lantai dengan keras. Walaupun berat, ia berusaha menatap Naruto yang berdiri di atasnya.

"Akh!" Sasuke mengerang saat kaki Naruto yang berhak tinggi itu menginjak perutnya yang terluka.

Sambil mengernyit menahan sakit. Sasuke manatap Naruto yang menunduk menatapnya dari balik topeng. Dengan sebuah pedang yang terhunus tinggi, siap untuk menghabisi nyawanya.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum pada orang yang dicintainya untuk terakhir kali.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke lirih saat pedang itu melesat cepat ke arahnya.

Dan cairan merah itu terpercik ke segala arah. Menodai gaun putih sang putri rubah…

.

.

.To be continue…

.

.

.

um... jelek ya? maaf ya^^ hanya seperti ini yang bisa saya buat.

dan seperti biasa *sigh* saya tak bisa lagi membalas reviewnya satu per satu. tapi kali ini akan saya usahakan membalas lewat pm buat yang log in.

um... maukah memberikan review walau saya tahu ini jelek?

terima kasih ya^^

oh ya... chap depan akan jadi chap terakhir...

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
